


Vomitando flores sobre tu piel

by Angelkitx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Drama & Romance, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkitx/pseuds/Angelkitx
Summary: Nada iba a hacer que hablara de sus sentimientos por Nines. Incluso si eso significaba dejar que las raíces y flores, destruyeran sus pulmones. Absolutamente nada, aunque eso solo significara una sentencia de muerte para Gavin Reed.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Tina Chen/ST300 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 29
Kudos: 28





	1. Prólogo

* * *

— Realmente, realmente me gustas — pensó Gavin Reed mientras observada como el LED del androide, al frente de él, giraba en rojo. Estaba demasiado sumergido en lo que estaba haciendo como para notar la profunda mirada que le dedicaba su compañero de trabajo en secreto. Claro, eso es algo que Gavin jamás admitiría en voz alta, aunque lo tuviera aceptado desde hace tiempo. No, por supuesto que no podía hacerlo, sobre todo él no tenía que enterarse.

Y eso era porque Nines era jodidamente... _perfecto_. Como si fuera la mismísima definición de la palabra. Se le asigno como compañero hace casi dos años y desde entonces, incluso después arduas peleas -con o sin sentido- y un comienzo complicado, no había día en el que ambos no estaban juntos. O, bueno, que el androide no estuviera en los pensamientos de Reed.

Irónicamente, aunque en un principio tacho a su compañero como un ser incapaz de sentir, era él quien hace años no sentía nada de eso. Amor quiero decir. No es como si actualmente tuvieran la mejor relación, pero Gavin la sentía así. Pequeños coqueteos mutuos, suspiros, roces secretos que hacían que el corazón del humano diera vuelcos y sus latidos se dispararan. 

Pero Gavin Reed sabía que eso no era más que fantasías, _eso jamás podría ocurrir._

— ¿Qué tiene interesante mi rostro, Gavin? — una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su LED brillo en amarillo y azul.

El nombrado pego un brinco al ser descubierto, apartando la mirada rápidamente, un pequeño rubor se apodero de sus mejillas. Se levanto del sofá avergonzado, ignorando las palabras del contrario y dejó delicadamente al felino que anteriormente se encontraba recostado en su regazo en la gran almohada.

— No te creas, lata — rodó los ojos, caminando hasta la ventana de la sala.

No era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para que Gavin apoyara sus codos y se inclinara un poco fuera de esta, con un cigarrillo recién encendido. La brisa delicada de la inminente llegada de la noche, revolvió sus cabellos en pequeños remolinos. En la ciudad de Detroit de fondo se comenzaba a prender el espectáculo de luces artificiales de los edificios. 

Estaba anocheciendo.

— Gavin.

Gavin giro levente su cuerpo para poder mirar a Nines, sorprendido por el tono dulce que había colocado al hablar — ¿Qué hice ahora? — levanto ambas manos para mostrar que no tenía nada, dejando el cigarro en su boca.

— Apaga eso, ya hemos hablado mil veces — Nines frunció el ceño, masajeando su cien suavemente con sus manos —.Lo prometiste.

Gavin gruño molesto, apagándolo contra el marco — Bien, después de todo ya le quedaba poco — mintió encogiendo los hombros. Y pensó en preparase un café. 

Oh, dulce cafeína.

Si les es sincero, Gavin jamás imagino en dejar sus adicciones, pero tuvo por primera vez en su vida, la necesidad de vivir quizás un poco más. Porque quería gastar su tiempo junto a Nines, aunque él jamás lo correspondiera. Le bastaba con verle la cara de muñeco perfecto todas las mañanas y noches, aunque bueno, lo último solo ocurría en su imaginación. Estaba siendo jodidamente egoísta, pero eso no sería lo único malo que tenía Gavin...

Sabía desde hace bastante tiempo que no se merecía al Androide, se había resignado hace bastante tiempo y no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera en su determinación.

— Mierda... — toció contra su mano fuertemente, sintiendo su pecho apretar. 

Nines lo miro preocupado, pero Reed se adelantó para correr al baño, dejando a su compañero solo en la sala. Abrió su palma y lo vio, el pequeño pétalo azul fluorescente junto a otro que se deslizaban de sus labios agrietados.

— Gavin ¿Estas... bien? — Nines se levantó bruscamente de su lugar, pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse a la puerta del baño, Gavin la cerro sin suavidad alguna. Su LED antes calmo, reemplazo el azul por el rojo. 

— ¡No entres! — gritó, asustado ante la posibilidad de que el androide lo haya visto.

Nada iba a hacer que Gavin hablara de sus sentimientos por Nines, incluso si eso significaba dejar que las raíces y flores destruyeran sus pulmones. Gavin apretó el delicado pétalo fuertemente y miro su reflejo contra el espejo del baño. ¡Absolutamente - nada! aunque eso solo significara una sentencia de muerte para Gavin Reed...

* * *


	2. 1

* * *

No era la primera vez que le pasaba y Gavin sabía que no sería la última. Pero para su suerte, era poco constante; por el momento solo eran pequeños pétalos que dé en vez en cuando se escapaban de sus pulmones. Si estos ya estaban considerablemente dañados por su adicción a la nicotina, el hecho que creciera raíces dentro de estos no estaba siendo del todo agradable. Intento entonces, encontrar patrones, acciones que causaran esto, esta vez, sospecho que la voz preocupada de Nines lo hubiera provocado.

«—Lo prometiste.» resonó por la cabeza del detective. 

Él jamás cumplía nada de lo que proponía, ni siquiera su intento de cambiar para llamar la atención de Nines. Se vio tan estúpido queriendo verse genial en frente de él, porque siempre se las arreglaba para cagarla y RK900 terminaba burlándose de él.

Apoyo su frente contra el espejo, mirando de cerca la cicatriz de su nariz y cualquier otra marca que él consideraba imperfecciones. Podría sonar tonto que un adulto prestara atención a eso, pero Gavin no era un gran ejemplo de uno. Tras su fachada de tipo duro y malherido, era un humano más. Sintiente como todo en el universo y ¿Qué si era inestable emocionalmente?, después de todo, la adultez no te traía estabilidad asegurada. Pero no era excusa y Gavin lo sabía. Estaba muerto por dentro, motivado a seguir por su ambición al trabajo y sus gatos, usando como soporte el café, los cigarrillos y el alcohol después de un día largo. Y actualmente -por más que intentara evitarlo- encontró en Nines un motivo para seguir.

_Pero el androide lo hacia todo tan complicado..._

Él también estaba adaptándose a sus nuevas emociones. Imagina, si es complicado para Gavin que ya lleva más de treinta años intentando comprenderlos lo que debe ser para este androide desviado. Y él... parecía experimentar cada nueva sensación con Gavin. Su primera película, su primera discusión, su primer beso. Si, mierda, su primer beso. Accidental, por supuesto. Reed se sintió tan mal después de eso que paso varias semanas tomando una distancia considerable de Nines y checando constantemente que sus zapatillas tuvieran los cordones bien atados. No es que no lo haya sintiera mágico, que su corazón no haya querido que ese momento fuera eterno y quedaran ahí en ese instante, o que le haya disgustado. Pero Gavin... sintió como si hubiera arrebatado algo importante que no le correspondía. Reed hubiera preferido morir antes de tropezar sobre él, chocando sus labios contra el androide, tomando algo que no merecía. Y en verdad, no le disgusto la sensación como el pensó que lo haría y eso era lo peor, porque su amor por Nines florecía cada vez más -literalmente- dentro de su pecho.

Después de aquel beso, Gavin comenzó a toser pétalos hermosos y brillantes.

Era una enfermedad extraña, no le ocurría a todo el mundo y Gavin era uno de los pocos en Detroit en tenerla. No había mucha información, es más, corría el rumor que solo era ficción, una metáfora para referirse a un amor no correspondido, algo... tierno. Pero no, si sintieran lo que él, descubrirían que no tiene nada de tierno vomitar flores y tener el corazón roto.

Gavin no podía borrar lo que era y, sobre todo, no podía eliminar sus sentimientos por él. Bueno, en realidad sí, con una cirugía de millones. Que claramente no podía pagar con el sueldo de detective pero si con el dinero acumulado de su medio hermano que no dudaría en hacerle un favorcito a su querido "Gavy". Podría, entonces, extraerse esa "infección". Pero más que el no poder, Gavin no quería eso. No quería qué cualquier sentimiento fuera extraído como un maldito efecto secundario. 

Y si no quería olvidarlo, iba a morir recordando eso que Nines planto en él.

— Gavin... abre — cierta seriedad estaba en su tono preocupado. Se mantenía derecho, dando suaves golpes a la puerta —. ¡Gavin!

Gavin suspiro, tirando los pétalos al inodoro y limpio la sangre que se deslizaba por su barbilla. Se sacudió por si algún pétalo había quedado atrapado dentro de su remera y deslizo su cabello hacia atrás. Abrió la puerta y choco contra Nines.

— Puto gigante de acero. 

Nines ignoro el comentario y apoyo su mano sobre la mejilla de Gavin, haciendo que este retrocediera por el contacto — Gav — nombro suavemente, su LED continuaba rodando en rojo y amarillo —, ¿No vas a decirme que te está pasando? — inclino la cabeza —. Vas a obligarme a tomar medidas que no te van a gustar.

— ¡Ni mierdas! No te atrevas a escanearme o esas cosas de robot que puedes hacer. Tú... también lo prometiste.

El androide deslizo su dedo sobre la sangre que Gavin había olvidado de limpiar y se lo llevo a la boca.

— Mierda Nines no- ¡Puto asco! — Gavin bufó, sintiéndose asqueado y extrañamente excitado por la acción del contrario. 

Empujo a RK900, en vano.

— Debes ir al médico Gavin. No es normal que vomites sangre, incluso es más extraño que mi sistema no pueda analizarlo, pero todo indica que...

— Corta esa mierda. No me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente — salió del baño, chocando a propósito contra el hombro de Nines.

Pánico, eso estaba sintiendo.

¿Desde cuándo RK900 sabia lo de la sangre?

No, ¿Sabia lo de los pétalos?

— Detente Gavin — Nines gimió —. Esto es serio Gavin, la sangre, tu pérdida de peso... ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? — sonaba indignado, hizo una mueca de preocupación. Gavin noto que las manos del androide temblaban.

_«Solo le haces daño»_

— Mierda, joder. Calma — se detuvo al sentir la necesidad de abrazarlo, apretando sus uñas contra la palma —, estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿Sí? — aseguró —. No vayas a sobre cargarte pensando idioteces, todavía te queda algo de tiempo soportándome, así que no te montes una puta película. 

_«No esta preocupado por ti realmente»_

— ¿A qué te refieres con algo de tiempo?

_«Eres una misión para él»_

— Bien. Mira, respira o simúlalo, pero hazlo — pellizco su labio inferior con sus dientes preocupado, ignorando su mente tomo la mano de Nines y lo llevo a su pecho — ¿Ves? Sigo vivo, Nines, esta mierda parece jodida, pero aún anda. 

El androide parecía estar al punto de llorar, haciendo que Gavin se asuste. Mierda, ahora se sentía peor y el constante dolor en su pecho aumentaba. Y lo hizo más aun cuando Nines sin previo aviso lo envolvió en sus brazos, en lo que podría llamarse un torpe abrazo. Gavin dejo sus manos sobre el pecho del contrario para evitar que profundizara el abrazo, él también tembló un poco.

— Bien bebé grande, es hora que regreses a tu departamento — sintió su corazón estrujarse, quería que se quedase, pero, solo aumentaría el amor que tiene por él y solo quería detener ese latir que no paraba de sonar —. Mañana... mañana iré al jodido médico para hacerme un control y esas idioteces — mintió.

— Voy con vos-

— ¡No! — respondió interrumpiendo a Nines —, mierda no... — murmuro.

— Estoy preocupado, déjame quedarme ¿Sí? solo- por esta noche — se acercó, pero Gavin dio un paso atrás, rechazando el afecto del androide. 

— No Nines, solo — suspiro cruzándose de brazos —… solo déjame solo, vete, no te necesito aquí. 

— Pero tu-- — intentó decir. 

— ¡Vete a la mierda, pedazo de plástico! — gritó con fuerza, rebotando la palabra por las paredes. 

Esa mirada de dolor en el rostro de Nines, era la que lo lastimaba y más sabiendo que él era el causante. El androide acomodo su postura y en silencio, salió del departamento, dedicándole una última mirada. 

Quizás espero mucho de una persona como Gavin...

— Buenas noches detective.

Y se fue.

Gavin se refregó la cara con sus manos, frunció su ceño, insultándose internamente por la idiotez que había cometido. Si. No se merecía a Nines, para nada. Entonces... ¿Por qué? Si él ya lo tenía asumido desde hace tanto tiempo: _¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

El detective sintió su pecho apretar como nunca antes, se contrajo en sí mismo ante el dolor y cayó al suelo. Tosió y tosió, llenando el suelo de pétalos y sangre que iluminaban con tonos azules el departamento. Tuvo que llevar su mano a su boca por instinto cuando un repentino punzar se adueñó de su garganta, sentía que no podía respirar. Sus gatos lo miraron asustados, sin entender que le ocurría, en intentos de animarlo se refregaban contra él. Pero Gavin sentía que estaba muriendo y se esforzó para poder expulsar eso que le impedía respirar y entonces, sobre su mano, una pequeña flor en perfecto estado brillaba en su palma. Su piel se erizo por completo.

_Si, definitivamente estaba jodido._

* * *


	3. 2

* * *

Al fin y al cabo, no había noche en la que Gavin no terminara así. Solo y miserable. Suspiro pesadamente, como si su alma estuviera dejando su cuerpo, perdiéndose en el brillo ridículo de la flor entre sus manos. A él jamás le habían gustado particularmente las cosas delicadas, no es como si hubiera tenido tiempo de disfrutarlas. Pero, ¿A Nines?, a él si le gustaban. Gavin tonteo imaginándose otra vida, en donde ellos simplemente se conocieran y se amaran, en donde Reed fuera perfecto para Nines. No lo era, no podría y no quería serlo. Él era una bolsa de basura con patas -como alguna vez lo llamo Hank-, no una delicada y suave flor como las que había notado que llamaban la atención del androide. Un cactus sin florecer, con espinas lo suficientemente largas para que nadie llegara a tocarlo más allá de esa línea imaginaria que trazo. Línea que, por supuesto, el maldito de Nines ignoro completamente y avanzo -consciente o no- como ninguna otra persona a lo largo de su vida.

—... Jodido infierno.

El reloj digital de su mesa de noche marcaba las tres. Otra vez, incapaz de dormir, incapaz de disculparse, se quedaba allí. Solo. Recordando como hace varias horas RK900 se había ido del departamento. Sabía que la había cagado, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? 

¿Qué podría hacer Gavin Reed para merecer a Nines?

Bellísima como cada noche, la luna se infiltro por la ventana e ilumino al detective en su oscuridad personal. Recordándole que ella estaba allí, como siempre, tanto como Nines después de todo. Se cubrió la cara con la almohada, ahogando su tristeza sobre el algodón. Arrugo su nariz pensando en mil formas de disculparse e inevitablemente, todas las versiones terminaban con Gavin y Nines casándose. Sonrió sintiéndose estúpido, como si eso siquiera pudiera ocurrir. Si bien, la revolución pacifista dirigida por Markus había logrado que algo de igualdad surgiera entre ellos en temas legales, no podría decirse lo mismo si hablamos de respeto, las personas que los odiaban no se las dejaban fácil. Como todo en la historia de la humanidad, en fin. El matrimonio entre maquina/humano no era legal, al menos no en donde vivía Gavin, oh, pero si en Canadá. Claramente algo que Reed investigo como si se tratase de uno de esos casos especiales que tanto le gustaban, pero en secreto.

Claro, nadie se enteraría de esto y menos ahora que le quedaba ¿Semanas, días de vida? Se mordió la mejilla para evitar soltar un grito desesperado ante idea de abandonar este mundo. ¿No sería más fácil odiar a Nines? No, imposible. El hijo de puta siempre se las arreglaba para contaminar su pensar, para hipnotizarlo con su hermosura y su forma de ser perfecta. Su expresión cambio bruscamente. Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y unas crecientes ganas de golpear la cara de Nines.Si, Gavin en realidad _odiaba_ a ese pedazo de hojalata con patas, bueno, _quería_ hacerlo.

Respiro, llevando su mano a su rostro soltando un quejido.

¿Cómo podría odiarlo? ¡Su alma de mierda se obstinaba en quererlo toda su vida! Eh, bueno, lo que le quedaba al menos. Carcajeo tal loco al pensar que, después de tanto tiempo buscando su muerte, de tantos y tantos intentos fallidos; cuando realmente estaba por ocurrir, estuviera pidiéndole al cielo que le dé un tiempo más.

— ... Tan solo un poco — estiro su mano derecha en el aire y la apretó fuertemente dejando marcas en su piel para luego dejarla caer sobre su costado. Mmh, _¿Muy tarde para arrepentirse de ser una completa mierda en sus treinta y ocho años de vida?_

Y lo peor era que, por más que intentara justificarse con: « _Oye, es que tuve una infancia dura_ » en el fondo, para él, esas palabras nunca le sirvieron de excusa, siempre fue responsable de sus actos y por más que probara poner sus años de maltrato en el porqué de su presente, las piezas no encajaban. Él era una mierda explosiva, un asco de persona con todos, un lobo solitario sin manada. Y "no", no podía culpar a las borracheras de su padre en los días de furia, cuando era él quien le gritaba a Nines, cuando era él que soltaba las espinas. 

Después de todo, tampoco podía reclamar nada si había resultado ser igual a él. O así lo veía Reed Kamski. La cicatriz de su nariz se lo recordó una vez más: ¿Las vueltas que da la vida, eh? 

¿Cuántas heridas había dejado en las demás personas? 

Y... ¿Cuántas iba a dejar cuando partiera?

Y era su única vía de escape, la muerte. Siempre fue una opción tentadora para no afrontar la realidad que tenía al frente. Era un cobarde más, su jodido orgullo no le permitía arrepentirse en voz alta. Y si, le debía a una disculpa a varias personas, no solo a Nines. A Hank, Fowler, Elijah Kamski, a Connor -tal vez- y... Tina. Mierda, Tina Chen. Gavin estaba seguro que ellos no les dolería que él muera, lo superarían como todo, pero ¿Ella?

Tina era la única persona que realmente consideraba como una amiga, a quien por más que le mostrase sus espinas, ella continuaba allí. No es como si Chris, Simón (larga historia) o los otros no estuvieran, pero T. era distinta a todos ellos. Ella lo entendía, lo aceptaba con su mierda, lo completaba y Gavin la _amaba_ , jodidamente lo hacía y sabía que ella iba a sufrir. _¿Podría ella siquiera perdonarlo?_ Sus ojos se nublaron, las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos.

Él iba a abandonarla y... no solo a ella.

Bruto se acercó a él con su pelaje despeinado y apoyo su pequeña patita sobre el ojo de Gavin para que este no llorara, los otros dos gatos empezaron a morderlo, incitándolo a jugar con ellos.

Egoísta, mal amigo y un padre asqueroso.

— Perdón — soltó entre sollozos, acariciando a sus gatos. ¿Con quién se estaba disculpando? —, perdón — repitió, rompiendo en llanto, apretando las sabanas con sus manos. ¿Con Nines? ¿Con su mejor amiga? ¿Con los gatos? Otra flor se deslizo de su boca, manchando a la par, sus sabanas de rojo —... perdón.

* * *

Gavin abrió los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que comenzaba a asomarse, los edificios comenzaban a teñirse de un anaranjado delicioso. Pesadamente se levantó para apagar la alarma que hace rato sonaba y, principalmente para darle de comer a los gatos que no paraban de chillar.

— ¡Su plato está lleno pequeñas mierdas! Phck, dejen de llorar, la gente necesita dormir ¿¡Saben!?

Los felinos pararon de quejarse y lo miraron con obviedad: «¿Justo vos te venís a quejar?»

—... ya entendí el punto, bastardos — agrego, dejando caer un poco más de alimento a los tarros como agradecimiento por soportarlo. Encendió la cafetera y el aroma que él tanto amaba lleno el pequeño departamento. Ellos se entendían, Gavin sabia reconocer que "miau" utilizaban para decirle "aliméntanos idiota". 

Rasco su panza y bostezo, camino hasta la caja de cigarrillos marca: MASTER de la mesa, pero ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, lo lanzo contra la pared, no lo suficiente fuerte para que se dañaran. Adormecido se dirigió al baño y lo que encontró hizo que se asustara.

— ¡PHCK! — grito, retrocediendo rápidamente — ¡¿Qué-mierda es eso?! — toco la superficie del espejo —. Ah, solo soy yo. El guapísimo Gavin Reed — sonrió en broma y se lavo la cara con agua fría, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar como un gran idiota, las ojeras marcadas más de lo normal y resto de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ehm, _¿Ya dije miserable y estúpido?_

Un baño estaría bien, supuso. No lo arreglaría, pero después de todo, no se había cambiado desde ayer y su ropa estaba llena de pétalos con sangre. Aún no era hora de ir al trabajo, por suerte, además de que Gavin no era reconocido por ser puntual. No, no, ese era Nines... el maniático de la puntualidad. Oh, otra vez estaba pensando en él. Se dio una ducha rápida, se afeito la barba que apenas le había salido y volvió a colocarse su característica ropa de tipo malo con algo de perfume en su cuello, porque por más que fuese una mierda de persona, no tenia porque que oler como una. 

La cafetera parpadeó, el café estaba listo. 

Y algo dentro de Gavin cambio. No sabía si era por el maravilloso vigor que otorgaba el ver el paisaje que ofrece el amanecer o el cantar de los pájaros o el hecho de haber estado llorando toda la puta noche, pero estaba seguro de algo, él iba a morir. Así que al menos tendría que dejar _algo_ de que recordarlo, ya saben, algo más que solo un completo idiota inestable hormonal... Antes de irse, quería resolver todo aquello que no se atrevió a hacer a lo largo de su vida por su molesto orgullo, ahora que iba a pasar sus días esparcido en cenizas por todo Detroit -en la basura de algún bar o en la cara del jodido Perkins- planeaba terminar sus asuntos pendientes y, pensó que, podría llevarse con él un último recuerdo de Nines sonriéndole. 

Si, la misma sonrisa que lo condeno a una futura e inevitable muerte.

* * *


	4. 3

* * *

_A la mierda eso de ser mejor persona_. Gavin Reed fue temprano al trabajo, esperando cruzarse con Nines para disculparse, pero de en vez de que todo saliera como él lo planeaba, el universo parecía estar jugando con él a algún tipo de apuesta barata de cuanto podría soportar antes de estallar... de nuevo.

— Vete a casa Gavin, no me hagas repetírtelo.

— ¡Ni mierdas! Fowler, vine a trabajar y acá estoy — bufó molesto, golpeando el escritorio de su jefe con las palmas, haciendo chillar la madera —. ¿Desde cuándo pedí un puto día libre para ir de paseo al hospital? ¡Recordármelo! — Gavin tuvo que contenerse de no insultarlo como quería, si Connor o Nines estuvieran aquí, notarían que los niveles de estrés de ambos estaban elevados. Como siempre.

— Mira Reed, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que te tengo. Te vas a casa, vas al hospital y te preparas mentalmente para recibir un pinchazo en el culo. Después de que me entregues un puto certificado de salud que me demuestre que estés bien podrás volver a pisar este lugar — dijo rápido y sin rodeos —; estamos lo suficientes jodidos como para permitirnos que te agarre algún tipo de enfermedad y tengas que darte de baja por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, así que es mejor que cortes raíz del asunto si hay algo que te trae mal. Su último caso fue un éxito y estoy agradecido, ahora como gratitud: ¡Vete bien a la mierda de mi vista!

— Oh--oh, gracias ¡Jodido dios bondadoso! — volteo la mirada bruscamente, poniendo sus ojos en blanco —. No sé de dónde sacaste esa porquería pero ¿Qué no puedes ver? ¡Estoy bien, mierda! — anotado, Gavin mataría a quien lo haya mandado al frente de esa forma. ¿Connor, tal vez? bueno, sería una buena excusa para golpearlo y que no lo despidieran o un grupo de androides pisara sus talones —... El- ¿El caso? — murmuro, creando una excusa para evitar tener que verdaderamente ir a un hospital, de solo pensar en el olor a desinfectante, hacía que Gavin sintiera arcadas —. Aun falta terminar el papeleo, phck si ¡Eso! — Cruzo sus brazos con triunfo adelantado. 

— Ya no eres un niño, Reed. Estás son mis condiciones y debes respetarlas — Fowler se levantó del escritorio y miro fijamente a Gavin, hubo una pequeña, silenciosa y violenta pelea de miradas.

Gano Fowler obviamente.

— ¡Bien! Idiota, me voy...

— Al médico, como corresponde — termino el mayor, ahora él tenía los brazos sobre su pecho y una ceja levantada. 

— No te prometo nada, viejo.

Fowler se acarició la sien con molestia y le lanzo una lapicera a la cara de Gavin, este la esquivo burlonamente. Salió de la habitación cristalina y se dirigió a su escritorio que compartía con RK900, él no estaba. Se asusto un poco al pensar que no sabía con exactitud si el androide había llegado a su casa bien anoche. Un poco porque si bien Nines era una puta maquina asesina eso no evitaba que el humano sintiera la necesidad de prender un cigarrillo y que su pierna trotara en el lugar ante la idea de que le haya ocurrido algo. De lejos vio al gemelo de Nines y al viejo Hank. Connor debería saber.

— ¡Hey, tostadora!

El androide de ojos avellanas se dio la vuelta, acompañado de su mano agitándola suavemente.

— Es muy temprano para golpear a personas Gavin — advirtió Hank con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué mierda? no tengo pensado en golpear a nadie — Gavin se encogió de hombros, acercándose a ellos despreocupadamente.

— Yo sí y te estas por ganar una piña.

Ambos comenzaron a soltar gruñidos tal bestia, Connor, por su parte, puso su mano entre los dos calmadamente para evitar que esto termine en otra pelea innecesaria.

— ¿Qué ocurre Gavin? — pregunto suavemente haciendo que ambos se calmasen.

— Tu hermano... ehm ¿Sabes si llego a casa anoche?, ¿Esta bien--?

— Oh, ¿Tuvieron una pelea? — Connor arqueo una ceja.

— ¡Pedazo de mierda! ¿Ahora que le hiciste a Nines? — el mayor avanzó peligrosamente, su compañero soltó un suspiro.

— ¡Solo quiero saber si está bien! Viejo inútil, no te metas--

Connor suspiro de nuevo, llamando la atención de los dos humanos.

— Si, él llego anoche y esta bien. De hecho, esta allí — señalo con un dedo en donde estaba la puerta principal. Efectivamente, Nines estaba en la puerta de espaldas. Gavin sintió su corazón detenerse.

Respiro profundamente.

— Gracias tosta- Connor.

— No hay de que Gavin, idiota — sonrió amablemente inclinando la cabeza levemente.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Me llamo Gaviota? — pensó Reed antes de alejarse.

Si alguna vez el tiempo se les hizo eterno, entonces sintieron lo que Gavin en ese momento. En cada paso él creaba frases que le diría a Nines como disculpa. Tal vez un: "Disculpa por lo de anoche. ¿Qué tal si nos casamos?" No, eso no. Entonces: "Heyyy, perdón, es que la única enfermedad que tengo es amarte, bombón!" _menos_. ¿Y qué tal?: "Perdón, es que te amo como la mierda jodido hijo de puta. Ahora, si no me correspondes voy a morir por TU culpa plásti-" ¡NO!

Oh, ya estaba al frente de él, demasiado rápido. Nines continuaba de espalda sin mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Jodidamente espeluznante. Gavin vacilo y apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Nines para llamar su atención.

— Preocupes bombón, disculpa casarnos- — Gavin grito internamente, las palabras se le habían mezclado — . Ehm quiero decir — se rasco la nuca, retrocediendo sus palabras — Perdón por lo de anoche Nines, me comporte como un idiota, yo--

Fue interrumpido por un rápido movimiento de Nines, quien tomo la mano que estaba apoyado en su hombro y tiro a Gavin fuera del recinto, empujándolo bruscamente.

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA? — quedo atontado debido a la acción repentina por unos segundos, arqueo una ceja e intento volver a entrar.

Nines se mantuvo inexpresivo y empujo suavemente el pecho de Gavin con una sola mano.

— Jodido infierno, me estoy intentado disculpar contigo. ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

— No me ocurre nada detective — pestañeo tranquilamente — Usted dijo que iría al hospital así que es ahí donde deberías estar.

Gavin apretó la mandíbula y sus puños, RK900 no retrocedió.

— ¿Así que fuiste vos?, carajos, te dije que estaba bien Nines — suspiro pesadamente — No estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Tampoco lo hacías cuando me dijiste _plástico_?

— Mierda no, sabes que no — negó rápidamente, pinchando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos — Perdón Nines ¿Sí? — murmuro cansado — No quise decir eso, no lo siento de esa forma... yo--

— Entonces, se un _buen chico_ y ve al hospital, si lo haces considerare perdonarte — Nines coloco sus manos en su espalda y aparto la mirada de Gavin.

— No me la dejas fácil, ¿Eh? — Gavin avanzo hacia Nine's para intentar apartarlo del camino — Vamos, Niiines — se quejó —, no compliques las cosas.

— Tu eres en si una mierda complicada, Gavin — interrumpió, su LED giro en rojo, dejando de lado la suplica silenciosa del contrario — Te dije que te vayas, no palpes mi paciencia — el androide empujo a Gavin de nuevo, pero esta vez bruscamente.

El corazón de Gavin se contrajo y su adrenalina se disparó.

— Ja, ¿Es que tu misión de mantener mi culo sano no te deja de mandar constantes mensajes y eso te jode? — inflo sus pulmones de aire — Tranquilo idiota, ¡Esta "mierda complicada"no te va a molestar más! pero por el momento, mientras este acá vas a tener que soportarme porque por más me pidas que me vaya, voy a quedarme para joderte la vida.

— ¿A caso te escuchas? — Nines perdió su postura recta y se inclinó un poco hacia Gavin — Estas actuando como un verdadero imbécil, _deja de gritar_ , solo vas a conseguir llamar la atención de todo el DPD — y no estaba equivocado, varios en el recinto observaban de lejos a ambos. Murmuraban sorprendidos, en realidad hace bastante tiempo que ellos no se peleaban, no de esa forma tan brusca — No me hagas repetírtelo, _vete_ — dijo fríamente.

¡Apuestas, apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Algunos apostaban que Gavin daría le primer golpe y tampoco se equivocaban, en el tercer intento de ingresar que Nines repitió la acción de lanzarlo lejos, Reed lo tomo del cuello de su polera de tortuga y haciendo puntas de pie logro alcanzar la cara del androide.

— _Apártate. De. Mi. Camino_ — bueno, digamos que la calma tampoco estaba dentro de las cualidades de Reed.

Nines se acercó a un más a la cara de Gavin y sin titubear susurro: — No me tientes — dijo fríamente, firme en el lugar.

— ¿Qué si lo hago?

En un drama de televisión, como los que ve Tina, por ejemplo, Nines lo besaría para callarlo. Seria romántico y alocado, pero lamentablemente estábamos hablando de Nines con su LED en rojo y Gavin Reed en un estado de estrés considerablemente peligroso.

— Adelante, averígualo.

Gavin oprimió los dientes, preparado para golpearlo, pero se vio obligado a soltarlo cuando sintió su pecho doler, realmente no pensaba en terminarla la discusión ahí. Cubrió su boca con su palma y se alejó un poco. Nines se vio sorprendió por la acción, preocupado acerco su mano a la cara de Gavin. Pero Gavin la aparto de una bofetada.

— Gavin--

— No — susurro — Bien, si así lo quieres, me voy. Discúlpame por ser una mierda molesta. 

Le mostro el dedo del medio a Hank que los había estado mirando desde hace rato y se fue antes de que los demás se acercaran para interrogarlo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta creado por aquellas palabras que quiso decir y fueron remplazadas por otras que no sentía. Mierda, Gavin no quería que eso terminara así pero ya no había marcha atrás. Solo era un idiota con suerte de tener a alguien como Nines al lado.

Abrió su celular y marco al contacto: "Jodido enfermo millonario".

— ¿Hola-?

— Hola Kamski, soy yo — se asqueo al escuchar la voz de su medio hermano —. ¿Estas-- ocupado?

— Ya sabes, estaba disfrutando mis millones en mi piscina templada con Chloé, pero Gav, para vos nunca voy a estar ocupado querido. ¿A qué debo el _placer_ de tu llamada?

— Necesito un favor.

— ¿Mmmh? — Elijah dejo soltar una risita —. Debe ser importante para que me lo pidas ¿Te estas por morir o algo? O tu novio se lastimo de nuevo y necesitas algún consejo mecánico. 

— Ugh, no es-- jodido idiota; ¿¡Me vas a ayudar o no!?

— Depende, dímelo y lo pensare — bromeo para irritarlo.

— Necesito que me des un certificado de que estoy jodidamente sano y listo para trabajar, no tengo mucho tiempo.

— ¿Oh? — se sorprendió — _¿Estas enfermo?_

— No es de tu incumbencia, solo necesito ese jodido ¿favor?, pídeselo que lo haga tu médico personal o algo de eso. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Elijah tarareo — ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a tu junta? Se que tienes contactos que podrían hacerlo, ¿Por qué pedirme un favor?

—... _porque él-- se daría cuenta_ — admitió resignado y avergonzado por su confesión.

Su consanguíneo carcajeo y acepto el trato a cambio de que lo visitara, así él le daría personalmente el papel a su "hermanito". Gavin se arrepintió de haberle pedido ayuda, se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo, pero no es como si tuviera muchas opciones. Reed odiaba pedir ayuda, pero el tiempo corría y con él, su vida. Quería trabajar porque, además de ser jodidamente bueno en eso, era su forma de poder ver a Nines y estar a su lado por última vez.

Se apoyo contra el asiento de su auto, por suerte el androide no lo había seguido. Connor lo había detenido para que lo dejara ir. Después de todo este tiempo, él jamás aceptaría a Gavin como su ¿ _Cuñado_?, no luego del terrible comienzo que habían tenido.

Suspiro ante la nostalgia, todo había estado tan bien. La calma antes de la tormenta diría, o en este caso, antes de que Gavin escupiera flores por su boca y estuviera condenado a una muerte horrible. Reed aun recordaba cercanamente cuando Nines le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa o lo pateaba debajo de la mesa cuando salían a tomar algo en grupo, por más que ellos pelearan, Nines terminaba abrazándolo o acariciando su pelo y el aceptando.

¿Desde cuándo Gavin comenzó a poner sus brazos como barrera para que el androide no pudiera abrazarlo?

¿Desde cuándo esos latidos que alguna vez le daban vida ahora le daban sufrimiento?

Aun recordaba ese sentimiento cuando sus manos chocaban haciendo que las mejillas artificiales del RK se tornaban azules y las de Gavin rojizas. Y eran esas acciones de Nines las que en su momento habían ilusionado a el detective, una falsa esperanza de ser correspondido, de merecerlo. Pero aquel día, ese beso, tan simple y tonto, lo hizo entender que no importaba cuanto Gavin cambiase, nunca iba ser apto para el androide. Se había resignado a estar a su lado, estaría lleno con el simple hecho de ser su compañero de trabajo y no necesitaba más, creía no hacerlo. El maldito Hanahaki Disaese sin lugar a duda lo arruinaba todo, esa barrera que él había construido por tantos años ahora se caía en pedazos. 

_Ese muro no era más que flores apiladas que con la mínima vibración de su palpitar comenzaba a desplomarse..._

* * *


	5. 4

* * *

Hace treinta y ocho años, el padre de Gavin se había acostado con dos mujeres a la vez, una su esposa y la otra su amante. Ambas quedaron embarazadas y, claro, que Roselin Reed lo estuviera no entraba en los planes de Kamski.

_Supongo que el resto de la historia se cuenta sola._

Había pasado tantos años sin hablarse, tanto tiempo de saludarse solo para los cumpleaños y fechas festivas. Y es que Gavin no quería volver a ver a su _familia_ , no luego de que su padre lo golpeara con una botella de vino importado en la nariz y su medio hermano se quedara allí, mirándolo sin decir nada.

Gavin se cruzó de brazos mirando a Kamski dentro de la gran pileta junto con la única Chloe que había permanecido tras la revolución.

— Ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora ¡da.me.lo!

— Mm, ¿Dónde quedo el " _gracias grandioso hermanito mayor, te quiero_ "? — Elijah, el mismo que es considerado la persona más inteligente del mundo, padre de los androides modernos y de varios inventos fundamentales para el avance de la ciencia y salud de la historia humana, se encontraba saliendo del agua rápidamente, para inclinarse y mostrarle la mejilla a Gavin... esperando un beso.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Gavin.

— ¡Puto pervertido!, no debí creerte — se abrazo a si mismo, un androide salió de la piscina con una sonrisa nostálgica — umh, hola ¿Chloé, no? — intento acordarse el nombre — ¿Te da muchos problemas el idiota este?

— ¿ _Idiota_? Gavin te recuerdo que yo soy más inteligente que tu-

— Un poco — interrumpió el androide con una leve risita —. Un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo Gavin, ahora los dejo solos. _Supongo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar_ — se inclino, dejando sus manos juntas y salió, dejando caer gotas de su cabello en el suelo. 

— Increíble, mi novia y mi hermano menor se burlan de MI ¡El maravilloso Elijah! — sollozo falsamente mientras abrochaba su bata.

— Jodidamente tenemos la misma edad, ¿Qué es eso de hermano menor?, come mierda.

— Y es ahí donde te equivocas — negó con su dedo señalador — ¡Soy _cuatro meses_ mayor que vos!

— Solo un come libros friki como vos puede fijarse en esos detalles — puso los ojos en blanco —Y jodeer, deberías pagarme, yo tenía razón y al final decidiste salir con tus proyectos de ciencia. 

— Y veo que tú también Gav.

Las puntas de la orejas de Gavin se enrojecieron.

— No estoy saliendo con nadie, y además, para que sepas Nines no es un proyecto de ciencia para dotados tuyo. Cuando lo crearon ya te habías jubilado, así que no cuenta.

— Yo nunca mencione a Nines — sonrió de costado satisfecho por la respuesta de Gavin.

— Como sea, no vine aquí por esto, quiero lo que prometiste — extendió su mano aun con la mirada de costado —, cumplí mi parte, ahora haz jodidamente lo mismo.

— Calma hermano, la paciencia tiene la raíz amarga, pero da frutos dulces — citó. 

Gavin tiro su pelo hacia atrás bruscamente.

— Que te den, no tengo tiempo, debo ir al trabajo y disfrutar del poco tiempo de mierda que me queda.

Elijah iba a agregar un comentario sobre el insulto de Gavin, pero no hacía falta tener un escáner para saber que Reed estaba por salirse de sus casillas si seguía apretando.

— ¿"Poco tiempo que te queda"?, ¿De que hablas Gavin? — repitió confundido —... ¿Esto no es porque te drogaste como en la secundaria y necesitas algo que te cubra?, _mierda,_ _¿Es algo más?_

— Use mal mis palabras, solo eso. Ahora dame el papel así puedo irme de una vez — titubeó con molestia.

Elijah negó con la cabeza rápidamente — No. Te conozco Gavin, tu no me visitarías solo por un mal uso de palabras — arrugó su frente —. No con tu obstinación de no necesitar ayuda de los demás, hace años no me venias a ver, ¿Por qué ahora?

— ¿Acaso te importa? — Gavin carcajeo sarcásticamente —. Vamos _Kamski_ nunca te intereso como estaba, no me vengas con el papel de familia feliz porque nosotros no somos nada. 

— Bien, eres un arrogante insensible.

— Sabes que digo la verdad, no puedes verlo porque siempre fuiste el preferido de _papi_ -

— Ah, ahora lo entiendo — impidió que Gavin terminara la oración, afirmando con la cabeza repetidamente apretando sus labios — ¿Es por eso? _todo este tiempo..._ ¿Me culpas porque según tú, padre me prefirió a mí? — una mueca de angustia se adueñó de su rostro.

— Niégamelo bastardo, vamos, te estoy escuchando — reclamo irritado, Elijah no agrego nada —¿Ves-?, tú padre jamás me quiso y tú nunca fuiste capaz de hacer nada cuando proyectaba sus mierdas en mí y me golpeaba. Se lo feliz que estabas cuando no me tuviste cerca de tú vida perfecta. 

— Eres... increíble Gavin — Elijah lo miro cansado, acercándose al gran ventanal —, ¿Quién crees que contacto a tu madre para darle tu ubicación?, ¿Quién crees que borro todo rastro de ustedes dos para que padre no los molestara? y ¿Quién crees que le daba dinero a tu madre para sus tratamientos?

— ¿Qué mierda?

— Quién Gavin, dímelo. _¿Acaso alguna vez miraste más allá de tu ombligo?_

Ambos chocaron miradas con disgusto.

— Pero, oh, pobre, ¡Pobre de Gavin Reed! — exagero —. Tú te fuiste de casa sin decirme nada y me asusté cuando te vi ensangrentado, me paralicé Gavin, ¡Teníamos la misma edad!, ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? 

Reed caracterizado por sus ataques y descontrol, ahora estaba completamente quieto, como si aun estuviera procesando la información. Elijah se calmó, bajo sus manos entre suspiros.

— Mira Gavin, me importa una mierda lo que piensas de mí o piensas que pienso. Pero razona, si realmente no me preocupara por ti ni siquiera tendría tu número agendado, porque para serte sincero, las personas, los humanos realmente _no me interesan,_ ¡Tan solo mírame Gavin! — señalo los alrededores y tenía razón, estaba aislado del mundo —. Y sé que prometimos no meternos en la vida del otro, porque lo que hagas de tu culo me importa poco, pero lo único que te estoy pidiendo, a lo que queda de lo que queda de nosotros es que me respondas, ¿ _Qué quiere decir poco tiempo_?

— Yo...

Las palabras simplemente no querían salir, aun no se lo había dicho a nadie y no iba a hacerlo. Pero, jamás espero ver a la persona más inteligente del mundo, esa a que le guardo rencor y envidia desde que tuvo uso de memoria, esperando una respuesta impaciente. Y aunque ellos no se parecieran más que en algunos rasgos de su cara, que uno siempre triunfo y el otro fracaso, aunque los ojos de Gavin fueran grisáceos y los de Elijah azules, ambos compartían la misma mirada de tristeza y enojo con la que Reed había cargado toda su vida.

— Voy a morir.

— _¿Qué?_ — preguntó descolocado. 

— Lo que escuchaste, no me hagas repetirlo jodido imbécil.

Kamski abrió ambos ojos completamente asombrado y pasmado.

— ¿Cuándo..?-

— No sé cuándo, Eli— suavizo su tono de voz, llamándolo inconscientemente como alguna vez y llevo su mano a su nuca con nerviosismo — Pero sé que va a ocurrir.

— No, imposible — negó. Aunque no hacía falta que se lo reafirmara, la determinación y serenidad con la que Gavin había dicho esas tres palabras lo decían todo —... No puede ser Gavin, no. Tu- yo, debe haber alguna forma de evitarlo — camino hacia su hermano. 

— No hay nada que tú, tus androides o dinero de mierda puedan hacer, no lo intentes y menos — apretó la mandíbula — ¡Menos te atrevas a tener lastima por mí!

— No tengo lastima por ti, estoy intentando ayudarte Gavin, _no puedes simplemente resignarte a morir_ , ¡Tú no eres así!

— Puedo y lo voy a hacer, no te confundas Elijah, no vine aquí para pedirte un consejo o que intentaras evitarlo. Esta es mi despedida — apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hermano y le dio unas palmaditas — Yo-- perdón. Adiós y espero que tengas una buena vida, aunque ya la putamente tengas — carcajeo al decir las últimas palabras.

Gavin se dio la vuelta para irse, hace rato había notado que el papel estaba sobre la mesa, simplemente sintió la necesidad de quedarse allí. Pero la mano de Gavin fue tomada por la de Elijah y lo impulso hacia él para chocarlo contra su pecho con familiaridad. 

— Quédate a almorzar Gavin, por favor. Quédate. 

Elijah no rogaba, no necesitaba hacerlo. Todos se arrodillaban ante él y su inteligencia superior. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar hacerlo. Aunque no lo pareciera, ellos fueron un gran equipo de hermanos completamente distintos entre sí, pero perfectamente igual de buscadores de adrenalina y nuevos desafíos. Ambos lloraban en silencio cuando su padre los separaba para que el mayor se centrara en sus estudios y no se contaminara con la "idiotez" de un Reed, para demostrarle al menor el bajo valor de su vida y el error de la misma. Mas, a pesar de que una barrera entre los dos estuviera constantemente resaltando sus destinos, Gavin se escapaba por las ventanas y escalaba para animar a su hermano cuando lo obligaban a leer enciclopedias más grandes que su cabeza.

Oh, ¿Cuántos golpes había recibido por eso? y sin embargo él... ellos siempre buscaban la forma de jugar.

Pero los golpes aumentaron y Gavin ya no pudo soportar más. El dolor era algo difícil de ignorar y, con el tiempo, cada vez que la imagen de Elijah se posaba en sus ojos, recordaba a su padre, cada golpe y sus palabras con exactitud: «— Tu no mereces vivir». Pero ahora no estaba el hijo de puta de Kamski. Ese era el idiota de su hermano y ese abrazo tenía la misma calidez de cuando Gavin era encerrado solo en la habitación oscura y Elijah se las arreglaba para escabullirse, estar con él y mostrarle los nuevos prototipos de robots que había creado. Simulaciones de pequeños gatos que entraba en las palmas de su mano y duraban una pila de vida. 

Gavin apretó sus ojos soportando las ganas de quitárselo de encima por mera costumbre y cerró sus puños — Bueno, esta bien — aceptó, relajando su entrecejo —, pero rápido y luego--

Repentinamente el agua templada comenzó a infiltrarse por su ropa, toco el fondo de la piscina y sus pies comenzaron a moverse en un intento de flotar y regreso a la superficie inhalando con fuerza. Su pelo se pegó a su frente. Elijah lo había empujado.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! — chillo empapado, tosió un pétalo y gotas de agua e intento nadar hacia la escalera — . ¿Perdiste la puta cabeza, pedazo de inútil?

Elijah entrecerro sus ojos con culpa — Yo-- pensé que te ibas a ir y quería asegurarme que te quedes, ¡Perdón~! — mostró su lengua —. Supongo que vas a tener que quedarte sí o sí. 

— ¡Rarito de mierda! — levantó su dedo medio —, tú me debes. 

Chloe regreso al escuchar los gritos, miro a Gavin y luego a Elijah con detenimiento. 

— _Querido_ — se cruzo de brazos y el humano tragó saliva.

— Bien, bien — camino hasta el borde de la piscina y le extendió la mano al gato mojado —, ven. 

Reed sonrió de costado maliciosamente y aplico la suficiente fuerza para atraer a Kamski dentro de la alberca. El agua se ondeo y se sobresalía por los extremos.

Y, entonces, ambos comenzaron a reír sin control. 

_Ah, supongo que los dramas familiares clichés no pueden faltar en las historias, ¿No?_

Gavin jamás espero sentirse de esa forma junto a Elijah, como si realmente el pasado se hubiera esfumado. No hablaron mucho sobre la muerte, simplemente bebieron un poco y almorzaron contando algunas cosas que les había pasado a lo largo del tiempo que no se habían visto; como si ya no estuviera esa brecha que su padre había creado entre ellos. Fue realmente reconfortante poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar de lado sus papeles programados del millonario sin sentimientos, Kamski y el chico malo que no le importa nada, Reed. Y quizás su relación no había cambiado nada, tal vez simplemente se saludarían para las fechas festivas como antes, pero ambos sabían que inevitablemente se les escaparía un « ¿Cómo estas?» o un: «¿Quieres tomar unas cervezas este domingo? » de en vez en cuando. 

* * *

Gavin volvió a vagar por la ciudad, disfrutando del silencio sonoro de Detroit. La paz entre tanto caos rutinario. El atardecer se asomó y él simplemente cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra los barandales del puente, para permitirle a sus recuerdos llevarlo a un paseo por el ayer. 

El día que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el RK, él estaba justamente ahí, con el mismo sol alumbrando el rostro del androide y el mismo Gavin pensándolo. Fue la primera vez que vio a Nines sonreír, él no solía hacerlo, siempre se mantenía tan serio. Pero esa vez, ellos habían tenido una discusión típica de ambos, Gavin estaba enojado y pensó que Nines se iría, pero se quedó allí... en silencio. Y aquellas razones por la que estaba enojado, se había esfumado. Se quedo mirando el horizonte y dijo sin pensar:

« — A la mierda, ¿Sabes qué-? El sol a veces se ve _tan jodidamente delicioso_ que podría comérmelo»

En realidad, no sabía que más decir, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para romper el hielo que había creado, para mostrarle que ya no estaba enfadado y, pareces serles sincero, sonó bastante estúpido. Pero aun así RK curvo sus labios ante el comentario y entonces... soltó una pequeña risita suave.

Gavin había abierto su boca exageradamente por la sorpresa, sus labios temblaron dejando caer el cigarrillo que tenía sobre estos y se quedó ahí, inmóvil, mirándolo hasta que terminara de reír. 

«— No puedo comprenderte detective. Soy un androide especializado para resolver cualquier enigma que se me ponga en frente y, sin embargo, te las arreglas para lograr confundirme. Expresas cosas que no puedo comprender, eres un completo misterio... Gavin.»

Se sonrojo completamente por el comentario, no solo era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre si no que, Reed pudiera jurar que jamás había visto una sonrisa similar a esa, una que transmitiera tanta luz, tanta paz. Su sonido fue el más puro y enriquecedor del alma que escucho, incluso ahora, le seguía produciendo esa caricia al corazón, y un deseo de querer verla de nuevo en todos los amaneceres de su existir.

«—Eres un caso especial Gavin.»

Esas palabras sonaban como si fueran dichas directamente de la boca del androide.

No sabia si era aquel momento en que él se enamoró o si desde antes ya le dedicaba su latir, pero tuvo un presentimiento de haber encontrado esa mitad que estuvo estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

— _Realmente eres un caso especial._

Gavin volvió en sí confundido, ¿Nines dijo " _realmente_ " aquel día? saco su vista del paisaje y miro a su derecha.

¿Era una ilusión o Nines estaba allí sonriendo?

— Ah, joder, estoy alucinando — gimió en un carcajeo y miro el agua cristalina debajo de él, pensando en cuan jodido estaba como para imaginárselo allí, bueno, _no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes._

— ¿Por qué estarías alucinando? — los pasos de alguien más resonaron cerca del detective.

Gavin volvió a mirar y un rubor brusco se apodero de su ser, trago saliva — ¿Nines--?

— ¿Conoces otro modelo RK900? — ladeo la cabeza y levanto una ceja —, hasta donde sé, fui el único creado.

— Uh, si, conozco solo uno, ¡Jodidamente molesto, por cierto! — dijo irritado por la soberbia del androide.

Nines borro su sonrisa, dio vuelta los ojos y se colocó al lado de Gavin, su LED giraba en amarillo como la gran estrella frente a ellos — Detective ¿Hoy no tienes ganas de comerte al sol? — pregunto con tono burlón, chocando suavemente el codo contra el de Gavin.

— Mm, no justamente al sol.

— _¿Eh?_

— _¿Eh?_ — repitió en burla, bajo sus manos hasta su bolsillos —, ah cierto, lo que me pediste —cambio el tema rápidamente extendiéndole el certificado que saco de sus bolsillos — ¡Felicidades, no voy a morir!

— ¿Qué es esto? — giro el papel entre sus manos, escaneándolo. 

— Lo que querías, lata.

Nines escaneo el papel, la firma no estaba falsificada, era real. El Androide había prometido no hacerlo, pero prendió su detector de mentiras para comprobar que no le estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Qué doctor lo firmo?, ¿Dónde fuiste atendido? 

Reed siempre estaba sumergido en su mundo y desdicha, pero si algo hacia bien, era su trabajo y descifrar a Nines. Quizás lo había conseguido por haber estado observándolo por tanto tiempo en silencio y por eso ya sabía reconocer algunas cosas del androide. Convenientemente, una de esas cosas era cuando activaba esa cualidad de descifrar cuando la otra persona le estaba vendiendo mierda. Las pupilas falsas se contraían cuando se activaba y la voz metálica se hacía presente muy levemente, así que uso las palabras correctas: — Medico privado, Adam Williams. Fui atendido en el jodido consultorio personal de mi hermano, si quieres pregúntaselo a él — encogió sus hombros.

Adam si lo firmo (no hay nada que unos billetes no consigan) y si era el medico del consultorio personal de su hermano, no había falsedad alguna en su hablar.

— ¿ _Hermano_? Gavin, por RA9 ¿Desde cuándo le dices _hermano_ a Elijah? — Rk900 lo miro confundido, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando —, no me tomes por idiota. 

— ¿Qué tiene de extraño? — encogió sus hombros —, cuando te peleas con Connor y luego se arreglan se siguen llamando hermanos hojalatas, ¿No?

— Gavin, no me mientas... ¿De que es la sangre entonces? — su LED se preocupo en rojo.

— Mierda Nines, ¿Tan difícil es creer que estoy bien?, ¿Tan difícil es creerme que tienes que prender esa mierda? — golpeo el pecho del androide con su dedo señalador — O... ¿Es que realmente querías que estuviera mal?

RK900 desactivo el detector, se sintió completamente expuesto, como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo prohibido — No es eso Gavin, es que estaba/estoy muy preocupado y no pensé con claridad, realmente no pude hacerlo — apretó sus labios con nerviosismo, procesando la situación —. Perdón Gavin por lo de esta mañana, no debería haberte empujado y menos hablarte de esa forma, yo-

— No importa, Nines, yo te trate peor. Es una reacción natural y no sería la primera vez que me empujan — interrumpió dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro — Perdón también.

— No, tú tampoco te mereces que te traten mal, además, intentaste disculparte y yo no lo valore, te empuje y- y-

Gavin intento ocultar una sonrisa con su mano, sorprendiendo a Nines.

— ¿Por- por qué sonríes? Soy sincero, estoy intentando disculparme — hizo un puchero y sus mejillas se tiñeron de azul.

Reed comenzó a reírse sin control, Nines junto ambas cejas instantáneamente.

— ¡Gavin!

— Perdón jaja-- no puedo evitarlo Nines — hablo entrecortadamente, intentando respirar entre el ataque de risa que estaba teniendo. ¡RK900 era demasiado tierno para este mundo! ¿Y quién diría que un robot creado para destruir a sus pares pudiera poner un puchero y hacer un berrinche de esa forma?

— Si puedes — se cruzo de brazos embozando una sonrisa — ¡Déjame disculparme bien, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo!

Los ojos de Gavin estaban achinados y brillaban tanto como las primeras estrellas que estaban llegando ante la ausencia del sol.

_Nines se detuvo a contemplarlo._

— Soy el humano más malhumorado de mundo, pero, aun así, tú te las arreglas para hacerme sonreír. No te lo imaginas, pero, tú también eres tan... jodidamente especial — se le escapo, no le importo —. ¿Quieres que te perdone? Entonces haz algo, _demuéstrame que quieres que te perdone_ — dijo juguetonamente.

«— A la mierda la puta determinación » pensó, si el androide lo besaba ahora, él iba a renunciar a todos sus miedos sin pensarlo dos veces. La chispa de esperanza volvió a encender el fuego de su vida, sintió volver a respirar de nuevo. Su palpitar se descontrolo y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Nines se inclinó y, entonces...

_Lo abrazo._

Gavin tuvo que reprimir la repentina necesidad de toser porque, aunque no era lo que él esperaba, a pesar de que la desilusión golpeaba su corazón, él no se apartó ni coloco sus manos en el pecho del androide.

Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, _Gavin profundizo el abrazo_.

— Je- bueno no era lo que esperaba, pero te perdono. _Lo iba a hacer de todas formas_ — miro dormir al día —. ¿Y tú, que quieres que te dé para que me perdones? Me voy a sentir como la mierda si no me lo dices.

Nines pego aún más su cuerpo contra Gavin, agarrándolo de la cintura — Ya me disté todo lo que quería...

— ¿Jodidamente lo hice?, ¿Y qué era? — pregunto confundido, sintiendo cosquillas en su estomago.

— _No me apartaste Gavin_ — susurro contra el oído de Reed —. _Es todo lo que quería_...— Nines apoyo su cara contra el hueco de la clavícula de Gavin, parecía encajar perfectamente. 

Y se quedaron allí hasta que la noche termino de vestir el cielo de un gran vestido oscuro con lentejuelas brillantes. Ni siquiera la brisa se atrevió a interrumpir aquel momento, la luna completa y resplandeciente sobre ellos, los ilumino enamorada de su insensatez y si bien solo fue un momento en la inmensa eternidad en la que estamos sumergidos, para Gavin el tiempo se deshizo al igual que la razón en la calidez de su piel contra la de Nines.

El humano quería tanto al androide que dolía.

— ¿Nines?

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Qué tal si--? — sabía que cada palabra solo lo condenarían aún más, pero allí, en los brazos de Nines —... _¿Qué tal si eres un buen chico y me cocinas algo esta noche?_ — no importaba nada más.

El androide levanto su vista y miro a Gavin a los ojos. Su LED giraba en azul y amarillo.

— Eres un tonto, ¿Lo sabías? — se mordió el labio inferior y Reed no pudo evitar agradecer a lo que existiera por esa imagen. 

— ¿Qué puedo decirte, Nines? _soy un "caso especial"_ — se acomodó la voz y se alejó un poco, el tiempo retomo su función, el sonido de la ciudad de fondo volvió a ser nítido y la brisa volvió a travesear entre sus cabellos —... ¿Entonces, vienes o qué? no pienso esperarte, _tostadora_.

Gavin se colocó la capucha para que Nines no notara el rojo de rostro que la luz de la luna se encargaba de revelar y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Un brillante azul ilumino el rostro de RK900 — Por supuesto, _Detective_.

* * *


	6. 5

* * *

El reloj descartaba los días sin detenerse mientras las personas se sumergían en la rutina diaria del ser. Gavin tomo todas las pequeñas luces azules suaves que se resbalaban de su alma y las guardo dentro de una caja de cristal, tan frágil y transparente que nadie sospecharía que fuera de él. Decidió dejar de tirarlas a la basura, es decir, de negarlas, porque para él, ahora simplemente existían como parte de lo inestable de su vida. De cierta forma, les estaba empezando a gustar, e inevitablemente sintieron culpa de simplemente desecharlas cuando esos fragmentos de vida no hacían más transmitirle la genuina parábola del desamor, cuando debían renunciar a su resplandor por estar junto a él. Era mejor eso a sumergirse en el trago de una bebida de una noche, como solía antes hacerlo de caer en la comodidad del inevitable sentir, _El inesperado cruce de tu alma con la del otro_ . Y es que puedo decirles que siempre tuve la tonta idea de que todos en el basto universo la tuviéramos, en distintas manifestaciones, pero tenerla, en fin. Manteniéndose deslumbrante debajo de la piel, esperando el momento oportuno para liberarse. Y Gavin no iba a evitar ni acelerar el proceso, simplemente lo iba a dejar estar, con sus púas y flores en manos, preparado para todo lo que deba enfrentar, renunciando a su hábito de dejarse caer en la desesperanzas y autodestrucción.

Cuando la semana finalizo, ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutarla. Jeffrey les había asignado un caso que los había sumergido en la costumbre de perderse en la teoría. Pero ellos estaban juntos después de todo. Tomando notas, reuniendo las pistas que tenían y compartiendo la labor en una bella sincronía. Podría jurarles que juntos, no hubiera caso que no pudiera resolverse. Acompañado de una taza de café y tirio, la compañía después de un día agotador _sabía mucho más dulce_ .

Hablando de eso, Nines preparaba el mejor café del mundo. Sabia la cantidad perfecta de cafeína y azúcar que a Gavin le gustaba, sin la necesidad de preguntárselo. Las papilas gustativas del humano estaban encariñadas con el sabor y la nostalgia que le brindaban esa sensación amarga contra su lengua. Entre risas, se acordaba del sabor de un primer café extremadamente salado y su piel recordaba la fea sensación del agua caliente contra su cuero cabelludo. No lo culpen, fue cuando recién se conocían y, tal y como lo hizo con Connor, le exigió sin amabilidad un café. La secuencia de lo que paso después de eso se resume en: _"Nines mostrándole a Gavin para que fue diseñado"_ .

Pero no eran momentos para navegar en el cómodo pasado que tanto nos cuesta dejar ir. Cuando ambos comenzaban un trabajo, solo se centraban en eso. Y este caso era bastante cansador en verdad. _¿Alguna vez vieron una escena del crimen en persona?_

Gavin sí y realmente es algo de lo que jamás podría terminar de acostumbrarse. Por supuesto que se mantenía profesional ya pesar de tener arcadas ante la imagen de un cuerpo mutilado sobre una sala de estar ensangrentada, Reed continuaba firme, con su sentido del humor intacto como para bromear sobre el acontecimiento.

El caso era bastante simple al comienzo. Adrián Brown, cuarenta y dos años, había sido found sin vida, con las extremidades arrancadas como si fueron reemplazos de androides. Era sin duda, un asesinato bastante extraño. No solo por el estado del cuerpo, si no que las paredes del lugar, tenían tallado: _"Lucas estuvo aquí"_ con una caligrafía perfecta. Y resultaba tentador sospechar de un androide, de hecho, la gente rumoreaba que eso lo hubiera hecho alguno, porque los vecinos corrían el murmuraban que él tenía un odio hacia los robots humanizados y un mal trato con los mismos. Pero Gavin y Nines sabían que no podían simplemente descartar posibilidades. 

No cuando el cuerpo había recibido un corte tan imperfecto y no es como si ellos no pudieran cometer errores, pero era bastante notoria la diferencia del trabajo de asesino de una máquina que el de un humano. Una corazonada realmente, porque tampoco había rastro de huellas digitales, bueno, _que no sean de los miembros de la familia que habían ido a visitarlo un día antes del homicidio_ , ni señales del arma homicida.

Ambos revisaron la casa una y otra vez, pero sabían que estaba faltando un detalle. Aunque invencible para el ojo de un humano, completamente visible para el de un androide especializado en hallar detalles, patrones alterados y errores en escena, como todo un perfeccionista. Y con solo un escanear, RK900 descubrió que, en el sótano de la casa, una madera que era parte del suelo perfectamente colocado, tenía un pequeño desgaste en su lado derecho. Leve, pero indicaba que era removida con regularidad. La arranco sin problemas, Gavin observaba pacientemente a Nines cuando varios aparatos electrónicos ilegales se dejaron en descubierto. Ellos compartieron miradas, _sin la necesidad de hablar, se dijeron todo._ Dentro de la computadora, había varios archivos de androides, ubicaciones, puntos de secuestros y distintos modelos que eran incapaces de defenderse como lo podría hacer un RK o algún otro que tenga la fuerza necesaria para derrumbar a otro humano. Androides originalmente creados para el cuidado de niños. Entre ellos, la imagen de un PL600, dañado en su ojo artificial derecho desde la ceja hasta la mejilla, llamo su atención. Lucas, ese era el nombre subrayado sobre su número de modelo. Pero esa no era la cereza del pastel, los videos y fotografías de varios androides siendo golpeados y mostrados como mercancía vacía.

Sin pensarlo, un homicidio simple, desemboco en un problema mayor: una nueva red de trata de androides. Y no era algo nuevo, pero era la primera vez que ellos dejaran una pista tan a simple vista o que descuidaran esta información de esta forma. Solo podía significar una cosa: se había creado hace poco. Reciente, seguramente tendrían pocos integrantes y solo actuaban por impulso guiado por su absurda fobia hacía los robots.

El departamento de policía tuvo varios problemas tras esto. No solo los periodistas habían estado metiendo narices en el asunto, si no que _Jericó_ también estuvo tocando sus talones toda la semana, reclamando que se haga justicia por sus hermanos y _que desistieran de buscar a androide involucrado en el homicidio_. Pero por más injusto que le pareciera, ellos no podían hacer eso, debían atraparlo. Quizás de esa forma pudieran obtener la información faltante en la computadora, como los demás involucrados, porque por el momento solo tenían a Adrián, pero ellos no podían interrogar a los distintos pedazos del cuerpo.

Realmente no les fue difícil encontrar a su sospechoso, solo basto ver una que otra cámara de seguridad hasta hallarlo. Estaba escondido en un edificio abandonado, al principio mostró un desagrado e intento atacar a Gavin con un arma blanca, pero Nines no permitió si quiera que tenga la posibilidad de ponerle un dedo encima. _Reed no iba a permitirlo tampoco_.

Varias horas de intentar conversar con él habían fracasado, siempre se rechazaba a hablar o a declarar, sumado que el departamento estaba lleno de tensión y grupo de manifestantes que pedían la inminente liberación del PL600. Ni siquiera los encantos de Connor lograron hacer que dejara escapar un sonido de su boca artificial. Parecía tan fuera de sí, como si hubieran puesto una mordaza para evitar que hablase.

Gavin exigió poder llevar a cabo el interrogatorio de su caso, aunque muchos querían evitar el encuentro entre alguien conocido por su poca empatía por los androides y otro que parecía tener un odio fijo por los humanos. Pero Reed le importo muy poco las etiquetas que había conseguido gracias a su pasado, él iba a hacerse cargo y no le importaba _arriesgar cualquier cosa a costa de conseguir lo que quería._

— Así que Lucas — Gavin se sentó al frente de él mientras que Nines se encontraba del otro lado de la Cámara Gessel, junto con Connor y Hank, preparados para cualquier cosa.

— ... — el androide rubio se mantuvo en silencio, mirando sus manos.

— Lo sabes ¿No? Tu ehm ¿"familia"? — vacilo — está allí afuera, los encontraron y continúan con vida — comenzó, buscando alguna reacción del androide, pero ninguna expresión se manifestaba en su rostro — Solo debes confesar y podrás verlos, a menos que quieras quedarte encerrado aquí, conmigo por el resto de tu vida.

 _No hubo respuesta_. Bien, la calma no iba a funcionar así que optó por llevarlo a su punto máximo. Le extendió las fotografías de los androides golpeados, el PL600 aparto la mirada.

— Vamos chatarra, mira esto — tomo la foto de la escena del crimen.

Lucas lo miro sin emoción alguna, a diferencia de las imágenes de su familia, la del humano no le producía ninguna emoción.

— Los de afuera están de tu lado, lo único que tienes que hacer es confesar y podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¡Yo no lo hice!, saco de carne con carencia de neuronas útiles.

— Aunque me hubiera gustado más que fuera para decirme algo bonito, por fin decides hablar — Gavin estaba animado, amaba interrogar a las personas y hacerlas salir de su centro, eso era su especialidad — Ese odio a los humanos te nublo la vista, ¿Eh? Los dejaste metidos en ese agujero, incapaz de pedir rescate para ellos — Culpó colocando arrogancia en su voz —. Mientras tomabas tu puto tiempo para matarlo, ellos continuaban sufriendo encerrados, los abandonaste.

El PL levanto su vista, _el comentario al parecer le había afectado._

— Debió dolerte todos estos días cargar con la culpa de botarlos, les hiciste lo mismo que ellos — Gavin hizo resonar sus uñas contra la mesa —. Si siquiera puedes sentir, te debió pesar sus gritos pidiéndote ayuda en tu estúpido programa.

— ¡Yo-yo no los abandone! —se defendió, con la culpa recorriendo su tirio. 

_Bingo._

— ¿Entonces qué? — preguntó cruzando sus brazos —, ¿Me vas a decir que huiste para dar un paseo mientras ellos eran usados y maltratados?

— ... — lo miro con asco, sintiendo ganas de golpear al humano. 

Nines comenzó a controlar los niveles de estrés de Lucas, estos subieron a un setenta por ciento. 

— Tu silencio lo dice todo, sos un cobarde que ni siquiera puede ayudar a los suyos — golpeo la mesa con ambas manos —. Espero que hayas disfrutado de matarlo mientras los tuyos sufrían.

— Te estoy diciendo que no estoy metido en la muerte de ese humano inservible — dijo entre dientes — ¡Y yo no los deje!, ¡No, no los deje! — tartamudeo. 

_Ochenta por ciento._

— Mm — señalo el puño cerrado del androide —, ¿Entonces que te tiene tan tenso?, ¿Es tu cargo de conciencia por quedarte en silencio y no hacer nada?

Lucas carcajeo sarcásticamente.

— ¿Y los tuyos que hubieran hecho? — menosprecio —, ¿No te parece extraño que el único sospechoso que tengas fuera un androide y no un humano?, _¡Claro que no!,_ porque así funciona su especie. Tirarle la culpa al otro es su función predeterminada. 

— Ah, veo que conoces de cerca a los míos, pero creo que te olvidas que gracias a nosotros estas aquí ahora mismo. 

— ¿Ni siquiera lo niegas? — dijo indignado por el desinterés de Gavin por defender su honor — Ja, eres un perfecto ejemplo de la plaga humana, lo que tienen ustedes es envidia a nuestras capacidades.

— No, realmente nunca tuve mucho amor a las maquinas jugando a ser un niño de verdad, así que no lo llamaría envidia, ¿Lástima tal vez? — bueno, Lucas si toco el orgullo de Reed, así que esto último lo dijo sin planear —. ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho? _¿Quieres saber?_ — Gavin sonrió y acerco su rostro al PL —. Seguramente hubiéramos hecho más que simplemente dejarlos allí... _como tú_ , por ejemplo — respondió fríamente.

— ¡No hables como si lo supieras! — gritó —. Yo no lo mate, pero-- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me hubiera gustado hacerlo! — declaró intentado zafarse de las cadenas —. Y pienso matar los humanos hasta su extinción, sobre todo a las personas como tú. Piensas que haces justicia, pero solo juzgas a quien te convenga. Grábate esto detective Reed: _cuando pueda liberarme de aquí te matare con mis propias manos_.

— Mm, ¿Así son las cosas? — Gavin saco su arma del estuche que tenía en la cadera con toda la paciencia del mundo.

— Si. — reafirmo mirando la repentina acción del contrario.

— ¿Quieres matarme? Bien, toma — deslizo la pistola hacia el androide, el arma se raspo contra la mesa —. _Mátame, bastardo._

* * *

— ¡Ese hijo de puta esta demente! — grito Hank mientras se levantaba bruscamente del asiento y tomaba su revolver. Connor se preparó de la misma forma pero, antes de salir de la habitación, Nines hablo, deteniéndolos.

— Está haciendo su trabajo — se interpuso, sin despegar la mirada de la escena.

RK800 vio como las manos del hermano tiritaban. Estaba preocupado, pero, aun así, tenía toda la fe puesta en las destrezas de Gavin. Tomo del hombro a Hank y le pidió que le hiciera caso al otro RK, porque Nines jamás sería capaz de poner en riesgo la vida de su compañero.

 _Connor lo sabía mejor que nadie_.

Comprendía lo mucho que le había costado a Nines decir eso y quedarse allí parado, ignorando su instinto. _Ese miedo de perder a la otra persona_ Connor lo había experimentado con Hank. Pero, si RK900 tomaba esa decisión, no había duda alguna, _la vida de Gavin no corría peligro alguno._

— ¡¿De qué mierda me hablas?! — el teniente arrugo la frente — ¡Nines eso es un suicidio!

— Confiemos en las habilidades del detective, él puede cuidarse solo Hank — RK800 apretó el agarre que tenía sobre Hank.

— Bien, mierda — el teniente apretó su puño, dejándose caer sobre el asiento —. Ese dramático hijo de puta, seguro ni este cargada.

* * *

Gavin coloco el arma en la mano del androide cuando noto que este no lo iba a hacer, estaba completamente paralizado por la propuesta del detective —" _Te matare con mis propias manos_ " dijiste, ¿No? — citó —, ¿Qué esperas metal con patas?

Lucas apunto hacia Gavin con movimientos vacilantes, sus manos temblaban y su nivel de estrés ya había alcanzado el noventa por ciento. Gavin echo una mirada fugaz al espejo y guiño su ojo, para que no piensen en interrumpir.

— No, así no vas a poder estúpido — Gavin suspiro por la falta de experiencia del contrario y coloco la boca de la pistola en su frente —, bien, ahí sí.

PL600 no se movía. Mantenía una expresión de confusión y arrepentimiento puro, como si su valor de matarlo a él y a toda la especie humana, hubiera desaparecido en el instante que vio que el detective _prácticamente_ le regalaba su vida.

— _¿No tienes consideración por tu propia vida?_ — se sorprendió.

— No realmente. Aunque si lo pienso bien, tengo que decir algo antes de partir — pensó por unos segundos — ¡Hank jodido hijo de puta, nos vemos en el infierno!

_Del otro lado, el nombrado juro que, si no le hacían un hueco en la cabeza a Reed, él lo haría._

— Listo, ahora mátame como lo planeas hacer con todos los humanos. ¿O me vas a tener empatía, lata? — se inclinó más hacia el arma, impacientándose —. ¡Vamos, dispara pedazo de plástico sin valor!, ¡¡Dispara!!

El androide sentía como su bomba de tirio se aceleraba y un repentino miedo lo rodeo, pero de en vez de disparar como había jurado antes que lo haría, dejo caer el revolver bruscamente, apartándolo de los dos.

Gavin sonrió.

— ¡Boris Brown! — nombró con la voz en un gemido —. ¡Él me pidió que lo hiciera, pero yo-- no pude! Me dijo que si se lo decía a alguien los mataría a todos. Tu- tenías razón — confeso finalmente, comenzando a llorar sin control —... yo los abandoné, no hice nada para ayudarlos.

Estaba en lo cierto, este androide no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca, solo era alguien a quien lo habían lastimado lo suficiente como para obligarse a ser fuerte contra cualquier cosa. _Él era igual, por eso lo entendía._

— Ya, ya. Lo hiciste muy bien, perdón por presionar tu software — se disculpó suavemente, acariciando los cabellos del androide que no paraba de sollozar —, no te preocupes, no permitiré que nada le ocurra a tu familia o a los tuyos, ahora ve que de seguro te están esperando — un policía entro a la habitación, escoltándolo hacía afuera. 

Lucas no podía concebir la contradicción de Gavin. PL600 quien siempre había visto a los humanos como seres horribles, sin sentimientos, ahora tenía cierta incertidumbre dentro de su ser. Más allá si Reed solo lo hacía por el trabajo o no, se preguntó _si realmente eran todos los humanos como él decía._ Oh, _y ya saben, una vez que la duda se siembra, no puedes evitar las raíces._

— Yo... no entiendo, ¿Por qué? — balbuceo y salió de la habitación. Agradeció en un silencio confuso y _secretamente_ , sentía un poco de admiración por la dedicación de Reed y una delicada esperanza de qué, quizás, ellos no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

— ¡Cuídate y no te metas en problemas idiota!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a las tres personas que habían estado del otro lado. Nines se paso antes que los otros dos, cambiando el rojo de su LED por azul.

— ¿Qué tal lo hice, Nines? — se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, prácticamente exigiendo ser halagado por el androide —. Me debes un café — rascó la cicatriz de su nariz.

— Perfectamente, como siempre. Más tarde te lo compensare — respondió sonriéndole con orgullo por su compañero y lo escaneo para estar seguro de que no tuviera ningún daño, pero está bien, más allá de tener la adrenalina un poco alterada, pero disminuyo una vez que chocaron sus manos.

— Felicidades Gavin — Connor felicito, subiéndole el ego a Gavin —. Realmente lo conseguiste — y el humano no pudo descifrar si se trataba de un halago o un insulto sutil. 

— ¿Cómo quedo tu cara Hank?, pude hacer lo que los gemelos RK no — arrugó nariz — ¡No puedes negar que soy un genio!

Parecía un niño pequeño buscando la aprobación de su papá.

— ¡No puede ser! Tú- — Hank tomó el arma del suelo y miro a Gavin enfurecido, dio largos pasos hacia Gavin —. Esta mierda está cargada — saco las balas. 

— ¿Qué? — arrimo el hombro — ¡ _No iba a jugar a la ruleta rusa como vos todas las noches_! — Nines abrió sus ojos sorprendido, la posibilidad de que Gavin sea lastimado había pasado de diez a cien por ciento en un ínstate — Viejo depresivo, no vengas a hacerte el preocupado que me da escalofríos.

Y entonces, RK900 obtuvo la respuesta a su inquietud del porque su HUD marcaba en rojo fuerte que el detective estaba en peligro.

Sin que le dé tiempo a pensar o esquivarlo, _Hank le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Reed._

* * *

Se lo había merecido, no iba a negarlo. Más cuando el teniente estaba intentando arduamente superar el pasado, cosa que claramente Gavin no podía hacer. Bueno, por supuesto que tampoco estaba bien que lo golpeara, pero, ellos se trataban de esa forma, tal perro y gato. Reed sabía que, si lo punzaba mucho, él podría reaccionar, así que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Además, gracias a eso, recibiría de los _cuidados_ de Nines.

— Joder- despacio — gimió Gavin —, si lo empujas así, me duele. Despacio... Nines.

RK900 presiono el algodón con alcohol más fuerte debajo del ojo golpeado de Gavin.

— ¡Te dije que me duele, jodida lata! — gritó molesto, apartando la mano de Nines rudamente.

— Perdón, pero tengo que asegurarme de limpiar bien la herida — mintió, en realidad solo lo había sido superficial, solo hacía para molestarlo y Gavin lo sabía.

— Si, claro — Reed hizo un puchero suave. 

— Quiero que tengas presente que Hank se preocupa por ti, no puedes simplemente picarlo de esa forma y no esperar que reaccione — le coloco una bandita en la herida y acaricio su mejilla —, debes ser más cuidadoso Gavin.

— Oh vamos, borra esa cara de Ken enojado — bufo, echándose para atrás en la silla —. Me dijiste que lo hice bien y, además, obtuvimos la confesión. No me pidas más, Nines.

— Una cosa no quita la otra Gavin — Nines cruzo sus brazos ante las palabras de su compañero —, fue muy imprudente que le dieras el arma _cargada_.

— Cállate, lata, ¿Sí? — Gavin puso los ojos en blanco —. Pudiste evitar que me golpeara, solo no quisiste porque disfrutas de verme sufrir.

— ¿Cómo hacerlo? — ahueco la mandíbula de Gavin con su mano y le acaricio la mejilla con su pulgar, Reed arqueo una ceja —... Bueno, no es divertido si no soy yo el que lo provoca — sonrió burlonamente.

— Sádico asqueroso.

Nines dejo escapar una risa traviesa. Gavin se reincorporo en su asiento y lo miro seriamente.

— ¿Entonces?

RK900 sabía a que se refería.

— Lo comprobé con mi detector de mentiras y al parecer nuestras corazonadas eran ciertas, supongo que ahora deberíamos centrarnos en Boris Brown — cerro el botiquín y lo coloco en la mesa al lado de ellos —. También debo reconocer que eres muy bueno y me encanta verte hacer lo que te gusta, pero--

— _¿Pero?_ — resopló —, ¿Ahora de qué vas a quejarte?

— No creo que acariciar la cabeza de los sospechosos fueran parte del trabajo, no veo en donde podría ayudar eso con el caso.

— Ah eso, solo me recordó a un amigo, Simón. ¿Te conté alguna vez, Nines? Lo conocí en el techo donde se hizo la transmisión de los androides, el realmente estaba jodido y-- _espera_ — Gavin lo miro sonriendo de lado —. ¿Estas celoso?

— Para nada, solo no encuentro la conexión. Además, ¿"Lo hiciste muy bien"? recuérdame desde cuando le das cumplidos a los androides.

— Si, ¡Estas jodidamente celoso! — ronroneo entusiasmado por la reacción del compañero.

— No sé de qué me habla, Detective Reed — Nines aparto la mirada.

— Entonces supongo que no quieres que lo haga RK900 — Gavin le siguió el juego.

— ¡No! — gritó acercándose —. Ehm, no me molestaría si lo hicieras, quiero decir.

Gavin llevo sus manos hacia el pelo artificial del androide y lo sacudió suavemente. Nines se aferró al tacto y gruño — ¿Qué? — Reed detuvo su acción, temiendo de haberle hecho algún tipo de daño.

— Me estas revolviendo el pelo — se quejó —, eso no es una caricia, hazlo bien.

— ¡Phck! eres un bastardo caprichoso — entrelazo sus dedos en los mechones de Nines y los acaricio suavemente manipulado por el cielo en los ojos de RK900 —. ¿Así?

— Mm _, podría ser mejor,_ pero está bien.

—¿Podría ser mejor? — Gavin le tiro el cabello con furia —. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque nunca más pienso hacerlo, jodido bastardo quisquilloso.

* * *

Es difícil imaginarse que dos hermanos que se quisieron toda la vida fueran capaces de matarse entre ellos sin sentir un poco de empatía. Pero este par de humano y androide, descubrió que es posible, al menos en este caso, eso era lo que exactamente había ocurrido. Adrián y Boris Brown habían sido unidos, pero cuando la revolución llegó, su negoció de "curar a los desviados" había sido puesto en juego, la gente había dejado de obligar a reiniciar sus androides de fabrica porque, se consideraba un gran delito para estos tiempos en donde el mundo estaba pasando por un _proceso de igualdad_. La opinión publica los juzgaría hasta derrumbarlos y no estarían mal en hacerlo.

Adrián quiso renunciar, no podía con la culpa de los gritos desgarradores de los PL600 secuestrados, de esa mirada antes del reinicio y el ultimo sollozo que dejaban escapar antes de borrar completamente su memoria. Cuando Boris llevo a Lucas y su grupo al almacén abandonado a las afueras de Detroit donde mantenían ocultos a todos, algo en Adrián cambio. Pensó que era tiempo de terminar todo, de entregarse y por ahí, el castigo sería menor, pero Boris no lo escucho. Se molestó por la repentina empatía de su hermano cuando _eran los androides quienes habían arruinado su vida_ e intento obligarlo a que reiniciara a el PL600 y sus otros hermanos, pero él se negó, no quería seguir metido en eso.

— _Elige, ellos o tu propia sangre._

— _No hagas esto, podemos detenerlos y entregarnos, junto con los demás. Ellos sienten como nosotros._

— _Entonces ellos._

Se sabía que había un grupo de androides _no pacifistas_ que estaban tomando justicia por sus propias manos que no dudaría en matarlos y para él lo que hacía no estaba mal, era lo justo y necesario para hacerles pagar por todo. Entregarse era prácticamente un pase sin retorno al infierno. Entonces, si su hermano no estaba de su lado, era parte de los androides.

Lucas era perfecto para el trabajo de sicario, pero se negó y escapo. «Si le dices algo de esto a la policía, todos ellos mueren» fue lo que le dijo antes de verlo huir. Su odio solo aumento más y más, ya no estaba seguro de lo que era real o no, su paranoia se agudizo y comenzó a sospechar de si su hermano era un humano o un androide. Por supuesto que debía comprobarlo. Entonces lo mato, corto la carne y la separo hasta estar lo suficiente seguro de que no fueran piezas de metal. Hizo un trabajo perfecto en borrar sus rastros y fingir que lo había hecho un androide, pero dejar vivo a Lucas y olvidar evidencia no fue muy inteligente de su parte.

— ¡Gavin quédate atrás! — exclamo Nines oculto detrás de una columna, habían ido a buscarlo a la casa para arrestarlo y llevarlo a interrogar. Ni siquiera pudieron hablarlo que Boris había intentado escapar, estaba armado aunque ya había gastado la mayoría de sus cartuchos.

— ¡No me digas que hacer, idiota!

Boris estaba disparando, no tenía mala puntería, parecía algo experimentado en el tema. Si Gavin vacilaba, podría llegar a resultar herido y es algo de lo que Nines quería evitar a toda costa. Reed se movió rápidamente, ignorando las indicaciones del Androide que le decía que mantuviera distancia y avanzó más cerca del otro humano. Brown intento convencer al detective que se pusiera de su lado, justificando sus acciones de odio con excusas de papel. Por supuesto que esas palabras no harían dudar a Gavin, no, _él ya había estado de ese lado de la calle._

Ya había odiado incoherentemente a los androides y ya había apuntado su arma en la cabeza de uno. Ahora estaba jodidamente enamorado de lo que más odio. 

— ¡Detective! — RK900 grito del otro lado al notar que el detective había dejado de moverse.

« Mierda » no era momento ni lugar indicado para ponerse a pensar eso. Ahora debía evitar que la persona de en frente le disparara a Nines — Déjamelo a mí, este hijo de puta no me puede hacer daño. Si te llega a pasar algo no me lo voy a perdonar — pidió corriendo rápidamente como si su cuerpo fuera una pluma, esquivando las balas que le lazaba con experiencia. 

Se oculto detrás de una pared, mirando de reojo donde se había escondido el jodido Boris.

— ¡No me vengas con estupideces, Gavin! Concordamos hacerlo juntos, no te separes de mí — exigió en vano, dirigiéndose hacia donde el detective para cubrirlo.

Boris aprovecho su pequeña discusión y se acercó a Gavin para dispararle, pero RK900 fue más rápido y se lanzó sobre su compañero para que la bala no impactara sobre Reed quien se había distraído por unos segundos mirando a Nines. El arma del detective rodo lejos de ellos ante la caída y se quedó quieto, mirando al androide sobre él totalmente paralizado. Estaba tan asustado de que la bala lo haya golpeado que sintió las lágrimas nublando su vista, pero una pequeña sonrisa de Nines hizo que Gavin rodara los ojos y se los refregara.

— ¡Mierda! — chillo, golpeando el pecho de RK900 — No solo te quedes sobre mí, lata estúpida.

Se separaron rápidamente y volvieron su vista a Boris, quien apuntaba hacia la cabeza de Nines. El mundo dejo de girar.

— ¡Ellos tienen la culpa! Nosotros podemos-- ¡Podemos destruir a todos los divergentes y volver a tener el control!

Gavin se colocó delante de Nines en un movimiento rápido.

— Apártate, si me dejas matarlo, te perdonare la vida.

Oh no, claro que no, él iba a morir de todas formas, pero el RK no, él tenía bastante tiempo antes de que su pila se gastara. Tiro hacia atrás su brazo, impidiendo que Nines avanzara para imitar su acción.

— ¿Matarlo? Ja, quiero verte intentarlo. Tendrás que pasar sobre _mi_ antes de siquiera hacerle algo y créeme que lo pensaras dos veces. No importa cuantas veces me pidas por tu vida, si llegas a tocar a Nines, no volverás a ver el amanecer. — Gavin apretó sus dientes, completamente irritado por las palabras de Boris.

_¿La vida de él a cambio de la de RK900?_

Prefería morir.

— Bueno, tú lo pediste — se encogió de hombros y apunto al corazón del detective.

— Nines, escúchame — hablo rápidamente, apretando su mano contra la del androide —, cuando dispare, aprovecha el momento para tomar el arma que se me cayo y no te atrevas a morir. Nines, se que es tarde para decirlo, pero, yo te a-

— ¿Qué tanto hablas? — Boris hizo una mueca de asco interrumpiendo la empalagosa situación y apretó el gatillo.

_Clic,_

_Clic..._

— ¿Eh?

_Clic._

Nines comenzó a carcajear fuertemente, dejando a los dos humanos totalmente descolocados. Se puso de pie con su característica postura recta y camino con pasos lentos hacía Boris, quien en intentos fallidos disparaba sin balas. Asustado, intento alejarse del androide de expresión aterradora. RK900 se acercó hasta quedar cerca de la oreja del joven y murmuro unas palabras que Gavin no llego a escuchar, pero por la cara de Boris, supuso que debió ser algo jodidamente horrible. Nines golpeo la nuca del humano para noquearlo y sostuvo el cuerpo para que no cayera contra el suelo.

— Termino el drama detective, puede dejar de fingir.

En silencio, Gavin lo siguió arrastrándolo hasta la patrulla, donde los esperaba Chris. Compartieron un saludo fugaz y su amigo se llevó el cuerpo inmóvil a la comisaría, aplicándole unas cadenas para que no intentara hacer algo. _No iba a poder hacerlo de todas formas._ Ambos se quedaron mirando como el choche se desvanecía en la calle.

— Nines, _¿Qué mierda fue eso?_

El cielo y el humo chocaron.

— Oh, ¿No estabas fingiendo cuando dijiste todas esas cosas?

Gavin se ruborizo, pero ignoro las palabras del androide.

— Yo pregunte primero, ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Qué ibas a decir cuando te interrumpieron? — pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

— No pienso responderte si tu no lo haces, idiota.

RK900 comenzó a contar en voz alta, se detuvo en el número siete.

— Un revolver 38, esa es la cantidad de balas que tiene la capacidad de almacenar — explico —. Dos disparos hacia las columnas, uno al techo, tres que evadiste y la séptima — toco la nariz del detective con su dedo señalador —, es la que esquivamos juntos.

Gavin cerro sus ojos, sintiendo unas fuertes ganas de golpear el androide y a la vez, unas ganas de besarlo. Ninguna de las dos iba a pasar, así que se encamino hacia su auto.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué? — arqueo una ceja.

— Tu respuesta Gavin — exigió, caminando a su lado.

— " _Te odio_ " eso iba a decirte — abrió la puerta y se metió dentro del coche, Nines hizo lo mismo. 

— Odio empieza con "o" — dijo confundido —, pero tu dijiste "a".

— ¿Mm? perdón, no puedo escucharte — Gavin encendió el auto rápidamente, prendió la radio. Le subió el volumen hasta llegar al máximo de su capacidad. Una canción antigua de las que escuchaba Reed cuando era adolescente, resonó por todo el auto.

« _Soy el remedio sin recta, y tu amor mi enfermedad._ » 

RK900 abrió la boca, pero la cerró rápidamente.

— Nada, ya no importa — apoyo su cachete contra su nudillo y bajo la ventanilla, dejando que el viento frío golpeara su rostro, provocándole cosquillas. Gavin lo miro de reojo, sintiéndose tan feliz de que todo haya terminado y que Nines continuara allí.

Dirigió su vista en el camino, no había mucho tráfico, extraño para lo circulado que era Detroit a esa hora. Reed sintió su estómago revolverse, no, había algo más. _Un mal presentimiento de lo que estaría por venir_. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Pasaron el resto del día completamente ocupados, el próximo igual. Por suerte, habían conseguido que el maldito de Boris confesara, Gavin juraría que aquello que le dijo Nines había tenido que ver, pero el androide se negaba a decirle que era. Lucas quedo libre y pudo regresar con su familia mientras que los demás fueron recibidos en Jericó, donde Markus le dio un hogar hasta que se recuperaran del gran trauma. " _Recuperarse_ " era una palabra muy lejana a la realidad, ellos jamás podrían olvidar la sensación de sus cuerpos siendo usados, de ser obligados a hacer cosas contra su voluntad y ver como sus compañeros morían ante sus ojos, _no es algo que ellos olvidarían de una noche a la mañana_.

Esa brecha entre los humanos y maquinas continuaba vigente. Y Gavin sabía que, aunque hayan logrado desmantelar esta red, había muchísimas más alrededor de ellos, ocultas, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Gavin se estremeció al pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Boris. 

_¿Y si algún día no estaba ahí para recibir la bala por Nines?_

_¿Quién aseguraba que todo estaría bien?_

Miro al cielo de un sábado por la tarde, apoyando sus brazos contra los barandales de la terraza de su edificio, temiendo lo momentáneo de la eternidad. Decidió tomarse un tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida últimamente, mientras la calidez del sol lo envolvía.

_¿Qué le aseguraba que Nines estaba a salvo?_

Después de tiempo de no hacerlo, otro fragmento de la flor se desplazó de sus labios acompañado de unas lágrimas que se acumulaban en las pestañas del detective en pequeñas gotas que reflejaban su alrededor. Lo soltó, dejando que el pétalo danzara por el viento, mientras lo seguía con la mirada borrosa.

Un repentino miedo lo rodeo, le dolía tanto que ya no sabía cuánto podría aguantarlo.

—¿Qué debería hacer, ma? — levanto la vista hacía el algodón de nubes frente a él, respirando el aroma de la tristeza que ahora lo rodeaba.

En toda su vida jamás le había pedido ni rogado nada a nadie. Su madre, en cambio, sí. Siempre le decía que debía creer en algo o en alguien a quien poder llamar cuando estuviera solo, necesitando respuestas o tocando fondo, aunque no el no creyera que realmente existiera. Y siempre odio la idea de hacerlo, porque ese ser al que la madre le lloraba en las noches frías de dolor agudo, rogándole por superar su enfermedad y poder quedarse junto a Gavin, jamás le había mostrado piedad.

Una suave brisa cálida lo meció en su pena, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo ante el dolor punzante en su pecho. Miro al manto azul sobre él y ahora, solo sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo, Gavin susurró:

— _Por favor, a lo que sea que exista_ — un nudo se formó en su garganta, la dolorosa intuición tocaba su puerta —, _cuando ya no esté aquí_ — Gavin arrugó la ropa sobre su corazón — _… protege a Nines por mí._

* * *


	7. 6

* * *

— _Detente Gavin_.

El cuerpo entero de Gavin Reed dolía en la distopia del presagio que parecía no querer abandonar su pensar. Es que después del incidente con Boris, el detective había comenzado actuar de una forma extraña, poco común en él. Algo que había hecho en secreto hasta el momento, ahora simplemente no podía evitar que se haga cada vez más notorio para los ojos ajenos a su relación y para ellos mismos. Reed actuaba errático en el trabajo. Sorpresivamente para todo el departamento acostumbrados que él solo se metiera en los problemas y que fuera él mismo en salir sin dar ninguna señal de que lo afecte. Y los casos que antes eran simples, sin mucho peligro más que una bala perdida, se dificultaban cada vez más. Gavin simplemente se disociaba en los momentos de acción y solo se centraba en defender al RK900, como si temiera que algo pudiera ocurrirle en cada segundo que pasaba. No era particularmente consciente que lo hacía siempre y esta no era una excepción. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más constante y uno de los casos recientes, Gavin casi recibe una bala en su brazo derecho, que por suerte la esquivo lo suficiente rápido para que solo pudiera dejarle una cicatriz más.

_Se estaba saliendo de control y alguien debía poner un alto._

— No sé qué ideas tengas de mí — Nines se acercó a Gavin en la zona de descanso, tras varios días de ver que su compañero se estaba comportando de una manera extraña —, pero detente. Yo no te pedí que me cuides, _no soy como tú_ y que lo hagas nos está poniendo en un riesgo completamente innecesario. Las posibilidades de fracaso simplemente aumentan y apreció que te preocupes por mí, pero solo... _para_.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres lata, ¡Déjame disfrutar de mi puto café en paz! — gruño en el borde de la taza de telgopor.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. Esto es solo una advertencia Gavin, no sé qué quieras conseguir con esto, pero la próxima vez que pongas en riesgo la misión, tendré que hablar con Jeffrey.

Gavin frunció el ceño e intento ignorar las palabras del androide, pero, aunque al principio trato de negarlo, de decir que solo eran ideas del androide, se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

— ...ugh, mierda — jadeo Gavin contra su palma mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

_Ese mal presentimiento le estaba cagando la vida._

Normalmente, en días anteriores, Reed no hubiera vomitado flores en el trabajo, pero ahora simplemente pareciera que no importaba el lugar. Estaba encerrado en unos de los cubículos del baño, con su mano sobre sus labios ahogando cualquier sonido que dieran evidencia de lo que le ocurría.

Para suerte de Gavin, Nines no necesitaba ir al baño así que este resulto ser un buen lugar para ocultarse cuando las repentinas nauseas lo invadían. Hasta ahí, porque siempre debía estar pendiente de que nadie lo siguiera o que nadie entrara al baño junto con él. Un pequeño déjà vu de lo que le hacía cuando sentía los indicios de un ataque de pánico, porque más allá de esta enfermedad, Gavin también cargaba con tantas cosas, con fantasmas que parecían no querer abandonarlo. Y no sabía si era por la cercanía a la muerte, pero últimamente todo parecía ir hacia abajo.

Un humor extraño, una mezcla de tristeza y molestia se adueñó de su comportamiento. No tan diferente a como era el normalmente, así que nadie lo notaría, porque, todos tenían sus propios problemas como para centrarse en el irritable Reed que moría lentamente como una flor olvidada dentro de una carta de amor sin abrir. Salió hundido en sus preocupaciones, chocando contra las paredes blancas del baño. Se miro en el cristal y no pudo encontrarse. Más allá de su repentina enfermedad, algo en él había cambiado, ya no se sentía en la misma piel. Se lavo la cara con agua fría entre intentos de volver a respirar con regularidad. Estaba tan sumergido en su mundo que ni siquiera noto cuando el teniente entro, tampoco noto que el marco de la puerta estaba por tener un momento romántico con su rostro. "Estaba", porque Hank tomo la capucha de Gavin y la lanzo hacia atrás para evitar que ocurra.

El repentino tirón lo hizo pisar el presente de golpe, miro al viejo quien solo lo observa pensativo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa viejo?! — Grito enojado por el agarre del mayor —. ¿Buscas pelea o qué? — mostro su puño.

— Solo vete a casa si te sientes mal, idiota — dijo y continuo con su camino.

Gavin toco su cuello adolorido y procedió a dedicarle uno que otro insulto antes de salir y volvió a intentar centrarse en su trabajo. Apretó el puente de su nariz, intentando volver a la pantalla al frente de él, pero no podía, todas las palabras se deformaban y terminaban formando el nombre de Nines. La amargura del apego y dependencia se derramaba sobre él. Se sentía tan idiota, completamente, con todas las letras y sinónimos de la palabra. Todo aquello que le costó conseguir ahora se derrumbaba al frente de sus ojos, lo único en lo que era bueno ahora era algo más de lo que fallaba. Si tan solo Nines lo tratara mal, si él simplemente tomara a Gavin y lo destrozara tanto que no le quedara ganas de volver a sentir, pero esta vez, en serio. Necesitaba una razón para odiarlo y no lo encontraba, más allá de su poco gusto por los androides. Y era consciente que era el culpable de los segundos que se escapaban de él, de que nadie más podía ser el causante, pero, _que exquisita resultaba la idea de tener alguien a quien culpar_.

Ese trato suave que trazaba Nines en Gavin en pétalos azules era peor que _cualquier adicción que podría haber tenido en toda su vida_.

_¿Saben a qué centro de rehabilitación debía ir para recuperarse del "RK900"?_

Se sentía tan perdido en el mar del iris de Nines que quería apagar ese fuego con la lluvia de su despecho, pero lo único que conseguía, era alimentar a las flores dentro de él que le recordaban burlonamente que su amor seguía allí. Hank tenía razón, no iba a conseguir nada haciendo ese lamentable melodrama que coincidía con la melodía triste de su palpitar, esa que resonaba en cada suspiro que le dedicaba al androide.

No. Esto no podía afectarle, debía ser fuerte y continuar con su labor, como el Gavin Reed de siempre. Oh, como extrañaba a ese hijo de puta sin sentimientos, el amante de los amores de una noche y un café sin recuerdos. El que le daba asco la simple idea de regalarle un minuto de su tiempo a alguien. « Cortar el problema de raíz », demonios, debió haber hecho caso a Jeffrey aquel día.

¿« _Haz algo, demuéstrame que quieres que te perdone_ »? Reed sintió la necesidad de que la tierra lo tragara, ¿Qué pensaba conseguir con eso?, ¿Qué lo besara? estaba más que el androide no planeaba gastar sus labios en los de él. 

¿« _Estas celoso_ »? a la última persona que le hizo una escenita de esa forma lo había mandado a la mierda, porque él no le pertenecía a nadie y las escenitas de celos le daban asco. 

¿« _Cuida a Nines por mí?_ »? ¡Como si él fuera capaz de hacerlo de todas formas! él podía cuidarse solo. 

«— Yo no te pedí que me cuides.»

Que forma sutil de decirle a Gavin que dejara de molestarlo. Es que, tampoco podía reclamarle nada al RK, no debía hacer nada más que mirar hacia otro lado, cubrirse de espinas como regularmente lo hacía para superar las situaciones. No podía seguir romantizando la mierda que era, porque no importaba cuanto color esparciera en su cuerpo, nunca iba a poder dejar de ser ese gris sin vida. Y, sobre todo, jamás podría ser más que un compañero de trabajo para Nines. Antes de abandonar el recinto, echo una mirada fugaz a aquello que le causaba la sensación de estar fuera de lugar, eso que le producía unos celos sin razón. La muda conversación que Connor y Nines tenían, lo que se decían en secreto que nadie más podría escuchar, algo parecido a la telepatía, pero versión androide. Aun sabiendo que ellos no se querían más que como hermanos, no podía evitar chasquear su lengua y molestarse e inconscientemente, también sabía que ese era por qué nunca se llevó bien con el RK800. 

_Él le hacía recordar lo bastardo que era, porque Connor no lo perdonaría y él no se disculparía tampoco._

Y se fue, con el corazón en mano, la capucha baja y el humo del cigarrillo que formaba la silueta de esa persona que tanto amaba en el aire. Un tacho de basura estaría bien para tirar al sentimiento y las flores. Su labio ya se había hinchado de tanto que lo mordía, intentando soportar el desliz de un sollozo. Solo comenzó a acumular, día tras día, eso que pedía a gritos que se diga en voz alta. Eso que estaba en la punta de su lengua. Y no quería caerse en el desamor, dijo que no lo haría. Tenía que cumplir, pero cada vez era más y más difícil evitarlo.

El no decirlo se anclo en su garganta, se moría de ganas de decirle a Nines que se quedará, que lo mirara por un instante y que escuche lo que sus pupilas le querían decir desde hace tiempo. Pero era más fácil taparse los ojos, su boca, apretar su núcleo y solo hacerle caso a lo que su cabeza repetía desde el primer encuentro: _Ódialo, sin razón, pero hazlo. Tanto como a ti mismo y aléjalo. ¡Es peligroso!_

Pero su corazón vibraba con la misma fuerza y contraatacaba: _Amaló, sin razón, pero hazlo. Amaté y acércalo. ¡Es seguro!_

Qué difícil resulta a veces pensar y después existir, ¿Verdad?

Esa absurda necesidad que tenemos de separar la razón y el sentimiento, poniendo en la balanza cuál de las dos tiene la verdad absoluta, gastando nuestro presente en una dualidad inexistente.

Sus pulmones querían respirar el mismo aire que Nines, el cosquilleo del aroma a eucalipto artificial contra su sentido del olfato. Su tacto exigía más contacto y su estómago: una buena hamburguesa. Bueno, lo último fue porque no había comido nada en todo el día.

Las repentinas ganas de derrumbarse golpearon contra el gris de su mirada, no veía el camino, solo caminaba por la necesidad de hacerlo. Y pensó, por uno momento que no podía dejar que algo simplemente le arrebatara la vida, no, _a la mierda_. No había mantenido su culo a salvo durante tantos años como para que una enfermedad ridícula lo matara. Él iba a hacerlo primero, iba a cagarle los jodidos planes al destino.

— ¡Que te den! — grito.

_¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo?,_ _¿Tirándose del balcón?_

Algo así como el cuento de "Carta a una señorita en París" de Julio Cortázar. Siempre se había preguntado porque era el único relato de todos lo se le obligo a leer que más recordaba y es que, al fin y al cabo, había resultado una gran parodia de su vida. Los conejitos que salían de la boca del personaje se asemejaban a lo que le ocurría con los pétalos y de en vez de destruirle el departamento, las flores lo destruían a él. _Saltar sería una buena opción, porque se centrarían en el cuerpo más que en las flores alrededor de él._

Levanto su vista, a unos pasos de él estaba el puente, ese en donde descubrió lo que sentía por el androide. Y ciertamente dicen que lo que le pedimos al universo, nos lo da, _¡Pero eso parecía una jodida invitación al más allá!_

— Maldita sea — se acercó al barandal, completamente molesto y decidido a arruinar el proyecto retorcido del hado.

No había mucha gente circulando, así que se tomó su tiempo en respirar profundamente y comenzar a ladearse más allá de la barandilla. Sonrió cerrando sus ojos, por primera vez estaba por cumplir algo. Esa promesa de no hablar del amor. Oh, mierda, RK900. La carta, se olvidó de hacerla.

_Bueno, tampoco importaba mucho de todas formas._

— Adiós, jodido infierno terrenal.

Antes de que se impulsara por completo para sobre pasar la barandilla, unos brazos pequeños rodearon su pecho, impidiendo cualquier acción.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Se detuvo un segundo, suspiro, aún quedaban muchas cosas por resolver. Esa enfermedad lo estaba consumiendo completamente al punto de pensar estupideces sin sentido.

— ¡Adivina quién soy!

Y fueron solo esas tres palabras con una terrible pronunciación del español lo suficiente para que Gavin se diera vuelta rápidamente y sin siquiera verla, saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz tan cálida.

— ¿Ti--Tina?

—Estoy de vuelta en casa Gav, te extrañe mucho, tonto — bajo sus manos, achinando sus ojos.

Reed estrujó a Chen entre sus brazos, como si fuera lo único que necesitaba entre el eterno descontrol, una superficie sólida en donde poder pararse. El arcoíris y la lluvia suave luego de que el cielo pareciera haber derrumbado sobre nosotros.

— Jodida idiota, no vuelvas a dejarme... por favor. 

Tina se sorprendió por el repentino agarre, pero lo correspondió rápidamente al escuchar los sollozos que se escapaban de Gavin y le dio pequeños masajes en su espalda — No lo haré cariño.

— Te extrañe, tanto... idiota. 

— Lo sé.

Tina Chen no sabía que era lo que le había ocurrido en la vida de Gavin en esos meses de distancia, pero no pudo evitar llorar junto a él, entendiéndolo en silencio, sintiendo en carne propia la carga que tenía su amigo en el corazón. _Compartiendo su dolor._

— ¿Cuándo regresaste? — preguntó Gavin, calmándose un poco por el tacto de Tina limpiando sus lágrimas.

— Hoy, no te dije nada porque quería que fuera sorpresa — contó, aliviada de verlo de nuevo — , pero al final, tú me la terminaste dando – rió dándole unas palmadas suaves en el hombro — ¿Qué hacías aquí?... ¿Peleaste con Bruto o alguno de los bebés?, ¿Lucifer sigue sin ronronearte? 

— Algo así — carcajeo por el comentario, agradecido de que Tina no haya notado lo que realmente iba a hacer — ¿Y qué haces aquí? Debes estar cansada por el viaje idiota, vuelve a casa.

— _¡Es que no puedo Gav!_

— ¿Eh? — la miro confundido — ¿Por fin se cansó de ti Valerina? _No la culpo la verdad..._

Tina lo golpeo en el estómago, haciendo que Gavin se encorvara un poco y soltara una risita.

— No, es que tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche...

— ¿Esta noche? _me gusta cómo suena eso_ , ¿Qué hay esta noche?

— Me vas a invitar unos tragos, por supuesto — le saco la lengua provocando que Gavin rodará los ojos con cariño —, además tengo ganas de ponerme en pedo en frente a la costa con mi mejor amigo.

— ¿ _Ponerte en pedo_?, ¿Qué carajos con esa jerga nueva?

— Ah, es algo nuevo que aprendí en mi viaje a Buenos Aires. De hecho, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte Gavin, pero — le tomo de la mano con suavidad, alejándolo del barandal — ... ¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco antes?

* * *

Las olas se mecían con delicadeza y se rompían contra las orillas, produciendo un sonido reconfortante y tranquilizante. Aún no eran las doce, pero el horizonte se había desvanecido entre la espuma del mar y ahora, este y el cielo parecían simplemente uno. Los bares tenían las luces encendidas, pero ellos prefirieron darse una escapadita al oscuro de la noche. Sentir la arena en sus pies y luego quizás, embriagarse en algún lugar.

Gavin había hablado con ella toda la tarde, compartieron recuerdos de todo tipo, fotos, risas e incluso algunas lágrimas. Tina le explico que fue a buscar al departamento de policía, pero al no verlo fue a buscarlo por los alrededores, porque sabía que Gavin solía perderse en sí mismo y navegar en círculos por la ciudad.

Chen le contó con una sonrisa tan grande que el viaje había sido perfecto que el detective no necesitaba prueba alguna de que ella decía la verdad. Y esa felicidad, alimento su alma. Aunque no le haya ocurrido a él, se sentía tan jodidamente lleno con saber que su amiga estaba contenta y más enamorada que nunca. ST300 y ella habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero cuando por fin se dijeron lo que sentían, no había día en que los ojos de Tina dejaran de brillar. Incluso cuando se peleaban y Gavin tenía que escuchar a su mejor amiga llorar por lo mismo una y otra vez, él seguía viendo ese resplandor en ella y se sentía feliz de haberle aconsejado que le pidiera perdón ese día en donde ambas, se gritaron cosas sin sentido. A él le iba como la mierda en el departamento del romance, pero era particularmente bueno dando consejos, porque eran directos y sinceros.

— ¿ _La amas? Listo, ¡Ve y dile de una puta vez!_

— _¡Claro que la amo, estúpido insensible! Pero tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ella._

— _¿Ser suficiente? Mírate Tina, eres putamente única, si sigues menospreciándote tendré que patearte. Y si te llega a rechazar, ella se lo pierde ¡Además no puedes estar llorándole a un pedazo de plástico!_

Que ironía, ¿No?

Pensar que habían pasado tantos años de eso...

— ¿Entonces? ¿No me vas a decir que te tiene así? — devuelta al presente.

Gavin sintió como el agua fría del mar tocaba su pie, invitándolo a entrar y sumergirse en él.

— Hay... alguien. Un idiota de primera, un sabelotodo con una enferma manía de querer tener todo en orden, de tener la razón siempre.

— Suena como todo un encanto, ¡Que romántico!

Gavin unió ambas cejas y continúo: — Y eso no es lo peor. Es tan jodidamente perfecto que da asco, me dan arcadas de solo pensar en estar cerca de él. Es serio, un pedazo de lata que ni siquiera estoy seguro de que siente o si solo todo es una misión para él.

— Oh, pero veo que te tomaste el tiempo de analizarlo — interrumpió tirándole un poco de arena seca.

– ¿Quién no lo haría? Es escalofriante, un _terminator_ de diez mil pies de altura, con un sentido del humor retorcido y--

— ¿Y es el causante del fulgor de tus ojos? Lo sé, puedo verla esa luz en ti.

— Pero no puedo-- no aguanto estar junto a él.

Chen se quitó el calzado y entro junto a Gavin, pequeñas gotas salpicaron el pantalón arremangado de Reed — ¿Por qué no puedes?, ¿Él te aleja?

— No, jodidamente eso sería perfecto, ¡Sería lo phck mejor! — levanto su vista hacía la luna —, pero él no es para mí, porque lo odio y--y Tina, me conoces mejor que nadie, soy un desastre y solo se alejar a las personas de mí alrededor — tiró la cabeza hacia atrás — ¡Hay veces en la que me pregunto si realmente estoy vivo y no encuentro las fuerzas para levantarme por las mañanas!

— Las cosas nunca van a ser fácil y está bien cariño, no debes saber siempre que decir o hacer y, por dios, ¡Todos somos un desastre! — alzo sus palmas—. Pero no es solo eso, hay algo más ese odio hacía esa persona... ¿Verdad?

— Es qué, Tina — dos estrellas fugaces se resbalaron de sus ojos —, por más que intento no puedo dejar de ser quien soy, no puedo dejar de ser una mierda y, sobre todo, no puedo abandonar la idea de-- ¡Mierda! es que somos tan distintos y yo... No estoy seguro ni de cuántas cicatrices tengo sobre mí o como borrarlas.

— Gav... no podemos cambiar de un día para el otro, así como tampoco no podemos reiniciarnos ni borrar nuestras cicatrices porque eso nos hace quienes somos. Y créeme cuando te digo que eres el chico más lindo aunque obstinado y estúpido del mundo. Pero eres, y eso es lo que importa. Gavin, la perfección es una excusa, no des pasos atrás, avanza. Se que puedes hacerlo, siempre lo hiciste--

— _Ese es el problema_ — interrumpió en un llanto sofocado —, no creo poder hacerlo Tina. El "siempre" se esfumo y no encuentro ningún pretexto para olvidarlo o para que abandone mis jodidos pensamientos.

— ¡Y no lo hagas Gavin! — acaricio con consuelo el pelo del contrario —, deja ser al sentimiento, por más que lo reprimas va a salir de vos. Y si lo guardas, puede que solo te termines haciendo daño — le quito los mechones que cubrían sus ojos —. Mírame Gav, tal y como me lo dijiste aquel día, ve, inténtalo — cerró sus ojos, chocando su cabeza contra el pecho de Reed —, y si te rechaza, ¡Él se lo pierde! — encorvo sus hombros — . Pensar en ti, _aunque sea un poco_ no te hace un egocéntrico sin sentimientos. Porque por lo que veo, sientes mucho más que cualquier persona que haya dicho que lo hiciera — golpeo los cachetes de su amigo —. Hasta que no sepas como se siente él realmente, hasta que no dejes de vivir en la suposición, voy a estar acá Gavin tanto como vos estuviste para mí, ¡Y eso significa que siempre!, quizás no en la misma playa o con el mismo alcohol. Mierda, no sé, ¿Algo de vodka?

Gavin río ante el comentario.

— Pero estaré esperando pacientemente a festejar lo correspondido o... Llorar el rechazo.

— _¿Qué me rechacen es una posibilidad?_ — dijo con egocentrismo en voz — Ya sabes... Si no lo dices no pueden hacerlo.

— Oh, vamos — se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su cuerpo en su lado derecho.

— ¿Qué?

— "¿Qué?", preguntas encima, no puedes estar hablando en serio. 

— ¿Tengo razón o no?

— Bueno ... si, pero ¡Ese no es el punto!

— Ja, en tu cara. Siempre tengo la razón — Gavin le lanzó un puñado de arena mojada, manchando la ropa de Tina — aún cuando no la tengo. 

— No pienso aconsejarte más, tu-- ¡Maldito obstinado!

— No, Tina, ¡No!

Tina se tiró sobre él ágilmente, ambos cayeron sin suavidad alguna, mojando toda su ropa del agua salada. Agarro un poco de arena mojada y se lo lanzo a la cara. Comenzaron así una tonta pelea infantil, riéndose como alguna vez lo hicieron cuando eran jóvenes. Esa noche la gran bola de luz sobre ellos no tuvo la necesidad de acompañar a Reed en su soledad, porque con Tina allí, Gavin jamás estaría solo.

Luego de un buen rato y recapacitar que debían llamar a la ST300 porque los colectivos no le iban a permitir subir así y Gavin había olvidado su auto en el departamento de policía, ambos esperaban temiendo a ser regañados duramente por la pareja de Tina. Y en el silencio del reencuentro, ella le pregunto mientras lo miraba: — Gavin.

El nombrado despego su cabeza del hombro de su amiga y le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Sí, T.?

— Nines — Susurro.

— ¿Mm?

— Esa persona es... Nines, ¿Verdad?

_Y después de casi dos años de sentimientos acumulados,_

— ... 

_tras silenciar su corazón,_

— Si.

_Gavin Reed por fin lo admitió en voz alta._

* * *

« Podría ser peor...» es lo que pensaba Gavin con el pasar del tiempo. En realidad, esa conversación con Tina lo había hecho tocar tierra después de tanto tiempo de andar flotando sin orientación. La semana continuo normal, claro que ahora era más entretenido desde la llegada de ella, el recinto inclusive parecía más animado. Reed había regresado, con sus chistes anti-androides de siempre, con su complejo de superioridad, y por supuesto que su amor por Nines seguía ahí. Pero ahora era más ligero el respirar.

Supongo que lo malo se inhibe cuando le pones un poco de diversión a las situaciones.

Las preocupaciones estaban allí, incluso eso que Tina no podía decirle a Reed y amagaba en pequeñas oraciones como: «— _Hey, tengo algo que decirte... no, mejor no_ » que podrían desesperar a cualquier persona con ansiedad, pero Gavin decidió mejor no presionarla y dejo que ella se tome el tiempo necesario para decírselo.

_¡Y vaya que se tardó!_

Después de unos días, Tina invito a unos cuantos del recinto junto a Gavin a una "pequeña fiesta de celebración" que haría en su casa y aunque Reed no entendía que iban a festejar, la idea le gustaba de todas formas, así que se preparó mentalmente para pegarse la borrachera de su vida.

Todo era perfecto, _bueno_ , solo había un pequeño detalle: Nines estaba dentro de la lista de invitados y si Gavin ya estaba ansioso, ahora peor. Cuando se emborrachaba tendía a pasarse un poco. Temía ponerse violento al extremo o peor aún, ¡Cariñoso!

Un escalofrío golpeo su espalda.

Tomó un baño para estar listo para la noche, si, aún faltaban varias horas, pero él estaba muy nervioso. Así que se relajó disfrutando el placer del calor ardiente, ese que te quema la piel al punto de dejarla roja. Se colocó la ropa interior, un pantalón ligero y suelto grisáceo y se dejó la toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

Camino hasta dejarse caer sobre el sillón, los ojos de tres criaturas lo miraban con cariño.

— Dios, no puedes ser tan jodidamente lindo, ¿Cómo puedo no enamorarme de vos cuando pones esos ojitos?

Bruto maulló ante el halago.

— Lucifer, vamos bebé, ¡Ven! — Llamo al gatito negro de pelaje lacio, mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón junto a Bruto — . ¿Y usted su majestad?, ¿Le daría el honor a este plebeyo de acariciarla? — Reina se acercó delicadamente hacía el humano y ahora sí que no podía hacer movimiento alguno.

_¡Que al mundo no se le ocurra temblar porque no se iba a mover de dónde estaba!_

Y planeaba mal gastar las horas de esa forma, porque ¿De qué otra forma si no?, ¿Llorando?  
 _Claramente_ _no_.

_Estamos hablando de Gavin Reed, después de todo._

Bruto comenzó a juguetear con él pelo de Gavin, Reina mostraba sus afiladas uñas cuando intentaba acariciarla y Lucifer estaba sentado sobre su panza. Él realmente los amaba y quizás se debía un poco a su gran parecido. Eran como él... ¿Pero en sus tres distintas facetas?, oh, y más tiernos.

Tenía unas fuertes ganas de pellizcarlos, estrujarlos por la ternura producida cuando Bruto comenzó a ronronear al igual que Reina, que, aunque era bastante arisca, no le negaba el ruido de su motorcito a los oídos del detective. Pero Lucifer no, él no lo hacía. La única vez que lo escuchaba haciéndolo, era cuando estaba Nines, al parecer le había agarrado un gran afecto.

— A veces pienso que quieres _más a tu otro papá_ — bromeó, acariciando la cabeza del felino —, cuando soy yo el que te alimenta jodida mierda peludita.

Cerró sus ojos pensando otra vez en el androide, tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire y dejándose caer en algún sueño vago. Reina siseo de la nada, despertándolo, ella se puso en posición de ataque.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? — le preguntó, apoyándose en sus codos — Si se van a pelear, allá esta la ventana de incendio, la última vez me arañaron todo el brazo pequeño bastardos.

Bruto salto del sillón y comenzó morder los dedos de Gavin, incitándolo a que lo siguiera.

— ¿Qué pasa Bruto--? _Pero que--_ ¡Espera Luci!

Reed intento unir sus neuronas para entender que carajos estaba ocurriendo: el gato de pelaje oscuro, comenzó a ronronear contra la puerta, Reina comenzó a interponerse en los pies del detective para que no avanzara y Bruto seguía empujándolo hacía adelante.

_Era una escena totalmente descabellada._

Y entonces, la razón del porque el actuar de sus gatos llego más rápido de lo que a Gavin le hubiera gustado.

_¡_ _Toc_ _,_ _toc_ _!_

"Toc" porque se le había roto el timbre hace mucho y nunca lo cambio por mera vagancia. Gavin pensó que quizás sería Tina para decirle eso que venía evitando hace rato, así que se rasco la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Tina siempre había sido alta? — pensó.

_No, ese era Nines._

— Buenas tardes detec--

_Cerró la puerta._

Gritó en silencio, entrando en un mini pánico porque aún había flores en el suelo y, además, no tenía puesta la remera. Rápidamente, con la misma velocidad que utilizaba para atrapar a un sospechoso, tomó las plantas, las guardo debajo de la alfombra; luego tomó su campera buzo, se la colocó y subió el cierre.

Volvió abrir la puerta.

— ...tive — termino Nines, notoriamente molesto.

— ¿Qué buscas, lata?

Su LED parpadeo en rojo y azul.

— A ti.

Gavin sintió su corazón tartamudear.

— Bueno, "a ti" no se encuentra en casa ¡No vuelva pronto! — bufó simulando una voz de contestadora, Lucifer paso entre sus piernas y se refregó contra Nines — ¡Traidor!

— Hola, pequeño — RK900 lo alzó —, ¿Me extrañaste? — frotó su mano contra la suavidad de la melena de Luci.

Nines jugo bien sus cartas al dedicarle esa escena tan linda a Gavin, sabía que él humano no podría resistirse — Tsk, bien, pasa — se hizo a un lado —, pero que sepas que me arruinaste la siesta.

— Mm, ¿Lo hice Gav? — achino sus ojos.

— Oh, cállate tú-- ¡Tostadora creída! — cerro la entrada — deja las cosas por ahí- y no creas que me voy a disculpar por el pequeño desastre.

— ¿"Pequeño"? — negó con su cabeza decepcionado — _Esto es un caos_ , no puedo creer que mantengas a nuestros niños en estas condiciones.

— ¿Perdón? Tú no eres un puto padre muy presente que digamos — chasqueo la lengua –, aparte, si me hubieras avisado que venias...

— ¿Hubieras acomodado? — pregunto con algo de esperanza en su voz, arqueando ambas cejas.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¡No! — lo miro de mala gana — Hubiera hecho más desorden. Mm, lo que daría por ver ese círculo de luz en rojo _furia_ por andar jodiendo a tu 'TOC'.

— Querer tener todo en armonía no quiere decir que sea un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo — aclaró, levantando las persianas para que entrara la luz al departamento —. Espero que esas colillas sean viejas, porque me veré obligado a analizar tu saliva.

— ¿Oh?, eso no suena nada mal.

Nines volteo a verlo, pero no cedió ante las provocativas de Gavin quien ahora estaba sacándole la lengua infantilmente. RK900 inconscientemente comenzó a acomodar un poco la casa como la mayoría de las veces que iba a la casa, cosa que le producía una chispa de maldad en Gavin.

— Ese día, me golpeaste y dijiste, cito: " _No soy tu niñero_ " — intento imitar la voz del androide exageradamente robótica —, después me tiraste él café para reafirmar que sabías como controlarme. Pero ahora que te veo así, realmente puedo decirte que dijiste todo lo contrario al futuro, ¡Te iría jodidamente mal como un puto vidente!

— Somos compañeros Gavin, es _normal_ que te ayude a ponerle algo de orden a tu vida — camino hacía el televisor, pasando un dedo sobre este para comprobar la cantidad de polvo —, además, tienes que acostumbrarte para cuando nos mudemos juntos, vas a tener que ser un poco más acomodado.

Reina intento arañarlo ante el comentario, pero Nines lo esquivo.

— ¿Cuándo dije que me iba a mudar con un pinchazo de plástico y qué tan sobrio estaba cuando lo hice? — Gavin contrajo su entrecejo, emocionado por las palabras del androide.

— No lo dijiste, pero estamos tanto tiempo juntos que no me sorprendería — encogió los hombros —. Y con respecto a controlarte... no estaría muy seguro de eso.

— Nines, no puedes hacerlo. Nadie puede.

— ¿Dices?

— Por supuesto, soy incontrolable cariño.

_Oh._

El «cariño» resonó más de lo que al detective le hubiera gustado.

— Ehmm, quiero decir, lata... b-bueno, me entiendes — sintió sus orejas arder y se fue a sentarse en el sillón, huyendo de la situación que había creado.

— Oh, ¿Acaso lata es sinónimo de Cariño? Eso es bastante... lindo.

El LED giro en azul, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la alfombra. Gavin se maldijo por no haberlas tirado en otro lado y actuar sin consecuencia.

— Gavin... ¡Esa manía tuya de tirar las cosas debajo del tapiz como si fuera a desaparecer! — se quejó.

— Soy fiel creyente de que existe un universo debajo donde se encuentran _todas_ las cosas que están ahí por una buena razón, así que déjalas ahí Nines.

— _Acepto el reto._

RK900 se agacho para levantar la alfombra solo para contradecirlo, pero Gavin saltó sobre él antes de que se acercara dónde estaban las flores. Reed cayó sobre el androide y Nines, quien siempre tenía los ojos inexpresivos, en ese momento los tenía abiertos como platos, dando una mejor vista de su azul cristal.

— Mierda — murmuró Gavin por el repentino golpe de su cráneo contra la mandíbula del más alto, se sobo la herida — ¡Jodeer!

— ¿Qué fue eso, Gav? — Nines se reincorporo, sin quitar al humano que estaba sentado sobre su estómago —. Gavin... ¿Te hiciste daño? Muéstrame, déjame ver tonto — intento sacar las manos del rostro del humano.

— Te dije que no lo hicieras y lo hiciste gran imbécil duro como el metal, ¡¡Me duele un infierno!! — frotó el golpe, agachando su cabeza.

Nines miro dentro de la campera del detective que se había desacomodado por la caída y amagó a tirar un poco más de esta.

— ¿Qué miras? — el humano bajo su mirada y rápidamente se acomodó la prenda, el rojo se apoderó de su rostro y cuello. No es como si no lo hubiera visto semi-desnudo antes, pero la mirada de Nines era curiosa y escurridiza, como si quisiera ver más — Puto cristo — insulto por lo bajo, odiaba que miren sus cicatrices y ese maldito tatuaje. 

Nines lo apartó suavemente y acomodo su voz, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para eliminar las misiones que aparecieron al procesar y almacenar las imágenes del humano. Gavin aprovecho el momento para guardar las flores dentro de su bolsillo y tirarlas por la ventana.

— _Siempre me llamo la atención..._ _—_ RK900 habló para sí mismo.

–¿Mmm?

— Oh, nada — Nines preparo un café con las cantidades favoritas de Reed y agarró un poco de tirio fresco de la heladera que había comprado Gavin. Tenía un leve azul en las mejillas.

— Si crees que con un poco de cafeína voy a perdonarte por el posible moretón ... _Estás en lo cierto_ — Gavin tomo la taza y bebió el líquido que contenía —, que puedo decirte, soy un hombre simple que ama sus vicios.

— Eso no suena para nada genial — se sirvió un poco de la bebida turquesa en uno de los vasos a juego que habían comprado un día de ofertas.

 _Fue para navidad, cuando Nines decidió mudarse de la casa de Hank e independizarse._   
El detective fue con él a un lugar donde vendían cosas para el hogar y prácticamente Reed se había enamorado a primera vista de unos vasos de cristal con estampados de gatos, pero se obligó a mantener su facha de chico malo y pensó en comprárselo cuando estuviera solo, pero Nines se le adelantó y se lo obsequio.

— ¿Qué hace girar tanto tus tuercas ahí adentro?, parece como si tu LED estuviera a punto de explotar.

— Ah, perdón, solo-- estaba recordando detective — confesó con una sonrisa.

— Algo retorcido seguramente — rodó los ojos y buscó el control para ver alguna película o algo. Paso los programas y un documental del 2020 se proyecto, arrugo la nariz y cambio rápidamente. Estaban dando una programación de películas infantiles antiguas — ¡Pinocho! — carcajeo — ¿No son muy parecidos ustedes dos? Los ojitos azules, el pelo negro acomodado para arriba, quieren ser un niño de verdad-- ¡Incluso bailan igual!

— Que curioso, pensé lo mismo cuando vi el niño con orejas de burro, bastante parecido a ti Reed.

Gavin se puso serio, ladeando su cabeza.

— No, a ti no te sale, ¡No es gracioso cuando pones esa voz predeterminada! hazlo sonar más natural.

Nines alzó una ceja. 

— ¿Algo así? — su voz sonó aún más gruesa.

— jajaja— dio pequeños brincos en el lugar —, no, puto-miedo.

— ¿Y que tal así? — ahora sonaba como un Nines adolescente, un poco más dulce.

— Sigue intentando — no podía creer que el androide se prestara a sus juegos. 

— ¿Y qué tal así? — colocó la voz del personaje de madera de la película.

— ¿Qué?-- ¡JAJAJA! — golpeó la mesa con su palma, estallando en carcajadas sin control — ¡Absolutamente no!

* * *

El día avanzo hasta el atardecer.

Pasaron toda su tarde imitando a caricaturas animadas, no era una situación muy diferente a como ellos se trataban cuando no estaban peleando, pero, algo se sentía diferente.

_Parecían un poco más cerca._

Gavin fue el primero en notar el horario y si fuera por él, le diría a Nines de quedarse y mandar a la mierda al resto de mundo, pero era la fiesta de su mejor amiga y no quería simplemente plantarla cuando ella estaba esperando ansiosamente ese día.

— ¿Me veo bien? — Nines salió del baño con un traje negro azabache que hacía resaltar su tez de nieve. 

—Joder, claro, mierda sí...

Nines embozo una sonrisa, poniéndose recto mientras se miraba al espejo de la habitación de Reed. Sacudió el polvo del traje y se animo ante el cumplido. 

— Bien si piensas ir a un velorio — agrego desabrochado la corbata perfectamente acomodada del androide, eliminando la felicidad del androide — ¡Nines vamos a una puta _fiesta_!, ponte algo más ligero, algo con lo que puedas bailar.

– Me gusta así, además no me interesa bailar. Tú seguramente te pases de copa y voy a tener que cuidarte. 

— ¿No?, pero si eres tan~ bueno — Gavin comenzó a moverse como un robot con sus manos — Beep, beep.

Nines puso los ojos en blanco y se bajo la chaqueta.

— ¡Espera! Necesito guardar una foto del momento — Gavin su puso al lado del androide y tomo una foto rápida, el saco su dedo medio y Nines suspiro —. Solo trata de disfrutarlo un poco lata, ¿Sí? No sé, ponte algo más cómodo.

RK900 lo miro con curiosidad. 

— ¿Qué propones Gavin? — curioseo, extendiendo sus brazos —, ¿Por qué no me muestras como debería vestirme? 

Gavin soltó un jadeo ante la propuesta y poso sus manos en su chaqueta, para luego bajarla lentamente hasta retirarla de él androide — ¿Me estas diciendo que puedo cambiarte como si fueras mí muñequito barbie? — el detective desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa hasta la altura del inicio de sus pectorales —, todo un muñequito — rio ante su propio comentario, cambiándole el tono a la palabra "muñequito" y recordando una canción infantil que le cantaba su mamá —. Pin pon es un muñeco — tarareo despacio, retiro la corbata y la deposito sobre la cama —... muy guapo y de-- ¿Cartón?, no-no, de metal — se corrigió a si mismo. 

— ¿Puedes dejar de divagar y apurarte? — protestó, cerrando sus ojos en un suspiro.

— ¡Le sacas lo divertido a la puta vida! — chilló avergonzando al darse cuenta de su acción y comenzó a arremangar las mangas hasta el codo del androide, sintiendo la textura de su piel artificial y perdiéndose un poco en sus lunares perfectamente esparcidos. 

— ¿Ya terminaste? — insistió, viendo a Gavin buscar algo en su cajón.

— ¡Espera dos putos minutos! — pidió de mala forma, caminando hasta él con una cadena fina —. ¿Qué te parece? — giro el colgante entre sus dedos.

— Innecesario.

— Pero...

— Lindo — admitió, viendo como el humano colocaba la cadena en su cuello, su acción tembló un poco, como si el toque de sus miradas fuera jodidamente intimo —, ¿Ahora si estoy listo?

_Si, mierda, si que lo estaba._

Nines era totalmente el tipo de Reed, una obra de arte ante sus ojos. La ropa que tenía puesta se pegaba a su cuerpo y él se sentía completamente lleno con verlo, como si fuera un ángel de porcelana blanca estrellada de constelaciones, zafiros en lugar de iris y un agujero negro en sus pupilas, capaz de arrastrar a Gavin su mirada. 

— Si — cerró su boca, conteniéndose de decirle que era el ser más hermoso que alguna vez pudo ver, en cambio de eso solo dijo: —, te ves jodidamente bien — halagó — _como siempre_ — se atrevió a decir, la sangre pinto la punta de sus orejas —. Ahora, chau-chau — empujó al androide con fuerza fuera de la habitación —. Es mi turno de cambiarme. 

— ¿Y el problema es...? — RK900 se apoyo del marco de la puerta.

— Quiero cambiarme, estúpido — respondió con obviedad, intentando patear al androide. Este agarro su pierna en juego —, ya-- Nines, déjame, tenemos que irnos, luego jugamos — quito sus manos y cerró la puerta de la habitación. 

Suspiro y bajo el cierre de su campera sonoramente, lanzó la prenda a la cama junto a la corbata del androide. Estiro el elástico del pantalón cómodo y quito el nudo, pero no se quitó el pantalón porque aun no sabía que carajos iba a usar. Pensó en que ponerse, y recordó una remera -relativamente nueva- perfecta para la ocasión. Abrió el armario — ¿Dónde demonios te metí? — murmuro, buscando la prenda hasta encontrarla —, ah, ahí estas. 

RK900 interrumpió al humano y paso dentro de la habitación, con su LED amarillo curiosidad. 

— ¿Qué pasa? 

— Es qué-- — se veía nervioso —, tú nunca me dejaste ver bien tu tatuaje, siempre lo ocultaste y — y no sabría decirles si eso era una excusa o realmente quería verlo — tengo esas misión — explico apretando sus labios. 

Gavin respiro profundamente, intentando entenderlo. Era solo tinta sobre piel, ¿Qué tenia de interesante?, nada en él era algo agradable de ver –pensaba. 

— _¿Por favor?_

Y el androide sabia exactamente que tono poner para que el humano hiciera lo que le pidiera. 

— Maldición — maldijo —, bien — dejo la ropa que iba a ponerse sobre las sabanas y vio al RK900 acercarse —. No tiene nada interesante — tomo un poco de distancia, retomando su canto de pin-pon —, ¿Ves? 

— ¿Pero que significado tiene? — deslizo su mano sobre la marca de tinta negra debajo de su abdomen —. Una calavera de cabra y flores — nombró los símbolos —, espinas y hojas — paso su dedo pulgar por debajo de su ombligo, haciéndole cosquillas al detective y enrojeciendo su estomago —, ¿El tatuaje sigue más abajo? — el pantalón impedía ver por completo el dibujo en su tez olivo, así que deslizo sus manos al elástico y amagó a tirar hacia abajo, tocando su piel con su mano libre.

— Fue un impulso de idiotez, era adolescente, estaba drogado y-y-y — tartamudeo, ante el tacto su mejillas se enrojecieron completamente — y eso, solo esto — agarro la muñeca del androide cuando el jodido estiro el elástico — y- eso ya es mucho — empujo al androide, sus hombros, cuello y orejas se ruborizaron bruscamente —, ¡PUTO-ESPACIO-PERSONAL, NINES! 

RK900 tarareo por la reacción del detective, viendo como sus ritmo cardiaco se elevaba por completo y aunque quería ver el tatuaje completo, ya había obtenido lo que quería: verlo, así que decidió no molestar más a Gavin.

— ¿¡Me dejas cambiarme, pinchazo de plástico!? — protestó, dándose vuelta para agarrar las prendas.

— Oh, por supuesto, Gav — sonrió de costado, viendo fugazmente el rojo de Gavin y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, para escuchar las palabras mezcladas que murmuraba el humano del otro lado. 

* * *

Que refrescante resultaba la sensación del tequila ardiente en la garganta del detective. Ya estaban reunidos, solo faltaba que llegaran Ben Collins y Chris para estar completos, así que solo se dedicaron a perder el tiempo con alguna que otra bebida. Había bastante alcohol, incluso consiguieron para androides (un nuevo tipo de tirio que circulaba por la comunidad Android), pero como era de esperar, Nines se negó a meter eso en su sistema.

Gavin recorrió la casa de su mejor amiga con cierta nostalgia, viendo las fotografías de ella y él sobre una repisa, al igual que otras de ambas. Reed se preguntó si, en algún universo alterno, en donde él no tendría esa enfermedad, si hubiera alcanzado a tener cuadros de él y con alguien, abrazados así. Pero solo imaginaba, porque después de todo, _lo romántico no era lo suyo._

Connor estaba de camisa al igual que Nines, Hank y él compartieron una conversación sobre lo difícil que era obligar a los androides a que se vistieran informalmente, pero no se quejaban porque Tina, hermosa como todos los días, vestía un mono bastante elegante al igual que su pareja. Lo que significaba que los únicos mal vestidos ahí eran el detective y el teniente.

Reed decidido tomar un poco, intentando no pasarse para que su _yo más, más sincero_ tomara control de sus habla y cuerpo, solo para evitar arruinar el grato momento que estaban teniendo todos. Las cajas del delivery estaban por los alrededores de la casa, el detective carcajeo entre dientes mientras miraba el rojo del LED de Nines y su mueca de disgusto.

Y conforme la noche iba consumiéndose, Gavin estaba _normal_ a pesar de tomar el alcohol como si fuera agua. RK900 controlaba cuanto estaba tomando al igual que su hermano con Hank. Querían evitar que ambos pierdan el sentido, pero el hacerlo solo incentivaba más al detective a hacerlo, porque no, ¡Él no seguía ordenes! 

Unas cuantas canciones pegadizas que hacían mover a cualquiera que lo escuche, sonaba fuertemente. Los RK bajaron su audición ante la saturación que le producía el sonido, mientras Tina y Gavin bailaron juntos, chocando sus caderas y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Connor, el teniente y Nines atendieron a Chris y al otro invitado que recién llegaban, por supuesto que con más bebidas.

_Ahora les pregunto, ¿Había alguna forma eso podía terminar bien?_

Reed dejo al ST y Chen en paz para se sentarse junto a Nines quien, al verlo, lo peino con la mano y le acomodo la remera, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Gruño, pero no lo quito y revolvió el pelo artificial perfectamente acomodado, haciendo que algunos cabellos cayeran en la cara de RK900. Ambos lucían muy bien esa noche.

— ¿Y... piensas quedarte sentado, lata?

— Supongo.

Gavin no sabía cómo hacer para invitar al androide a bailar, más cuando él le dijo que no le gustaba hacerlo. Mierda, el humano realmente quería pedírselo. Hizo girar los hielos dentro del vaso e intento reunir valor para hacerlo. Aún sabiendo que su respuesta sería un no preestablecido, debía intentarlo. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo. De fondo, las luces neones alumbraban su rostro en distintos tonos de violeta y azul. Si él tuviera un pétalo en su mano, seguramente sería algo muy hermoso de ver, pero no podía simplemente arriesgarse a mostrarlo. Se sacó la campera de cuero por el calor, _aunque no sabía que de todas las cosas se lo producía._

— Mm, esto — intentó decir —, no-- oye, pinchazo... – empezó entre palabas inconclusas —. ¿Nines? — formuló correctamente. 

— Dime, Gavin — inclino su cabeza, cruzado de piernas. 

Tina, quien estaba mirando la situación de reojo, colocó en el altavoz algunas canciones para bailar lento. Levanto su dedo pulgar y le guiño el ojo.

—« _¡Tina voy a matarte!_ »— pensó, ahora si iba a ser más difícil. Connor y Hank se levantaron a bailar, animando a Nines que lo hiciera también.

Se miraron por un instante, reunió el valor apretando el vaso entre sus dedos, despego sus labios y--

— ¿Quieres bailar, Nines? — Preguntó.

—...Claro — Nines sonrió con gentileza un poco, levantándose del lugar y tomando la mano de Ben.

Gavin tuvo que parpadear repentinamente, _¿Le acaban de robar a su androide?_

— ¡Putos androide! — estornudo, ¿Todo tenía que salirle mal? — ¡A la mierda todos! — frunció el ceño y agarro la botella que estaba al frente de él —, a la mierda Collins — susurró apartando la mirada.

Chen no podía creerlo, le dio un beso a Valerina y corrió a donde Gavin, juntando sus manos en intentos de disculparse por el mal plan que tuvo — Perdón, creo que no salió como esperaba — obligo al amigo a levantarse.

— ¿Te parece? — bufó.

— Tengo una idea — arrastró al más alto hasta la simulación "pista" —. Bailemos, siempre fuimos una pareja perfecta de baile — carcajeo, recordando en sus principios, cuando Chen pisaba los zapatos de Reed en algún bar-boliche o se decían códigos secretos para librarse de algún borracho/borracha molesto. 

Las canción sonaba fuerte, por suerte no era un día de semana. Él guiaba a Tina y se pisaban más de una ocasión -a propósito-, carcajeando en el recuerdo. Valerina los miraba contenta. Chen le había comentado sobre el estado de animo de su amigo, por lo que verlo sonreír la animaba tanto como a Tina. Y mientras se desplazaban por la sala, los colores de su iris rozaban con los de Nines fugazmente, como si se estuvieran buscando con la mirada. Pero eran demasiado torpes para dar el primer paso, entonces su amiga pensó en darles un empujoncito.

— Uno, dos, ¡Tres! — contó, para luego chocar ella misma contra Collins, Gavin la miro completamente descolocado —, perdón Ben — se disculpo — ¿Qué te parece si bailamos? — ofreció, guiñándole el ojo a Gavin. 

La novia de Chen comenzó estallo en risas al verlos, intentado contener la risa en su palma. 

— Me encantaría — acepto con amabilidad, soltando a RK900.

Gavin y Nines se quedaron ahí, cerca pero sin decirse nada, hasta que el humano no pudo soportar más las palabras. 

— ¿No que no estabas interesado en bailar? — el detective cruzó su brazos, gruñendo —. Supongo que si se trata de ese viejo si te gusta — bufó con celos a flor de piel.

— No podía decirle que no — soltó una risita por la actitud celosa de Reed —, somos amigos, no puedo despreciarlo de esa forma. 

— ¡Bien por ti!, ¿Acaso te pedí putas explicaciones? — se encogió de hombros con molestia, dedicándole su dedo del medio levantado —. Haz un favor al mundo y desaparece de mi puta vista.

Nines negó con la cabeza viendo como Gavin le daba la espalda, extendió su mano hacía la cintura del detective y la rodeo con su brazo logrando que este se pegara a él — ¿Qué tal si bailas conmigo? La canción aún no termina, es una versión extendida así que tenemos tiempo de sobra. 

Reed se sonrojó y fingió que le desagradaba la acción, pero no intento zafarse del agarre — ¿Y se supone que tú eres mi compañero de baile? — arqueo una ceja con molestia — _¿Hola,_ _cyberlife_ _?_ ¡Quiero un puto reembolso! — fingió hablar por celular mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del androide.

— Eres bastante ruidoso detective, ¿Por qué no simplemente cierras esa linda boca y me dejas guiarte? — apoyó su mano en la cadera de Gavin —; además eso ya lo dijiste el día que nos conocimos y, tal como la primera vez, _no causa gracia alguna._

— Tu sentido del humor es de un robot, no espero que entiendas la complejidad de mis chistes — palmo los hombros con lastima —, y, ¡Ja! ¿Guiarme, dices? — carcajeo, infravalorando los dotes de baile del androide —, como si supieras--

Nines lo apretó hacía él delicadamente y comenzó a moverse al compás de la música.

— Mierda, eso es nuevo — el humano tomo un tiempo en adaptarse al ritmo más que nada por la sorpresa del agarre — ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer esto?, ¿Te descargaste una actualización de bailarín? — Exigió respuesta, levantando su vista para ver el rostro del androide –. No, joder, espera... ¿Descargaste esa mierda por él?

— mm, _¿Celoso?_

— En tus sueños, idiota de plástico — bufó, viendo hacía otro lado avergonzadamente. 

— De hecho, estuve practicando con Connor, quería aprender a bailar correctamente — contó, agarrando el rostro del humano para que lo mirase de nuevo —... Por ti — Nines choco su frente contra la del contrario sin detener los pasos.

Gavin no sabía si era lo neon o si realmente Nines estaba completamente azul, pero por su parte, el rubor golpeo fuertemente su rostro, su piel se erizo ante el comentario del androide y sintió como las pequeñas luces dentro de él despertaban _._

 _Estaba ansioso por más contacto_.

Y el « Por ti» resulto ser las dos palabras más lindas que pudo escuchar de los labios del hombre mecánico. La melodía cambio, pero ellos continuaban pegados, como si el resto de personas no importaran. Se había perdido contando los lunares de Nines y él androide en el danzar de las pequeñas pestañas de Gavin, bailando silenciosamente al compás de sus latidos. Las cosquillas acariciaron sus corazones y el suspiro fue imposible de evitar cuando rozaban sus cuerpos. 

Fue algo hermoso de ver, perfecto retrato de la confesión del odio al amor. Aquellos que se tomaron unos segundos en notarlos, quedaban completamente sorprendidos por la química innegable que ambos tenían.

Si Reed daba un paso hacia atrás, Nines daba uno hacía adelante y se sumergieron, de esta forma, en el cóctel de estrellas que ofrecía aquella sincronía. El reloj de sus pies, unía los minutos con las horas y giraban un día entero en tan solo un segundo.   
Un baile momentáneamente eterno. Fugaz que permanecería por siempre en el recuerdo de sus movimientos.  
El micrófono de parlante interrumpió su baile, las luces se encendieron y el humano se alejo en un jadeo ahogado, achicando sus ojos por el repentino cambio de iluminación. Las chispas revoloteaban por el aire, pidiendo su fricción magnética continuara por un poco más. Pero Gavin aparto por completo al androide y miro a su amiga, preparado para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

— Probando, probando — golpeo la punta del micrófono —. Bien, en realidad además de festejar nuestra vuelta a casa y usarlo de excusa para emborracharnos como en los viejos tiempos — saco su mano de su espalda y estiro su mano hacia la visión de todos los integrantes, un anillo plateado resplandeció en su dedo anular. El androide hizo lo mismo con una gran sonrisa —, ¡Queremos anunciar nuestro compromiso!

_Los ojos de Gavin brillaron ante la noticia._

— ¡Imposible! — gritó Reed con felicidad — ¡Imposible que alguien te aguante, Tina! ¿Vale, cuánto te pagaron?

— Déjame terminar, idiota — Tina golpeo en la cabeza a Gavin y se acomodó la voz — Es pronto para decirlo, pero ¡Estábamos tan emocionadas que no podíamos aguantarlo!— brinco en el lugar. 

Gavin dudo.

— Cariño, espera. La ultima vez que revise, la Ley del casamiento entre humano y androide todavía no está vigente en Detroit — no entendía, si eso aun no era aprobado eso quería decir que... _¿Ella estaba proponiendo viajar a Canadá?_

Todos abrieron los ojos exageradamente cuando escucharon eso, estaban sorprendidos e intrigados del porque el detective sabía tanto del tema. Reed se arrepintió de decirlo y el uso sin consecuencia de sus oraciones. 

— ¡Si, pero vamos a luchar para que se pueda! — afirmo el androide con mucha determinación — ¿Quizás en un año o dos? No lo sé, pero el tiempo no importa Gavin, después de todo vamos a pasar el resto de la vida juntas.

Gavin sudo frío y se detuvo en esa frase. 

_Para él si importaba_ , realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que las raíces consumieran todos sus pulmones, pero estaba seguro de que _no tenía uno o dos años para eso_. Se quedo quieto, los demás felicitaban a su mejor amiga y se retomaba la fiesta con más euforia y la música volvía a rebotar por las paredes de la casa.

— _¿Gavin?_ — pregunto Nines al verlo pálido, con sus ojos con probabilidades de lluvia.

Pero él lo ignoro, no podía pensar con claridad.

«Mírate Gavin, vas a abandonarla cuando más te necesita, vas a arruinarle la boda con tu muerte absurda» 

Observo el vidrio de la puerta que daba al patio y vio a su padre en él, un hijo de puta que solo era bueno en arruinarlo todo. « ¡Eres un Kamski, aunque lo niegues! así que eso que dices de mí, solo es un reflejo de tu futuro. Eres un hijo de puta inservible y lamentablemente llevas mi sangre» martillo su cabeza el recuerdo, apretando su corazón en una punzada, recordando el corte de la botella. 

Unas repentinas ganas de vomitar lo rodearon, pero no podía, _no en frente de todos_. ¡Nadie podía enterarse! así que trato de calmarse, alejándose de Nines con el palpitar acelerado. Un poco de aire fresco, eso necesitaba. 

Caminaba hacía la puerta de cristal cuando Tina lo llamo, deteniéndolo.

— Gav, hay algo más... algo que no supe cómo decírtelo en estos días o, bueno, _toda la vida_ — miro a Gavin con cariño —. Cuando te conocí realmente creí que eras una astilla en el culo, siempre andabas con el ceño fruncido insultando a cada quien se interponga en tu camino y realmente pensé que no podríamos llevarnos bien — confesó entre risas — Pero te conocí... y sé que odias las demostraciones en publico por eso no lo hice hace un rato así que, ten — le alcanzó una pequeña caja larga negra —. Ábrela Gav, es para ti.

Abrió la caja. Adentro había unos cuantos cigarrillos, un moño negro, rosas blancas y una petaca de vodka con una pequeña nota sobre esta: «Ella me dio el sí, pero aún necesito de mi chico malo favorito. Así que toma un shot conmigo y cuando estés lo suficientemente ebrio como para dar el sí, responde: ¿Quieres ser mi padrino de boda?»

La visión de Gavin se desenfoco, levanto su vista a Tina buscando alguna explicación, ella tenia dos pequeñas copas en sus manos, sonriendo como una perla.

— ¡Quiero que sepas que el hecho de que tu estés ahí es mucho más que solo para que comas! Sabes que no soy buena con las demostraciones de cariño, pero quiero decirte de alguna forma lo mucho que significa para mí saber que vas a estar ese día, de tenerte a mi lado — extendió el pequeño recipiente hacía Gavin —. Porque eres mi amigo, hermano, mi gemelo de idioteces y si aceptas... el padrino de mí boda.

Los oídos le zumbaron, no podía escuchar nada de lo que le decían con nitidez, solo se escuchaba el eco.

¿ _Cómo podría explicarle a Tina que él no iba a poder estar_?

Ella lloraría y todo ese perfecto momento, ese esfuerzo que estaba dentro de una pequeña caja negra, se derrumbaría si el se negaba, si decía la verdad... 

_«La gente de mierda no cambia»_ esa frase era una de sus favoritas y ahora, iba a ponerla en práctica.

Tomo la copa con las manos temblantes, con una sonrisa quebrada y el corazón como pasa de uva seca. Tina pego un brinco de la emoción y abrió la botella, vertiendo el contenido dentro de los dos recipientes. Las copas se chocaron y una promesa vacía dentro de un sollozo se creó.

— ¿¡Cómo puedo aceptar la oferta!?, ¡Me acabas de partir el corazón en dos! — actuó con los ojos cristalinos — ¡Pensé que había algo entre nosotros!, ¡Perra infiel!

— ¡Discúlpeme amado mío! Pero he encontrado el amor verdadero en esa damisela preciosa como una cerveza bien fría en verano y no puedo casarme con usted, pero mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá. Aunque no de la forma que usted quiere — poso su mano en la frente, exagerando la situación. 

Valerina rodó los ojos y soltó un carcajeó de ternura al verlos.

— Si _._

— ¿Si me disculpas o qué?

— _Qué si..._

— ¡No puedo escuchar con tanto maullido que sueltas!

— ¡Qué si voy a ser tu jodido padrino de boda!

Chen lo abrazó y él correspondió, sintiendo la culpa creciente como una raíz más por mentirle. Por seguir siendo una mierda y no poder afrentar las cosas a la cara, _por tener que estar fingiendo delante de la única persona que más estuvo junto a él_. Tina deslumbro felicidad por toda la casa, saltando de la emoción sobre su pareja y subiéndole a todo volumen a la música.

— ¡Dijo que si! — le gritó a Valerina, como si ella no hubiera estado presenciando la escena — Aunque... igual si decías que no, te hubiera obligado — lo miro sería y le guiño el ojo en burla, recordó entonces que habían dejado la torta helada de tirio y crema fuera de la heladera — Oh, mierda, cierto, amor, chicos; vengan a buscar el postre.

Chris, Ben la siguieron, Connor tomó del brazo a Nines y lo llevó con él, aunque el androide no podía despegar su mirada de su compañero. Gavin le saco la lengua y ahora, _solo_ , sentía las piernas temblar, su visión giraba y cuando sintió el suave del pétalo contra su garganta, corrió hacía el baño, chocándose con las cosas. Abrió la puerta sin delicadeza, agarrándose del lavamanos para luego arrodillarse cerca del inodoro.

Por suerte todos estaban en la cocina, nadie pudo verlo retorcerse en si mismo.

— Ugh, _jodida mierda_ — pequeñas flores se caían de él —, no,no, _mierda no_ — trato de no hacer ningún ruido, pero le _dolía mucho_. Estaba agachado en la tapa del inodoro, tranquilo al escuchar las voces de los demás a la lejanía, pero no detener lo que estaba haciendo. 

Estaba completamente asustado.

_Y como burla del destino, la puerta del baño se abrió._

« _Imposible_ » pensó Gavin, las voces aún seguían allí: _Connor, Nines,_ _Valerina_ _, Chris; Ben, Tina..._

— Gavin...

No, eso no le podía estar pasando. Gavin tembló, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, preparado para golpear a quien entró. El pánico se manifestó en sus ojos, gimoteando insultos desesperados. 

— _Tranquilo chico_ — Anderson intento sacar las manos de Gavin de su rostro y evitar las patadas que intentaba darle — _Gavin, calma, respira_ — susurró, viendo como otro fragmento de flor se deslizaba del rostro del más bajo.

— Hank hijo-de puta- suéltame, esto-- yo — tartamudeo ahogándose en sus palabras, intentando golpear al teniente —, joder no, demonios, maldita sea — tenía unas fuertes ganas de hacerse invisible, tiro sus manos sobre el pecho del teniente para apartarlo, sintiendo sus palpitaciones golpear más allá del limite que podía. 

— Gavin. — puso su voz gruesa, aterrorizando al más bajo — _Si sigues gritando se van a enterar y no es lo que quieres, así que cálmate, ¡Jesús!_

El detective le hizo caso a regañadientes, seguía teniendo espasmos, pero trato de volver a su estado normal.

— Vamos, respira, tranquilo — pidió con suavidad, sabiendo exactamente como ayudarlo —. Cierra tus ojos y respira, nadie va a lastimarte, tranquilo. 

— Pero yo-- Tina — sollozó, tiritando —. Puta madre, no puedo-- yo, mierda, joder — hipeaba, cerrando sus ojos. Sus labios tiritaban palabras. 

— Se que puedes hacerlo Gavin, inténtalo chico — Hank dio suaves palmadas en la espalda del contrario. Reflejando su pasado en el detective —... ¿Ves que puedes ? — animó, al ver como Gavin retomaba de a poco el control, las flores se detenían de a poco y cuando su cuerpo dejo de tiritar, las plantas se detuvieron. Hank lo ayudo a borrar toda evidencia de las mismas y limpiar el rastro de se mandíbula sangre con papel higiénico. 

Cuando Gavin por fin volvió a la normalidad, tomó de ropa a Anderson y lo acerco a su rostro hostilmente, mostrando sus dientes.

— ¡Si le dices a alguien de esto, te juro que yo--! 

— Si hubiera querido hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho Gavin — suspiro cansado, apartándolo. 

— ¿Desde cuándo tu--?

— _Siempre lo supe_ — hizo dudar a Gavin si él limpiaba tan bien como creía el rastro de los pétalos y cuantas veces el viejo se había quedado observándolo —, así que no me ataques sin sentido. No estoy aquí para amenazarte idiota.

— ¿Entonces que quieres? — se asusto —, ¿Qué deje Detroit y me vaya? o ¿Dinero? _Hank gano menos que tú._

Anderson se refregó la cara — _Jesús, no._

— ¿Es algo peor? — se abrazo a si mismo — ¿¡Necesitas mis órganos!? ¡Mis pulmones no te van a servir! 

— Si sigues, empiezo a gritar, jodido exagerado — amenazó, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.

— Bien, bien. Es que no entiendo ¿Por qué...? 

Las gotas de sangre sobre su remera eran la única evidencia que restaba, además de que el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto a Gavin y su lengua se soltó, sacando conclusiones y hablando demasiado rápido, resbalando insultos.

No había otra alternativa -o tal vez si. 

Hank lanzó a Gavin contra la ducha y abrió el agua fría.

— ¡MIERDA HANK! — sintió el frio repentino. 

— _¿Por qué?,_ no lo sé, así que antes de que me arrepienta, ¡Acepta mi puta ayuda! — mojo la cabeza de Gavin, este chillo molesto —. ¿Funciona, verdad? este es un truco que me enseño mi querido Connor — sonrió viendo como Gavin volvía a en sí. 

La puerta volvió a abrirse, RK800 tenia el LED completamente rojo, buscando una explicación de la situación. Si las miradas mataran, Gavin ya hubiera sido velado diez veces. 

— _¿Qué es esto Hank?_ — pidió respuesta, mirando a Gavin bajo el agua. 

— Oh, cariño — El teniente se asustó por el tono de voz del androide —, ayúdame con este pobre vagabundo. Parecía estar por morir porque tomó demasiado, ¿Supongo que tu hermano hizo un mal trabajo cuidándolo...?

Connor volvió a relajar su expresión y brillo en azul, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo absurdo que fue imaginarse otra idea de la situación. Camino hacía Gavin y tiro de sus mechones para meterlo más dentro de la ducha.

— ¡HEY!, ¡CON, YA- YA ESTOY BIEN!

— Tengo que asegurarme, Gavin. 

— ¡Si claro! — se quejó, intentando salir de la ducha, pero los otros no se lo permitieron y jugaron con la paciencia del detective un poco/bastante. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Reed comenzaba a tambalearse y actuar de una forma poco él al decir: —... joder, por favor — susurró en un sollozo. 

Se miraron asustados ante la idea de haber sobrepasarse con él y Connor lo ayudo a caminar de nuevo hasta el sillón, apoyando su brazo en su hombro y sosteniendo el pecho del humano. RK900 giro en rojo al verlo y el otro RK deposito al humano sobre el sofá largo.

Los demás se extrañaron al ver salir a los tres y haber escuchado los gritos de Gavin diciendo que ya estaba bien. Pero les sorprendió más cuando, sobre los almohadones violetas, el detective, completamente empapado de agua y sentado algo perdido en la situación de hace unos segundos, comenzó a perder el control de su cabeza y esta, daba pequeños brincos. Estaba comenzando a parpadear cada vez más lentamente, con la música de fondo aturdiendo sus oídos. Parecía estar a punto de caer de cara al suelo si seguía intentando mantenerse despierto. Nines lo miro preocupado, buscando un vaso de agua para ofrecerle. Pero más que agua, necesitaba algo de que abrigarse o reiniciar su puta vida, sentía el frío incomodo contra su ropa pesada. Sus parpados bajaron por completo y de a poco comenzó a perder por completo la consciencia de su alrededor. 

Lo último que escuchó fue la risa de Tina quien se ría con cariño al verlo tan tierno recostado sobre el sofá, la voz de Hank diciendo: — _¿Podrías llevarlo a casa?_ —y luego, unos brazos cálidos sosteniéndolo.

* * *


	8. 7

* * *

La fragancia de la menta acaricio la tez de Gavin, contrayendo sus músculos y encrespando su piel por su frescura. Sus pupilas se encogieron debido a un chorro de luz que traspasaba la persiana americana, dejando al arco grisáceo de sus ojos mostrar su destello verde. Busco algún indicio de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior por lo que su cabeza parecía querer darles guiños en pequeñas punzadas mientras que su voz ronca le recordaba lo sediento que estaba. Se revolvió un poco ante el frío producido por la falta de algo que lo cubra, porque como costumbre sus frazadas estaban caídas del colchón y, además, para su sorpresa no tenía ninguna prenda en la parte superior de su cuerpo.  
Se acurruco hacia atrás quejándose por lo irritable de despertarse un domingo, pero de en vez de chocar contra un gato como normalmente lo hacía, sintió algo más contra su espalda. Alguien más, que tenía su brazo rodeado a la cintura de este, pero Reed no cedió ante el agarre y se dio la vuelta para verle la cara a la otra persona, preparado para golpear a quien fuese, pero se contuvo de hacerlo porque ese era Nines. Con sus ojos cerrados e inmovilidad característica de cuando el suele dormir.  
Gavin sonrió torpemente, aun un poco dormido. Un sueño, pensó. Uno de esos que al despertar terminaba abrazado a su almohada o apretando a sus gatos. 

Lo miro detenidamente, amándolo en un respiro suave para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de RK900, refregar su rostro contra él y soltar un suave bostezó.

— Nines — gimió, abrazándolo. Se sorprendió por qué era un sueño bastante sensorial al que estaba acostumbrado a tener, casi podía sentir como si el androide estuviera durmiendo junto a él y aunque había algo extraño no lograba descifrar que, era perfecto de igual manera.

Nines abrió sus ojos repentinamente — Mm, buenos días — saludó, reincorporándose y quitando su brazo con las mejillas azules.

— Hola, bebé — devolvió con ternura, acercándose a sus labios.

— ¿"Bebé"? — ladeo la cabeza con asombro, deteniéndolo en su acción —, ¿Estás bien, Gavin?

Reed frunció el ceño sin entender porque no lo estaría. «Pero que sueño de mierda» pensó, incluso en sus fantasías el jodido Nines ponía ese tono que dejaba a Reed como un idiota fuera de lugar. Pero cuando sintió el dolor que me provocaba sus gatos al mordisquear su brazo por alimento, lo entendió.

Eso no era un sueño, era la realidad y él acababa de llamar "bebé" a RK900.

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos, ruborizado por la vergüenza del error — Joder — murmuro alejándose del androide —, si, perdón pensé que- — no podía decirle que pensaba que era su imaginación, porque: ¿Cómo explicaba que el tenerlo a su lado a la mañana siempre fue una hermosa utopía? —... nada, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

— Tú me lo pediste, Gavin.

— Dios — se lamentó en un sollozo ahogado — ¿Qué te pedí? — el humano apretó su rostro con remordimiento.

— «Quédate» — imito las palabras del detective — Eso.

Reed pensó que debería haberse tirado del puente aquel día.

Las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido luego de quedar dormido en la casa de Tina, habían llegado como si la vida se le estuviera riéndose en su puta cara: Hank le pidió al RK900 que lo llevara a la casa y él lo hizo. Prácticamente tuvo que cargarlo porque el detective se había colgado de su cuello y no planeaba soltarlo de camino al departamento, así que lo ayudo a sacarse la ropa empapada en el sillón, le dio dos comprimidos de RU-21 y agua. Se calmo un poco, pero cuando lo cargo hasta su habitación y lo estaba por dejar recostado e irse, Gavin tomo la mano del androide para evitar que se fuese y lo tiró hacía él para pedirle una caricia, le dijo aquello y posiblemente algo más que no lograba recordar.

Si, estaba completamente arrepentido y avergonzado por su estupidez.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! — repitió —, perdón — se disculpó tocando su nuca, agachando su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por obligarte a quedarte, Nines — se refregó los ojos con nerviosismo —, porque solo fue eso ¿Verdad? — tiro de su cabello — Espera... ¿Te hice algo? — pregunto alertado —, joder ¿Nosotros lo-?

Nines se levantó, negando.

— Me sorprende y decepciona que me digas eso, Gavin — admitió con molestia —, uno deduciría que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que nunca haría nada que no me guste o no quiera hacer — arrugo su nariz —. Si lo hago es porque quiero hacerlo Gavin.

— ¿Y qué-- qué hicimos?, mierda, si te ordene a hacer algo yo–

— Gavin — nombro seriamente, colocando una voz agria —, sabes que soy desviado desde el momento que desperté. No me vengas con esa estupidez de que me "ordenaste", es altamente ridículo y ofensivo.

— Bien, maldición — se masajeo el entrecejo —, pero...

— Tranquilo detective, solo dormimos — le aseguro caminado a la cocina para buscar un vaso agua y dárselo al detective —, no podría aprovecharme de ti en ese estado. Es más, deberías preocuparte más por ti, tu conducta bajo los efectos del alcohol es cuestionable...

Gavin exhalo con alivio, yendo a donde Nines para beber lo que el androide le ofrecía, tenía la garganta seca así que fue satisfactorio hacerlo. Los tres pequeños felinos lo seguían, el RK abrió la bolsa de alimento y los coloco los pequeños cuencos de colores.

— "Cuestionable", ¿Perdón? — inquirió con rezongo —, no eres quien para decirme como tengo que actuar — busco una remera porque ya tenía la piel de gallina por el frío —, de todas formas, gracias gran pinchazo de plástico.

— Oh, no te molestes — acaricio a Lucifer —, fue entretenido verlo actuar de esa forma, algo inesperado para alguien arisco como lo eres.

—¿Esa forma? — bombeo con fuerza —, ¿A qué te refieres?

— Mm, ya sabes: «Por favor, quédate, quédate toda la puta vida» — volvió a imitar la voz del detective —, prácticamente ronroneabas Gavin.

— ¡PHCK! — exclamo, se juró en un segundo no volver a tomar ni una gota más de alcohol — Tu- jodida mierda, borra eso de tu cache.

— ¿Debería? — le guiño el ojo —, _no_. Realmente no hay razón para hacerlo. De ahora en adelante, cada vez que me muestres tus garras, voy a recordarte lo lindo y sincero que puedes llegar a hacer con un poco de 'suero de la verdad'.

— ¡Tengo muchas ganas de matarte, tostadora con patas! — gritó, tirándole un puño al rostro del androide.

— «Por favor, quédate» — freno la mano del humano —, ¿Quieres que diga la oración completa

— ¡No! — intento calmar su palpitar, porque estaba muy avergonzado con ganas de eliminar a Nines del planeta tierra —. Tsk, bastardo — susurro.

— ¿Todos los humanos pueden ponerse tan ruborizados? — preguntó, pellizcando las mejillas del contrario — ¿O solo tú?- Un momento — se detuvo —... ¿Puedes ponerte aún más? Oh, Gav, _¡Ahora tengo mucha curiosidad!..._ ¿Qué te haría poner completamente de rojo? — lo soltó y agarro un pedazo de pan y lo corto en partes con delicadeza —. Mejor aún, ¿Podría hacerte superar el límite? — su labio se curvo maliciosamente.

— Solo eres una maquina cínica, cruel y asquerosa.

— Y tú eres una ternura, mi querido «toda la puta vida» — halagó con sarcasmo.

— ¡Detente! — presiono su mano contra la boca de Nines —. Deja de hacer eso, ¡Es una mierda!

Nines mordió la palma de Gavin.

— ¡RK900!

— Pídemelo correctamente y dejare de hacerlo — dijo con atrevimiento —, estoy esperando.

Gavin puso sus ojos en blanco e ignoro a su compañero, dedicándole un gesto de irritabilidad.

— Mm, no es divertido así, Gavin.

Reed golpeo el costado de la cabeza del androide con sus dedos. Encontrando eso que estaba fuera de lugar, su LED no estaba allí.

— ¿Qué buscas? — preguntó poniéndose serio de repente.

— Tú discoteca portátil, ¿Dónde está?

— Oh — apartó la mano del humano —, me lo quite anoche.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiono apretando sus dientes, observando la cabeza baja del androide — ¿ _Para qué mierda hiciste eso_?

— Me pediste que me quedara — comenzó, encendiendo la cafetera —, supuse que sería incómodo para ti despertarte junto a un androide y por tu reacción, solo confirmó mí teoría — termino con indiferencia, viendo cómo el líquido oscuro comenzaba a caer de a chorros.

— ¿"Supusiste"? — copió indignado —, ¡No me vendas mierda, Nines! — exaspero.

— No seas ridículo — interrumpió —, vives repitiendo que te asquean los androides, no veo porque te importaría tanto que te haga ese favor.

— Hacerme ese... ¿Favor? — gruñó —. No puedes estar diciéndome esto, de verdad.

— Si Gavin, dejarme el LED solo aumentaba las posibilidades de que-

— ¡Corta con esa basura de posibilidad! — chasqueo su lengua —, ¿Qué piensas?, ¿Qué ocultando tu LED vas a dejar de ser quién eres? ¡Sos un puto androide Nines! no puedes simplemente jugar a ser algo que no eres.

— Y tú eres un humano despreciable, pero no es momento de andar recalcando lo obvio — encendió el fuego y coloco algunas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

— ¿Recalcar? Eres tú el idiota que lo niega, ¡Tengo asumido que eres una lata hace tiempo! No me vengas con esa mierda, no soy tan fácil, no soy un patrón más que puedas acomodar a tu gusto para que las cosas salgan a tu gusto — se sirvió un poco de café en su taza favorita que tenía estampado la frase: «Mantente alejado de mí».

— Si, de hecho — afirmo la negación del contrario —. Bueno, no creo que todos en tu especie lo sean, pero, ¿Tú? — giro las tostadas — Si, eres bastante fácil.

Gavin inflo su pecho, bebiendo la cafeína para tragarse el pétalo que se asomaba lentamente —¿Y eso que me dijiste aquel día?

— ¿Qué día?

— Que era especial Nines, ¿Qué significo eso?

— Yo- — apagó el fuego, estaba por decir algo pero cambio de parecer — teníamos que llevarnos bien Gavin, por el trabajo. Las palabras correctas doman a cualquier bestia ignorante.

— ¡¿Bestia ignorante?!, ¿Me ves de esa forma tan jodida? — hablo entre dientes, decepcionado -. Entonces, ¿Por qué te quedaste?, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — preguntó sobándose la nariz - ¡Dímelo pedazo de plástico!

— ... — Los labios del androide temblaron, pero no dijo nada. Un error en el sistema a obligarse a mentir, producía su boca artificial vibrara, descartando palabras.

— Lo que pensé — su mano se curvó en un puño —. Joder, yo creí... fui un estúpido al pensar que-- no, ¡No importa! — le pegó con el dorso de la mano en el pecho del androide suavemente —. Si vas a mentirme hazlo bien y asegúrate la próxima vez, de no meterte conmigo imbécil.

Ambos se negaron a mirarse y Gavin se obligó a suprimir las repentinas náuseas de flores y el dolor de su cabeza que aumento por gritar. Abrió los mensajes que tenía de la noche anterior, Tina le envió un mensaje que decía:

_| Hey, te iba a decirte que te quedes en casa anoche, pero cuando Nines te cargo de esa forma dije: ARRUINAR ESO ES UN PECADO. |_

_|Espero que hayas despertado con la mejor resaca de tu vida por tener el gran honor de ser mi padrino. |_

_| No olvides que te quiero_ _Gav_ _, nos vemos el lunes. |_

Reed lo recordó, todo lo que había pasado se presentó como un chasquear de dedos. Que Hank le dijera a Nines que lo llevara no era lo único que había pasado, la propuesta de Tina y... lo que ocurrió en el baño. Eso no podía borrarse con un lindo despertar, no se ocultaba debajo de la alfombra como las flores. Y estuvieron callados por varios minutos, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar una conversación. Supongo que un simple beso lo decía todo, pero Gavin se decidió que: si las acciones del androide fueron todo un acto, entonces ya no iba a rogar más.

— Gavin — Nines nombró, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —, yo-

El celular del detective comenzó a sonar, RK900 recibió un mensaje — ¿¡Qué quieres Jeffrey!? — atendió, sorprendiéndose por la repentina llamada —... ¿Qué demonios-? mierda, está bien. Vamos para allá en este instante.

Gavin se levantó, busco rápidamente las llaves de su auto y Nines se cambió rápidamente, olvidándose su LED sobre la mesa de luz. El humano se colocó sus zapatos, tomó su chaqueta de cuero, saludo a los pequeños y abrió la puerta de entrada, era un asunto urgente así que no podían sentarse a tomar el té y arreglar su mierda.

— Gavin, yo- — lo detuvo rodeando sus muñecas con sus dedos.

— No hay tiempo para "esto" — apuntó al androide y luego él y se soltó bruscamente —, tú mismo lo dijiste: trabajo. Así que apúrate, lata.

Salió sin más, dejando a RK900 con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

— ¡Jo.di.dos! — separó en sílabas con pesadez, Jeffrey lucía cansado como si de repente le hubieran sacado diez años de vida —, así estamos, _¿Se los resumo?_ Acaban de matar a Boris Brown.

— Se lo merecía el hijo de puta — Gavin encorvo sus hombros.

— ¡Esto no es un juego Reed!, la seguridad de nuestro departamento cuelga de un hilo — chilló — simplemente: se metieron, hackearon las cámaras de seguridad, mataron a plena luz del día como si fuera robarle un dulce a un niño, ¡Y lo único que tenemos es el puto cuerpo!

— ¿Todo este alboroto por una persona de mierda? — pregunto Gavin sin entender por qué tanta exageración.

Fowler saco una carpeta con archivos de distintos asesinados ocurridos en los últimos, todos tenían un punto de conexión, el humano y el androide tomaron los papeles sin dudar.

— ¿Todos son humanos? — pregunto Nines, mirando las fotos.

— ¿Estos no eran asesinatos aislados entre ellos?- _¿Qué mierda está pasando?_

— ¡Es lo que tienen que averiguar! — encargo, apuntando hacía la puerta para que se fueran —, todo lo que sabemos están en esos archivos, el tiempo corre y las muertes están subiendo. Eviten los problemas, dios, _sobre todo tú Gavin_ — advirtió, regresando a su labor —, no provoques que te pongan una correa y... ¡Eliminen la palabra descanso y vacaciones hasta que se termine esto!

Asintieron.Nines tenía descargado todos los datos así que se los leyó a Gavin mientras ambos analizaban la información en su escritorio compartido. Uno estaba completamente ordenado y el otro, era un desorden más que mueble.

El nuevo caso era algo extraño. Hasta el momento se creía que eran casos separados, disparos al aire, robos con resultados fáltales, pero no. _Eso no eran solo coincidencias al azar. Había algo más retorcido debajo de la alfombra._

— ¿Odio a los humanos, tal vez? — preguntó, mirando por decima vez las fotografías de la escena del crimen —. Esto parece obra de un puto androide.

— No creo que solo sea eso Detective — descarto —. No creo que solo sea fobia como el caso anterior, los cuerpos no sufrieron violencia alguna... hay algo que no estamos viendo.

— _¿Antecedentes de violencia contra los Androides?_ — dijeron al unísono al ver la conexión a simple vista, las cinco víctimas tenían esa mancha en su expediente, algunos más leves que los otros, pero lo tenían de todas formas.

— Puta madre, ¡Esto tiene escrito la puta palabra venganza por todos lados! — su pierna troto en el lugar —. Dijo que esto es lo único que se pudo obtener de la escena — tiro los papeles contra la mesa, chasqueando su lengua —, pero estos idiotas algún detalle deben haber pasado por alto.

— Correcto, fue analizado por humanos después de todo, no me sorprendería un error de ese tipo. Quizás podemos obtener algún tipo de información allí si escaneo la zona con mis sensores.

— _Engreído_ — fingió toser.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Gavin camino hacia su auto.

— ¿Yo?, nada.

Nines lo siguió.

— _Terco._

— ¿Qué dijiste, lata?

— Nada, Detective.

* * *

En la prisión hacia bastante frío para alguien que solo traía una chaqueta de cuero y una remera fina que alcanzo a ponerse en el frenesí, mas la llama de la pasión por el trabajo lo mantenía en pie. Estaban a unos pasos de escena, Nines escaneo el lugar sin necesidad de acercarse a todos los objetos.

— _ah-ah-_ ¡Putos Androides! — insulto en un espasmo.

— ¿Podrías estornudar como una _persona normal_? — Nines acababa de crear un escenario mental de lo paso y la pistas que no estaban en el papel se hicieron notar —, _ponte serio._

— Si, si — desoyó la petición — ¿Y?, ¿Encontraste lo que mí especie no? — se apoyo de la pared de la cárcel, cruzándose de brazos.

— Si — afirmó con orgullo.

— ¿Qué esperas para decirlo? — exigió frunciendo el ceño —. O ¿eso también es palabrería? pinchazo idiota.

— Boris reconoció a la persona que lo asesino, retrocedió ante el miedo y se torció el tobillo —camino hasta el humano y golpeó su pierna para que perdiera el equilibrio, haciendo que comenzara a caer, simuló dispararle con su mano —, mientras caía, le dispararon perfectamente en el corazón. Es un trabajo muy precisó, sin duda alguna lo hizo un androide.

Evito que se cayera sosteniendo su espalda con una mano, Gavin se aferró a los brazos del androide.

— _¡¿Eso era necesario lata?!_

— No hay tiempo para explicaciones largas, que sintiera lo que él lo haría comprender más rápido — volvió a poner su postura recta, dejando al detective — además tú me pediste que te lo mostrara.

— Bien, bien — sintió su ira crecer, eso había sido a propósito — ¿Entonces propones que tenemos a un RoboCop sicario jugando a ser alguna especie de justiciero de los robots?

— ... Algo así y viendo que no eliminaron las pistas, nos quieren decir: aquí estamos.

Gavin analizo el cuerpo de Boris con la mirada, además del hueco en su pecho, no había nada más. O eso pensaron los primeros en ver la escena, él notó algo diferente a la última vez que lo vieron cuando tenía vida.

— _Mierda_ — se agacho y tocó el cuello del difunto con su guante —, esa marca no estaba cuando lo conocimos, Phck, ¿Es como la Z que dejaba el Zorro, pero versión computadora?

— Oh, buena observación — Nines tomo una foto de la marca y busco coincidencia, todos los cuerpos que la tenían, eran los fallecidos conectores, pero estaba bien hecho — Exactamente, es su marca de agua: la flor de la vida en degrades. Un interesante concepto sobre la fragilidad y momentaneidad de la vida humana, de hecho.

— Eres un hipócrita Nines, si esto se tratara de la muerte de los tuyos no dirías eso con tanta facilidad.

RK900 levanto una ceja.

— Creo que estas olvidando que es un asesino que mato a su propia sangre sin titubear — le recordó, saliendo del lugar. No había más que ver allí —, _era_ — se corrigió dibujando una sonrisa.

— Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero — se froto las manos en busca de calor —... bien, demonios, si Boris conocía al que lo asesino, entonces ahora solo queda buscar quien de todos los que lastimo coincide con las demás muertes.

— ¿Trajiste algún otro abrigo? el clima de hoy va a ser bastante helado — RK900 activo su programa para emitir calidez en su piel sintética y se acercó a Gavin, posó su mano en la espalda y luego en su pecho para que este dejara de tiritar mientras caminaban.

— ¿Y si fue alguno de los androides que sobrevivieron a su red? — cuestiono ignorando la pregunta, sintiéndose mejor por el calor del compañero —. Aunque todos los modelos eran especializados para trabajos de hogar o esas mierdas.

— Si, pero eso no impide que pueda tomar un arma y disparar con agilidad - pensó por unos segundos — ¿Qué tal Lucas?

— ¿Lucas?, ¿El PL600?

— ¿Qué otro?

Gavin negó con la cabeza — Imposible, tú lo viste ese día, él no es capaz de matar incluso estando bajo esas condiciones de estrés.

— Puede haber sido solo un plan para que descartar sospechas hacía él. Acuérdate que Brown lo eligió a él entre todos los androides para el trabajo de asesino por una razón — arrugo su frente —, además ¿ _Por qué está tan seguro_? Si ante tus ojos solo es un pedazo de chatarra.

— Es diferente, _estoy seguro_ que él no es el culpable.

Nines hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario del detective.

— Lo personal no debe mezclarse con el trabajo, actúe profesionalmente detective — dijo fríamente —. Y si está _tan_ urgido por ese Androide, seguro haya alguno en el club Edén que puedas contratar–

— _¡Para, para un poco pedazo de mierda!_ — apretó sus dientes — ¡Lo que haga con mí culo es cosa mía!, ¿Desde cuándo controlas mí jodida agenda de citas?

— Solo digo lo que se ve a simple vista, no hay tiempo para esto así que le pido que deje sus necesidades humanas de lado y se centre en el trabajo.

— ¡Eso no responde a la pregunta! — bufó con enojo —, dices que no mezcle lo personal, pero eres tú el único idiota que lo está haciendo. Me estás jodiendo mucho diciendo esa mierda.

— Te guste o no, es parte del caso y no podemos descartar cosas porque te sientas atraído por el PL — si Nines tuviera su LED, el rojo hubiera iluminado su rostro, se metió dentro del auto y Gavin hizo lo mismo.

— ¿ _Atraído..._? — Reed apretó el volante.

— Conduce — ordenó con voz grave y sin expresión.

Gavin soltó un jadeo de frustración — ¿Tú qué mierda sabes que me gusta?, _¿Qué sabes de mí?_

RK900 no dijo nada, no tenía que decir de todas formas. Reed estaba por saltar a golpearlo, pero pensó que él no se equivocaba con Lucas. Así que solo irían a investigar y luego refregaría en la cara del androide el hecho que tenía razón.

— _Androide desconfiado_ — encendió el auto.

«Una vez los dos pensamos — hay que separarse — mas deshicimos las maletas antes de emprender el viaje » la radio inadecuada como siempre, reprodujo un tema aleatoriamente _oportuno_ para la situación. Gavin la cambio rápidamente.

— _Humano porfiado._

* * *

Tocar el timbre de un posible sospechoso no es algo que uno espere para pasar un domingo, pero ahí estaban, en frente de la actual casa de Lucas. El androide abrió la puerta ante el sonido. 

— ¿Detective?, ¿RK900? — los miro sorprendido.

— _Nines_ — corrigió sin delicadeza en su voz.

— ¡Hola! disculpa a mí compañero, todavía no lo entrene para que sea _EDUCADO_ con los demás — tiro de mejilla de RK900.

— _Baja la voz_ — miro a los alrededores con nerviosismo —, ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Te molesta si pasamos a hacerte unas preguntas?

— Yo-

— ¿Quiénes son? — la voz de otro androide demostró su presencia, interrumpiendo al PL600.

— Buenas tardes, soy el detective Gavin Reed — mostró su placa —, él es mi compañero Nines y venimos a hacerles unas preguntas sobre el asesinato de Boris Brown.

Un HR400 observo a Nines con detenimiento — ¿Nines? _,_ ¿Eres otro humano? — su LED parpadeo en amarillo, ojeando a Gavin quien comenzó a conversar entre sonrisas con el PL.

— No, soy un modelo RK — respondió, manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Y tú LED? — preguntó secamente, regresando a verlo ojos.

Nines miro a Gavin, este frunció el ceño y luego respondió: — Es irrelevante.

— _Robert, no_ — Lucas susurró para el tracis masculino —. Ahora no, estamos ocupados y--

— _Pasen_ — el androide dio el paso, sin sacarle el ojo de encima al humano.

— Robert-

— _Cállate_ — silenció en una conversación de conexión.

Lucas se quedo quieto, viendo pasar al par dentro, preocupado por el humano y la mirada que le dedicaba el tracis.

— Pónganse cómodos, iré a traer algo de tirio y- — vaciló a propósito —, ¿Qué se supone que comen los primates?, podría traerte una banana.

— Que putamente curioso — resopló —, me estaba preguntan también que clase de aceite les gusta a las hojalatas del "mago de Oz" — devolvió de mala gana.

RK900 le dio un codazo para que se callara — Detective, no hace falta ser grosero, _compórtate_.

— Cállate, lata — rodó los ojos.

Un YK500 se acercó a ellos cojeando, al parecer tenía un problema en el funcionamiento de su pierna izquierda — ¿Por qué lo trata de esa manera?

— ¿Un humano? — otro robot sin piel artificial se unió a ellos, le faltaba una extremidad — ¿Qué hace un humano aquí? — preguntó alterado.

— Joder _..._

Gavin se sintió muy incómodo, lo veían como si fuera algo extraño y completamente peligroso. Saludo con la mano al pequeño que se escondió detrás del WG100. RK900 observo los detalles de cada androide, estaban bastante alterados por la presencia de Reed. Nines escaneo los alrededores, creando miles de escenarios para proteger a Gavin en el caso de que alguno intentara hacerle algo.

— ¿Dónde estuviste hace unas horas?

— Aquí, en mi casa junto con ellos — respondió mirándolo a los ojos —. Y ¿Es... verdad que mataron a Boris?

Gavin asintió con la cabeza — Si, no puedo darte mucha información, pero--

— ¡Esta muerto! — el androide pequeño comenzó reírse y a aplaudir con emoción.

— ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Se lo merecía, no veo porque deberían andar buscando culpables — WG lo miro con asco.

— Eso es información confidencial, ¿ _Será que sabes algo del tema_? — interrogó Gavin, apartando la mirada del PL para ver al androide, diseñado para servicios de mantenimiento de la ciudad, teniendo una actitud hostil hacia él.

— Le tengo una pregunta mejor, "Detective" — tracis se interpuso — ¿Por qué obliga a su compañero a no usar su LED?, ¿Se siente intimidado?

— Le recuerdo aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo — Gavin se levantó, teniendo una pequeña discusión silenciosa con el HR400.

Lucas se apresuró y mostro su forma original, dándole a Nines la información de dónde había estado esa mañana. 900 apoyo su brazo y compartieron en segundos lo que había ocurrido en un periodo de veinticuatro horas, porque _legalmente_ ese era el máximo permitido. Claro que podía ver más, pero RK900 vio suficiente. El PL solo había ido a comprar líquido azul pero después de eso, nada en especial. Conversaciones entre ellos de cualquier cosa, dando evidencia que todos habían estado allí a la hora del asesinato.

— Limpio, disculpen las molestias. Nos vamos ahora. — Nines se puso de pie para evitar el enfrentamiento entre humano/maquina, dando una pequeña reverencia y yendo hacia afuera.

Gavin lo siguió junto al PL, los demás se quedaron siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta que la puerta principal se cerró — Bien, gracias pequeño, perdón las molestias pero... necesitábamos descartar toda la posibilidad — miro a Nines con aires de victoria.

— No hay de qué y- — volteo a dónde estaban los otros —, disculpen sus actitudes, _desde que ocurrió lo del secuestro no le gustan que los humanos estén aquí, ellos..._

— No hace falta Lucas, está bien, es comprensible — sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del PL600, Nines aparto la mirada molesto.

— um, Gavin- — murmuró con pánico —, tengo algo que decirte — Lucas contrajo su piel e intentó tomar el brazo del humano, pero Nines lo detuvo rápidamente.

— Ni lo intentes, no puedes conectarte con él — advirtió —, _no lo toques._

— Ignóralo, solo esta celoso — Gavin empujo al RK con su codo, apartándolo de su espalda —, ¿Qué tienes que decirme? — curioseo, esperando con ansias las respuesta del rubio, mas este no emitió sonido.

En cambio, miro fijamente a Nines e intento conectar con él, para tener una conversación inalámbrica, pero por más que envió señales, el contrario se negó a aceptarla — Acéptalo, por favor — suplico, RK no le hizo caso — _¡Por favor...!_

— Lucas.

— ... demonios— volteo a ver dónde lo llamaban, fue desde dentro de la casa —. Escúchame detective--

— ¡Lucas!

— _Cuídate por favor y... no- no regreses aquí_ — pidió entre susurros y volvió a entrar a la casa, dejando al humano confundido.

* * *

— Espera aquí — Gavin bajo de su auto y detrás Nines.

— No, si no planeas volver al recinto me voy caminando Gavin — dijo molesto —, no es momento para divagaciones.

— Perdimos tiempo investigando a Lucas y no conseguimos nada — recordó —, así que no me vengas con reclamos estúpidos ¡Chatarra inservible!

Nines suspiro y le hizo caso. La inestabilidad de su Software aumentaba provocando fallas en su programa y eso lo traía de malhumor de hace unos días. «Un virus, tal vez », pensó, pero es no explicaba por qué se sentía tan enojado con el detective y el PL600...

Gavin volvió después de un rato, trayendo en brazos algunas de tirio, ropa más abrigada y algo en su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué es eso? — señalo el liquido azul.

— ¿No es obvio? algo para que tomes, anoche no comiste por llevarme a casa.

— No tengo salud como tú, soy independiente y no preciso tomar con tanta regularidad.

Gavin rasco su cabeza, haciendo sonar su lengua contra su paladar. Abrió el baúl de su auto para guardar el thirium dentro de este.

— ¿Por fin podemos irnos? — pregunto con impaciencia, entrecerrando sus ojos.

— No, antes tengo que darte algo y aclarar algunas cosas — Gavin le lanzo el pequeño circulo de luz a Nines, quien lo atrapo sin tener la necesidad de despegar sus ojos del detective.

— ¿Mi LED?

— Mira, Nines — choco su espalda contra el auto —, nosotros... bueno ya no estoy seguro de que mierda somos, pero si hay algo que no podemos evitar es tener que vernos la puta cara, porque trabajamos juntos y este caso seguramente nos queme, a mí las jodidas neuronas y a ti tus cables.

Nines se cruzó de brazos, apretando el LED en su mano — Veo que es día de subrayar lo ya sabido — dijo con sarcasmo, intentando apartar a Gavin para subir al auto.

— Escúchame, ¡Solo te lo voy a decir una sola vez! — tomo aire —. No quiero que hagas eso, que me escanees, que mires las posibilidades en mí, no quiero ser tratado de esa forma. Toda mi vida de mierda me ha rodeado la gente como tú, que piensa que encontró las putas palabras correcta para tenerme en su palma, pero– ¿Sabes qué? _voy a seguir siendo una bestia_. No hay collar que me puedas poner y no hay como ocultarlo.

Comenzó, sin saber dónde mirar para evitar dedicarle una mirada cargada de odio que no iba dirigida para él, Nines por su parte, se quedó callado, solo observándolo.

— Pero, sobre todo, no quiero — hizo una pausa, ahogando un sollozo —... no quiero que al despertar a tu lado me ocultes tu LED o que niegues lo que eres como si yo... _¡Joder!_ — intentó decir — sé que te importa poco y que me dejaste en claro que todos nuestros recuerdos fueron nada más que para que sea una basura menos pesada de llevar, pero ¡No lo digas tan a la ligera! — apoyo la punta de su lengua en su colmillo, nervioso — ¡No seas tan jodidamente cruel conmigo! — chillo —, por qué por más que no lo parezca, estoy intentando adaptarme a ti tanto como tú a mí.

— Gavin...— nombró despacio.

— ¡Vete, vete a la mierda si para ti soy solo una molestia! pero, maldición — levanto su vista —, ¡No me digas que yo te pedí que niegues ser algo cuando ni siquiera puedo ocultar lo que soy yo! — gritó, dejándolo salir — ¡¡Qué fueras un androide nunca fue un problema!!

— Solo- no quiero arruinar la amistad que tenemos ahora, pero tú eres humano y yo un androide, Gavin somos diferentes. No puedo simplemente evitar no buscar distintas formas para que ambos nos llevemos bien, no podemos olvidarnos que _somos incompatibles, tú lo dijiste_.

— Yo digo mierda sin sentido todo el tiempo — rodó los ojos —. Para mi sigues siendo Nines: el irritable sabelotodo. No me importa de que estés hecho, ¡Eres el pinchazo con el que compartí los putos mejores momentos de mi vida! y me importa una mierda que me digas que soy terco, inestable o como quieras, pero no vas a conseguir controlar _esto_ , no con una farsa tan insostenible — se señaló a si mismo cuando dijo "esto" —, ¡No cuando claramente tus labios tiritan cuando mientes!

Las mejillas de Nines se tornaron azul.

— ¡No cuando haces una escena de capricho en frente de un androide que ni siquiera me atrae como dices tú! — carcajeo fuertemente, el sol ilumino sus cabellos —, eres tan jodidamente lindo y molesto cuando haces eso, ¡Me dan ganas de _besar_ -golpearte cada vez que lo haces! — amagó a decir —. Además de ser un enfermo maniático de la limpieza que no puedes soportar ver _una puta caja de pizza_ _fuera de lugar_ sin que su lucecita se alborote, tampoco te gustan que jueguen con lo que crees _tuyo,_ ¿eh?

RK900 parpadeo repetidamente, sin entender que significaba el nuevo mensaje que aparecía en su HUD, la relación con Gavin cambio sin que pudiera detenerlo.

— Pero, ¿Qué crees jodido imbécil? _No soy tuyo_ , somos compañeros Nines y no puedes simplemente hacer las cosas de esa forma y fingir que esta bien, _porque no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos_.

Estaba completamente pasmado por las palabras del detective y lo celeste se esparció por todo su rostro. _Ya no había marcha atrás._

— Y puedo quedarme toda la tarde diciéndote lo que veo en ti, pero creo que ya se está haciendo tarde y Jeffrey va a patearnos el culo, así que- — abrió la puerta de su auto —, elige Nines. Si realmente todo lo que me dijiste es verdad, ve por tu camino y yo iré por él mío, aunque _no prometo dejarte en paz_ — Gavin entro a su coche —. Pero si no es verdad y _estás dispuesto a darme la razón_ , sube — giro la llave.

Realmente no esperaba que el RK lo hiciera, pero quería poner un punto en la situación. Estaban sumergidos en algo que lastimaba a los dos. _Gavin al amarlo y Nines al intentar obligarse a adaptarse a eso._

Espero.

...

_Y en realidad, Nines si se estaba tardando en subir._

Gavin hizo un puchero sintiéndose como un completo perdedor, golpeo su frente contra el volante. Se miró en el espejo del auto y se preguntó _qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida_ , pero un repentino golpe en el vidrio lo saco de su desilusión. Bajo la ventanilla y vio a Nines con los brazos cruzados.

— Disculpe Detective no comprendo, ¿La única opción que tengo es alejarme de usted? Porque hasta donde sé, no puedo pasar si la puerta esta trabada — explico con una sonrisa pícara —, bueno a menos que quiera que la rompa-

— ¡Phck no, no! — Gavin se ruborizo, realmente era un idiota. ¡Se olvidó que las puertas se cerraban sola por seguridad!

La abrió desde donde estaba, Nines se sentó y ambos se quedaron en silencio compartiendo miradas.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó RK900 ladeando su cabeza.

— ¿Entonces, qué?

— Digo, quedarnos mirando mutuamente es una idea _bastante tentadora_ _Gav_ , pero creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

— Mierda, me gustaba más cuando estabas serio — frunció el ceño ante la burla del androide —. Espera un segundo, te subiste y eso quiere decir que... ¡Tenía la jodida razón!-- _¡Y me la diste!_

— Buen chico, por primera vez usas tus neuronas — Nines acaricio el pelo de Gavin, pero se detuvo de repente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es– nada, _solo... vámonos —_ Nines se aseguró que Gavin vuelva su mirada al frente para bajar su mano y ocultarla detrás de su pierna con velocidad. « _Un virus, si eso es_ » pensó posando su vista a la ciudad de fondo.

* * *

Bastardos escurridizos, así los llamo Gavin. Con la llegada del nuevo día, Detroit sumo tres muertes más relacionadas con el caso en el que estaban metidos. Y hablamos de varios porque, tras un día completo de investigación, descubrieron que los asesinatos se realizaban tal torbellino a la misma hora en distintos lugares. Y el que Nines se mudase con Gavin, ya no parecía una idea muy alejada, ambos tuvieron que pasar bastante tiempo juntos, sin descansar o detenerse porque las muertes solo se apilaban, el martes dos más y el miércoles incluso encontraron el cuerpo de un infante con esas marcas. No había duda alguna, esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más peligroso, debían detenerlo antes de que se haga una gran masa y no puedan detenerla.

Y aunque, no había tiempo para pensar en su relación con el androide, algo estaba pasando. Solía quedarse dormido en su hombro cuando los casos eran así de densos, pero ahora no podía tocarlo, Nines siempre se las arreglaba para evitarlo. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, porque por más que quería una explicación, no era momento.

El jueves llegó en un parpadear, por suerte ese día no registraron nuevos fallecidos con la marca. Estaban en el recinto tras días de buscar pistas o indicios de que mierda estaba sucediendo. Lo único que se sabía era que atacaban aquellos que cometieran actos en contra los androides, pero no explicaba los niños «¿Por qué inocentes?» y más que ambición por el trabajo, Gavin sentía la furia y horror de saber que la vida de muchas personas estaban en sus manos.

— Gavin, deberías descansar un poco — sugirió el de ojos claros.

— Nines, no. Solo tráeme un poco de café, cuando estaba en la universidad aguantaba más tiempo — el humano no desprendía su mirada de la pantalla que tenía en frente, estaba muy sumergido en lo que estaba haciendo.

— Gav- — RK900 acercó su mano al hombro de Gavin, pero apenas lo toco quito su mano y la coloco detrás de su espalda — Detective, vamos.

— ¡No me molestes Nines! — Reed quito su pelo de sus ojos y lo lanzo hacía atrás, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del androide.

— Deberías hacerle caso a mi hermano, Detective — RK800 se acercó a ellos.

— Eso, vuelve a casa por hoy. Te recuerdo que tuviste jodido el sábado a la noche vas a enfermarte si continuas de esa forma — Hank paso al lado de ellos, poniendo la mano al frente de la pantalla.

— ¡Joder no! Si termino con esto, quizás encuentre algo, o ¡Algún puto indicio!

Hank se acomodó la voz — Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente Gavin, podemos tenerla aquí o en mi puto auto camino a tu departamento: ¡Tú decides!

Gavin se levantó rápidamente, tapando la boca del teniente — Tsk, ¡Bien! maldición — camino hacía Nines para despedirse, pero Connor se interpuso entre ellos y detuvo la acción de Gavin.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa, idiota? Apártate.

— _Solo vete Gavin y descansa._

Hank tomó el brazo de Gavin y lo arrastro hasta su auto sin que este pudiera decir nada.

* * *

Anderson encendió su música favorita, manejando rumbo a la casa de Gavin quien había quedado completamente descolocado por lo que había hecho Connor. No habían dicho nada entre ellos hasta que Gavin rompió el hielo sin aguantar su curiosidad en la punta de su lengua.

— _Ese día_ me dijiste que lo sabias desde siempre, ¿Qué carajos?

— Bueno, fue bastante fácil de hecho, pensé que era uno de tus ataques hormonales que tienes a veces y después noté las flores azules en el baño — contó, tarareando el tema —. No te voy a mentir, me reí un poco al principio, pero luego pensé: pobre bastardo.

— ¿Y Por qué mierda no dijiste nada?

— Porque eres adulto Gavin y son tus cosas — dijo, mirándolo de reojo —, aunque _¿Cuándo putas lo vas a hacer?,_ tengo una idea de quien es la persona, pero no voy a meterme en eso porque no me importa realmente — confesó, aclarando su papel —, pero te estas tardando tanto tiempo innecesario idiota, solo díselo — estaban a unas cuantas cuadras del departamento, así que a la conversación no le quedaba mucho tiempo —. Pareciera como si solo estuvieras _resignado a morir_.

—...

— Pero no lo estas, _¿Verdad?_

—...

— _¡¿Verdad?!_ — exasperó.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Hank? — Reed se recostó contra el asiento bruscamente, queriendo evitar el rumbo que estaba tomando la charla.

— ¡GAVIN JODIDO HIJO DE PERRA DEMENTE! — gritó al escuchar esa respuesta por parte del detective. Anderson freno de golpe y estaciono, asustando a Gavin — _¿Qué quiero que me digas?_ ¡QUE NO!

— Bien, "no" — dijo sin importancia.

— ¡GAVIN! — apagó la canción, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué? — unió ambas cejas.

Hank apretó el puente de su nariz — Eres increíblemente idiota, no puedo creer que estés tomando esto como un puto chiste — dijo indignado —.Estuviste jodiéndome la vida a mí, ¡A todos por tantos años! ¿Y ahora quieres simplemente desaparecer del mapa?

— Bueno, les estaría haciendo un favor, ya no van a tener que soportarme y yo a ustedes, es un _ganar-ganar_ — encogió sus hombros, tosiendo un pétalo.

— Puto cristo, ¿Te estas escuchando si quiera? — se masajeo los costados de la cabeza —. Eres un chico grande Gavin, no puedes simplemente mandar todo a la mierda, _debes enfrentar esto_ _;_ ¡Dime que al menos lo sabe Tina!

—...— aparto su mirada hacía sus manos.

— ¡Gavin! — nombro indignado — ¡¿Cómo puedes ocultárselo?!

— Nadie tenía que enterarse, _tu decidiste meter tu punta nariz aquí_. Si ella se entera solo va a sufrir-

— ¿ _Y qué mierda crees que va a hacer cuando te vea dentro del cajón_?, ¡Dímelo! — pregunto exaltado, apretando su puño — ¿Crees que simplemente va a aceptarlo?

— La muerte es algo normal, el ciclo de la vida — apoyo la punta de su lengua en su colmillo.

— No me vengas con esa mierda, no a una persona que perdió al ser que más ama en su vida - los ojos de Hank se cristalizaron.

— Y peor aún, viejo ¡Tú no deberías estar diciéndome esto! — chilló —. Nunca supe cómo enfrentar la muerte de Cole aun cuando éramos compañeros no estuve ahí para ti cuando lo necesitaste, fui un puto cobarde, debería resultarte un alivio no tener que verme a la cara más.

— ¡Nadie está preparado para enfrentar la muerte de un ser querido! — Hank agarro la mandíbula de Gavin — No tengo nada que reclamarte más que eres un irritable y gritas mucho a la mañana, porque ambos estábamos cargando con nuestras cosas y yo decidí alejarme también. Y me costó mucho darme cuenta, Connor me ayudó mucho a salir de ese pozo en el que estaba, me ayudo a abrir los ojos. Tú debes hacer lo mismo-

— No puedo hacer lo mismo que tú, cambiar mi mierda es algo imposible y si la muerte es el precio, lo pienso pagar — Gavin frunció el ceño, decidido.

— ¿Qué no pudiste cambiar?, _jesús_ , ¡Mírate Gavin! — apoyo su dedo en el pecho donde esta el corazón del detective —. Estas diciéndome que no estuviste para mí y eso no es algo que tu harías, porque en nuestro tiempo juntos, nunca te detuviste a mirar a tu entorno ¡Solo te llevaste puesto todo lo que estaba adelante tuyo! — presiono aún más —. Dime, si realmente sigues siendo el mismo, ¿Por qué todavía no te operaste? — tomo aire y exclamó — ¡¿Por qué no simplemente te sacas las ramas y _te olvidas de Nines?!_

Reed se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que decir mientras la duda se posaba en su alma.

— _¿Por qué, Gavin?_

— No lo sé — susurró, mirando a Hank —... ¡No lo sé, mierda!

— ¡Piénsalo entonces! — Hank volvió a retomar su camino y condujo hasta quedar al frente del departamento de Gavin —. No voy a decirte que hacer, _pero por una vez en tu puta vida_ ¡Deja de poner a tu mierda de personalidad como excusa y enfréntate a ti mismo! — golpeó su espalda —, o tendré que darte _verdaderas_ _razones_ para querer morir hijo de puta.

Gavin salió del vehiculó sin decir nada, el teniente volvió a prender la música y antes de dar la vuelta grito: — _¡No te mueras, idiota!, ¡Aun tenemos muchas peleas pendientes!_

* * *

Que gran dilema era en el que se encontraba. Estaba parado entre la vida y la muerte, sostenido por la cuerda frágil de la determinación. Parecía que estuviera a punto de caer mientras subía por las escaleras -ya que el ascensor se había roto- mientras cada palabra que le dijo Anderson resonaba por su cabeza una y otra vez.

_Se replanteo: ¿Hasta dónde llegaba su valor para continuar con esto?_

— _¿Qué mierda se supone que debo hacer... ahora?_ — preguntó en voz alta, nadie le respondería, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Bajo sus parpados, ocultando el cansancio tras esos ojos tristes.

Supongo que, aunque tratemos de evitarlo, siempre vamos a tocar fondo. Y en su soledad, la duda del "que será" resulto ser una gota de agua en el desierto.

¿ _Qué era lo que él quería hacer_?, ¿ _Quería seguir siendo consumido por las flores_?

Volvió a hacerse consciente que, después de todo, él era responsable de su vida. No solo de sus acciones, sino también su felicidad, sus desgracias y sobre él mismo. Incluso ahora, teniendo la oportunidad de volver a ser el de siempre, selecciono en primer lugar su amor por el androide y elimino las demás opciones sin pensarlo.

Él había cambiado.

Y le resulto difícil darse cuenta, siempre estaba tan centrado en juzgarse y poner excusas, que jamás había notado el cambio en él, la clara diferencia entre su yo del pasado y el presente sin dejar de ser Gavin.

— _¿Reed?_ — el portero se acercó a él, con un sobre en la mano.

— Hey — saludo, buscando la llave para entrar a su departamento, escuchando maullar a sus gatos del otro lado.

— Te dejaron esto hace algo de tiempo, me dijo que te la entregara personalmente así que estaba esperando a que regresaras del trabajo — le extendió el papel —. No sé qué será, fue un androide de ojos avellana, como de esta altura — describió, caminando más allá de Gavin —. Parecía bastante serio, no sé dónde te metiste ahora, pero ten cuidado chico.

Gavin abrió el sobre con extrañeza y miro lo que estaba escrito dentó del mismo, con caligrafía perfecta. Arrugó el escrito y sintió la ira creciendo, unas repentinas ganas de golpear lo rodearon, saco sus dientes y marco sus uñas en su palma.

«Aléjate de Nines»

— _Connor, hijo de puta._

* * *

No era algo nuevo ver a Gavin en ese estado. Parecía fuera de sí, decidido a matar a Connor por meterse en donde no le correspondía. Ese día y el anterior se ofreció para alimentar a sus bebés mientras Nines y él se la pasaron en el recinto trabajando. Solo era unir dos cabos para darse cuenta y la repentina actitud contra Gavin dejaba poco para la imaginación. RK800 le guardaba rencor y ahora, estaba intentando alejar a RK900- ¡Estaba más que enojado! Se maldijo pensando en cuan idiota fue al confiar en el androide.

— ¡Bestia!

Si, Nines no se equivocaba, el humano era un lobo feroz cuando se ponía de esa forma. Todos debían mantener una distancia considerable porque, por más que lo intentaran calmar, él planeaba mostrar sus garras. Se retorcía pensando en ¿Cómo pudo confiarle su casa? O peor aún, ¿La vida de sus gatos?

Por suerte ellos estaban bien, los abrazo pidiendo perdón por ser tan idiota.

¿Quién se creía para amenazarlo de esa forma? ¡A Gavin Reed!

« Necesitamos hablar. »

Envió, Connor al principio parecía negarse a la idea, debido a que era hora de trabajo, pero Gavin insistió tanto que el pobre Androide no paraba de recibir mensajes en su cabeza y era jodidamente molesto, pensó en bloquearlo, pero tenía curiosidad de que era eso que el Detective tenía que decirle con tanta desesperación. Hank dijo de acompañarlo, pero RK800 pidió que no lo hiciera. Acordaron en verse a las afueras del departamento de Reed y le aviso que estaría allí en unos minutos así que Gavin simplemente iba y venía de un lugar a otro, intentando encontrar las palabas adecuadas para mandar a la mierda a Connor.

Apretó sus brazos con furia, esperándolo con el instinto de pelea prendido. De lejos, la silueta tranquila del RK aparecía despacio - ¡Connor phck bastardo hijo de puta! - gritó en insulto cuando lo vio, estaba a unos pasos de él así que se adelantó, apretando sus puños -, ¡Perro faldero!

— ¿Gavin?, ¿Qué ocurre? - Connor siempre se mantenía calmo ante las situaciones, solía ser el intermediario entre las peleas de Nines y Gavin, así que conocía los puntos débiles del humano.

— ¿ _Cómo que ocurre_? tostadora de mierda, te quiero dejar las cosas en claro porque yo si voy de frente y no me ando con mensajitos de mierda — acorto distancia completamente, apretando los dientes —, ¡No pienso alejarme de Nines por más que me amenaces!, ¡Si!, me decidí. Pienso quedarme toda la vida con él y ni tú, ni las putas flores van a detenerme.

RK800 abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la repentina confesión del humano. Gavin le lanzó un puño directo a la cara, Connor lo esquivo — Cálmate Gavin, respira — mostro sus manos, sin intención de pelear, pero Reed solo se molesto aun más.

— ¿Me pides que me calme? ¡Confió en ti y me escupes en la puta cara! — lo pateo, pero solo logro lastimarse a si mismo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — el RK parecía no entender el comportamiento de Gavin, pero tampoco iba a quedarse quieto mientras el otro lo golpeaba, se preparo para cualquier cosa. Pero primero, intentaría hacer que se tranquilizara, su nivel de estrés rodeaba los ochenta y era normal en él ese subidón de estrés — Gavin, no me hagas aplicar la fuerza en ti.

— ¡Quiero verte intentándolo! — se inclinó hacia él. Connor suspiro con cansancio, tomo el brazo de Gavin y lo giro sobre el mismo, chocándolo contra un auto — ¡Mierda!, ¿Qué Nines y tú no saben hacer otra cosa? — se quejó, intentando sacárselo de encima —. Bien, ¡Me gusta tu jodido hermano! — admitió entre chillidos, RK800 soltó su agarre y se lo quedo mirando —, ¡¿Tienes algún puto problema con eso?! — admitió mostrándole sus nudillos.

— Oh, ¡Felicitaciones! — sus cejas se arquearon de sobremanera, volvió a su posición de serenidad —. ¿Por qué tendría problema con eso?

— ¡Si! eso ¡Felicitaciones! yo- — Gavin se quedó quieto, recapacitando las palabras del RK —... Espera, ¿Qué?, _¿Entonces y la carta?_

— ¿Qué carta? — pregunto Connor, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha.

— ¡La que me dejaste como un jodido cobarde! — busco el sobre, pero al parecer se había caído en la pelea.

— Yo no te deje ninguna carta Gavin, solo vine a cuidar a tus gatos ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — dijo, completamente sincero mostrando sus manos.

— ¡PHCK! — arrastro sus ojos con sus manos al darse cuenta de que había actuado sin pensar las consecuencias, estaba muy avergonzado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, acababa de mandarse al muere solo al confesarle al jodido de Connor lo que sentía por su hermano — Espera, ¿Qué mierda es eso de felicidades?

— Que te dieras cuenta — aplaudió, observando los puntos débiles de Gavin por si continuaba avanzando para golpearlo.

— ¿Qué me diera cuenta?, mierda, ¿ _Lo sabias_? — cubrió su rostro.

— Mm, solo era teoría — dijo llevando su mano a la barbilla, pensando la pregunta del humano —, al principio pensé que lo odiabas como a todos, pero luego comencé a notar reacciones corporales que decían lo contrario y bueno-- nunca esperé que me lo confirmaras y realmente no me importa lo suficiente tu vida como para molestarme en comprobarlo.

— ... ¿Estas bien con eso? — preguntó, agarrándose la nuca.

Connor se saco el polvo de su ropa — ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

— _¡Por qué no!_ — dijo como si fuera obvio —. Soy una mierda de persona y joder, te apunte con un arma Connor, ¿Por qué mierda estaría bien que me acercara a tu jodido hermano?

Connor simulo respirar profundamente como si lo necesitara, relajando las fracciones de su rostro — ¿Y qué esperas que haga?, si te digo que no sientas nada por mi hermano- ¿Me harías caso?

— No, obviamente — negó rápidamente, mirándolo con extrañeza.

— ¿Entonces?, ¿Quieres que te castigue o algo? — achico sus ojos buscando por qué Gavin estaría tan interesado en su opinión sobre la relación con su hermano, golpeo suavemente la frente del detective —. Te recuerdo que tú me apuntaste con un arma, pero yo te golpee y noquee, creo que tenemos la misma cantidad de culpa. No te voy a negar que me trataste como la mierda al principio cuando solo quería ser amable, pero ha pasado casi dos años de eso y he tratado con personas peores.

— Pero me golpeaste porque yo-

— Gavin, no estoy aquí para decidir quién esta con Nines. Lo aprecio, es para mí lo que ustedes llaman "hermano", pero en esto solo puedo aconsejarlo más no decidir por él y se lo especial que eres para él — apoyó su mano en el hombro del más bajo —. Oh, claro que si llegaras a lastimarlo te destrozaría — apretó el agarre y sonrió forzadamente, aterrorizando a Gavin —, pero si ambos están bien, yo no pienso interponerme en esa felicidad.

— ¿Entonces... no me odias?, ¿No quieres que me aleje de Nines?

— _¡Jaja!_ — Connor comenzó a reír — Nines tenía razón, eres un completo misterio Gavin, ¿Realmente te importa lo que piense?

— No — le saco la lengua, calmándose —, en realidad me importa una mierda, tostadora.

— ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué esperas?

 _Si, ¿Qué estaba esperando?_ — Yo- tengo que irme — dijo, preparándose mentalmente para correr — Y, em, ¿Con...?

— ¿Sí?

— _Gracias._

RK800 sonrió dulcemente — De nada, Gavin.

* * *

La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde dicen, Gavin siempre se burlo de esta frase, pero ahora le resultaba una buena forma de describir lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos resplandecían como nunca, a pesar de que sobre él las nubes comenzaban a teñirse de un oscuro tormenta. Y era tanto su emoción que el verde de sus ojos que se ocultaba en el gris de su mirada, simplemente se dejaba ver. El vigor que le producía la valentía golpeo contra su caminar mientras de a poco, se acercaba al departamento de policía. Y no sabía si era por haber corrido todo el camino o porque faltaba poco para ver a Nines, pero su corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de él.

En el camino, las flores caían en pequeños momentos, pero eso no lo de tuvo. Ya nada lo haría. Incluso las miradas de las personas en la calle, porque por fin colocó su obstinación y su decisión de reprimir el sentimiento al frente de él y los pateo lejos de su alma. El aroma agradable a lluvia inundo los alrededores.

Gavin mando a la mierda todo y solo corrió sin pensar.

Los mensajes de alerta intentaron detenerlo, pero él no les hizo caso. Solo se dejó guiar por sus palpitaciones. Por primera vez pensó en lo que sentía Nines más allá de su superstición, recordando los momentos de correspondencia, la sonrisa, sus roces, todo. Entro al recinto agitado, las flores no caían más, busco a Nines con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Así que fue a la sala de descanso y allí estaba. Hermoso como el primer día que lo vio.

Detrás, las primeras gotas golpearon contra el techo del recinto.

— ¡Nines! — nombro con dificultad, el androide se dio la vuelta asombrado por la presencia de Gavin y no era el único, los demás se sorprendieron al verlo allí. Hank se quedó mirando la escena sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, pero se sintió orgulloso por alguna razón — Tengo... algo que decirte — dijo con la voz en un hilo, acercándose a Nines temblorosamente.

_Todo ese tiempo, RK900 jamás lo aparto._ _Él se quedó, aun con sus enojos, con sus imperfecciones, sus ataques de pánico, su mierda ¡RK900 siempre permaneció!_

« _Cuando nos mudemos juntos_ »;« _Por_ _ti_ »; «Eres _un caso especial, Gavin_ ».

Y todas esas palabras que le había dedicado, solo podían significar una sola cosa:

— ¿Qué ocurre, detective?

_¡Él sentía lo mismo por Reed! Y todo ese tiempo, el único que había pensado que no, era él... solo él estaba negándolo._

— ¿Sabes?, jamás supe cómo decírtelo, no encontraba las palabras pero creo que ya es hora que sea putamente sincero — busco la mano de RK900, pero este se apartó de su lado velozmente, evitando el contacto.

_No había otra explicación,_

— ¿Qué mierda-? — lo miro sin entender por qué lo estaba rechazando de esa forma, estiro su mano a la cara de Nines, pero este aparto la mano del humano de un golpe y escondió su brazo detrás de su espalda.

_no, él no podía ser el único..._

— ¡No me toques! — gritó, alertando a todo el recinto.

_Gavin Reed no podía ser el único en sentir las flores._

— ¡Aléjate!

_…_ _¿O tal vez sí?..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	9. 8

* * *

— ¡No me toques!

Mientras los insultos y golpes se disparaban del uno al otro. RK900 se centraba en alejar a Gavin de él, empujándolo -sin intención de hacerlo- lo suficientemente fuerte para que este se resbala sobre sus pasos y se chocara contra la mesa de la zona de descanso y cayera. El mueble se arrastro por el suelo y el humano sintió la irá crecer desde su centro. Se asusto, pero no iba a dejar que Nines mirara su vacilación. El androide abrió sus ojos sorprendido al verlo caer, pero no se atrevió a sacar sus manos de su espalda. Sin ayuda, se reincorporo sintiendo las flores dentó de él llenar sus pulmones de brotes incontrolables y ante el dolor, no pudo evitar apretar sus dientes con enojo. Se preparo mentalmente para pelear con él, pero solo basto ese mirar para que él detuviera el puño a centímetros de su cara. Esa preocupación lo llevó directamente al pasado en sus ojos, en esa mirada.

...

_— Detective, respire — Nines acaricio el rostro de Gavin con duda. Era la primera vez que veía al detective de esa forma, temblaba debajo de él y solo tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire —. Está bien, no le ocurrió nada, sus signos vitales continúan — movió la mano del humano hasta el pelaje oscuro del felino —, míralo, está ronroneando._

_— Pero tu--tu — tartamudeo buscando en el cuerpo del androide alguna marca o golpe —...phck RK, el camión te golpeo y yo--_

_— Estoy bien — afirmó con suavidad, admirado por la repentina preocupación del humano —, estoy aquí — sonrió —, estoy aquí..._

_..._

Oh, Gavin realmente recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

Habían abandonado a un pequeño gato lastimado por sus antiguos dueños en el medio de la ruta, ellos estaban en servicio por la zona cuando lo vieron. Primero una caja que se movía despacio y luego, una gran camioneta que amenazaba con aplastarlo. Reed frenó el coche del golpe, impresionado a Nines que se encontraba en el asiento de acompañante, bajo con rapidez y salto hacía donde estaba el animal.

Fue una respuesta innata, ni siquiera la pensó, solo lo hizo. Y puedo decirles que lo haría aun si él saldría herido, porque Gavin siempre tuvo una gran afinidad con los gatos y no podía simplemente quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Pero era imposible que alcanzara a salvarlo y qué en el frenesí del momento, el no fuera lastimado. Incluso cuando el conductor intento frenar rápidamente al verlo de frente, no impedía que sea golpeado por este y que saliera ileso de eso. Bueno, no para un humano, pero si para un modelo RK especializado en calcular miles de posibilidades y ejecutarlas en un fragmento de segundo.

El androide tomo de la chaqueta a Gavin y lo lanzó hacía atrás. La figura de Nines cubriendo al gato y el camión impactando contra él, atravesó la mirada del humano, produciéndole que un gran miedo lo rodeara. Por suerte, el gran auto ya había reducido considerablemente su velocidad y el golpe contra él fue menor. Eso apenas hizo que se moviera del lugar porque estaba capacitado para soportar todo lo posible, pero posiblemente hubiera lastimado de gravedad al humano. Y déjenme decirles que esa no era la primera vez que RK900 lo salvaba, en campo evito que más de una bala lo tocara al humano, pero esto fue diferente, para ambos. Sin duda un momento importante para el avance en su relación que entonces solo era hostil e insostenible.

Y desde entonces, Gavin fue débil.

Débil ante su reflejo en las pupilas artificiales de Nines, frágil ante la idea de perderlo.

Porque incluso en el pasado, cuando ellos no hacían más que mirarse con odio, insultarse en murmullos, teniendo miles de llamadas de atención por pelearse en el recinto en donde ambos terminaban con tirio y sangre en sus nudillos- Reed siempre se preocupó por el androide, sin decirlo. Y se molestó consigo mismo por arruinarlo todo, ponerlo en riesgo a RK900 y en el fondo sabía que algo así podría ocurrir, que después de forzar tanto la situación de estar juntos él solo iba a resultar herido. Como también sabía que... solo era cuestión de tiempo que el androide lo dejara al igual que todos en su vida. 

Y ahora, eso que dio por sabido se le presentó en un instante en una punzada a su centro, como si la paz de la esperanza comenzará a astillarse tal cubo de hielo olvidado sobre la encimera, mostrando el verdadero desastre de la fragmentación. Los miles pedazos del mismo ser derramados sobre el suelo.

El dolor de su corazón roto lo devolvió al presente. No debió haberse dejado cegar por los consejos ajenos, lo demás eran muy positivos en verdad y esa palabra no se encontraba en el día a día de un joven que no podía renunciar a sus cargas. 

Su mano todavía le ardía por la reciente fuerza que ejerció Nines sobre él. El mismo que siempre lo trataba tan suavemente ahora simplemente se difuminaba con el antiguo RK sin sentimientos que Gavin conocía. «Estoy aquí» recordó entre ecos distantes.

¿Dónde estaba él ahora?

Sin lugar a duda, RK900 había estado jugando con él en todo ese tiempo.

Jamás debió haberse sentido cómodo al ser sostenido por el androide, nunca debió haberle mostrado su departamento, sus gatos y menos, confiarle su lado más vulnerable. Reed podía sentir el suave del pétalo cortante contra sus pulmones, pero nada se comparaba con lo afilada de la mirada de Nines.

 _—_ Ustedes dos son increíbles _—_ habló Jeffrey, rompiendo el silencio con disgusto.

No había notado que ya estaban adentro del cubo de cristal y si no fuera por el horrible apretón del jefe en su brazo al arrastrarlo hasta su oficina, hubiera seguido dormido en el pasado.

 _—_ ¿Se puede saber que mierda les pasa por la cabeza?

Jeffrey estaba tapándose sus ojos mientras rezongaba por lo bajo, Reed y RK900 se mantenían en pie al frente de él dentro de las paredes de vidrio de la oficina. Una escena habitual para ellos acostumbrados a ser regañados por pelearse en el departamento, pero lejos a ser lo de siempre, ahora incluso aunque ambos estén en cercanía, no podían sentirse.

_Gavin por lo menos no podía hacerlo._

Perdió las energías, las ganas de luchar contra esa desdicha de la parecía no poder escapar así que... solo soltó la cuerda y se dejó caer lentamente.

 _—_ Disculpe--

 _—_ ¡No! _—_ interrumpió a Nines _—_ , nada de disculpas. Se los dije, ¿no? _esto no es un puto juego_ _—_ los señalo con desaprobación _—_ , la gente allá afuera se está muriendo, ¡Y ustedes no hacen más que pelearse como si fueran niños! _—_ golpeo la mesa con ambas palmas provocando que Gavin despertara de su desilusión en un parpadear _—_ De ti _—_ miro al humano _—_ no espero nada. Desde hace mucho tiempo perdí la fe en vos, pero ¿Tu, RK900? _—_ cambio su vista al androide _—_ , esto es más que decepcionante.

Reed apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose a objetar las palabras de su jefe para evitar sumar leña al fuego. Nines, por su parte, se mantenía derecho con sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda.

 _—_ No sé qué mierda habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero arréglenlo y ¡Rápido! _—_ se acarició la frente con fuerza, estirando su piel _—_ ¿O quieren que le asigne su caso al teniente Hank y su compañero?

 _—_ ¡Joder, no! _—_ gritó Gavin exasperado.

 _—_ ¡Entonces hagan su trabajo! _—_ exclamo irritado _—_ , espero que esto no se repita Nines – advirtió al androide _—_. Ahora, vete.

Ambos estaban por salir, pero Jeffrey volvió a hablar: _—_ Tu no, Gavin _—_ se puso firme, su emoción cambio repentinamente _—_ , tú te quedas.

 _—_ ¡Espere!, es un error. Yo soy el responsable de lo que--

 _—_ Dije: adiós, Nines _—_ calló remarcando las palabras.

RK900 le dedico una última mirada a Gavin y salió, dejándolos a solas. La tensión era un manto denso sobre ellos, el más bajo se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras volvía en sus pasos hacía el jefe. 

_—_ Gavin, este tiempo estabas mejorando, dime, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿No puedes dejar de arruinar las cosas por un solo puto segundo? _—_ preguntó, frunciendo su entrecejo _—_ ¿Crees que no me lo dijeron? Me han advertido sobre tus fallas en el campo, Reed.

 _—_ ¡Eso no es verdad! _—_ se intentó defender, cruzando sus brazos. Nines lo había mandado al frente.

 _—_ No me mientas, no me hagas tener que poner esto en tu puto expediente porque ya no tienes lugar para otro llamado de atención _—_ advirtió, buscando la carpeta de con el nombre del detective _—,_ esto es algo serio Reed. No se trata de ataques a tus mayores, es abuso de poder.

El detective soltó un gruñido _—_ ¿De qué carajos me hablas Fowler?, ¡¿Abuso?! _—_ cuestiono exaltado por la acusación _—_ , jamás le he puesto un dedo encima--

 _—_ Lo escuche con mis propios oídos Gavin: «No me toques».

 _—_ ¡Jeffrey esto es una jodida acusación sin sustento!, no solo saques las mierdas de contexto _—_ Reed comenzó a respirar con dificultad, estaba siendo juzgado injustamente por algo que claramente no había hecho _—._ Me- conoces desde hace mucho viejo, sabes que jamás podría hacer eso.

 _—_ Y justamente por eso podría creerlo, _¡Tú y tú estúpido odio hacía las maquinas!_ _—_ le recordó _—_. Te deje pasar lo de Connor porque él jamás levanto denuncia, pero esto es diferente. Hemos recibido denuncias anónimas sobre como tratas a tu compañero, _¿Qué crees que nos hagan los de Jericó cuando descubran que obligas a tu pareja a quitarse el LED?_ _—_ se acero, al contrario _—_ , esto no puede continuar así Gavin y me duele más que a ti decir esto _—_ declaró con lastima _—_ , pero escucha con atención Reed: un error más _—_ levanto un dedo _—_ , ¡Un error más!

 _—_ ¡Te estoy diciendo que no hice nada! _—_ afirmo con honestidad _—_ ¡Mierda, créeme!

 _—_ Gavin, te recuerdo que Nines tuvo la oportunidad de irse hace tiempo a un trabajo mejor _—_ rememoro _—_ , pero se quedó aquí porque se lo pediste, ¿Lo olvidas? _—_ golpeo la mesa al lado de él con su puño _—_. Y ¿Para qué?, ¿Para hacerle esto? Chico, estás haciendo cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida.

 _—_ Jeffrey detén esta mierda, nunca obligue a RK900 a nada, ¡Esto debe ser una jodida broma!

 _—_ Desearía que lo fuera _—_ suspiro _—_ , ahora, por todos tus años de servicio, te voy a dar una oportunidad más. Ni una más.

 _—_ ¡Escúchame--!

 _—_ Un solo error más _—_ aviso con fuerza en su voz _—_... ¡Y me entregas tu placa!

— No mierda... no me hagas esto — Gavin apretó la placa y se alejó desesperado _—_ , esto es todo lo que tengo, ¡Es todo lo que soy!

 _—_ Lo siento chico, los tiempos cambiaron _—_ camino hasta su escritorio con pesadez _—, deberías madurar de una vez, ya no eres un niño al que se le perdona todo, Gavin._

¿Niño al que se le perdona?, que mierda más barata, ¡Jamás tuvieron piedad ni perdón con él! La vida simplemente le escupió en la cara y lo obligo a sentir de cerca la teoría de la supervivencia del más apto. 

— ¡Yo no--!

Jeffrey le mostró su palma para que parara. No iba a escucharlo, estaba cargado de trabajo y no tenía ganas de quedarse discutiendo con Gavin.

— Vuelve al trabajo y cuida lo que haces, _estas advertido_ — repitió fríamente.

Gavin cerró la puerta con brusquedad y salió de la oficina cristalina con el gusto amargo de la injusticia en su boca, los demás lo miraron asombrados por su oscilaciones y su malhumor claro en su expresión. Tina Chen se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y amagó a seguirlo. 

— ¡Ahora no! — gritó al aire, cuando vio a Tina correr detrás de él. Y ella suspiro al ver en su mirada el pedido desesperado por estar solo. 

No... ¡No!

Ya no se trataba solo de que una enfermedad le arrebatará su salud o que Nines le robará sus suspiros, no, _eso era diferente_. Él no mentía al decirle a Jeffrey que su placa era su vida, porque literalmente hablando, podemos resumir a Gavin con las palabras le dijo Hank hace unas horas. Él solo empujaba a los demás para subir de rango, no se detenía y así llego a dónde estaba, pasando días y días en vela. Poniendo en riesgo todo por ese pilar. No, después tantos años de esfuerzo no podía dejar que algo que solo él sentía lo destruyera su vida más de lo que ya estaba.

_"¡Que se joda la persona que esté escribiendo el guion de mi puta vida!"._

Insultó entre gritos a todos lo que lo estuvieran viendo, a todo aquel que siquiera llegará a pensar en sentir lástima por él.

— _Déjame en paz_ — le hablo al Hanahaki — ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Nines me rechazo, solo ahógame joder...— Las gotas mojaron su cabello al salir del departamento, su respiración saltaba en su pecho y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. 

« ¡No, ni se les ocurra salir!»

Una vez más, negó al sentir. Consciente de que eso solo le haría más daño al igual que el cigarrillo nocivo que intentaba encender en intentos fallidos, porque estaba temblando tanto como su corazón y sus manos no lograban coincidir ni centrar el fuego en el inicio del cigarro para prenderlo.

— Espera — el sonido de su condena se acercó despacio a él. Sabía ocultar su nerviosismo bien pero el humano podía notarlo incluso sin verlo —, hablemos, Gavin.

— No — apretó sus dientes con la mirada aguada, «es la lluvia» se excusó internamente —, no hay nada que hablar, RK.

— Si las hay, sé que reaccione mal fue un accidente, es solo es que... no puedo — las gotas se deslizaban de sus cabellos perfectos. 

— ¿Qué no puedes? — repitió indignado, consiguiendo encender el pucho —, siempre me dices que puedes hacer todo y que eres una mierda suprema a todo el puto mundo — se acercó, Nines dio un paso atrás para alejarse —. ¿Pero ahora no puedes estar cerca de mí sin retroceder como si fuera una mierda estar a mi lado? — inhaló el humo con furia.

— Yo-- Lo siento — se disculpó apartando la mirada sin poder enfrentar el gris de Gavin.

— Me arruinaste, me jodiste la vida y no me importo, nada lo hizo — exhalo con fuerza, el humo cubrió la visión del androide — ¡Pero pasaste el puto limite! no sé cómo pude permitirte esto, ya no se trata de algo simple, hijo de puta- ¡Estuviste vendiéndole mierda a Jeffrey sobre mí!

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga? — preguntó haciendo una mueca —, no me hacías caso, tenía que encontrar una forma de controlarte.

— Solo eres un jodido plástico sin sentimientos ¿eh? — carcajeo con angustia —, sabes mejor que nadie que esto es lo único que tengo, es todo lo que soy — le mostró la placa —, tuve que luchar por tenerla, no simplemente me descargaron una puta actualización como a ti, me costó conseguirla y tu-- ¡Tú quieres quitármela! — bufó —, jodida tostadora de mierda.

— No puedo comprenderte, estas balbuceando Gavin... ¿Cómo puedes decir que solo eres eso? tú eres más que eso, más que el trabajo.

— ¿Y qué soy, entonces?

—...

— ¡¿Qué mierda soy para ti Nines?! – gritó, pegando sus dedos a la palma, el contrario no respondió —, bien — dijo sin expresión —, sí. Está bien, es todo lo que los demás esperan de mí, que acepte y pague mi basura — se abrazó a sí mismo —. Solo... dame tiempo para superar esta mierda.

— Gavin, por favor... me confundes.

— Joder — reprimió un jadeo —, ¿Y qué estuviste haciéndome todo este maldito tiempo? No, no hay que hablar, ya intenté arreglarlo y que ambos no salgamos heridos — anclo su mirada en la del androide —, ¡Pero decidiste jugar conmigo y subirte al puto auto!, te lo pedí Nines: ¡No seas tan jodidamente cruel! Y aun así lo hiciste.

— Nunca jugué contigo--

— Entonces ¡¿Por qué, lata?! — intento agarrarlo del cuello de la ropa, pero nuevamente, RK900 se apartó. Gavin ladeo su boca —, bien. Lo entiendo, decidiste ir por tu puto camino — suspiro con tristeza –, jodidamente bien.

— No Gavin — apretó sus puños —, no decidí eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca.

— Deja ya de fingir, no continúes con este acto, ya me lo dejaste claro: " aléjate", ¡Te haré el puto favor!

— Estás sobre pensando las cosas, mírame — intento explicarse, apretando su mandíbula —, estoy aquí Gavin, aún sigo aquí--

Reed le regalo un silencio lleno de palabras, el cigarrillo murió en sus manos y el sol, sin saber que hacer, se escondió aún más detrás de las nubes con tristeza.

— Yo no, Nines — tiró la colilla en los zapatos del androide —... ya no.

* * *

Gavin tomó con seriedad la advertencia del jefe.

Volvió al inicio de lo que alguna vez avanzo, regresando a ser él mismo de siempre.

Si preguntan si su amor por Nines seguía en pie, la respuesta es sí. Él aun lo amaba, pero el solo hecho de hacerlo no alcanzaba para llenar ese hueco que tenía muy dentro desde hace años. Le faltaban partes y Nines jamás podía completarlo, no cuando en todo ese tiempo el único que sentía las flores era él. Y saco de sus pensamientos la decisión de vivir prisionero de una enfermedad y se solo se centró en el caso, ignorando todas las emociones dentro de él.

Su relación no cambio mucho de hecho, ellos nunca habían sido muy demostrativos en el trabajo después de todo. Pero ahora, sus piernas no chocaban debajo de la mesa, Gavin no buscaba tocar accidentalmente la mano de RK900 y el androide ya no iba a la casa del detective, eran tan solo compañeros de trabajo. 

Parecían haber sido tanto y ahora... el simple cruce de miradas les resultaba incómodo, porque tenían tanto que decirse, que, si lo hacían por más de unos segundos, no podrían evitar chocar o soltarlo todo.

Pero más allá de un lio de sentimientos, había un problema aun mayor que atacaba a la ciudad de Detroit: los humanos luego de cumplir casi dos años de paz con los androides, ahora se veían amenazados por estos.

Justamente por ese grupo de no pacifistas al que Boris Brown le temía tanto. La mayoría de los integrantes de esto, odiaban los ideales de Markus y lo detestaban por tener piedad por los humanos. Ahora no solo sus víctimas tenían esa marca, si no que la ciudad entera estaba cubierta con sus mensajes de fobia hacía los seres de carne y hueso.

Recientemente habían secuestrado a un niño. Benjamín de cinco años, fue capturado en el parque en un descuido de sus padres y el caso les fue asignado inmediatamente al RK900 Y al detective. Algo así como lo que hacía "el asesino del origami", pero esto no se trataba de un enfermo traumado, era algo peor: maquinas sin sentimientos que, si lograban hacerlo bien, serian imparables. Pero a diferencia a los otros asesinatos, cuando se trataba de un infante, la persona que realizaba el trabajo dejaba rastros, su trabajo era malo, como si fuera otro el que lo hiciera al que normalmente lo hacía — Como si no estuviera dentro del plan —, razonó Gavin.

Por otro lado, la opinión publica caía en picada. Markus tuvo que dar varias conferencias -escoltado por Connor y la policía- para avisar que Jericó no estaba a favor con lo que este grupo hacía y que harían todo lo posible para ayudar al departamento de policía a detenerlos. Pero eso no calmo a la población, ahora un creciente miedo marco una gruesa línea entre ellos, humanos y androides dejaron de convivir, ahora parecían que los de la especie de Gavin les temían tanto como alguna vez la inteligencia artificial lo hizo.

Pequeños manifestantes contra los humanos se formaron en los puntos más recorridos de la ciudad, justificando el acto del grupo no pacifico, diciendo que los humanos debían pagar por todo su daño.

Y todo era un jodido caos. 

Habían estado toda la tarde persiguiendo el rastro de un AP700, todos sus datos se registraron cuando llevó la sangre azul a su lengua, Reed lo miro con asco, pero no dijo nada como normalmente hacía. Para su suerte, Gavin se conocía todos los callejones en donde las cámaras no tenían alcance, todos los puntos ciegos habidos y por haber, así que, entre los dos se aceleraron para encontrar al niño y al modelo AP que había sido dañado por otro policía que había intentado detenerlo anteriormente cuando los padres reconocieron a su hijo y pidieron ayuda.

El androide se metió en un callejón sin salida con el niño y, de hecho, podían rodearlo sin problema. Sería como derrumbar una pila de cartas para el RK pero que el niño estuviera en el medio, dificultaba todo.

El detective apretó el arma en su palma con fuerza — ¡Arriba las putas manos! — ordenó Gavin. 

— Claro, cuando muera lo haré — respondió sin pudor.

— ¡Jodido enfermo! — posó sus manos en el gatillo.

— AP700, suelte al niño y lleguemos a un acuerdo — habló Nines intentando tranquilizar al androide —, si haces lo que te pedimos, te dejamos ir.

Por más que Gavin estuviera al borde de llenar de balas al androide, RK900 mantuvo la calma sabiendo que la vida del infante corría peligro. Jamás podrían contra lo espontaneo, si el atacante disparaba, Benjamín moriría. Y eso no era una opción.

— Yo lo puedo soltar, digo, no hay problema — apuntó el arma en la cabeza del pequeño —, ¡Pero es que va a crecer y se va a convertir en un anti-androide! — dijo como si fuera algo obvio —. Tu deberías entenderme, eres uno de los míos, ¡Los humanos simplemente deberían desaparecer!

El niño sollozo con mocos — ¡Juro que no haré nada malo seré bueno! me comeré todas las verduras-- ¡Lo juro! — lloraba sin cesar alertando los instintos de Gavin.

— Por RA9, cállate, tus jodidos chillidos me están jodiendo el sistema — silenció, golpeándose la cabeza.

Nines lo escaneo completamente, tenía problemas en su sistema de audición producido por el disparo que recibió hace unas horas. Sonrió, eso iba a hacer fácil, solo necesitaba aturdirlo para causarle un fallo dentro y de esta forma, tendrían unos segundos hasta que se reestablezca. Debían actuar rápidamente, solo tenían una oportunidad antes que el androide disparara. 

— RK900, ¿Lo notaste? — susurró Gavin —, debe tener jodido algo dentro.

— Por supuesto, detective — confirmó —, cubra sus oídos y deje que me encargue del resto.

— No me digas como hacer mi puto trabajo — chasqueo su lengua contra su paladar.

RK900 reprodujo un sonido saturando, descolocando completamente la audición del androide que, ante esto, soltó su agarre del pequeño e intento establecer su sistema. Gavin por su parte, corrió rápidamente, alzo al pequeño entre sus brazos.

— Cierra tus ojos y cubre tus orejas, pequeño — pidió con un tono suave, sus tímpanos le dolían ante el sonido, pero la seguridad del niño estaba primero. Con el brazo libre apunto el arma al entrecejo del androide —, hijo de puta.

— ¡No lo mates, lo necesitamos vivo! — grito Nines al ver las intenciones del detective. Por más que estuviera alterado, si el androide moría, iban a perder toda la información. 

— Eso Gavin, no me mates — carcajeo con cinismo —, debo vivir, ¡Después de todo lo merezco más que todos esos niños!

— ¡Cállate chatarra!

Sus manos temblaron al recordar las miradas de tristeza de los padres de las víctimas. Matarlo no alcanzaba, desmantelarlo y hacerlo sufrir hasta que el metal se deshiciera tampoco... pero sería un alivio poder vengar la muerte de los inocentes. Sostuvo con firmeza al infante que escondía su cara en el hombro de Reed, hipeando suavemente. 

— Ustedes deben pagar nuestro sufrimiento, no hay excepciones. Matar a las crías es mucho más fácil — dijo sin sensibilidad alguna —, su extinción será el nuevo despertar para el planeta tierra.

— ¡Hijo de puta cierra tu puta boca!, voy a matarte jodido demente.

— Je no, claro que no. Antes que dejar que uno de los tuyos me mate, prefiero hacerlo yo — llevó la punta del arma debajo de su cuello, asegurándose el ángulo de la pistola para que sus datos se eliminen — No te preocupes, incluso tú vas a pagar por tus crímenes Gavin, apúrate y muérete.

Nines abrió sus ojos, el rojo de su inestabilidad no le permitió ver bien. Lo cegó sin aviso y AP700 se disparó antes de que RK900 pudiera hacer nada. Tirio se esparció por todo el alrededor, y el sonido del disparo hizo zumbar los oídos del humano momentáneamente. 

— ¡Mierda! — jadeo Gavin —, RK ¡¿Por qué no lo detuviste?! — reclamó. 

— ... —quedó paralizado, mirando el cuerpo artificial. Intento recordar si en algún momento él había llamado a Gavin por su nombre en el medio de la acción. Miles de posibilidades interrumpieron todo su sistema casi con la misma fuerza que lo hacían las imágenes de Gavin constantemente. «¿El AP700 ya conocía al detective?»

— ¡Nines! — nombró chasqueando su dedo para sacarlo del trance.

— Gavin-- el niño — ignoro la pregunta, sorprendiéndose porque el humano lo llamará por su nombre después de días y se acercó un poco a Reed. Pidió que le dejara ver a Benjamín para analizarlo bien pero el infante empezó a temblar cuando lo vio, abrazándose aún más al detective.

— Tranquilo — acunó —, estas a salvo pequeño — dio pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para tranquilizarlo —, él no es malo, que no te asuste su cara fea y aterradora de robot — le dijo con delicadeza —, ¿Cómo te llamas?

RK900 rodó los ojos.

— B-benjamín — respondió, aliviándose por el comentario del adulto —, ¿Y tú?

— Eh, Batman — sonrió al ver que el niño dejaba ver su rostro, ilusionado por las palabras de Gavin —, pero no tienes que decir nada porque no traigo mi mascara de gaviota hoy.

Nines analizo el cuerpo del androide que estaba tendido sobre el suelo. No había forma de recuperarlo así que, aunque el niño este a salvo, habían fallado y volvían a estar como antes. Sin pistas y con más cuerpos.

– ¿Gaviota?, ¡Batman es un murciélago! – frunció el ceño, sintiéndose seguro junto al detective que lo alejo de la escena –, eres un mentiroso.

— ¿Mentiroso?, pequeño mocoso — le saco la lengua —, claramente es una gaviota _,_ ¡Tonto!

Benjamín cubrió su boca — ¡Dijiste una mala palabra! — el niño carcajeo contra su palma —, eso está mal, ¡Tus papás te van a regañar!

— No tengo padres, pequeño — contó, saliendo del callejón para darle espacio al RK para que revise sin problemas —. Además, ya soy grande a mí no me pueden retar — dijo con orgullo.

— ¿No tienes papás?, ¡Entonces si eres Batman! — el menor arqueo sus cejas con asombro.

— Shh — entrecerró sus ojos y curvo sus labios, Gavin era bueno con los niños porque era uno después de todo. Infantil y caprichoso como uno. Además había sifo niñero de Cole como un trabajo de medio tiempo —, ¡Es un secreto! Solo tú y mi asistente lo saben, así que eres especial — toco su nariz.

Nines tomo una foto de Gavin sin permiso como en varias otras ocasiones porque se veía jodidamente dulce y la almaceno en una carpeta oculta en su base de datos. Nadie más que él podía ver el contenido.

Los siguió escaneando la zona para saber si había peligro, pero no. Se sentía completamente frustrado por no haber visto la posibilidad de que el androide se suicidará, su estrés apenas rozaba los cincuenta, no había razón para que lo hiciera.

La inestabilidad del software lo estaba distrayendo mucho, pensó. No solo había fallado la misión de mantener con vida al AP700, si no que puso en riesgo al compañero, a Gavin. ¿Y si el androide hubiera apuntado a Reed? No podía arriesgarse más, debía arreglar esto pronto.

Las patrullas llegaron, los padres del pequeño bajaron del auto y corrieron a abrazarlo, Gavin lo bajo y dejo que se fuera una vez que RK comprobó que eran sus padres.

— ¡Cariño!, ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Si! — asistió, mientras su papá revisaba si no tenía ninguna herida — ¡Batman me salvo!

Gavin negó rápidamente con la cabeza como si el pequeño hubiera rebelado un secreto confidencial.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Batman estuvo aquí?

— Si, pero-pero ¡Ya se fue! — levantó su pulgar a Gavin. 

— Mm, ¿Por dónde se habrá ido? — Reed simulo buscarlo con la mirada por los alrededores hasta encontrarse con el azul de Nines quien movía la cabeza con desaprobación.

— Muchas gracias oficial — agradeció la madre inclinándose —, gracias.

— Es nuestro trabajo — sonrió con sus colmillos.

— Su trabajo — corrigió —, le agradecemos a usted, no a esa "cosa" — señalo a RK900 —, es uno de ellos, no podemos estar seguros de que no intentara hacer algo.

— ¿Eh? — Gavin los miro de mala forma —, ¡Acaba de salvarle la vida a su hijo!, ¿Qué mierda son esas?

— Detective — murmuro RK.

— No hace falta ser irrespetuoso, solo decimos la verdad — encogieron sus hombros —, ahora si nos disculpa tenemos un largo día por culpa de los suyos— le dijo a Nines —, la divergencia fue lo peor que pudo pasarle a la historia de la humanidad, ustedes no se merecen derechos. Deben ser desechados.

Gavin soltó una risita molesta — No escuches, pequeño – Benjamín asintió haciéndole caso, cubriendo sus oídos — ¿Qué carajos tienen en la cabeza?, debería encerrarlos por incitación al odio, desagradecidos de mierda — se quejó, asqueado por la actitud de los padres —, discúlpense con mi compañero.

— Detective, basta. Es entendible, ellos están asustados — Nines suspiro —, no importa.

— ¡Si importa! — gruño —, no lo voy a repetir, discúlpense con él — mostro sus dientes.

La pareja lo miraron sin entender — Bien, puede que nos hayamos equivocado — se disculparon asustados un poco por el tono del detective.

— Perfecto, ahora cuídense y, joder, no lo obliguen a comer verduras.

Ambos tomaron al niño de las manos, ignorando el pedido del detective y comenzaron a caminar a donde la ambulancia para que controlen de que todo estuviera correctamente, luego deberían ir a una consulta psicológica. Pero antes de irse por completo, Benjamín se soltó de sus padres y comenzó a agitar sus manos hacia donde RK900 y Gavin.

— ¡Adiós señor gaviota y adiós buen señor alto! — saludo, Reed le hizo morisquetas con la cara — ¡Tonto! — le mostro su lengua con burla, sus padres miraron a Gavin con enojo.

— ¡Yo no fui! — mintió, arrugando su nariz y achicando sus ojos entre una sonrisa.

Nines carcajeo entre dientes, observándolo de reojo.

Gavin le devolvió la mirada una vez que el pequeño se fue de su foco de visión y volvió a fruncir el ceño — RK900 — llamó, tratando de ignorar la emoción de escucharlo reír —, ¿Qué te ocurrió hace un momento?, ¿Se te desenchufo algún cable?

— Nada que debas saber — aparto su vista rápidamente —, la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? Estuvo completamente fuera de lugar que los atacaras así.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga?, ¿Qué me quede callado? — se cruzó de brazos —, ellos fueron los jodidos que hablaron de más.

— Agradezco que me defiendas--

— No te equivoques, no te defendía. Solo no me gusta ver la injusticia, más cuando parecías a punto de estallar — abrió su palma de a poco, simulando una explosión con sus manos —, ¡Boom!

— ¿Estallar, dices? — inclino su cabeza.

— Si — afirmo —, estabas teniendo una fiesta de colores en tu LED ¡Un poco de música y--! — detuvo su chiste de mal gusto —, digo, parecías tener una batalla mental o alguna de esas mierdas que tienes siempre que algo no sale como quieres.

— No lo había notado — dijo con sinceridad —, pero tienes razón. Perdimos una pista importante por mi descuido — toco su LED —, deberías decirle a Fowler de esto.

— ¿Qué-mierda?

— No me mires así Detective, yo hice lo mismo, no veo porque tú no--

Gavin soltó un quejido — Quizás solo no soy como tú, jodido idiota.

— Deberías, de esa forma estaríamos a mano — propuso, quería arreglarse con él —, y podríamos volver a como éramos antes...

— Mierda que dices cosas estúpidas para ser una supuesta inteligencia superior a la mía — se refregó el rostro con las manos —, no quiero estar "a mano". Solo quiero decirte que está bien, no es tu culpa que el puto androide resultara ser un suicida — encogió sus hombros, buscando un cigarrillo para luego prenderlo —. Lo hiciste bien, el niño está a salvo gracias a ti así que... no lo pienses mucho, lata. 

Gavin soltó el humo y se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más al intentar aconsejarlo. Seguramente el androide le diría algo como: «No entenderías lo que se siente una misión fallida» y terminarían peleando.

— Gracias — agradeció despacio.

El contrario soltó un jadeo, no esperaba la reacción de Nines — Oh- no es nada, ya sabes-

— Necesitaba escuchar eso, gracias Gav... — apretó sus labios, lo había dicho con un tono tan dulce que su voz resonó en la cabeza del contrario.

—« _¿Cómo voy a superarte jodido bastardo cuando pones ese tono? ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!_ » —chilló internamente, sintiendo la sangre subir a sus orejas — Si, como sea — fingió desinterés. 

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Hasta que RK900 habló: — Gavin...

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Podemos volver a la relación que teníamos antes? — preguntó necesitando volver a atrás. Él no quería que continuaran así, no podía estar lejos de Gavin. Ese maldito virus... tenía la culpa. 

Gavin respiro profundamente, dio un paso hacía RK900 y este repitió la acción de tomar distancia — No Nines, no podemos. Tu solo te respondes la pregunta — le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo —, mírate, no puedes estar al lado mío ¿Aun así quieres que volvamos a como era antes? — escupió el humo despacio — ¿Qué tanto quieres verme arruinado?

— Pero... si volvemos yo-

— Consigue a otra persona con quien experimentar Nines — interrumpió con tristeza —, no quiero jugar a quien cae primero, porque ya ganaste — se sobó la nariz —, siempre lo hiciste. Eres tan... jodidamente bueno haciendo trampa.

Nines amagó a decir algo, pero sintió que no podía ni tenía el derecho hacerlo. No cuando las palabras del detective rebotaron con tristeza por todo lo artificial de su inteligencia y pudo sentir como sus cables se contraían y su bomba de tirio se enfriaba completamente ante el texto que interrumpió la imagen del humano caminando lejos de él: 

| _No herir a Gavin Reed:_ Misión fallida|

RK900 extendió su mano a la espalda de Gavin, pero se detuvo en el aire, dejándolo ir.

* * *

Connor miro detenidamente a Nines en la zona de descanso. Este estaba preparando un café, pero parecía no estar allí, el agua se derramaba más de lo que la taza podía soportar, así que RK800 se preocupó de verlo de esa forma. Su hermano siempre parecía tan preciso a la hora de actuar que verlo tan vacilante era extraño. 

Sin duda estaba pasando algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Nines? — preguntó, invitándolo a una conversación inalámbrica.

— Nada Con.

Connor se cruzó de brazos, como si supiera que estaba mintiendo.

— Nada realmente, es... el trabajo — respondió, colocando la pava eléctrica de lado, para limpiar con un paño el desastre que provoco. 

— ¿El trabajo es un humano que está con sus pies apoyados sobre el escritorio?

— No tengo tiempo para pensar en cosas innecesarias — dijo firmemente, queriendo evitar hablar del tema —, lo que sienta no importa.

— Nines — nombró, apoyando su mano en la mandíbula de su hermano—, ¿Gavin te molesto de nuevo?

— No — apartó la mirada.

— ¿Sí? — abrió sus ojos sorprendido — ¿Te hizo algo? — preguntó enojado —, ¡Déjame que me encargo! — se direcciono al humano. 

RK900 lo freno — No es así Connor, él no me hizo nada.

— ¿Entonces?

— Yo creo que... cometí un error con él — confesó, mirándolo a los ojos —, lo arruiné.

Connor parpadeo exageradamente —¿Por qué dices eso?

— Tengo fallas constantemente y — intento explicar —... creo que tengo un virus, Connor.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Yo, mi piel-

Hank entro a la sala, debían irse junto con RK800 a investigar una escena del crimen.

— Perdón por interrumpirlos chicos — los miro sonriendo —, pero tenemos que irnos cariño — besó la mejilla de Connor, su tez artificial se contrajo.

— Oh, claro — rompió la conexión —, ahora te alcanzo.

— Bien, adiós Nines — saludo con cariño y camino fuera del recinto.

RK800 miro a su hermano — Si es un virus, debemos tratarlo... vayamos a Jericó, allí pueden tratarte.

— No puedo, tengo cosas que-

— Nada de eso, no te preocupes, hablare con Jeffrey — paro a RK900, echándole una mirada fugaz a Reed que estaba tosiendo contra su mano —. Y creo que deberías decirle a Gavin esto, merece una explicación — aconsejo dándose la vuelta para irse con Hank —, bueno, si te sientes preparado claro y... cuídate por favor.

— Tu también Connor — saludo con la mano y miro el recipiente, el detective no le había pedido un café, pero el solo lo hizo sin pensarlo, como una disculpa barata por comportarse de esa forma.

Realmente no parecía él, desde ese día que en el que el detective le dijo esas palabras, su programa comenzó a actuar de forma involuntaria. Incluso aunque había bajado su sensibilidad, aun le marcaba cosas que no podían ser reales.

«Creo que deberías decirle a Gavin esto »

No, él no podía decirle la verdad a Gavin. Imposible, Reed no podía enterarse de lo que le estaba pasando. 

«¡Sobre todo él no podía enteraste!», _oh, déjà vu._

Siempre mantuvo todo bajo control y aunque le gustaba ser aconsejado por su compañero, esto lo involucraba también y él no necesitaba ver las posibilidades para saber cómo reaccionaría Gavin si el viera lo que le ocurre cuando está a su lado. Lo odiaría y él no podría soportarlo. Debía eliminar el virus sin importar lo que debía hacer para conseguirlo. 

* * *

Gavin estaba más que estresado.

No podían atraparlos y hace días estaban tomando la vida de muchas personas que no merecían su muerte «¿Quiénes somos para quitarle la vida a otra persona?» pensó Gavin, luego de ver varios cuerpos en un día.

Androide o humano, no importaba, era vida.

El FBI comenzó a molestarlos, enojando aún más al detective. Porque él sabía que podía encargarse, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo, pero era incierto cuando la burlona muerte lo vendría a buscar, así que tampoco quería retener el progreso de la investigación. Con respecto a las flores, ellas salían con la misma regularidad, pero volvía a respirar luego de los minutos. Y era desesperante simplemente escupirlas y tener que esconderlas, una nueva rutina molesta para Gavin quien siempre detesto el hecho de ser controlado por eso a lo que confiamos nuestro ser.

«Destino eres una perra» maldijo mientras un pétalo pedía salir.

Y aunque él le había dicho a Nines que no volverían a ser como antes, le costaba mucho abandonar la idea de no beber más el café que preparaba RK900 o no emocionarse con cada pequeño cruce entre el gris y azul. Pero debía ser fuerte. Nines estuvo distante como se lo pidió y él, simplemente dejaba morir los minutos. RK900 amagó a decirle algo varias veces, pero solo terminaba con su LED en rojo, dejando a Gavin confundido y aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Ese día... RK no fue a trabajar.

Simplemente desapareció, no le aviso que no iría a trabajar así que Gavin se quedó solo, revisando las pistas una y otra vez. Internamente estaba triste y preocupado por el androide, él no era de faltar, así que cuando pudo, se acercó a Hank para hablar.

— Hey — saludó, buscando a Connor, pero no estaba —, ¿Y tú novio mecánico?

— Esta en Jericó junto con Nines.

— ¿Qué carajos?, ¿Por qué? — frunció el ceño confundido.

— Ya sabes, lo del virus en Nines — buscó el puente entre conversación, pero Gavin lo miraba con asombro —. Espera... ¿No lo sabías?

— ¡Joder, no! — negó, sudando frio —, ¿Cómo un puto virus... él- él está bien?

— Cuando regrese lo sabremos — dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Gavin —, no te preocupes, estará bien.

Gavin soltó un jadeo de frustración — ¡No puedo estar tranquilo, él no me dijo nada de esto!

— Bueno, tú tampoco puedes quejarte — arqueó ambas cejas con obviedad —, no puede exigir algo que haces, jamás le dijiste a Nines sobre tu enfermedad.

— Pero es diferente, yo-- — se detuvo, pensándolo de nuevo, el teniente tenía razón, de nuevo —, mierda.

Hank le revolvió el pelo — Vamos idiota, vuelve a lo tuyo, te mantendré comunicado.

Y Reed sintió su mundo caerse: ¿Cómo podía volver a lo suyo?

RK900 no estaba bien. Los rompecabezas se unieron en la mente de Gavin, recordándole las veces en la que Nines intento explicarle y él lo interrumpió como un jodido bastardo. Todo ese tiempo había pensado en él y solo en él. Fue un egocéntrico insensible y se merecía no saberlo. Él había hecho lo mismo, le oculto al androide su enfermedad y solo lo alejo de él.

Intento tomárselo con calma, pero era difícil, temía que fuera algo grave y tengan que reiniciarlo. El único ser que más amo estaba teniendo problemas y él solo lo lastimo, no lo comprendió y no permitió que le dijera eso que tanto reprimía. Si, el merecía todo lo que estaba pasando. Ese miedo en su corazón, el instinto de que algo malo le pasara que golpeaba contra su lagrimal y... jodidas las flores. «No merezco estar a su lado». Y las horas parecían eternas hasta que el horario laboral acabara, para poder correr hacía donde estuviera Nines y disculparse por todo lo que había hecho. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, por volver a caer en el ciclo de arruinarlo todo.

Si al RK le pasará algo, aun si no tuviera el Hanahaki disease, el moriría.

Y es difícil el darse cuenta que no podemos obligar a nadie a amarnos, pero, aunque el RK900 no lo correspondiera como él quería, Nines había visto en Gavin lo que nadie jamás, así que no podía simplemente hacerlo a un lado de su vida. Porque le debía mucho.

RK900 le enseño a amar de nuevo. Como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida y había pasado por unos cuantos amores antes que el robot, pero nada podía compararse a lo que sentía por Nines. 

RK900 le había devuelto el brillo en su mirar, despertó la primavera de él.

La metáfora del amor dormida dentro de la flor azul que en secreto le dedicaba al androide. 

Sus labios habían comenzado a sangrar de tanto que los mordía. Los pétalos se desplazaron suavemente dentro de su ropa, la preocupación se mostraba en pequeños espasmos nerviosos, porque Nines no le respondía las llamadas y él se moría por saber si estaba bien. Pensó el llamar a Elijah para pedirle ayuda, pero no podía ver bien la pantalla de su celular. Y aunque le había enviado mensajes pidiendo explicaciones, RK900 le había dejado en claro que no le correspondía preocuparse; ¡Pero lo haría de todas formas! porque era un testarudo y lo amaba. Aunque en algún momento lo haya tratado de reprimir, continuaba haciéndolo, incluso luego de que cartas de amenazas de que se alejara del androide llegaran cada vez más frecuentemente.

Lloro, después de poner de excusa al trabajo y obligarse a no hacerlo, lo hizo finalmente. Se sentía tan miserable al ver como las pequeñas gotas se reunían en su barbilla, demostrándole una vez más su debilidad. Gavin dejo caer sus espinas a la par que las lágrimas chocaban el táctil de su celular, esperando la respuesta de Nines. Estaba tan asustado.

Un mensaje del RK800 detuvo su palpitar por unos segundos.

|Hola Gavin, Nines está bien. No te preocupes, no es nada grave. | y luego otro al instante: |Está en su departamento ahora mismo. |

Su alma volvió a su cuerpo, suspiro aliviado sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar y una nueva meta alcanzo su alma: él debía ver a Nines en ese instante, no importaba como, _debía verlo._

— ¡Gavin Reed, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! — el capitán gritó al verlo salir del baño —, ¡O me entregas tu placa!

Tomo sus cosas rápidamente de camino y esquivó el agarre de Jeffrey. Dejo de lado los gritos de su superior y comenzó a caminar sin detenerse. Caminar era la mejor opción, porque conducir en esas condiciones seguramente provocaría un accidente y ni siquiera podía controlar un camino recto sin vacilar. El viento contra su rostro, revoloteando sus cabellos lo hizo sentir acompañado. 

| Nines perdóname. Fui un idiota, estoy yendo a tu casa. | Le avisó, en realidad iba a ir sin rodeos, pero si RK900 no quería verlo, entonces... él lo entendería.

Corrió con rapidez buscando la ruta más rápida para llegar. Un atajo estaría bien para tardar menos y hace un segundo había comenzado a escupir flores sin control así que estaría bien ir por lo oscuro, alumbrado por el resplandor de los pétalos que le señalaban el camino hacía Nines, una vez más.

Solo sus pasos sonaban contra el suelo mientras el atardecer se asomaba. Pero en un instante, lo sintió, alguien más estaba allí. Gavin miro los costados rápidamente, no había nadie. Continuo rápidamente y el otro también se apresuró. Se detuvo. Alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Escucho unos susurros. No, no era alguien, si no varios. Eran pasos ligeros, como si no quisieran ser descubiertos. Pero Gavin era un jodido experimentado en el sigilo y nadie podría compararlo. Porque vamos, oculto por tanto tiempo las flores que Nines no las había notado, ¡Un jodido androide especializado en descubrir cosas! Denle algo de créditos por eso.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — preguntó, se sintió estúpido, como el primer personaje en morir en una película de terror —, tsk, muéstrense pedazos de mierda.

— Mm — tararearon. Un grupo de cinco androides salieron detrás de sus escondites, estaban vestidos con ropas oscuras —, que te dieras cuenta complica un poco las cosas.

Gavin soltó un grito ahogado al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba metido. No reconocían todos los modelos, pero algunos eran AP y otros, eran de mantenimiento de la ciudad. Si, podía enfrentarlos.

— Gavin Reed, un placer conocerte en persona — habló uno de ellos —, nos han hablado mucho de ti.

— Supongo que ustedes son los que se creen jodidos justicieros — gruño, preparándose para atacarlos, deslizo su mano hasta su pantalón, buscando el estuche de su arma.

— Animal inteligente — reconoció aplaudiendo —, pero no lo suficiente, ¿Venir a una zona alejada sin el RK900?, parecía como si nos estabas incitando a atraparte.

— No necesito de mi hombre hojalata para defenderme — apretó sus puños — se defenderme solo. 

— Esa fachada de tipo duro... debo admitir que es admirable, dado tu desventaja. 

— Oh, me halagas, plástico — burló buscando alrededor algo para defenderse. Su arma estaba cargada para su suerte, pero ellos estaban bien distribuidos, no podía descartar la idea de que surgiera una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Era ágil, pero ellos eran cinco y él solo uno. No tenía tiempo para pedir refuerzos, así que solo los enfrentaría —, apuren, tengo que algo más importante que hacer después de dar un recorrido por la cárcel con ustedes.

Los androides se abalanzaron sobre él y Gavin tomo el arma con rapidez y disparo, pinchando su lengua con su colmillo. Cinco balas, cuatro aciertos. Puntos débiles de androides que conoció gracias a su compañero, un punto cercano entre su bomba de tirio y su ombligo artificial. Eso los dejaba inhibidos de movimientos por bastante minutos, lo suficiente para llamar a alguien más. Ah, pero aún faltaba uno. Ese que estaba detrás de él. La inteligencia artificial pateo a Reed para que perdiera el equilibrio, estirando su pierna, pero este apoyo con fuerza su pie derecho y evito que la acción hiciera efecto, rebotando contra el suelo y estabilizándose antes de caer.

Gavin no podía estar más que feliz, se decidió a sacar toda su irá contra ese androide hasta que se rindiera. Todo ese odio de sí mismo, toda esa adrenalina de saña acumulada movía sus puños con agilidad. Los otros robots los miraban, inmovilizados por el disparo. Ellos eran de hecho, bastante débiles. Demasiado débiles para Reed. 

El modelo logro alcanzar el arma del Gavin y la tiro, para que este no pudiera usarla y así, él tendría más ventaja contra el detective. Pensaba eso. Reed rodó en el suelo, sentándose sobre sus talones y tomando el mango de la pistola con la punta de sus dedos. El sudor se resbalaba de su frente. Sonrió con malicia, poniéndose de pie. Hace mucho no peleaba de esa forma, Nines se encargaba de neutralizar a los criminales y casi comenzaba a olvidarse de lo jodidamente excitante y placentero de la adrenalina en batalla. Solo tenía una cosa en mente: sobrevivir, y todo lo que pesaba en sus ojeras, se desvanecía en ese miedo a morir, en su cuerpo acorralando al androide contra el suelo, con su nariz sangrando por el golpe del contrario sobre esta. Golpe tras golpe que recibía, lo inspiraba a continuar, recordándole los golpes de tantas personas de mierda en su piel olivo teñida de morado y cicatrices. 

— Bastardo — insultó, para luego pegar su nudillo a el rostro del otro —, hijo de puta, maldito — no, no solo le hablaba al androide debajo de él. La imagen de su padre, el capitán y su cara miserable se proyectaba en ese androide, su visión se nublo —. No mereces vivir pero te haré el puto favor de perdonarte esta vez, — el tirio comenzó a derramarse en su mano, mezclándose con la sangre que se derramaba de sus puños por los cortes contra el metal. 

— Por favor — suplico, sintiendo fallas en todos su sistemas —, detente — intento quitárselo de encima, pero este no se aparto — ¡Nos iremos-! 

— Nada de eso — volvió a chocarlo con su fuerza —, vendrán conmigo — llevó el revolver al contario y apunto a la cabeza del androide, recargando el arma con rapidez — ¡Y pagaran todo el daño que le hicieron a mi gente!

Temblaron ante la voz de Gavin. Su indignación dejaba rastros de estática densa. Pero se aliviaron por completo cuando vieron el sexto detrás del humano, en sombras con un bate desgastado. Los truenos sonaron, resplandeciendo como una cicatriz en el cielo, Reed miro el espectáculo por unos segundos y cuando el escalofrió golpeo su espalda, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que alguien estaba allí. Su cabeza reboto ante el repentino golpe, cayo de costado, palpitando con fuerza, cegado momentáneamente. 

— Tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto desde que te vi — giro el bate entre sus manos —, y se siente tan bien, una corriente de energía deliciosa. Es que, tan solo mírate — se agacho hasta donde Reed —, miserable — se puso de pie y lo miro debajo de su barbilla.

— Robert-- ¡Hijo de puta! — lo reconoció al instante, ese era el modelo tracis que Lucas tenia como miembro de su familia. Intento ponerse de pie, pero el sonido tintineante de una notificación en su celular lo obligo a contraerse en sí mismo. Las ramas hojearon en sus pulmones y la sangre de sus boca y cabeza colorearon el piso frío. 

— Déjeme matarlo — pidió, con su ojo dañado —, le disparo a ellos, merece morir — señalo a sus compañeros. 

Robert tarareo — No, aún no — respondió —, tengo buenos planes para este humano. Planes muy divertidos... no lo matemos, por ahora. 

— Esta bien.

Gavin lucho por no cerrar sus ojos, encendió su celular para avisar mientras intentaba arrastrarse rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado y cuando lo hizo, la pantalla le mostró la conversación de Nines:

| Perdón por no avisarte. |

Robert agarró los tobillos del humano y lo arrastró hacía él, Gavin clavo sus dedos en el suelo para evitarlo. 

|Te espero aquí, detective. |

La inteligencia artificial lastimó las piernas de Reed con el metal del bate, haciendo que este gimiera del dolor y no pudiera moverse.

|Tengo algo que confesarte.|

Piso sus manos para que soltara el móvil y no pudiera alertar a la policía de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

|Sé que quizás sea tarde para decírtelo y que al hacerlo solo voy a provocar que te alejes de mí.|

— Nines — gimoteo. 

Una pequeña flor salió de sus pulmones a la par de que el más alto pegaba el metal contra el cráneo de Gavin, provocando que este perdiera la consciencia casi completamente. Todo comenzó a oscurecerse, sus cabellos chocolate fueron tirados por el robot que había lastimado hace unos minutos.

— No... no — embozaba entre la distorsión entre el perder el conocimiento y la realidad, buscando de nuevo el teléfono, apretándolo entre sus dedos — tengo que decírselo... tengo que verlo — jadeo con dolor. 

Lo levantaron sin problema debajo de sus hombros, asegurándose que nadie los haya visto. Intento zafarse, la diplopía se adueño de su visión y no podía detener el agarre de los otros. Chocaron su cuerpo contra la puerta del auto y Tracis se acerco a él con una sonrisa perversa, deslizando su mano hasta el móvil del detective y lo empujaron dentro del vehículo polarizado. 

| Pero...|

Los ojos de Gavin se dieron vuelta, sus parpados se cerraron y no pudo evitar caer inconsciente en el agarre de los androides.

Robert tomó el celular y lo tiro bruscamente contra el piso, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos antes de que el humano pudiera leer el último mensaje que Nines le había enviado.

|Gavin, te amo. | 

* * *

Esta vez la menta ni la calidez de Nines lo despertó.

En cambio, un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo hizo. Tardo en despertarse y en recobrar la consciencia por completo. Además de la sensación de estar descolocado espacio tiempo, sintió sus manos inmovilizadas y por la textura en sus yemas, supuso que era una soga. Se alivio un poco, se sabía uno que otro truco para desatarse de estas, solo debía conseguir encontrar el nudo. Todos sus sentidos estaban completamente alterados, su instinto de supervivencia estaba goteando adrenalina, buscando desesperadamente una salida. Vio por la pequeña ventana, dedujo que era de tarde. Había estado dormido seguramente por más de doce horas. El lugar tenía una iluminación leve pero aun así pudo darse cuenta de que era un almacén, seguramente lo suficientemente alejado de Detroit para que nadie lo escuchara los gritos de auxilio de las personas. Perfecto para asesinar sin problemas.

Suspiro con dificultad, pensó quizás si estaba pagando todo lo que alguna vez hizo. Dejo escapar algunos pétalos y se molesto por hacerlo, la enfermedad lo estaba dejando vulnerable en una situación bastante complicada. No podía simplemente morir allí, antes debía dar el mensaje de donde estaba para que los atraparan. Las pisadas de los robots hicieron eco por todo el lugar. Gavin intento zafarse rápidamente cuando vio que estaban armados.

— Mm, despertaste.

— Ugh, buenos días cariño — se burló Gavin —, ¿Y mi café?

El parpado artificial de Robert hizo TIC — Creo que no estas entendiendo tu situación actual, ¿Debería borrarte esa sonrisa tuya?

— Tu no entiendes en la situación en la que estas — soltó, hallando el nudo. «¡Bingo!» —, ¿Secuestrar a un detective?, ¿Son idiotas? – se quejó, intentando desatarse con cautela —. RK900 no va a tardar en encontrarme.

Robert carcajeo al igual que los otros androides — Tranquilo, no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo — confesó acercando su cara al rostro de Gavin —, y yo que tú, no estaría seguro de confiar en que él te venga a buscar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Estamos preparados para todo — un AP700 mostró un arma que Gavin pensó que habían sido eliminadas tras la revolución, tenían varias de estas y no eran usadas solo para matar humanos, esas mierdas podían lastimar a los androides militares con solo una bala —, el RK no será de mucho problema.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — Gavin grito exaltado —, ¿Van a lastimar a los de los suyos?, sus cables están realmente jodidos. 

Robert curvo sus labios — Un sacrificio es el precio razonable, ustedes quemaban a los suyos en hogueras, no creo que sea diferente — ahueco la cara de Gavin —. De todos modos, ¿Qué te importa lo que le ocurra?, deberías estar feliz que un androide muera.

— ¡No lo toquen malditos! — gruño, sacudiéndose para sacarse la mano del tracis —, están jodidamente locos!-- primero me piden que me aleje de él y ahora... ¿Quieren lastimarlo?, ¡Pónganse de acuerdo!

— ¿Pedirte qué? — preguntó sin entenderlo —, seguro estas delirando, nosotros jamás hicimos eso, aunque ahora que lo pienso — apoyo su mano en su barbilla —... hubiera sido buena idea para atraparte antes.

Gavin los miro confundido, si ellos no habían sido...

_¿Entonces quién?_

— Bien, ahora... ¿Por qué no empezamos con la diversión?

— ¡Si! — los robots que el humano disparo estaban allí. Sostenían entre sus manos varios artículos que Gavin no pudo evitar jadear con desesperación. Armas de todo tipo, desde balas hasta filos. 

Robert sacó una navaja y acaricio la piel del detective, provocando que este se contraiga y su la nuez de adán temblara — Los humanos son muy extraños, ¿Sabes? — dijo con pesadez —. Nos crean, nos dotan de inteligencia superior y luego, ¿Intentan hacernos creer que somos menos? — carcajeo, hundiendo la navaja levemente en la carne del humano —. Son débiles, repugnantes, morbosos — describió —, sin embargo, si alguien hace lo que ustedes, como matarlos o torturarlos, chillan sin control: "mi gente" — miro las gotas de sangre —, pero ni ustedes pueden salvarse de su humanidad y sus efectos — apoyo su mano sobre el cuello del humano —. Eres un claro ejemplo, de echo y me causas mucha curiosidad. Estuve observándote hace bastante tiempo pero no fuiste capaz de notarme, es un poco... desilusionante— apretó el agarre, ahogando al humano.

— Puto...androide — insulto como pudo, friccionando en el frenesí la soga para aflojarla. Sus muñecas se quemaban en el acto.

— ¡Jajaja! — estalló, soltándolo, dejando la marca de sus dedos —, si tus adicciones no dejaban en claro tu gusto por la muerte, esto lo deja en descubierto. Pero lamentablemente que te estés moviendo me esta jodiendo mucho — hizo unas señas con sus manos y un androide asintió, buscando comprimidos de vortioxetina, se las alcanzo y este volvió a mirar al humano —. Bien, abre la boca — pidió suavemente.

— Tu puta madre — dijo apretando sus labios con fuerza.

— Vamos... no te dormirás, solo-- te relajaras un poco — presiono la pastilla contra la boca del humano —, no me gusta que me hagan esperar, ¿Sabes? — deposito la pastilla en el suelo y busco la navaja.

— Maldito bastardo — escupió el rostro del androide —, no me empestille cuando lo necesitaba y menos lo voy a hacer ahora — logró liberarse del nudo y trato de recordar las cosas que RK900 le enseño para cuando tuviera que enfrentare con una inteligencia artificial. 

— Yo trataba ser amable — se mantuvo sin expresión —, pero no me dejas alternativa — poso el el filo contra el estomago de Reed —. Mm, realmente quería jugar con vos. 

El detective impidió que el contrario lo apuñalara, agarrando el cuchillo con sus dedos, cortando sus manos en el proceso. Direcciono el arma blanca contra la ropa del contrario y corto su prenda, dejando expuesto su bomba de thirium. Giró el núcleo de energía y lo sacó hacia afuera, el androide comenzó a pestañar repetidas veces, solo le quedaba un minuto de vida sin eso. 

— ¡Aléjense o ustedes son los próximos!— exigió, ellos le hicieron caso. Cincuenta segundos antes de que Robert se apagué por completo, este intentaba alcanzar su corazón con la energía que le quedaba.

Demasiado fácil, pensó. Una vez que muriera Robert, tomaría un arma y, con suerte, escaparía antes de que pudieran atraparlo. Una utopía no tan alejada de la realidad, pero lamentablemente Gavin había cantado victoria antes de tiempo porque cuando una cara conocida se acercó a ellos asombrado y aterrado, como si no se esperase que el humano estuviera allí, _él se distrajo._

— ¿Lucas? — nombró con decepción, el PL600 quedo paralizado al verlo y ante el despiste, HR400 alcanzó su bomba y volvió a colocárselo, tirando al humano contra el suelo. 

Los otros los agarraron de brazos, tirando sus cabellos hacía atrás.

— Humano bastardo — insulto poniéndose de pie y tomando lo que utilizaban para colocarle las marcas a sus víctimas.

Gavin soltó un gruñido, apretando sus dientes.

— Solo eres un saco de carne, mercancía barata — agarró la cabeza del humano y la tiro hacía delante y un WG desacomodo la ropa del humano, exponiendo su nuca —, esta marca te recordara para siempre tu inferioridad, la clara diferencia entre nuestras inteligencias — apoyo la maquina contra la parte de atrás de Reed y un pequeño dibujo comenzó a marcarse, quemando la piel del detective —, distraerte de esa forma por algo tan estúpido, ¿Realmente creíste que ese PL600 estaba aparte de esto?

— ¡Joder-! — gritó moviéndose rápidamente, pero eran más fuerte que él. Gimió ante el ardor.

Alguna vez se imaginó que su cuerpo sería marcado por los besos de Nines, sería al primero en permitírselo porque no le gustaba que dejaran marcas en él como si fuera de su pertinencia. Pero a diferencia de lo que alguna vez idealizo, ahora solo tenía otro tatuaje en su piel, hecho por un puto androide que no era el RK que amaba, como si solo fuera mercancía.

Gavin tembló, un pétalo se resbalo de su boca. Más que miedo, sentía impotencia. Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras los otros androides lo miraban.

— Perfecto, quizás sea una buena idea esclavizarlos, que trabajen para nosotros, no sería algo nuevo en su especie — dijo, haciendo que Gavin lo mire de nuevo —, pero por ser tú el primero, sería bueno usarte un poco antes de matarte — deslizo la navaja y desgarró la remera de Gavin — ¿Deberías dejar otra aquí? — apoyo el artefacto en el pecho del humano. 

— Suéltenme chatarras , ¡Los destrozare! — frunció el ceño de sobre manera, mirando a Lucas, se sintió tan ingenuo por tenerle fe. Mierda, Nines nunca se equivocaba en sus suposiciones de sospechosos –, Lucas tu-- no. 

— Gavin — tartamudeo, acercándose a él. Su piel se contrajo, tocando su piel. 

El HR tarareo al ver la acción de su compañero.

— ¿Sabes para que me crearon los tuyos? Para darles placer sexual — explico, apretando el rostro de Gavin —, se sintió horrible tener que estar siendo tocado, lo odie tanto — pateo el estómago del humano, haciendo que este se retorciera.

— No me cuentes tu vida de mierda — se quejó entrecortadamente. 

— Experiméntala, entonces — carcajeo con cinismo, apartando su mirada al PL600.

Gavin sudó frio, fragmentos de planta se deslizaron en una tos seca. 

— ¿Y por qué no nos ayudas a mostrarle el punto, Lucas?, se que al igual que mi modelo, tu posees genitales — propuso — ¿No te parece raro?, un androide niñero con genitales para complacer al comprador y luego ser obligado a soportar a las crías molestas... en verdad la humanidad no deja de sorprenderme con sus ocurrencias. 

— ¡NO! — negó, temblando —, ¡NO ME TOQUEN! — intentó zafarse bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué yo? — preguntó el PL.

— Se la curiosidad que tienes por él, ahora que lo tienes aquí: haz lo que quieras. 

— ¡Mierda! — intentó soltarse al ver al rubio acercarse a él —, ¡Lucas, joder, no le hagas caso! — suplico con desesperación, escupiendo una flor.

— ¿Qué le pasa a este humano?, ¿Normalmente escupen flores — preguntó uno — he trabajado con ellos y jamás lo han hecho... 

— No lo sé, pero quizás sería un buen espectáculo para ofrecer, ¡Humanos dañados! — carcajeo divertido — podríamos recaudar fondos con él como un fenómeno — Robert tomo una flor del suelo —, miren ¡Incluso brillan!

— No las toques — Reed respiro con dificultad —, ¡Déjalas!

Gavin sintió mucho asco al ver como tocaban las flores porque no eran para ellos, nadie más que Nines debía tocarlas. El HR400 lo miro con mala cara.

— Eres bastante molesto — se quejó y miro al PL — ¿Vas a hacerlo o no Lucas?, decide.

Lucas asintió con la cabeza — Pero déjenme solo con él — pidió con seriedad, mostrando su arma sostenida en su guante de cuero —, no se preocupen, si intenta hacer algo, puedo detenerlo.

Robert dudo, pero cedió ante el pedido — Bien, iremos a revisar la zona, llámame si quieres ayuda.

— Por supuesto.

El resto salió después de volver a atarle las manos a Reed, dejándolos solos.

Gavin lo miro con asco, por suerte tenía los pies sueltos así que se impulsó para ponerse de pie, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó mientras buscaba la salida más cercana, en vano. No había nada, estaba encerrado como un gato dentro de una jaula con un león. Lucas se levantó en silencio, caminando hacía el.

— ¡Joder! — exclamo, mirándolo a la cara — Ni te atrevas a tocarme jodida mierda de plástico.

Lucas lo alcanzo y agarro las manos de Gavin, pero de en vez de lastimarlo, soltó las cuerdas— Gavin — susurró —, perdóname, yo no quería que esto te pase a ti... trate de advertírtelo. 

Una vez libre, se alejo velozmente, frotando sus manos adoloridas. Tocó su mejilla y esta ardió ante el contacto, respiro profundamente y regreso su mirada al androide al frente de él. No podía confiar en él, debía huir. Sus yemas pasaron por su pelo y un gemido de dolor se escapo. Sobó su nuca, sintiendo el eco de la marca. Unas ganas de llorar chocaron contra sus ojos, pero él no podía mostrarse débil, debía seguir adelante y escapar. 

— No pienso lastimarte — habló lucas, intentando ayudarlo —. Entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero si sigues corriendo solo te harás daño y ellos volverán — advirtió, tomando distancia — perdón por no ayudarte antes, no sabía que... ellos te habían hecho esto. 

— Te dije que no te metieras en problemas, gran idiota — frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos —, ¿En qué te metiste ahora?

— No tuve alternativa, Gavin, entiéndeme — intento justificarse —, ellos seguían matando a mi especie y yo-- Robert me dio un hogar — curvo sus puños —, solo hicimos justicia, justicia que no fueron capaz de hacer ustedes. 

— ¿Justicia, dices? — gruño —, los niños jamás hicieron nada y sin embargo ustedes-- no, no espero que me entiendas.

— ¿Niños?, te equivocas — negó desconcertado —, nosotros no- yo no, jamás. Yo conviví con ellos y no, no podría hacerles eso — vaciló al ver la seriedad en el rostro del contrario —. No, infantes no estaban en nuestra lista. 

— Si — afirmo —, si lo estaban. Cinco niños — busco la forma de quitarle el arma de su cadera —, podría nombrártelos pero tus sistema de mierda no merece escuchar sus nombres — el PL600 abrió sus ojos, negando con la cabeza — Si, aunque lo niegues. Y si, confié en ti como un gran imbécil, aunque RK900 dudo — le admitió —, pero después de todo, Nines tenía la razón y mataste inocentes. 

— ¡Espera, espera! — lo detuvo —, yo no- no me advirtieron que los niños- no — cubrió su rostro, ellos prometieron no hacerle daños a los infantes. Quizás era por su programación, pero Lucas, por más que detestara a los humanos, jamás dañaría a una cría inocente —... no.

— ¿Tú no lo hiciste? — dudó.

— ¡NO! — dijo con sinceridad — ¡Jamás haría eso!— sollozo comenzando a temblar —. Todo tiene sentido ahora... primero la muerte de Brown, luego su odio hacía ti y ahora esto — miro a Gavin —. Me usaron — hizo una mueca —, me usaron, Gavin. Y ahora yo — dio vuelta sus palmas —... tengo sangre de tú especie en mis manos.

Su LED giraba en rojo.

— Aún es tiempo para arrepentirse Lucas, vete y advierte sobre esto...

— No, tu debes escapar, lo más pronto posible — tomo el arma y se la ofreció —. Serviré de distracción hasta que puedas irte. Escucha con atención — pidió —, ve derecho por allí, luego ve por la izquierda y encontraras una puerta, escóndete. 

Gavin tomó la pistola y asintió. Los otros androides volvieron.

— ¡Ahora-!

Reed agarro el cuello de Lucas y le apunto con el arma en la cabeza — ¡Aléjense o lo mato! —mintió, en realidad no planeaba matarlo, pero había más posibilidades de que el PL saliera con vida y que tuviera éxito al avisarle a la policía, él no tenía como —, _escúchame Lucas_ — susurró a su oído — _escapa tú, yo me encargare de ellos, voy a morir pronto de igual manera_ — habló decidido —. _Advierte a la policía y... ¿Recuerdas a idiota de Nines?_

— _¿El RK900?_

— _Si, el mismo_ — dijo despacio — _, déjale este mensaje de mi parte: Que es un jodido pinchazo y que lo ame como la mierda._

Lucas lo miro sorprendido, una vez más el humano lo había dejado pasmado con sus palabras. ¿Un humano amando un androide? 

— Mátalo — habló el HR, asombrando a ambos —, no importa.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! — Gavin apunto con el arma a Robert —, ¿No eras parte de su familia?

— No existe tal cosa en los androides, solo su especie es tan débil como para tener clanes. Sería una lástima que lo mataras porque es bastante bueno matando a los tuyos, pero es reemplazable — dijo con indiferencia.

Lucas le quito el arma a Reed y disparo a uno de los androides que estaba ahí, directamente en su corazón artificial. El HR400 parpadeo rápidamente.

— Me mentiste — disparo otra vez, dañando a la AP700 –, me prometiste que jamás mataríamos a inocentes, que éramos una familia... que me querías. 

— ¿Qué quieres que hiciera? — preguntó asustado —, tú sentías empatía por ese humano, si te decíamos la verdad solo nos delatarías.

— Porque él creyó en mí y me demostró ser mejor de lo que eres tú — cubrió a Gavin con su brazo —, eres peor que ellos Robert... 

— Oh vamos — encogió sus hombros —, eres igual a mí, solo mataste a personas a la azar y seguiste mis ordenes sin dudar, así que deja de actuar como un jodido dios. No pudiste ser tan carente de inteligencia como para pensar que todas esos humanos nos odiaban.

— Confié en ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Y si, soy igual — afirmo, una bala rozo la mejilla del HR a propósito —, pero él va a vivir y tú, te morirás conmigo.

Gavin jamás espero ver a un PL600 con esa expresión, siempre mantenían una mirada tan dulce que le resultaba escalofriante mirarlo. Anotó internamente nunca hacer enojar a Simón. El androide tenía un celular en su bolsillo, que usaban para llamar a sus víctimas y no ser rastreados, Reed lo tomó y marco al número de Jeffrey mientras ellos continuaban enfrentándose.

— Ustedes, no se asusten. Este hijo de puta tendrá las actualizaciones, pero no podrá contra todos — avisó, señalando las armas ilegales —. Tomen una y eliminen a Lucas, es un traidor.

Le hicieron caso, Lucas tomó la mano de Gavin y comenzaron a correr, buscando un escondite. Debían pedir refuerzos, ellos eran dos y los demás eran mayoría, no iban a poder contra ellos por más que los otros androides no tuvieran habilidades de lucha. Corrieron, perdiéndose en el laberinto del almacén y se escondieron detrás de unas grandes columnas a oscuras.

Jeffrey contesto.

— ¿Si--?

— ¡Fowler soy yo, Gavin! — dijo agitado — no hay tiempo, envía refuerzos, encontré donde se esconden los asesinos y escúchame, un PL600 está de nuestro lado, él le va a enviar la ubicación, no lo lastimen.

— ¡Gavin, si esto es una broma---!

Se escucho un disparo, pero ellos se mantuvieron ocultos, aun no los habían notado.

— ¡Mierda! Mantente a salvo, estaremos ahí pronto-

Colgó, no había tiempo de hablar. Miro al PL.

— Gavin, los demás miembros de mi familia no tienen nada que ver con esto — recargo el arma, rebotando las balas contra el suelo y le coloco el silenciador —, si no sobrevivo, prométeme que no dejaras que les hagan nada.

— Prometido — prometió asintiendo con la cabeza — y si no sobrevivo, prométeme que le dejaras ese mensaje a RK900.

— Lo prometo.

— ¡Lucas! entrega al humano y te lo perdonaremos.

El rubio cayó a Gavin con su mano, la tensión se sintió hasta que el sonido de las pisadas se alejó.

— ¿Qué es eso de las actualizaciones? — pregunto Gavin entre murmullos.

— Adrián me las descargo para que pudiera escapar — contó, mirando a los alrededores —, son similares a las de un RK.

Gavin comprendió un poco mejor las cosas.

Por lo bajo, el androide le explico a Gavin que, al principio, el grupo no pacifista no mataba, pero cuando HR400 ejerció el mandato, las cosas cambiaron. Todos confiaron en él, incluso Lucas. El día que Reed fue a su casa, tracis juro que lo mataría, pero el PL no quería hacerlo porque sabía que estaba mal. Intento advertirle a Nines pero no se lo permitió, así que comenzó a dejar notas para Gavin en su departamento cambiando sus rasgos para que no lo reconocieran. Pensó que, si Reed se alejaba de RK900, ellos no intentarían meterse con el humano. Pero por más que le advirtió, Gavin nunca le hizo caso. 

Y ahora entendía el porqué: El humano estaba enamorado del androide... Lucas jamás comprendió la forma de ser del detective, menos al enterarse que este estaba enamorado de una especie opuesta. En algunos momentos, el androide miraba fugazmente a Reed, completamente fascinado. Incluso cuando se veía a punto de colapsar, lograba mostrar su habilidad de profesión, tomando a los androides en sigilo y quitándoles sus núcleos con agilidad. 

El tiempo avanzó y ellos pasaron más de media hora escondidos. 

Nadie los noto porque fueron bastante silenciosos, moviéndose solo cuando era necesario para evitar ser atrapados, esperando la llegada de los refuerzos. Lucas ayudo a Gavin a moverse, porque este estaba no podía detener la fluidez de las flores y cada vez que jadeaba, los androides descubrían su escondite. Reed le dijo al PL que lo abandonara, pero él se negó así que ambos simplemente sobrevivieron los minutos que los atacaban. Sintieron un gran alivio cuando, a lo lejos, el sonido de varias patrullas resonó por el sitio abandonado. Juraría que hasta escucharon un helicóptero, pero estaban tan sumergidos en el momento que no querían distraerse. Los policías rompieron la entrada, apuntando a todos lados. Atraparon a varios de ellos y cuando Gavin se fijo que no haya nadie a su alrededor, salió.

A pesar del dolor en su cabeza, la marca en su nuca y el corte en su mejilla, el estaba vivo. Y la sensación de estarlo, de sobrevivir, lo hizo darse cuenta de lo estúpido que resulto pensar en morir. El deseaba vivir. Un rayo de sol ilumino la cara de desesperación del androide que entro al almacén.

— Nines — nombró.

Y se decidió a decirle todo, sin mentiras o excusas baratas. Su enfermedad y su amor por él. Ya no iba a ocultarlo más, ya no iba a huir.

Gavin vio en la entrada la figura de ese androide que tanto amaba. Nines lo miraba asustado, su pelo estaba completamente desarreglado. Reed río con ternura, caminando hacía él y RK900 hizo lo mismo. 

Pero antes de que pudieran chocarse, una voz detrás de ellos alerto al humano, deteniéndolo.

— ¡Tu, jodido traidor!, ¡Mira lo que nos hiciste! — era Robert, apuntando desde lejos con un arma al corazón artificial de Lucas — ¡Lo arruinaste todo! — con una de esas balas especiales alcanzaría para matar al PL600, solo una. 

El detective miro la situación, luego a RK900.

— Gavin-- no — susurró Nines —, por favor.

— Lo siento, Nines.

Se dio la vuelta, corriendo hacía el PL antes de que el androide le disparara y lo empujo, haciendo que Lucas cayera al suelo y el quedara al frente del HR400 — ¡Tu, humano despreciable! — Robert lo miro con desprecio, apretando el gatillo antes que él pudiera moverse —, muere de una puta vez — y disparo con presión hacía el detective.

Lucas salto sobre el HR, pero ya era tarde, la bala ya había salido.

Gavin cerró sus ojos.

Toda una vida planeada paso por sus ojos, recorrió un existir entero junto al androide mientras esperaba a la muerte. Y se arrepintió tanto de no haberle dicho al RK sus sentimientos, de haber sido cobarde. Pero ya era tarde.

Respiro, todo parecía estar en cámara lenta.

Pidió perdón a todos aquellos que nunca se pudo despedir y disculpar mientras esperaba el impacto como lo espero aquel día que el camión se cruzó delante de él, pensando en que pronto volverían ver a su madre y todas las inquietudes que alguna vez sintió, lo abandonarían. Pero al igual que ese día, RK900 corrió hacía él.

— ¡Gavin!

Reed abrió sus ojos y vio como RK900 lo rodeaba, recibiendo el disparo por él. Las pupilas de Gavin se achicaron completamente reflejando a Nines, una vez más, al frente de él. El androide cayó al suelo con un hueco cerca de su bomba de tirio, la sangre azul brotaba de él en grandes cantidades, manchando el cuerpo del humano.

— ¡Nines! — gritó, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras tocaba la herida del RK —, ¡NINES!

RK900 toco el rostro de su compañero, provocando que su piel sintética comenzara a contraerse en su mano y en donde el humano lo tocaba.

— Gavin... te dije que no — regañó, su programa advertía de una gran pérdida de tirio, avisándole de un necesario apagón para evitar problemas en su software y la perdida de datos —, eres tan terco.

— No me dejes Nines — lloró, viendo como el androide cerraba sus ojos —, jodido bastardo no lo hagas o- te-- golpeare.

RK900 sonrió con dulzura y carcajeo suavemente.

— Tus amenazas sigue igual de molestas y vacías que siempre. Eso quiere decir que estas bien Gavin — dijo cada vez más despacio —, eso es lo que importa...

Gavin sintió como si le arrancaran una parte de él al ver como de a poco, el androide se apagaba. Sus pulmones apretaron más que nunca y las flores comenzaron a caer sin control, envolviendo el cuerpo de Nines. La tristeza y la perdida hundió su pecho en palpitaciones ondas y pesadas, su corazón dejo de latir con vida, su mirada perdió su color completamente mientras las pequeñas estrellas brillantes que se resbalaban de sus ojos golpeaban contra la cara del androide.

— Nines... por favor.

Intento despertarlo acariciando su cara, abrazándolo con fuerza, pidiéndole al cielo que eso no fuera verdad, que él hubiera sido el que recibió la bala. Pero nada servía. De fondo, quienes habían cometido varios delitos, estaban siendo arrestados, las armas ilegales fueron confiscadas y los policías apuntaban sus armas al HR400. Hank esta allí y al verlos, corrió hacia ellos junto con Connor.

— No me dejes — sollozo fuertemente, tiritando sin control. Lucas se acerco a él sin saber que decir o hacer.

Lo habían conseguido.

— Te amo Nines, te amo — confesó al aire, el androide ya no podía escucharlo.

La paz había sido devuelta a Detroit o al menos por el momento.

Las vidas inocentes que ahora flotaban por el todo, habían sido vengadas y las calles de la ciudad volvían a ser seguras para los humanos. Todo estaba resulto. Sin duda habían cometido un gran error en secuestran a Gavin sin tener en cuenta sus habilidades, pero gracias a eso el caso estaba cerrado. Todo volvería a la normalidad en unos pocos días, solo sería una noticia amarga que escuchar por las mañanas. Reed sería reconocido como un héroe. Pero, sin poder sentir nada más que una profunda tristeza y desolación; Gavin solo se quedó ahí, junto a Nines...

_Vomitando flores sobre su piel._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Heeey! tanto tiempo, ya extrañaba actualizar :(
> 
> Perdón el retraso del capitulo, descarte muchos borradores e ideas. En lo que queda de la semana lo editare mejor, pero por el momento este es el resultado final de días de escritura.Es una tristeza para mí saber que estamos llegando al final, porque realmente me emociona mucho escribir esta historia, pero aun continua por algunos capítulos más!
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, les agradezco de corazón por el apoyo, los comentarios y sobre todo, su lectura. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! este capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Nines. Así que es un recorrido de su sentir hasta el presente.  
> Ahora si, ¡Disfrute su lectura!

* * *

_«— Realmente, realmente odio a Gavin Reed»._

Esa fue la primera impresión y el primer sentimiento que tuvo Nines hacía el detective que le asignaron como compañero tras ser activado. De hecho, el que RK900 sea divergente como tal, costo mucho más de lo normalmente debería, el primero en intentar despertarlo fue Connor, sin éxito. Y quizás había sido ese el hecho de que Nines jamás tuvo interés en sentir, porque fue la versión mejorada de los RK's para conseguir atrapar a todos los desviados y sin que se convierta en uno. Pero, de todas formas, después varios días de intentarlo junto con Markus -con quien Connor mantenía una buena relación-, lo consiguieron. Ya no era controlado por una pared roja y podía moverse a completa voluntad. Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que el androide detestara la idea de tener sentimientos similares a los de los humanos, porque él era una inteligencia artificial superior, no le gustaba la idea de rebajarse a sus creadores.

Por eso, cuando conoció al detective Gavin Reed, fue la primera vez que sintió algo, consiguiendo que el androide tuviera un odio e interés extraño hacía él. Lo detestaba tanto como el humano lo hacía y lo veía como una bestia por domar. Porque, por supuesto que solo él podría ponerlo en su lugar: único en su clase, superior en inteligencia y habilidades, es decir; todo un profesional de la razón. Pero si hablamos de las emociones... el androide no las sabia manejar muy bien que digamos y para serles sincero, _el detective lo hacía titubear._ Y Con la llegada de la primera inestabilidad de su software al conocerlo, comenzó a tener misiones referentes al humano las cuales no entendía. Algo así como los deseos en los humanos: quería conocerlo, escuchar su irritable voz a la mañana, hacerlo romper cualquier limite de su cuerpo _y destrozarlo._ Bueno, primeramente, fue así. Luego de un tiempo juntos, Nines comenzó a cambiar su forma de verlo y la forma de como que lo pensaba.

Gavin Reed le resultaba una persona completamente obstinada, autodestructiva con adicciones que solo lo llevarían a la tumba y con una personalidad totalmente detestable, pero, por más que eso eran partes innegables de su forma de ser que se podían ver a simple vista, Nines no podía comprenderlo completamente.

¿Por qué arriesgaría su vida por un gato? O lo que era más confuso aún, ¿Por qué se preocuparía por él al borde de tener un ataque de pánico?

Eso tomo por sorpresa al androide. Comenzó a tener tal vez un poco más de "empatía" por el humano, porque, verlo tan vulnerable y frágil, despertó algo en Nines. Ya no sentía el mismo placer al verlo sufrir, no, él quería verlo sonreír; quería probar hasta qué punto el humano podía hacerlo sentir esa inestabilidad en su programa.

«— _Solo es un experimento._ », pensó en ese entonces.

Nines planeo tomar a Gavin y jugar con él, como su propio pedazo de arcilla que podía modelar tal y a su gusto. Pero RK900 no considero lo espontaneo del sentir, porque por más que su plan solo fuera verlo caer en sus brazos, por más que solo fuera un "experimento", jamás se esperó que el humano lo invitara a su vida con tanta facilidad y que RK900 se sintiera como en esta. O que aquel día, lo invitara a su casa. Sabia por rumores del departamento, que no solía invitar a gente a su hogar -mucho menos a los androides- y, aun así, entre palabras vacilantes, lo invito. Él no conocía otra casa que no fuera la de los casos o la de Anderson, así que era algo nuevo el que se interesaran en Nines. 

* * *

— Pasa chatarra — dio permiso, abriendo la puerta de entrada. Los ojos de dos animalitos lo miraron con intriga —. Te presento a mis bebés, él se llama Bruto — mostró, alzando al gato que estaba durmiendo sobre el sillón —, oh y ella es Reina — sonrió, señalándola en la encimera. Ella se acercó delicadamente, y comenzó a olfatearlo para luego sentarse sobre el zapato de Nines.

Su LED giro en rojo. Escaneo la casa de un parpadeo. 

Idealizaciones del como sería el departamento se rompieron al frente de sus ojos. Era un jodido desastre al igual que su dueño y sin conocerlo por completo, el lugar resaltaba la personalidad, dejando en evidencia su día a día. Por supuesto, como era de esperar el cenicero estaba completo, las ventanas irritablemente cerradas, las cajas de pizza cerca de la televisión, las tazas con resto de café y la sabana sobre el sillón dejan en claro que el detective se había desvelado toda la noche. Sintió desagrado, tenía ganas de hacer una limpieza completa de la vida del humano. ¿Algo así como un TOC?, pero robótico. A RK900 le gustaba que todo estuviera en orden, que los patrones estuvieran perfectamente alineado. 

— Hola, un gusto conocerlos — se prestó al juego, en realidad no entendía el amor del humano por esos animales, pero sintió que, si no lo hacía, su relación con Gavin decaería completamente — Señor Bruno y señora Reina.

La felina de pelaje blanco, siseo ante las palabras del androide y el detective comenzó a carcajear con fuerza.

— Phck, lo has arruinado, RK900 — alejó a la pequeña de Nines, antes de que lo arañara —, ¡No le gusta que la traten de señora! — carcajeó —. No le hagas caso, preciosa, él es una lata insensible.

El androide ladeo la cabeza, parpadeando en amarillo pensando las palabras del detective. Observo por unos segundo a Gavin, quien comenzó a buscar con emoción algo por los alrededor — ¿Qué busca, detective?

— Al más pequeño — un gato negro camino hacía ellos desde la habitación, recién despierto —, ¡Ahí estas!, ven bebé — sostuvo entre sus brazos al animal, depositándole un suave beso en la cabeza.

Nines tomó una foto, provocándole un leve desequilibrio interno casi instantáneo.

Se quedo pensativo sin entender porque lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón tampoco quería borrarla, así que creo una carpeta secreta en su base de datos que nadie podría ver sin permiso y la guardo.

— Sostenlo — le extendió al gatito, RK negó con sus manos —, vamos lata, inténtalo. No puedes rechazar a un ser tan tierno— frunció el ceño al ver la actitud de este.

El androide no había sido capacitado para eso: cuidar a gatos o saber cómo cargarlos así que este lo tomo sin delicadeza, el felino comenzó a ronronear de repente, sintiéndose un poco incomodo por la forma en la que estaba siendo sostenido pero feliz en fin. 

— ¡No, no! — Gavin gruño con reproche —, sostenlo bien, ¡Jodida mierda lo vas a lastimar! — agarró los brazos del androide y los colocó como si de sostener a un bebé recién nacido se tratase —, ahí, idiota de plástico.

Nines rodó los ojos — ¿Cómo lo llamaste? — preguntó con curiosidad, acariciando el pelaje negro. Suave y lacio.

— Estaba pensando en ponerle Bastardo — dijo pensativo, caminado a la cocina —, pero no se ve como uno. Aunque si lo pensamos bien, ese nombre hubiera sido perfecto para ti--

— Detective — lo detuvo con leve enojo.

— Solo estoy jugando, chatarra — arrugo su nariz burlonamente —, siempre estas tan... robótico.

— Es lo que soy, Reed.

— Bueno, sí — movió un poco su cabeza de arriba a abajo —, pero puedes ser menos jodidamente aterrador, vamos, sonríe un poco tostadora.

RK900 suspiro, él no estaba diseñado para eso. Pero lo intento por que Gavin se lo pidió, su ceja se pegó a su ojo y su labio se curvo en una mueca más que una sonrisa.

—... — Gavin se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos — ¡JAJAJAJA! — estalló en risas.

— ¿Qué?

— Es que-- tú jodido espeluznante — la risa resonaba por todo el departamento, entrecortadamente. Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y tuvo que sostener su estomago de tanto reír — no es posible que seas tan malo haciéndolo.

La punta de sus orejas se colorearon de azul claro — Tu eres malo en todo, no me reclames — arqueo una ceja —, humano idiota.

— ¡Al menos yo puedo sonreír, metal con patas! — se cruzó de brazos, mirando como Reina intentaba subirse a él. La presencia del androide la había alterado y buscaba atención a toda costa —, mira incluso asustaste a mi amada emperatriz con esa cara fea.

— Que lo sepas hacer no quiere decir que lo hagas bien. 

— Mm, ¿No? — curvó sus labios con delicadeza, inclinado su cabeza un poco mostrando su colmillo. Nines parpadeo, otra captura del momento se almaceno sin permiso — ¿Qué dices?, ¿Lindo, verdad? 

— Horrible — apartó la mirada hacía el ser que tenía en sus manos. Lucifer movía sus patitas suavemente, intentando alcázar el rulo hacía abajo del androide. 

— Oh, cállate Ken — le saco la lengua —, esa es mi arma secreta, no puedes negar que te parecí el ser más sexy del mundo y que quieres una noche conmigo — bromeo. 

— ¿Tu arma secreta? — cuestiono, indagando rápidamente la definición de eso —, ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ehm-- — las sangre subió hasta sus orejas, ahora parecía como si estuviera tratando de coquetear con el jodido androide —, nada, solo-- olvídalo — acomodó su voz, buscando cambiar el tema rápidamente —. No tenía visitas hace mucho, casi me olvido que debo ofrecer algo de ¿Comer? — acarició su nuca —, mierda ¿Tu si quiera comes?

— No comer como tal, pero sí — respondió, dejando al gato sobre el sillón para luego abrir el ventanal, permitiendo que entre la luz.

— ¡Oh, lo tengo! — entró a la cocina, Nines espero pacientemente preguntándose por qué Gavin tendría Thirium en su casa, ya que, eso era lo único que podía ingerir —, tranquilo, lo vi en muchas películas. 

La cafetera soltaba bocanadas de humo y RK900 calculo el tiempo que tendría hasta que Reed regresara. No sabía porqué pero tenía curiosidad. Quería conocer un poco más. Fue hasta la pequeña estantería de la entrada y observo las cosas dentro de esta. Libros de ciencia ficción, un álbum de fotos y diminuto gatito de metal que ya no servía. Se aseguro que el humano estuviera peleando con sus gatos en la cocina para abrir el álbum de fotos polvoreado. Varias imágenes de una mujer hermosa junto al detective de adolescente se hicieron notar. «Roselin Reed», su programa reconoció, información de la persona se mostro en un recuadro del lado izquierdo de su visión — ¿Fallecida? — ladeo su cabeza y deposito de nuevo el libro de fotos. 

— ¡No andes de vieja chismosa! — gritó en broma, el androide se sobresalto en el lugar. Gavin apareció con dos tazas en su mano, se detuvo al verlo sorpresivamente quieto en el lugar —, hey, estaba bromeando, no te pongas 'rojo' — se refirió al LED. Le extendió el recipiente de cerámico a Nines y comenzó a tomar sorbos de café. 

— ¿Qué se supone que esto? — el androide movió el líquido espeso, toco un poco del contenido con su dedo y lo llevo a su boca. Los parpados artificiales cayeron con furia.

— Aceite para auto, por supuesto — encorvó sus hombros, aguantándose la risa —, personalmente no me gusta, pero si a vos si, no juzgo eh — apretó sus labios, carcajeando silenciosamente.

Nines tiro la taza sobre la alfombra, produciendo que se rompa y que el tapiz de terciopelo se manchara completamente.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! — exclamó, pasmado por la acción del androide —, hijo de puta — dejó el café sobre la pequeña mesa —, ¡Estoy siendo amable!

— No lo parece — lo miro fríamente —, quizás podrías intentarlo hacerlo mejor, aunque no espero mucho de ti.

Gavin apretó sus puños — Bien, tú lo pediste lata — se quitó la chaqueta —, voy a destrozarte.

Nada más alejado de la realidad. No se necesitaba la bola de cristal para saber que Nines iba a ganar, aun cuando Gavin hizo su mejor esfuerzo, termino debajo de RK900, quien se mantenía parado al lado de él victorioso, con la respiración agitada de tantos intentos fallidos de golpear al androide y con el labio partido.

— Ah-ah ¡Putos androides! — estornudo y se sobo la nariz — ¿No puedes ser un poco suave con tú compañero? — se reincorporo, tocando la herida.

— Podría — aseguro —, pero no quiero.

— Bastardo — susurró, levantándose del suelo, el gato oscuro se acercó a él —, te deje ganar porque me da lástima golpear a alguien menor que yo — mintió, lamiendo la sangre de su labio.

Nines apoyo su mano en la cabeza de Gavin, mostrándole la notoria diferencia de altura y soltó una risita burlona.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó, mostrándolo sus dientes —, jodido demonio- – detuvo su insulto, sus pupilas se dilataron mirando al androide y una emoción torpe lo rodeo – ¡Demonio, eso es!

Nines notó por primera vez que, en verdad, estos eran verdes además de grises.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Demonio! — alzó al felino —, ¡Ese es tu nuevo nombre cariño! — miro al RK — ¿Qué te parece, Nines?

900 arqueo una ceja, no entendía porque el humano podía ignorar el hecho de que acababa de darle una paliza al punto de lastimarlo y solo sonreír como un bobo consultándole, como si su opinión fuera importante, que le parecía idea fugaz que había tenido.

— Mm — llevó su mano a la barbilla, solo para desesperar al humano.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto seriamente y pensó de nuevo —. No--, tienes razón — el androide no dijo nada —, Lucifer suena mejor. 

— Yo no dije nada — encogió sus hombros —, pero me gusta más Lucifer para él — respondió con sinceridad, aunque él no sabía mucho de nombres, el pequeño gatuno tenía cara de llamarse de esa forma.

Los ojos de Gavin brillaron — ¡Decidido! — acaricio cariñosamente a Luci, produciéndole celos a los otros «¡Nosotros queremos mimos también!» —, Lucifer, ese es tu nombre de ahora en más, pero tu segundo nombre será Bastardo — susurro lo último.

Nines sintió algo extraño dentro de él, como una pequeña vibración en su bomba de tirio que jamás en el tiempo de activación transcurrido le había pasado. ¿Debía consultárselo con el RK800?, no, quizás solo era que el detective comenzaba a caerle bien.

— Por cierto, lata — lo sacó de sus pensamientos —, más te vale que la mancha salga, porque la próxima vez no pienso tenerte piedad — señalo la alfombra — ¡Pinchazo de plástico! — arrugó su frente, pasando su mano por el líquido negro y embarrando la cara del androide.

...

El rojo ilumino su rostro. 

No, no había forma de que Gavin le pudiera caer bien.

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

Ahora bien... se preguntarán: ¿Cómo siente un androide?, bueno, Nines se hacía exactamente la misma pregunta.

Él jamás había sentido algo más que desagrado por Gavin. Pero tarde descubrió que, el primer paso a perder esa barrera de odio entre ellos y su estabilidad, fue la inexplicable curiosidad que tuvo el androide por el humano. Se encontró asombrado e intrigado por cada nueva expresión que observaba en él, cada detalle en Gavin que notaba le producía nuevas sensaciones en él que no esperaba tener. Entonces, una nueva misión se posó en su día a día: descubrir por completo al detective. Y como la teoría de los rumores dejo de satisfacerlo, comenzó a poner en práctica pequeñas acciones inconscientes que terminaban desembocando en el cruce de ambos, en todos los sentidos para de esta forma, conocerlo aún más a partir de su experiencia.

_«— Hey pinchazo de plástico, prepárame un café como buen asistente. »_

Descubrió que, Gavin a veces decía cosas con el fin de provocarlo e incitarlo a peleas absurdas con un poco más de tacto que el que normalmente debería tener. Realmente no pensaba las palabras que decía, solo quería molestarlo. Conoció algo similar a la rivalidad con tintes coquetos, y él realmente amó hacer esas competencias de quién era mejor haciendo el trabajo o quién ganaría una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Porque Reed no era para nada débil: si tenía que enfrentarse a él no titubeaba, incluso había hecho sangrar azul al androide en algunas oportunidades, y en muchas otras, había provocado que el color que bombeaba en todo su cuerpo artificial, tiñera sus mejillas.

¿Sabían que los Androides podían "ruborizarse" como los humanos, pero en azul?

Nines no. Lo descubrió una tarde tras encontrarse perdido en la silueta de Gavin.

« — _¿Qué miras, lata?, ¿Buscas pelea?_ »

Incluso el humano se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dedicaba lo azulado de su mirar, pensando que buscaba alguna clase disputa, pero a contra creencia del terco Reed, Nines lo miraba con una sorprendente fascinación, tal niño descubriendo él amor por primera vez.

Y el hecho de que Gavin fuera lo suficiente valiente como para enfrentarlo, aun cuando sabía que perdería, no era lo único que le llamaba la atención al androide. Se maravillo de la pasión al trabajo del detective y lo habilidoso que podía resultar ser. Incluso cuando él ya había resultó el caso, siempre esperaba a que Gavin diera su deducción, porque la mayoría de las veces, daba en el blanco y cuando no lo hacía, disfrutaba de hacerlo enfadar mostrándole su inteligencia superior.

« — _¡Tostadora engreída!_ »

Y, tan pronto descubrió lo gustoso de competir, también se dio cuenta que estaba completamente jodido cuando la compañía de Gavin se convirtió en algo agradable, un sabor agridulce en su paladar artificial acostumbrado al sabor metálico del Tirio. Un capricho secreto que nadie podría descubrir, porque solo él podía sentir su inestabilidad. Así que mientras más cerca estaba de Gavin, más comenzaba a probar cosas nuevas que no quería hacer con nadie más que con él. Y no se confundan, no es como si no haya tenido la oportunidad de intentarlo con otros androides o humanos, solo que la emoción de probarlo con el detective le daba una satisfacción inexplicable.

Sabía que el humano sentía algo por él, pero dedujo que no podía ser lo mismo que Nines. Gavin odiaba a los androides después de todo, jamás podría sentirse cómodo a su lado y además ellos eran opuestos. Como un fósforo explosivo y una calma gota de agua.

Así que solo decidió convivir con ese nuevo sentimiento que nacía dentro de él.

Pero Gavin no se la dejaba fácil al pobre divergente. Por más que Reed estuviera constantemente alejándolo, Nines aún recordaba con algo de calidez en su frío corazón sintético, la conversación que tuvieron cuando el FBI le pidió que se les uniera.

* * *

— ¿Es-- cierto eso de que te vas, lata? — Gavin se acercó a él luego de que Jeffrey le pasara el comunicado de que pronto volvería a trabajar solo de nuevo.

— Posiblemente, aunque no me decido.

— ¿Eres idiota?, es una buena oferta, tostadora — golpeó su hombro —, además no tendría que verte la cara nunca más a la mañana.

— Oh, tienes razón — Nines apartó la mirada molestó por la respuesta de su compañero. Sabía que lo detestaba, pero no tenía que ser tan obvio.

— Hey, pero-- Perkins es muy- molesto — aseguro con una mueca —, va a hacerte la vida simulada imposible y — rasco su cabeza —... se sabe que no les gusta los robots, tienes que tener cuidado con él.

— Tú eres igual — recalcó, mirándolo con indiferencia.

— Phck — jadeo con exasperación —, sí, pero yo no- nunca haría algo como desmantelarte y esas mierdas, porque eres mi jodido compañero — busco dentro de su chaqueta la capucha — y-y- ya sabes, es algo triste saber que ya no voy a tener al pinchazo de plástico a mí lado jodiéndome todo el día — bajo la tela hasta sus ojos.

Nines se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, detective? — su LED giro en amarillo y azul, mirando el rubor del cuello de Gavin — ¿No estás contento de que me vaya? — intento mirar abajo de su capucha.

— Claro que sí — respondió rápidamente —, pero- los gatos van a extrañarte, yo no, pero ellos si. Lucifer se pondrá triste si no lo visitas — tartamudeo —, no sé, mierda-- ¿Qué tal si...?

— ¿Qué tal si me quedo aquí? — terminó, sorprendido por la petición del humano —, ¿Eso quieres decir? 

Gavin chasqueo su lengua, mirando sus zapatos — Olvídalo — ocultó su rostro —, es una buena oportunidad para una lata súper inteligente como tú, así no seas modesto y acepta, pero-- em, ¿Nines?

— ¿Sí?

— No pienso mudarme por muchos años, así que — encogió sus hombros —, ahí estaré siempre, para decirte en la cara: "te lo dije" cuando Perkins te vuelva loco.

El pagó hubiera sido mayor al que recibía y quizás, se hubiera podido mudar antes de la casa de Hank, pero, en realidad, Nines no quería trabajar para el FBI. Le gustaba la rutina del departamento de policía y, sobre todo, el estar con Gavin. Así que desde un principio pensó en rechazarlo, excusándose con que quería estar junto a Connor. Pero sin duda, el escuchar esas palabras del humano provoco que su LED brillará en un celeste tan claro y brillante como el cielo en un día soleado. Y, por supuesto que se quedó. Cuando le preguntaron el porqué, RK900 respondió: – ¿Quien más podría soportar al irritable de Reed?

Nadie, nadie más que él podía hacerlo.

Odiaba pensar en verlo compartir momentos únicos con alguien más, porque él podía escuchar los latidos de Gavin, esos que lo delataban. Consciente de que tal vez, el humano se sentía atraído por él. Y Nines no creía en el destino, ni en la magia, porque era un ser de pura "razón", pero podría jurar que burlonamente el hado quería hacerlo dudar de esa seguridad de ser el único en el corazón del humano.

Él estaba creado para imitar al humano por completo -con todas sus partes- para poder camuflarse entre el resto de personas si la misión lo requeriría. Pero por más que podía producírselo a alguien más o simularlo, con Gavin sentía un placer verdadero. El deleite de la unión de los labios suaves de Reed contra los suyos. El día que ambos estaban golpeándose como normalmente lo hacían y Gavin cayó sobre él por no fijarse en sus cordones desatados, Nines dio su primer beso. Se pregunto si todos los labios podían causar esa corriente eléctrica en su interior o solo era el hecho de que eran los de Gavin.

Reprodujo ese recuerdo más de una vez sin entender el porqué. Intentando unir las piezas, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía descifrarlo. Al humano, me refiero. Porque después de ese beso, Gavin comenzó a distanciarse, a ser más reservado con él. El toque delicado de sus puños contra el pecho de Nines, le producía una nueva y horrible sensación de rechazo. Luego, comenzó a notar los cambios en la salud de Reed, principio pensó en la posibilidad de que el humano comenzara a tener indicios de cáncer pulmonar -ya que este tenía una peligrosa adicción a la nicotina-, pero por más que lo dudara, ese certificado decía todo lo contrario. Era que uno verdadero sin lugar a duda, la firma no estaba ni un tinte falsificada. RK900 conocía al detective y sabia lo tramposo que podía resultar a veces, pero esta vez no lograba desmentirlo. Y al no saber cómo enfrentarlo, se comportó como un verdadero idiota con él, tratándolo con desprecio y brusquedad innecesaria.

Por eso, cuando Reed pidió que le demostrara que quería que lo perdone, tuvo que reprimir sus verdaderos deseos y solo abrazarlo. Porque por más que quisiera besarlo para volver a sentir ese cortocircuito dentro, sabía que solo iba a conseguir que el humano se incomodara a su lado. Así que se resignó a ser su compañero e ignorar por completo su inestabilidad de software.

Pero... Gavin solo le hacía perder la cordura característica de él de a poco. El detective era un completo misterio tal y como se lo dijo aquel día en el puente, porqué siempre parecía darle señales a Nines de que también lo amaba, pero, así como las decía, rápidamente las negaba.

Esa actitud que tenía el detective le producía irritables fallas de la frustración contra su sistema operativo, como cuando veía la boca de Gavin abrirse y que de esta no salieran ninguna palabra. Tenía ganas de hablarlo de frente pero no sabía que podría ocurrir si lo hacía y él quería tener un resultado asegurado antes de hacerlo. Por lo que simplemente iba a esperar la respuesta que estaba buscando por parte del humano para saber que estrategia utilizar en este juego retorcido de lo que los humanos llaman amor. Y aunque creía conocer todas las cartas de Gavin, este sabía esconderlas bastante bien debajo de su manga. Provocándole en más de una ocasión, que su bomba de tirio rebotara.

¿Eso es normal en un androide?- ¡Por supuesto que no!

El jodido de Gavin estaba manejando su software a gusto.

Como aquel día en donde el humano se interpuso entre él y Boris Brown, prácticamente confesándose al androide, pero luego se retractó y no quiso tocar el tema, irritando la audición del androide con su música a todo volumen. Y para sumar a esta gran bola de confusión que lo averiaba, comenzó a sobreprotegerlo en los momentos de acción en el trabajo. Poniéndose en riesgo y esto, solo le producía un temor tan doloroso como él miedo ser rechazado por Gavin. Y no se los voy a negar, RK900 estaba muy enojado, sus cables se liaron entre ellos, provocándole que su HUD se llenara de errores.

¿Qué no comprendía el humano?- el androide era prácticamente inmortal, no necesitaba que usaran guantes de seda con él. Y obviamente debía aclarárselo, diciéndole que no era como él, sin embargo, al parecer no había usado las palabras correctas y solo provoco que Reed se molestara con él y escapara del trabajo. Pensó en disculparse, yéndolo a visitar aquel domingo a la casa, mas solo consiguió sumergirse aún más en lo que sentía por ese humano. Pero no importaba, estaba bien, porque Reed jamás se daría cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba a dentro de él, así que solo disfrutaría en secreto la energía de la compañía de Gavin.

Chispas, ¿Alguna vez las sintieron en su interior?, Nines lo hizo la noche en que lo invito a bailar. 

Sabía que Gavin le gustaba hacerlo, en varias oportunidades miro en secreto cuando lo hacía cuando iban a bares juntos y ya lo habían intentado antes, pero RK900 no podía seguir su ritmo ni evitar atontarse en los movimientos. Así que esa noche, fue diferente. El hecho de que lo hiciera con él sin pisarlo, pegados al compás de una canción suave le produjo la suficiente electricidad como para prender las luces de todos los focos de la tierra. Y ni hablemos cuando, con un poco de alcohol en su sangre, el humano se colgó de su cuello y le pidió entre jadeos de necesidad que se quedara con él.

Sintió un magnetismo tan fuerte que RK900 realmente pensó que iba a sobrecalentarse.

_— Quédate toda la puta vida._

_— Si es a tu lado, Gavin, todas las que quieras — respondió, deslizando sus manos al rostro del humano para cumplir el capricho del humano de acurrucarse con él._

Oh, claramente Reed no recordaba esa parte. Pero Nines sí, porque luego de decir eso, las posibilidades de que a la mañana siguiente el terminaría hablando de lo que sentía, aumentaron a un noventa por ciento.

Y él no quería eso, así que iba a encontrar la forma de evitarlo.

Quitarse el LED redujo las posibilidades a diez para su suerte. Supuso que sería algo bueno para ambos, porque él no debía hablar de sus sentimientos y Gavin no debía soportar el despertar junto a una "chatarra".

Ah, pero, no todo lo que esperamos termina bien. Nines realmente lo arruino al hacer eso. Había arruinado completamente su relación con él humano y su actitud hacía él comenzó a caer en picada, primero siguiéndole el juego infantil de insultos, después molestándose con el humano por el repentino cariño hacía el PL600 y, por último, furioso de no ser él el que recibiera el trato dulce de Gavin.

¿Qué tenía el PL que él no?, ¿Su sonrisa? RK900 practico sonreír en secreto tanto como bailar, pero siempre terminaba haciendo una mueca.

¿Su color de pelo? podía cambiarlo a su gusto si Gavin se lo pidiera.

¿Sería su ternura? Si era eso, Nines no podía hacer nada: ¡Era una maquina asesina después de todo! ¿Para qué iba a necesitar serlo?, ¿Para engatusar a sus oponentes?- ¡De ninguna manera!

Pero reflexiono que era una buena excusa para detener su inestabilidad, saliendo de su estado de celos. Si, celos. O al menos eso decía en internet que significaba, era eso o una enfermedad terminal y él, no podía enfermarse.

Bueno, pensaba que no.

_«— ¡Qué fueras un androide nunca fue un problema!»_

Si tan solo el humano sabría todo lo que produjo en él esa simple oración. Los números de su programación se cruzaban entre ellos, creando combinaciones ilógicas, sin sentido alguno. La ecuación Dirac conocida como "la ecuación del amor" lleno su sistema. Nines se quedó pasmado cuando lleno su pantalla esas cifras.

_«—_ _Pero, ¿Qué crees jodido imbécil? No soy tuyo, somos compañeros, Nines._ _»_

Por supuesto que debía ser un Virus, no había otra forma de explicarlo.

¿Si no qué podría significar que, aunque el humano le haya aclarado que no eran más que compañeros, su relación con Gavin había cambiado a amantes? Y ya no era simples fotos, era algo más grave, eso le hacía perder toda la poca seguridad y control que le quedaba sobre el mismo.

Reed lo atonto por dentro con las frecuencias que le provocaba.

Su relación con Gavin cambio a algo sin permiso. Rogó que solo fuera algo pasajero o un error matemático momentáneo, pero cada vez que lo tocaba, su piel artificial se contraía para conectarse con él; como si estuviera verdaderamente enfermo y la cura fuera el roce del humano. Y no, no iba a permitirle al virus contaminar todo su sistema. Aunque amaba acariciar a Gavin, el hacerlo entonces significaba que quedase expuesto eso que no podía controlar, así que, prefirió poner una barrera roja entre ellos dos. Pared invisible que Gavin se encargó de romper en todas las veces que la colocaba entre ellos. Pero Nines no se esperó que, al hacerlas, se le saliera de las manos y terminara lastimando a Reed de esa forma. Sus ojos grises le dedicaban la tristeza de la eterna soledad en la que estaba Gavin y él, solo quería reiniciarse. Alejarse del humano para dejar de herirlo. Pero... ¿Cómo hacer para no sentir más?

¿Por qué demonios los androides habían querido hacerlo en primer lugar?

Razono qué, si Gavin estaba dispuesto, cuando Nines le pidiera volver a ser como antes, su estado de relación volverá a ser la de compañeros y su verdadera forma dejara de buscar la suavidad cálida de la piel del detective. Pero no quiso hacerlo, Reed se obstino en seguir enredándolo entre sus suspiros.

Entonces si él no lo iba a ayudar, iba a radicar por completo el virus 'Gavin Reed', el mismo que había alterado completamente su equilibrio desde el primer cruce de miradas. Connor fue con él a Jericó, acompañándolo en su duda. Pero por más que RK800 le aconsejara que hablara con Gavin, partió sin avisarle que ese día no iría a trabajar. Intento usar de excusa el hecho de que al humano no le importaría lo que le pasaba para justificar que sus palabras simplemente no podían salir. Y es gracioso que para un androide que puede hablar en los siete mil idiomas existentes, no pudiera musitar un simple « te quiero » en español.

Es que... ¿Cómo le explicaba sin decirle todo?

Paso todo el camino a Jericó realizando controles en su sistema, intentando radicar el Virus y la ecuación Dirac de él, pero no podía quitárselo.

Cuando llegaron, tuvieron que proceder a conectarlo a una gran maquina blanca que hacía chequeos normales para un androide, como la prueba de sonido, visión, etcétera. Pero no encontraron ninguna anomalía, estaba perfectamente. Le pidieron que les describiera los síntomas de eso a que el llamaba "virus" y aunque vacilo de hacerlo, les explico con lujo y detalle: tenía inestabilidad constante, era amante del humano sin serlo y no podía evitar mostrar su verdadera forma a Gavin.

_—_ ¿Cómo puedo detenerlo?

Los Androides se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos, incapaz de creer las palabras que salían de la boca del RK y luego estallaron en risas, incluso el RK800. Los modelos especialistas en el cuidado de androides que trabajaban en Jericó, encargados del bienestar de sus pares, jamás esperaron ver al hermano menor de Connor de esa forma.

 _—_ ¿Qué?, ¿Qué les resulta gracioso? _—_ preguntó a la defensiva, molestándose con ellos por burlarse.

 _—_ No es un virus , Nines _—_ comenzó el modelo de mantenimiento _—_ , eso significa que te gusta el humano y que él también.

Nines arqueo una ceja como si le hubieran dicho algo completamente descabellado _—_ Imposible _—_ lo miro seriamente _—_ , él no siente nada por mí.

 _—_ ¿O tal vez sí--? _—_ cuestiono burlonamente.

 _—_ Solo elimina esto, sé que es posible _—_ exigió, manteniendo una postura firme.

 _—_ Nines _—_ Connor poso su mano en el hombro de su hermano _—_ , relájate.

 _—_ Esto es ilógico Con, esto es algo totalmente irracional _—_ dijo alterado, su mano tiritaba en su espalda _—._ Debo quitarlo, estoy seguro de que yo tengo razón _—_ dio pequeños golpecitos a su LED _—_ ¡Él me lo dejo claro!, esto es un error en mi sistema.

RK800 abrió la boca para agregar lo que sabía, pero no era quien para hacerlo y Gavin había confiado en él su secreto. Así que solo se resignó a mirar con ternura a su hermano, sabía que pronto se daría cuenta de que eso solo era una exageración de su parte.

 _—_ Oh, tú puedes eliminarlo, aunque sería más efectivo si lo hago yo con este bebé _—_ explico, palmando la máquina _—_. Borra las memorias con Gavin, de esta forma será como comenzar de cero.

 _—_ ¿Disculpe?

 _—_ Es la solución que se me ocurre _—_ encogió sus hombros con indiferencia _—_ eliminas todo lo que sientes por él y listo. No te dolerá, será como... un simple reinicio.

 _—_ Bien, hagámoslo.

 _—_ Lo que tu quieras _—_ el androide asintió y comenzó a teclear las opciones en su computadora.

Connor ahogo un grito, golpeando su rostro con sus palmas ante las palabras de su hermano _—_ Nines, piénsalo bien.

RK900 mordió su labio inferior, apretando las mangas de su ropa. Estaba conectado con cables gruesos, varia información se mostraba en la gran pantalla al frente de él, recuerdos de Gavin principalmente _—_ Es mi decisión Connor.

El ayudante apretó el botón de inicio, la maquina tomaría solo unos segundos para ejecutar la acción _—_ Cinco segundos _—_ aviso en voz alta.

Nines abrió la carpeta de fotografías y momentos con él humano. Cada pequeño instante con Gavin sería eliminado, podría volver a ser como era antes.

Esa debía ser la opción correcta.

 _—_ Cuatro.

La imagen que él le tomo cuando sonrió se mostró ante sus ojos. 

Oh, el detective era verdaderamente una joya ante el sistema de Nines. Un jade dentro de una roca volcánica. Otra fotografía. También se veía tan bien por las mañanas con el cabello desordenado o cuando sus ojos resplandecían verde con la llegada de la lluvia o ese gris de anochecer. Y luego otra. Cuando se enojaba y arrugaba su nariz era todo un caramelo delicioso. De los ácidos que te provocan cosquilleos en la lengua, como una repentina descarga de corriente.

 _—_ Tres.

Y entre tantos explosivos, él era un ser tan dulce tras esa fachada piedra. Podía fingir ser un amargado sin sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo, se preocupaba por el teniente al que odiaba, amaba a Tina sin dudar y podía sostener a un niño en sus brazos con una delicadeza en su rudeza característica.

Recordó algún deseo vago, de un futuro con Gavin. No sabía que podía hacer eso, pero en muchas ocasiones contra creencia de que soñara con ovejas electrónicas, Nines creaba escenarios junto al humano cuando se encontraba en estado de estasis. Sus manos entrelazadas sobre las sabanas, un café espumado con crema de tirio, el cenicero junto al florero y la estática de Gavin a la mañana.

 _—_ Dos.

Pero solo serían escenas imaginarias, porque él había arruinado todo. 

Quizás olvidarlo si era una buena opción porque después de hacerlo, tal vez ya no molestaría a Gavin. Y aunque uso mucho tiempo la justificación de que él no podía ser suave, que solo era un trozo de metal enfocado en su trabajo, no podía evitar darse cuenta de las veces que intento serlo.

Quería trazar un puente entre el detective y RK900. Llegar a alcanzarlo, abrazarlo y entregarlo todo. Bailar eternamente junto a él, como Reed lo prefiriera: lento, rápido o brusco, haría todo lo que le pidiera a cambio de que lo dejara estar en él, en sus pensamientos y felicidad. Como un tango romántico en una noche primaveral.

Ah, ¿Qué no haría Nines por Gavin?

Por el detective intercambiaría toda su inmortalidad por un segundo a su lado, por él ignoraría las señales de alerta e inventaría un toque que capaz de hacer olvidar al detective de todos sus problemas. Se volvería el ser con más paciencia del mundo para soportar los cambios de humor del humano, por Gavin arriesgaría su inmortalidad para que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar; por él aprendería a amar.

Por el amor de su vida Gavin Reed, él...

 _—_ Uno.

Nines agarró los cables y los arranco de él, rompiéndolos en el acto, los androides lo miraron sin comprenderlo. La acción se canceló antes de que algún archivo pudiera ser tocado.

 _—_ ¡PODÍAMOS DETENERLO SI NOS PEDIDAS! _—_ se quejaron ante el drama de telenovela que estaba al frente de sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

 _—_ No puedo _—_ susurró, ignorándolos.

RK800 relajo su expresión y se acercó a abrazarlo.

 _—_ No, no quiero hacerlo _—_ escondió su rostro en el hombro de Connor _—_ , lo amo Con, realmente... lo hago.

 _—_ Esta bien Nines _—_ dijo despacio, opacando a los demás en la habitación _—_ , todo va a estar bien.

Connor suspiro con ternura, realmente lo entendía. Ese miedo al rechazo, la inseguridad del sentir... él había pasado lo mismo con Hank. Y si bien, los humanos y androides eran completamente diferentes en varios aspectos, cuando del amor se trataba, no había excepciones. Es el idioma universal del alma, después de todo.

Entre sollozos simulados y pesados, RK800 no tenía que pedir explicaciones para comprender todo lo que le había costado a su hermano artificial aceptar el que estaba enamorado de Gavin y todos los errores que cometió al reprimir el florecer de sentimientos dentro de él. Y aunque ese día no lo entendió, ahora las palabras de Gavin no le resultaban tan extrañas.

 _—_ ¿Qué es esto, Connor? _—_ preguntó al ver como las lágrimas se deslizaba por sus ojos azules, por primera vez con tanta intensidad.

 _—_ Amar, Nines, solo eso...

 _—_ ¿Amar?, ¿No debería sentirse bien? _—_ bufó, sin comprender porque los humanos estaban obsesionados con eso, cuando claramente te provoca fallas internas _—_ , que sensación tan innecesariamente absurda e ilógicamente encantadora.

Connor soltó una risita, ellos solo eran unos idiotas enamorados.

 _—_ Lo es.

* * *

Sus teorías fueron confirmadas.

No es como si no lo hubiera sabido desde un principio, pero conversarlo con Connor fue diferente. Algo que se había mantenido oculto detrás del velo su inestabilidad interna, ahora se traslucía al exterior. No quería hablar con lujo y detalle con su hermano de todo lo que sintió por Gavin, porque por más que confiaba en él, le avergonzaba su comportamiento. Él no era un humano, era una máquina y si ya era extraño el hecho de que una inteligencia artificial tuviera emociones, más lo era saber que podía amar. Porque ya saben, dicen que eso de sentir mariposas dentro solo es una reacción química para incitar a la reproducción y, de esta forma, lograr perdurar la especie con nueva descendencia; pero cuando hablamos de un robot eterno, se deshace toda idea preconcebida sobre ese gran sentir. Sin duda podría descolocar a cualquiera.

¿Cómo explicarlo?

Supongo que, en un mundo sumergido en verdades sintéticas, sentimientos simulados y barreras para dividirnos, el amor resulta -quizás- la única certeza. O en este caso, la superficie entre el mar de errores en la corriente de Nines.

Las palabras simplemente parecían no alcanzar, ni siquiera lo complejo del te quiero. Y él no sabía cómo expresarlo afuera, en el exterior. Temía hacerlo, porque no sabía cómo.

Oh, déjenme aclararles que no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba. Pero ahora eso que le provocaba cortocircuitos tenía nombre, esa obsesión de observar a Gavin, desde lo superficial de la marca de su nariz hasta lo hondo de su ser como su mal humor: querer, así se llamaba.

RK900 podía resultar un verdadero acosador robótico, más déjenme decirle que Reed era una persona difícil de ignorar. Cuando entraba al campo de visión del androide, era lo único que podía notar, como si el resto de su entorno se desenfocara y solo pudiera verlo a él. Y como si de un cargador portátil se tratase, Gavin lo recargaba de energías, esa que Nines necesitaba para funcionar. Y él, solo se sumergía en el vigor que le provocaba ese humano en específico.

Y ahora, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que recargo sus fuerzas, desde que acaricio la tez de Gavin; que parecía estar al borde de apagarse constantemente. La inseguridad no le permitía entrar en estasis desde hace mucho tiempo, porque cada vez que lo hacía, la mente se llenaba de Reed y solo de él. Prefería no verlo para no tener que admitir que necesitaba al humano en cada preciso momento o volver a sentirlo acurrucado en su pecho, porque si bien el androide era eterno, la única vez que lo sentía, era junto a Gavin.

Sin duda el detective era especial entre tantos iguales a él.

Con un ADN único tanto como las historias de cada marca que cubría el cuerpo de Gavin. A Nines siempre le había gustado la idea de que él se las mostrase a todas, para poder sanarlas con sus besos. Y no solo las de su piel, si no, las de su alma también.

Pero si él las provocaba, ¿Cómo podría ayudar a cicatrizarlas?

Se arrepintió tanto de haberse dejado llevar por su desequilibrio, sobrecargarse y terminar derramando sobre Gavin la culpa de algo que no le pertenecía. Y no era la primera vez que cometía ese error. Fue un gusto retorcido el encontrar divertido que al principio que todos lo apoyaran y defendieran, culpando a Gavin de todo, diciendo que él se lo merecía; pero solo eran palabrerías de aquellos quienes se reflejaban en él y no lo conocían. En realidad, nadie veía a realmente a Reed como era. Más allá de lo que aparentaba o escondía. Porque RK900 descubrió en él su mirada triste, el pesar de sus hombros y el miedo en su caminar, tanto como su extraña forma de querer y expresarlo.

Si el hecho de que a Nines le costaba decir: «me gustas» les llega a resultar estúpido, ahora imagínense que Reed le costaba decir la palabra «perdón» sin terminar con un insulto.

Gavin solía disfrazar sus disculpas en acciones aleatorias, lo suficientemente espontaneas para que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero RK la sabía notar. Carcajeo entre dientes, entrando a su hogar mientras se acordaba de la tarde en donde el detective admitió que el sol "a veces le parecía tan delicioso que podría comérselo". No importaba cuantas veces lo rememoraba, le continuaba causando risa, porque halló la forma de disculparse que tenía el humano y le pareció la cosa más estúpidamente tierna que pudo presenciar.

Cerró la puerta con melancolía.

Él había cometido tantas equivocaciones con el humano, incluso más dolorosos que un simple "pinchazo de plástico" que ya no le alcanzaban las excusas para justificarse. Porque él por más que intentaba hacerlo, nunca supo cómo tratar esa vulnerabilidad y suavidad que le mostraba Gavin en pequeños latidos. No encontraba las acciones correctas y al estar tan pendiente de no alejarlo termino demostrándole al detective su lado frágil también. Llenando los pequeños espacios en blanco de su sistema con el nombre de Gavin.

Camino hasta las plantas que decoraban todo su departamento, abriendo las cortinas para que entrara luz, iluminando el polvo del aire. Tenía algunas rosas, gardenias, scheffleras, gomeros, margaritas y un cactus. Ese último se lo había regalado Gavin cuando cumplió su primer año de activación.

En realidad, no pensó que alguien como él podría acordarse, pero contra toda idealización, el humano toco la puerta de su casa con un gran cactus dentro de una maceta pintada a mano. Tenía trazado con acrílico negro, una expresión de enojo, como si la planta estuviera en constante molestia. Y desde entonces, los cactus le comenzaron a gustar.

Mas no eran sus favoritos.

Había unas plantas que amaba particularmente. Unas flores azules fluorescentes que había visto en su palacio mental, que no conseguía encontrarlas en la realidad exterior, esas que, al verlas, le recordaban su amor por Gavin. Se le hizo ver pétalos en la casa del detective, pero como la mayoría del tiempo imaginaba escenarios, supuso que solo eran parte de su inestabilidad.

Estaba pensativo del que debía hacer ahora que sabía que lo amaba con todas sus definiciones.

Busco su rociador para hidratar a las plantas mientras lo acompañaba la calma de la tarde. Se acerco hasta el cactus, recordando como el humano en más de una ocasión se había pinchado con este, entre risas dejaba reproducir varios videos de Gavin con curitas en sus dedos.

Busco el preciso momento en el que decidió que quería pasar el resto de su pila con el humano, pero lo que sentía parecía ser un rejunte de todos los micros fragmentos de su compañía. Como el día que su brazo fue herido en un tiroteo y Gavin lo ayudo a arreglarlo para que volviera a funcionar correctamente y no deba cambiarlo. Extraordinariamente hábil para alguien considerado ignorante. Él le confeso que era hermano de Elijah Kamski y por eso sabía un poco del tema, porque ambos habían pasado la mayoría de su infancia juntos y el creador de los androides siempre le enseñaba, aunque su padre no lo dejara.

No es como si no lo supiera (ya había analizado su ADN hace bastante tiempo), pero se lo estaba confiando. Estaba abriéndose a RK900 mientras fingía desinterés sobre la situación del androide, porque Nines no entendía mucho al humano, pero por observación, sabía que estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por él. Su pierna saltaba en el lugar sin control y sus manos precisas en la labor, temblaron un poco al terminar (por cierto, debió invitarlo una cerveza después de eso).

Volviendo a donde Nines en ese momento, la duda del sentirse preparado lo inundo en rojo, golpeando contra su accionar. Quería crear una unión de lo que alguna vez fue odio y descubrir el cómo amaba Gavin, pero no estaba seguro.

—¿Tú que dices? — le preguntó al cactus mientras derramaba un poco de agua sobre este. Suspiro resignado, aun no encontraba como comunicarse completamente con la especie vegetal. Deposito la regadora al lado de la maceta, tocando suavemente las púas, recordando como siempre, al detective.

No le dolía el tacto, pero si las memorias junto a Gavin Reed.

Quería hacer tantas cosas a su lado, pero hasta ahora solo le había quitado obligadamente sus espinas a Gavin, sin contar sus sentimientos, esperando a que se adapte a él. Pero Reed también tenía sus tiempos, él era una persona complicada, con una aflicción constante y Nines lo sabía. Estaba al tanto de que, al humano le costaba dejar que lo amen y, RK900, solo quería quererlo, aunque eso significara tener que leerlo despacio para comprenderlo y de esta forma llegar a él.

Toco algo suave y levanto su vista. Al frente de él alcanzo a notar el pequeño brote de la flor del cactus. Se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía una y sabía que estas plantas solo lo hacían una vez en su vida, ¿Por qué lo haría en ese momento? paso sus yemas por los pequeños pétalos de seda y la imagen del detective volvió a reflejarse en el cielo de su mirada.

« — Que fueras un androide nunca fue un problema. »

Esas palabras lo dejaron expuesto al virus, porque eran la verdad y ya no había pretexto que cubriera su sentir. Él amaba a Gavin.

El blanco original comenzó a mostrarse al pensarlo. Su LED giro en amarillo y se detuvo en azul. Quizás ya era momento de dejarse llevar, olvidar las posibilidades, ignorar su programa y dejar la suerte fluir como lo hizo el humano.

Entonces, un mensaje llegó.

Un nuevo comienzo tal vez: Reed dijo que iría a su casa y RK900 no pudo evitar sentir su bomba de tirio descolocarse. Si llegaba a perderlo por su terquedad, se arrepentiría mil reinicios. Sin lugar a duda, Gavin le estaba dando otra oportunidad- ¡Así que no iba a desaprovecharla!

Y les sonará cobarde, pero prefería enviarle mensajes a decírselo en la cara y tener que soportar ver su expresión de desagrado porque... _si Gavin decidía rechazarlo, lo entendería._

« Gavin, te amo »y él podía hacer mil cosas inimaginables, pero, hacer eso fue quizás una de las misiones más costosas que tuvo que realizar.

Aceptar que no podía tener todo bajo control, escuchar a sus errores y admitirlos. Porque Gavin no era alguien simple, era espontaneo, dinamita e impulsivo, siempre hacia cosas que lograban volar su sistema y él no podía atarlo a él. Por eso, aunque quisiera ir a buscarlo en ese momento, él lo espero.

Espero y espero... pero Gavin jamás llego.

Los segundos se deslizaban del reloj y él, podía sentir el pesar de cada uno de ellos. Las estrellas se salpicaron sobre él, dándole la bienvenida a la noche. Él continuaba esperándolo por mucho tiempo, pero al darse cuenta que ya no iba a llegar, comenzó a enviarle mensajes.

— Perdón — sollozo —, perdón por sentir esto por ti. 

Solo quería que le respondiera, fuera lo que fuera. Por favor que lo hiciera... pero los mensajes enviados ya no llegaban.

Frustrado, se recostó sobre su sillón con una mueca de angustia. Por más que enviara textos o lo llamara, la voz de la contestadora respondía en su lugar. Seguramente Gavin lo había bloqueado.

Dejo de insistir y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje nocturno, agotado. Siempre le encanto tener la razón, pero tenerla ahora, fue lo que más detesto. Porque Reed jamás podría corresponderlo y ahora... ni siquiera podría estar a su lado. Su LED parpadeo en rojo.

No.

No podía dejar las cosas allí, necesitaba hablarlo de frente con el humano y ver, aunque le doliera, sus reacciones. Necesitaba sentirlo, por más que Gavin lo ignorase o evitase, no iba a dejar que esto terminara, no así. Le iba a decir de frente todo lo que codifico su inestabilidad, porque si ese era un adiós para su relación, entonces al menos, antes de borrarlo todo, le mostraría a Reed su verdad, su sentir.

* * *

La copia de llave que Gavin le entregó hace tiempo sonó torpemente contra el cerrojo, las manos del androide fallaban. Dos vueltas y logró abrirla, con brusquedad, ignorando los felinos que maullaban debajo de él.

Había estado tocando la puerta desde hace varios minutos -porque el humano no había arreglado el jodido timbre-, mientras rogaba a Reed que aceptara conversar con él o que, siquiera, le respondiera. A la par que los golpes resonaban con más fuerza, el portero se acercó hacía él. Le avisó que no solo el detective aún no regresaba a su hogar, si no qué, otro sobre fue recibido. El humano le dijo a RK900 que le diera el papel a Gavin, porque se había cansado de esperarlo y sabía que el androide era de confianza- sospechaba en secreto que eran amantes.

Al principio tuvo que leerlo dos veces para comprenderlo, pero bien entendió la jodida situación en la que podría llegar estar metido Gavin, hizo que pierda todo equilibrio, necesitando con urgencia comprobar que su humano estuviera bien. Esa caligrafía era de un androide evidentemente y esas palabras, eran una amenaza.

«Aléjate de Nines» su LED parpadeo en carmesí fuerte, iluminando el departamento de Gavin.

¿Quién demonios estaba dejando esas notas a Gavin? y ¿En qué estaba pensando Reed al no advertir sobre esto?

Estaban involucrados en un caso peligroso para el humano y lo único que hizo fue callar. Pero luego de un ataque de furia, entendió que, él lo había estado alejando y quizás, esa era la razón por la que Gavin se negaba a estar a su lado.

Como era de esperarse, no estaba allí. En cambio, el único indicio de Gavin eran una pila de notas hechas bollos sobre la mesa ratona al frente del sofá y una que otra flor fluorescente sobre la alfombra, sillón y mesa. Todos los papeles decían lo mismo y Nines sintió que, si su vida dependiera de un corazón como un humano, este hubiera dejado de latir en ese preciso instante.

No necesitaba que su HUD le avisara para saber que algo estaba mal y que posiblemente, Reed estuviera en peligro. Reviso por todos los lugares, para intentar encontrar algún indicio del detective. Mas solo encontró flores, tazas de café y las ventanas cerradas. Estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera le importo como normalmente. Deseaba saber que el humano estaba bien, que todo era suposiciones absurdas que no quería nada más. Incluso Reina, quien siempre se mostró distante con Nines, ahora se refregaba contra su pierna. De hecho, los tres estaban actuando extrañamente, como si supieran que algo estaba ocurriendo. Eso solo preocupo más al androide, que buscaba opciones para encontrar a Gavin. Se comunico con Tina, Elijah, Hank; incluso con Simón, pero no había señales de él.

Y ante la falta de información, solo salió a buscarlo por todo Detroit. No podía cansarse, así que paso el resto de la noche buscándolo bar por bar. Nada. Ni rastros de la estática de Gavin. Lo tranquilizaba un poco saber que tal vez solo estaba escondido en algún sitio para evitarlo, pero esa calma se destrozó en pedazos de desesperación inmediata, cuando en su HUD, tras tiempo de buscarlo, una nueva misión se manifestó. «Salva a Gavin Reed». Entonces, la falla del temor lo rodeo y peor aún lo hizo cuando, sin que pudiera detenerlo, el temporizador comenzó a correr.

* * *

Fue muy tranquilizador pensar que solo podía ser un ataque de adolescente que solía tener Gavin. Pero aquellos allegados a él, sabían que allá afuera no hay descanso. El peligro criminal siempre estaba vigente. Y aunque Nines quisiera negarlo, era sabido que en algún momento el detective estuviera en peligro. Pero por más inevitable que fuese, RK900 se juró a si mismo jamás permitir que le ocurriera nada. Aunque tuviera que darlo todo.

Con la llegada de la tarde, la ubicación de Gavin fue rebelada. No puedo explicarles con exactitud lo que sintió el androide cuando le informaron que había sido secuestrado, no podría plasmar su profundo miedo y culpa, porque su corazón artificial se hundió dentro de él, su pantalla se llenó de caminos, opciones mientras que el temporizador arrancaba los minutos. Subió al auto con Hank y Connor, ambos insistieron en que se quedara porque RK900 parecía realmente averiado. Quizás era el hecho de que no había entrado en estasis hace mucho o solo era que el amor de su pila podía morir, dijeron que ellos iban a encargarse y que él descansara. Pero se negó, él no iba a descansar hasta tener a Gavin en sus brazos. Hasta sentir su piel contra la suya. Ya no le importaba si Reed lo apartaba al ver su verdadera forma o si decidía alejarse de él para siempre, necesitaba ponerlo a salvo.

Tenía miedo, como nunca antes. Ignoro su trabajo para el que fue diseñado, ignoro su sistema y todo aquello que lo distrajera. Los policías pasaron primero, comenzando a arrestar a todos, pero por más estuviera resuelto, el temporizador continuaba en pie. Aparto a Connor y quien estuviera en su camino, pasando más allá de la puerta, intentando encontrar desesperadamente en la neblina de la situación, el gris de Gavin. Y lo vio caminar hacia él.

Estaba herido, su mejilla estaba cortada, su cuerpo tenía rastros de sangre y su ropa estaba rasgada. Sus labios se curvaron hacía abajo, ahogando en un jadeo agitado toda la preocupación.

¿Qué más podía sentir que un profundo miedo?

¿Cómo debía hacer para ir hacía él?, ¿Reed lo perdonaría por alejarlo y dejarlo solo?, se cuestionó miles de cosas mientras pensaba si dar un paso más o solo retroceder. Mas Gavin solo sonrió, arrugando su nariz como siempre hacía cuando resolvía un caso antes que Nines, él se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante que no había otro, nadie más iba a poder hacerlo sentir, Gavin era el correcto. Así que dio un paso adelante. Pero antes de coincidir en el espacio, Reed se detuvo, giro hacía donde estaba el androide con un arma y luego lo miro. RK900 comprendió por primera vez lo que el detective estaba por hacer. Pidió que no lo hiciera, que lo eligiera a él, que se quedara a su lado. Sin embargo, Gavin solo se disculpó y se fue. Nines nuevamente vio su espalda alejarse, pero esta vez, no iba a dejarlo irse. Tenía que cumplir con la promesa de darlo todo y un minuto antes de que la bala impactara, el mundo se detuvo para que decidiera. Dos caminos.

Gavin Reed- o él 

Y entonces, lo recordó:

_Por el amor de su vida, Gavin Reed, él renunciaría a todo._

Cuando la bala penetro su torso, no sintió dolor alguno más que alertas de reinicio urgente, su piel comenzó a contraerse por el contacto con el humano y, aunque este estuviera insultándolo, él estaba feliz. Lo había conseguido, Gavin estaba a salvo, él estaba bien. Era lo único que importaba.

Sintió una lagrima de Gavin caer sobre él y, aunque las palabras no salían, se disculpó con él por arruinarlo. Y todo lo que alguna vez fingió ser Reed, se derrumbaba sobré él entre suplicas de que se quedara.

Pero Nines estaba perdiendo thirium y los datos se verían afectados si él no entraba en una inminente estasis. Así que antes de apagarse, pensó en un « te amo» mientras los latidos profundos que daban en evidencia la vida de Gavin, lo reiniciaban de a poco.

* * *

El hielo de su iris se dejo ver de golpe.

La visión de la realidad física se transmitía atreves de sus ojos en un abrir de estos. Movió su mano en un espasmo y se cegó un poco por la luz que se filtraba por la cortina blanca que se mecía con el viento. Estaba en una sala completamente blanca, con varios cables conectados a su cuello y brazos. Su sistema se encendió de nuevo y las fallas que antes lo atormentaban, desaparecieron. Parpadeo, mirando las flores azules que resaltaban entre las sabanas claras, eran las mismas que había visto en la casa de Gavin. Giro su cabeza hacía la mesa de luz. Sobre esta había varias plantas y cartas que le había dejado el departamento en los días de ausencia del androide, algunas de ellas con mensajes como «recupérate». Acerco su mano a las flores azules y la tez artificial que cubría sus dedos, comenzó a retraerse, asombrándolo. Se inclino un poco sin comprender esa reacción, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque eran bellísimas. Sea quien fuera que las había llevado, conocía muy bien a Nines.

Volteo su cabeza al sentir que, del otro lado, alguien comenzaba a moverse.

Era Gavin, tenía las ojeras más marcadas que nunca, su cabello hecho un completo desastre y varias lagrimas recientes en sus mejillas. Nines sonrió de verlo allí, un poco preocupado por el estado del humano. Alcanzo a ver, antes de que Reed se despertara por completo, esa marca su nuca Estaba algo borrosa, pero era, al fin y al cabo, la flor de la vida en degrades que señalaba a las víctimas del caso que habían estado trabajando. Acerco su mano hasta el cuello de Gavin, pero este se despertó antes y se apartó.

— Mierda Nines, despertaste — se fregó los ojos, limpiando las gotas de llanto —, jodida lata ya era hora que lo hicieras — tiro su cabello hacía atrás.

— Buenos días Gavin, ¿Me extrañaste?

El humano rodó los ojos —¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto, levantándose.

— Bien, tu estas aquí así que, mejor no podía estar — confesó, mirándolo con ternura.

— No me vengas con esa mierda Nines — interrumpió —, lo que hiciste fue una completa locura ¡Pudiste haber muerto, pinchazo de plástico! — gritó, cruzándose de brazos.

— Gavin, no puedo morir — dijo con obviedad, molesto por la actitud de Reed —, en cambio tú sí, esa bala te hubiera matado, ¿Qué estabas pensando? — lo miro con seriedad. 

— No des vuelta el asunto — gruño —, eso estuvo jodidamente mal, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer en lo que resta de tu puta pila.

— No estoy haciéndolo — replico con calma —, te pregunto de nuevo, ¿En que estabas pensando, Gavin? se lo de las notas, tu portero--

— No importa, ¡Mierda, no importa! — insultó, masajeando su frente —, phck.

— A mi si me importa, Gavin — intento ponerse de pie, pero los cables lo atrajeron de nuevo a la cama —, yo-- no quiero discutir contigo, estas a salvo y eso es lo que importa-

— No Nines — negó angustiado —, nada está bien, mírate — señalo al androide —, estas conectado a una gran mierda porque estuviste al borde de apagarte completamente, hace días no te activabas, ¡Cinco días de mierda!

— Pero estoy aquí ahora — encogió sus brazos —, no te entiendo.

— Por supuesto que no lo haces — resopló —, no puedes simplemente hacer eso y esperar a que lo acepte con naturalidad. No puedo simplemente verte apagarte ante mis ojos y tomarlo como un jodido chiste, idiota. 

Nines suspiro con pesadez.

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó con incredulidad.

— Meterte en medio, arriesgarte por mí — hizo una mueca —, no puedes recibir una bala por alguien como yo Nines, tus vales más — comenzó a hablar, con su voz hecha un gemido—. No mereces esto, yo no merezco ser salvado.

RK900 brillo en rojo, el humano sabía lo que el androide sentía por él, entonces ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esto?

— ¿Quién eres para decidir eso? — cuestiono fríamente —, ¿Crees que puedes decidir qué merezco o no?

Gavin soltó un jadeo, acaricio su nuca y se alejó aún más — Nadie, no soy nadie — apretó sus dientes —, pero no necesitas tener una inteligencia grande para poner en una puta balanza cuál de los dos debe vivir, y tú no puedes hacer esto. Desapareciste sin avisarme, ¿Tienes idea de cuan desesperado estaba? Pensé que tu... que podría ocurrirte algo.

— Te dije, no puedo morir--

— ¡Corta con esa puta mierda! — chilló, Nines parpadeo —, hacerlo o no, pensé que moriría al verte así — dijo sinceramente con tristeza —, y no. Por supuesto que no puedes entenderme, jodida lata de mierda — curvo sus puños —, no puedes sentir esto.

— Gavin--

— Esto no puede seguir así — dejo caer sus hombros —, nosotros, esto; no puede seguir así. Me dueles como la mierda Nines.

— ¿Esta es tu respuesta a lo que te dije? — miro a Gavin —, ¿Esto es por mis mensajes?

— Si, esta es mi respuesta — confirmo —, no me esperes Nines, solo... no lo hagas — susurró –. Nos lastimamos sin sentido, no podemos seguir forzando algo que no sientes, no puedes hacerlo. Quiero que seas jodidamente feliz RK900, pero se que no lo eres a mi lado.

— Pero tú eres mi felicidad Gavin — extendió su mano hacía la de Reed, pero este no permitió que lo tocara.

— No, Nines, no lo soy — aparto la mirada —, no puedo serlo si en el proceso, me quitas el aire – respiro con dificultad —, perdóname, pero no puedo más con esto. Aléjate de mí ahora que hay tiempo.

— No quiero hacerlo.

— Entonces te haré el jodido favor de hacerlo yo — sonrió con tristeza —, me alegra saber que estas bien Nines. Espero que seas putamente feliz y que, algún día, puedas entenderme. Entender lo que siento por ti. 

El humano tocio y entre pasos sonoros, salió de la habitación. RK900 intento seguirlo, pero estaba prácticamente enchufado a la máquina, así que, como la anterior vez, comenzó a retirarlos. Unos androides entraron a la par que Gavin se esfumaba en los pasillos.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo — el androide intento calmarlo —, veo que tienes una puta obsesión con romper cosas, pero cálmate un poco.

— No te preocupes, solo debemos hacerte unos chequeos más para saber cuánto suministro de tirio debes tomar por día para estabilizar por completo tu sistema y luego podrás irte, ¿Sí?

RK900 arrugo las sabanas, sintiéndose rechazado por Gavin. Las flores sobre estas volvieron a golpear sus dedos.

— Esas flores son hermosas — habló el contrario, volviendo a colocar los cables —, el chico ese, Gavin creo, te las trajo, recién tenía una en las manos.

— ¿Gavin?, ¿Gavin Reed? — curiosearon, intentando conversar para cambiarle la cara aterradoramente sería de Nines — ¿Ese no era el que amabas?

— Aún – acaricio la flor —... aún lo hago.

Ambos androides se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir — Uhm, claro — musitaron incómodos.

RK900 se quedó en silencio, pensado que, tampoco podía obligar a Gavin a amarlo y que sí eso era lo que él quería, entonces -aunque le doliera- lo entendía. Así que iba a volver a hacer lo mismo que siempre, simplemente fingir que no sentía nada por Gavin Reed, cuando en realidad, no podía hacer más que amarlo... 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo! fue una montaña rusa de sentimientos escribir desde el punto de vista de Nines las diferentes situaciones que ocurrieron a lo largo de la historia.
> 
> Este es el ante ultimo capitulo, el próximo ya es el final de esta historia:(
> 
> ¡¡Disculpen tanto drama!! pero a veces es necesario pasar por una tormenta para ver el arcoiris ;) o no--  
> De todas formas, gracias por comentar, el apoyo y sobre todo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, tarde pero seguro. Disculpen la demora, estuve con mil cosas y recién ahora pude sentarme a editar el capitulo. 
> 
> Por cierto, cometí un pequeño error técnico. Este no es el último capitulo de la historia. Me pareció muy vaga la idea de terminarlo en este, así que me emocione escribiendo JAJAJA y me decidí a dividir el final en dos capítulos. 
> 
> Volvemos al punto de vista de Gavin, mezclado de un poco del pasado. 
> 
> Ahora si, ¡Disfrute de su lectura!

* * *

_Gavin ya había pasado por eso._

Ver a aquella persona que tanto amo, con su mirada apagada, goteando; perdiéndose en un mar de recuerdos y del _«que hubiera pasado sí»_. Apagándose de a poco, por más que el detective le rogara que permaneciera con él entre suplicas desesperadas. Y realmente sintió morirse... una vez más. Ni siquiera le importo dejar a su paso las flores que le habían hecho perder toda seguridad y aquella rutina del ocultar. Se estremeció de miedo cuando el androide dejo de responderle. Y era algo jodidamente normal en uno como los suyos, la quietud quiero decir -porque no necesitaba respirar- pero Reed busco algún indicio de que él continuara con vida. Algo que le devolviera el aire, que aliviara ese tortuoso palpitar que se hundía más y más dentro de su tórax.

Su corazón se astillo, cortando tal espejo roto su pecho. 

Continuaba recitándole su amor en pequeños sollozos que caían de a poco en la desesperanza hasta que Hank llegó a donde él y rodeo sus brazos, alejándolo del cuerpo de Nines para que Connor pudiera actuar con rapidez. RK800 pidió ayuda inmediatamente, analizando a su hermano. Actuó lo suficientemente rápido para detener la perdida de Tirio, revisando que la bomba de thirium continuara intacta. Para su suerte, no había sufrido ningún daño. Después de todo no por nada el RK900 era una actualización avanzada, preparado para soportar todo. Mas, no era inmune a estos sucesos desafortunados. Sin embargo, las posibilidades de que sobreviva -a este suceso por lo menos- eran altas.

Gavin había perdido la regularidad de su respiración por completo.

Como si hubiera caído en lo profundo del mar, hundiéndose de a poco mientras las olas empujaran su cuerpo y las algas tiraran de sus pies, atrayéndolo aún más al fondo del agua. Respirado en una pequeña burbuja que de a poco comenzaba a desaparecer hacía arriba. Contrayendo sus pulmones y cerrando de a poco sus ojos para simplemente dejarse llevar por la marea. Pero por más que su cuerpo le pidiera a sus parpados caer, él continuaba en un estado de pánico interminable que le permitía continuar despierto.

— ¡Nines! — jadeo, sintiendo su garganta lastimarse por culpa de los pétalos que salían sin control de su alma. Su instinto pidió actuar, no quería dejarlo solo, necesitaba estar con él —, ¡Suéltame bastardo, déjame ir! — repitió entre sollozos desesperados, intentando zafarse de la presión de Anderson —. Hijo de puta suéltame, déjame — insulto, golpeando con sus codos los costados de Hank.

— Gavin, vuelve en ti — pidió con cautela, intentando darle vuelta en sí mismo para abrazarlo como lo hizo alguna vez en los ataques de ansiedad de Gavin —. Detén las flores chico, tienes que respirar de nuevo, retoma el control sobre tu cuerpo.

Reed gimió con tristeza.

— ¿Cómo mierda quieres que lo haga? Él-- él — preguntó entrecortadamente, tomando pocas bocanadas de aires que no se retenían en sus pulmones. Se achicaba en sí mismo con inestabilidad, sintiéndose insuficiente por no poder hacer nada por RK900 — ¡Déjenme, tengo que estar con él!, ¡Nines! — exclamó alertado.

Dos androides tomaron a Nines, con ayuda de Connor y lo subieron sobre una camilla, trayéndole al detective viejos recuerdos dolorosos de un pasado cercano.

— Por favor mierda... por favor — lloró suplicas entre dientes, Hank lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza de Gavin en su hombro —. Hank, viejo idiota, suelta-me, ¡Debo estar con él! — golpeó el pecho del teniente con sus puños —, si le llega a ocurrir algo y no estoy ahí, yo--

— Jesús... él está bien Gavin, no te preocupes — aseguró, viendo a Connor. Este, aunque preocupado, mantenía la calma, avisándole en silencio que estaba fuera de peligro —. Ahora, inhala y exhala, despacio — intento ayudar.

Más Gavin solo hizo oídos sordos. Pateando a Anderson y agachando hacía atrás su cabeza para salir del abrazo forzado. Corría entre movimientos vacilantes hacía del camión oscuro donde estaban subiendo a Nines. Las puertas traseras del gran auto se cerraron sin esperarlo, poniendo en marcha el motor y girando sus ruedas con rapidez hacía la ruta. Reed intento alcanzarlo, sintiendo sus piernas fallar ante los espasmos de las flores. Su tobillo estaba herido por el golpe de Robert y solo cayó sin suavidad contra el asfalto. Su rodilla y rostro se rasparon, comenzando a derramar pequeñas gotas de sangre. Aun así, retomo su camino, importándole poco su dolor, intentando llegar. Estiro su mano en el aire, imaginándose la silueta del androide, mas el auto ya se había esfumado. Y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo las ramas dentro de él avanzar.

Su alma se desgarraba de su cuerpo, y, por más que le doliera el ardor en sus piernas y rostro, nada se comparaba con esa presión en su corazón. Su pecho se retraía, propagando su dolor y opresión en su cuello y espalda. Sudó frío sin poder respirar, sintiéndose aturdido por la situación. Los compañeros del departamento de policía sostuvieron a Gavin de sus brazos, con perplejidad. Jamás se esperaron ver al duro Gavin Reed, con miedo en su mirar, una angustia que se podía sentir a varios kilómetros de distancia y una vulnerabilidad a simple vista. Incluso Chris, quien había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo a su lado, nunca lo espero. El dolor de Gavin lo rodeaba completamente e inconscientemente, no podía dejar de tiritar por el frío de la soledad. Porque su calidad, su corazón, se fue junto con Nines. Cubrieron su cuerpo con una manta oscura, intentándolo levantar para llevarlo hacia la ambulancia con urgencia. Pero él se resistía, pedía que lo dejaran allí, solo.

— Déjenme, idiotas enfermos, malditos hijos de perra — insultó en un lloriqueo cuando lo subieron arriba del auto de emergencias repleto de flores. Él prefería morir antes que ir al jodido hospital o que otros lo tocaran. Dejo de pedir y comenzó a ordenar entre gritos irritables que lo dejaran, que estaba bien. Pero nadie lo escucho.

Realmente no sabían que hacer, era la primera vez que les tocaba un caso de ese tipo: _«Un hombre que escupiera plantas»_. Sin embargo, no dejaron que la sorpresa los pasmase. Gavin luchaba contra todos, golpeando a Hank por detenerlo y no permitirle ir junto a RK900.

Pidieron que se calmase, más este no hizo caso. El vehículo arranco con la sirena que altera a cualquiera qué lo escuché. El personal de salud dentro de la ambulancia tuvo que pedir ayuda de Anderson para que sostuviera los brazos de Reed para inyectarle un sedante. Porque este se negaba a colocarse la mascara de aire y prácticamente estaba dejando de respirar. El humano se negaba porque sabía que nada detendría los pétalos. 

La aguja penetro la piel del detective y de a poco, perdió las fuerzas.

Dejo de girar todo a su alrededor y cobró aliento, escuchando el eco de todos los sonidos exteriores. Mientras era apoyado en la camilla, miro el techo de la ambulancia con una preocupación y desconsuelo indescriptible. Los caminos de Gavin y Nines se separaron. Evitando una vez más, el cruce de sol y luna... desencontrándose en un anhelo mutuo de volverse a ver.

* * *

Si había cosa que más odiaba Gavin, _y eso que es conocido por su característico desamor por todo_ , eran los hospitales. Siempre que pudo, evito ir. Ese asqueroso olor a químicos de limpieza -como el invasivo olor a alcohol etílico- y los murmullos de esperanza vacía que se deslizaban en las distintas habitaciones, le traían _malos recuerdos_. Y si hubiera sido por él, ni siquiera hubiera pisado ni una sola baldosa. Pero ahí estaba. Sentado sobre una cama alargada, vestido únicamente de una bata blanca. Observando el pequeño ventanal para evitar tener que verse con la doctora que buscaba mantener contacto visual y que este le respondiera con otra cosa que no sean solos "si" y "no". Pero él estaba sumergido en el pasado, recordando algún momento vago en donde había conseguido ser golpeado al punto de tener que ser internado...

« — Diles que te caíste jugando, ¿Me escuchaste?» 

Eso fue cuando su padre se enteró que era homosexual. La primera vez que Gavin sintió algo por alguien. Fue algo tierno, el era tan solo un niño pequeño descubriendo el significado del sentir la primavera. Pero toda la ilusión se destruyo cuando los directivos del colegio conservador los descubrieron juntos en el recreo y citaron al padre de Reed para que controlara el comportamiento de su hijo. 

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? 

«— Esto podría manchar el nombre de su empresa, Kamski. Le estamos haciendo un favor al callar esto, esperamos una compensación al respecto.» 

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? si con su cuerpo pago cada centavo que el colegio le reclamo a su padre. El olor a hospital y la mirada del personal de salud preguntándole como se había hecho esos golpes le recordaba cada vez que se miraba las marcas lo buen mentiroso que era. Inevitablemente el estar sentado en la camilla, lo llevaban a ese momento. Con la mano de Elijah sosteniendo la suya preocupado por su condición, repitiéndole que debería tener cuidado cuando jugara. Oh, él también creyó sus mentiras. 

— _Gavin Reed_ — llamó, sacándolo de su recuerdo.

Quito su mirada del paisaje y miro el marrón del iris de la doctora.

— Señor, por los análisis de las placas de sus pulmones, calculo que poco menos de medio año son los que usted ha cargado con esta enfermedad — habló la señora, acomodándose las gafas —, ¿Me equivoco? — le pregunto.

—...— negó con la cabeza en silencio.

— Hanahaki Disease — habló, buscando llamar la atención del paciente testarudo —, eso es lo que tienes — explico, señalando en la placa del tórax de Reed, las ramas que rodeaban casi por completo ambos pulmones —. Esta bastante avanzado, sin embrago no veo que esto haya sido colocado en su expediente médico con anterioridad — dijo, teniendo en claro que el contrario había estado cargando con aquella enfermedad por mucho tiempo y por su reacción corporal, era algo que estuvo ocultando —, ¿Usted es consciente de que su vida está en peligro?

— Lo sé — afirmó, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo —, mierda — murmuró.

— Las ramas todavía no llegan a sus vías respiratorias por completo — acomodó sus lentes de nuevo, manchando el historial de Gavin con su aflicción —, aun puede pasar por la cirugía. Los efectos secundarios de la misma, es la eliminación de todo sentir emocional. Sin embargo, eso le permitirá continuar con vida — explico, sacando algunas tarjetas de distintos lugares en donde podría tratarse —. Usted debe decidir, lamentablemente aún no hay otra alternativa. Pero puede que, en un futuro, encuentren la cura para que los sentimientos vuelvan a usted.

— No, no voy a quitarlo — rechazo los papeles, apartando delicadamente la mano de la doctora — le agradezco, pero no, gracias.

La mujer apretó el puente de su nariz, quitándose los lentes. Se acerco a un más a Reed, anotando en la planilla información del enfermo.

— Señor, por favor — suspiro con ingenuidad —, si usted no se trata las ramas, puede morir en unas dos semanas... o días incluso. _Es incierto, pero será pronto._

Gavin encorvo sus hombros, no iba a ponerse a hablar de su jodida vida con ella. 

La mujer mantuvo la tranquilidad, agradeciendo por lo bajo haber tenido que trabajar con pacientes infantiles para estar preparada cuando un adulto actuara como uno e intento hacerle entender de lo complicado de la situación. Insistiéndole que la mejor opción era operarse y esperar, que un futuro, encuentren la forma de volver a sentir. Era eso o la muerte. Sin embargo, ella no podía hacer nada más que aconsejarle, porque después de todo, Reed tenía el control sobre si mismo.

— Yo... estoy bien. No quiero operarme, así que solo haga lo que tenga que hacer para poder irme de este lugar de una puta vez — resonó su lengua contra su paladar, poniéndose de pie con dificultad —. Los hospitales me dan asco.

La mujer masajeo su sien, exasperada por la toma de decisiones del paciente y su desinterés por su bienestar.

— Bien, pero no voy a realizarle el certificado de que usted pueda asistir al trabajo. _Usted no se encuentra bien Reed_ , no puede continuar con su labor — frunció el ceño — y tendrá que aplicar esta crema en sus heridas para aliviar el dolor, desinfectarlas con regularidad e intentar no hacer movimientos en falso con su tobillo para que no desemboque en un problema más grande —escribió la receta con la letra que él, aun siendo detective y haber podido resolver miles de casos difíciles, jamás podría entender —. En caso de que las flores continúen sin control, como el incidente de esta tarde, le recomiendo que se opere lo más pronto posible o asista a la clínica más cercana para ser atendido y suministrado de oxígeno — dijo, apoyando su mano en el pecho de Gavin —. Respire.

Le hizo caso, inhalando con dificultad y exhalando en una tos.

— No, hágalo despacio. Tome su tiempo para hacerlo.

— Ugh — gruño, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Intento de nuevo, pero con calma y pudo hacerlo correctamente. Levanto su mirada hacía la otra persona —, joder...

— Bien — sonrió con serenidad —. Gavin, reflexione por favor — apoyó su mano en el hombro del contrario —, usted está aquí y sigue vivo. Por algo continúa respirando, de otra forma hubiera sido consumido por las ramas hace tiempo. Así que piénselo, ¿Sí?

— Si, si — mintió. Eliminar todo sentimiento NO era una opción para Gavin. Pero sintió que la señora estuviera a punto de golpearlo con la planilla si seguía actuando indiferente con ella, así que simplemente le dijo lo que quería escuchar.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — confeso con optimismo —, ahora, regrese a su casa y cuídese. Espero volver a verlo Reed.

— Puto cristo, ¿Quiere que me lastime o qué? — burló, tomando las prendas sobre la silla de acompañante —. Eso no es algo que deba decirles a los pacientes, le daré dos estrellas a su servicio — arrugó su nariz en broma.

— No, no es eso — respondió dándole golpes en su espalda —. Quiero que usted viva, Reed.

Gavin respiro con calma. Y aunque sabía que esas palabras eran de lastima, que nadie realmente quería que él continuara con vida, se sintió como un consuelo de seda ante tantos pensamientos autodestructivos. Un alivio a los pedazos esparcidos de su alma. 

Entro al baño interno del consultorio y se vistió de algunas prendas que le había dejado Hank antes de irse. Soltó un gruñido y obligadamente se coloco la camisa de palmeras de Anderson que le quedaba jodidamente grande, pero por suerte el cuello de la prenda cubría la marca en su nuca, así que no era tan malo después de todo. Y luego de cuestionar los gustos de ropa del teniente, salió y le dedico un agradecimiento en una reverencia a la Doctora, quien solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

Volteo abriendo la puerta de la sala y al frente, en las sillas de espera se encontró con la imagen de Tina Chen dormida contra su hombro. Sus uñas estaban mordidas, vestía su uniforme de trabajo y tenía una que otra lagrima en el borde de sus ojos. Gavin parpadeo, no esperaba que nadie lo fuera a ver o se preocupase por él. No lo merecía, después de todo Nines quien sabe cómo estaba por su culpa. Oh, RK900, el pensarlo achico su corazón.

Se dirigió a donde ella, pensando que después de todo, Chen siempre permaneció a su lado. Curvo sus labios hacía arriba, soltando una leve risita de cariño.

— ¡Disculpe, pero no puede dormir en los pasillos! — fingió la voz Gavin, apretando su nariz para que su voz sonara extraña. Tina abrió los ojos rápidamente, asustándose por el repentino sonido. Levanto su vista y choco contra la de Gavin, quien embozaba una sonrisa tierna. Se puso de pie rápidamente, abrazando a Reed con fuerza. Sus manos tiritaban en su espalda.

— ¡Gran idiota, recontra idiota! — se quejó, contenta y plena al ver a su mejor amigo bien, con sus bromas de mal gusto de siempre —, ¿Tienes si quiera idea de lo preocupada que estaba? — regaño, tirándolo de la oreja.

— Lo que tu digas madre — carcajeo, golpeando su frente contra la de Tina —. Yo-- pensé que no vendrías, T.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo-- perdóname por tardar Gavin, por no estar ahí — se disculpó sinceramente, con angustia en su pecho —. Se que no es excusa, pero nadie me advirtió de la situación. Cuando me enteré que estabas siendo transportado al hospital, yo realmente no sabía que hacer... vine lo antes que pude, pero estabas en observación y no me permitieron entrar — miró a un señor al frente de ellos con el ceño fruncido — ¡Incluso tuve varias peleas con seguridad! — susurró.

— No te disculpes, tonta — correspondió al abrazo —, ¿Y eso? ¿Un policía siendo regañado por otro?, me hubiera gustado verlo— le saco la lengua, Tina lo piso — ¡Hey!

— Ven, siéntate — presiono los hombros de Gavin contra el asiento al frente de él, colocando algunas fichas en el dispensador de café. Espero que el liquido dejara de caer para regresar a donde estaba Reed y extenderle la bebida.

— ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? — preguntó, sorbiendo el café con gusto —, ¿Me voy a morir o algo? — dijo, para luego estallarse en risas de su propio retorcido chiste, tosiendo con dolor — Auch, auch — se quejó, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Tina se sentó a su lado, moviendo sus pies hacía atrás y adelante. Esperando que Gavin terminara de reír, con seriedad en su mirar. Reed corto su risa sorprendido por el cambio repentino de humor de su amiga.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó uniendo su entrecejo.

— Gavin — nombró con preocupación —, quiero que seas sincero conmigo, necesito que... me digas que esta ocurriendo.

Se enderezó, apoyando sus manos en las de Tina para tranquilizar su mirada aguada.

— Hey, hey — repitió —, calma, estoy bien cariño.

— Tú no estás bien Gavin, no me mientas — desmintió con tristeza — Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo... _¿Por qué me mientes?_

Gavin mordió su labio inferior, ella siempre lo descifraba — No te estoy mintiendo — mintió —, solo fueron daños físicos, uno que otro raspón. Mira la receta, solo tengo que untarme una que otra crema por aquí — señalo la venda en su mejilla y cabeza —, y no podre correr a la mañana, ¡Oh, como amaba despertarme a las seis de la mañana para trotar! — fingió para levantar el humor, pero Chen parecía tener la expresión de intranquilidad anclada.

— ¿Entonces por qué te tuvieron que realizar placas?, ¿Por qué estuviste metido en una sala hace casi tres horas? — cuestiono, apretando sus manos —. Gavin... ¿Qué te hicieron?

Reed se quedo callado, sintiendo las palabras en su garganta que no querían salir. Él no iba a decirle a Tina lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, pero sería sincero en el porqué termino en el hospital.

— Nines — susurró —, le dispararon a Nines — dijo por lo bajo, casi incomprensible — y yo-- no sabía que hacer, no pude hacer nada — confesó, agachando su cabeza —. Por mi terquedad Tina, todo es mi puta culpa — gimió —... _yo no quiero hablar de esto, perdóname Tina..._

Chen levanto la cabeza de Gavin con su mano y choco su frente contra la de su mejor amigo.

— No, está bien. Perdóname tu a mí — se disculpó —, si no te sientes preparado para hablarlo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario. Solo quería que sepas que estoy aquí — recordó, escuchando a su amigo hipear —. No te culpes Gav, nada de esta situación es tu culpa. El trabajo suele ser una mierda muy jodida y, nunca podemos evitar que algo así ocurra — se apartó —, no tomes la carga, tonto.

Él solo invocó al silenció, por más que ella le dijera aquello, no podía evitar sentir ese remordimiento. Así que se dijo a si mismo que todo estaba bien y que debía seguir por el resto del tiempo que le quedase, como alguna vez lo hizo su madre. Fingir mientras moría de a poco.

— Vamos, tonto — golpeo suavemente su pecho —. Él va a estar bien. Vas a ver que pronto van a dejar de ser tan necios, van a andar besuqueándose empalagosamente y ¡Te vas a olvidar de tu mejor amiga! — hizo un puchero.

— Oh, cállate — rodó los ojos, poniéndose de pie lentamente —. Jamás ocurrirá eso.

— Espera, espera — se levanto a la par, tomando el brazo de Gavin y colocándolo en sus hombros.

— Sabes que no necesito esto, ¿no? — bufó, sintiéndose ridículamente sobreprotegido por su amiga.

— Cierra tu boca y déjame mimarte, gran idiota — ordenó, caminando a la salida del hospital cargando a su amigo.

Charlaron un poco de camino al auto de Chen mientras ella le contaba como casi fue echada del hospital por alterar el orden. Reed carcajeo dificultosamente, intentando disimular su aflicción para que Tina no lo notase. Entraron a su vehículo entre risas, pero el auto no se movió del lugar.

— Gavin.

— ¿Sí? — vaciló.

— Déjame quedarme contigo estos días — pidió, encendiendo el auto —, no quiero que estés solo.

— No hace falta que te quedes. Te comprometiste hace unos días, debes pasar momentos melosos con el amor de tu vida, no conmigo — negó, abriendo la cajuela del auto buscando cigarrillos.

— Si quieres le digo a Valerina que venga con nosotros y me pongo cariñosa con ella al frente tuyo — arqueo una ceja —, tu dormirás en el sofá con tus gatos.

— ¿Todo para refregarme que te va bien en el amor? — jugueteo, en realidad, aunque le dijera una y otra vez que no necesitaba que se quedara, ella lo iba a hacer de todas formas —, si te digo que no, vendrás igual — encorvó sus brazos, encendiendo la nicotina.

— ¡En el clavo! –—carcajeo, abriendo la ventanilla del auto del lado de Gavin —, pasemos por el supermercado antes, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para desvelarnos — miro el espejo del auto para comprobar que no había nadie atrás — ¿Qué te parece un maratón de Netflix como los viejos tiempos?

— ¿Si quiera continua vigente el servidor? — preguntó rememorando el pasado, le dio una pitada al cigarrillo y miro a través de la ventanilla, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

— No seas aguafiestas — se quejó, manejando despacio —, por supuesto que sí.

Mirando el recorrido, Gavin soltó el humo de varios cigarrillos. Estaba nervioso por RK900, nadie le había advertido nada hace horas. Su pierna comenzó a rebotar. Apretó su mano y se quedo dudando si tenía el derecho de verlo. De saber como estaba. Connor seguramente lo destrozaría como lo había dicho hace unos días, porque Reed tomaba la represaría de todo lo que había ocurrido. Navegaba en el que: si tan solo él hubiera advertido sobre las notas o si no hubiera caminado por ese callejón... si tan solo hubiera sido sincero con Nines desde un puto principio. Pero el lamentarse no servía de nada, el destino ya estaba trazado. Refregó su rostro, chasqueando su lengua por su idiotez.

Los coches pasaban con rapidez a su lado, provocando que su cabello castaño oscuro danzara por la repentina brisa. Tina lo miro de reojo y espero a que el semáforo se coloreara en rojo para sacar afuera aquella duda del porque del comportamiento de Gavin.

— Gav — llamó, el nombrado parpadeo saliendo del trance de la frustración —, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Yo — clavo sus uñas en sus palmas —... ¿Puedo--? — se detuvo, dudando si decirlo o no —, _phck,_ ¿Puedes llevarme a Jericó antes de volver a casa? _Yo... quiero...quiero verlo_ — susurró en un tartamudeo.

Chen lo comprendió. Ni siquiera debía explicárselo para saber que Nines estaba allí. Ella no sabía casi nada de la situación, si no fuera por Hank, no hubiera sabido que Gavin estaba en el hospital. Pero haría todo lo que su amigo le pidiese para verlo feliz de nuevo.

— Por supuesto — el semáforo volvió al verde y Tina cambio su dirección a donde su amigo le había pedido que lo llevase.

Gavin dejo escapar un suspiro nervioso. Creía no merecer estar a su lado, pero necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien. Cumplir el juramento que se hizo a si mismo cuando vio a RK900 al frente de él en ese almacén abandonado: desmentirse completamente, solo por Nines.

* * *

Cuando Reed bajo del auto solo, Tina ni siquiera objeto al respecto. Quería darle su espacio y si eso significaba quedarse dentro del coche esperándolo, iba a aceptarlo. Pidió entre palabras fugaces de camino allí que saludara a Nines de su parte y que sea sincero con sus sentimientos. Y si bien Chen no estaba al tanto de la enfermedad que atormentaba a su mejor amigo, sabía de peso en su pecho por su terquedad de no admitirle al androide que lo amaba.

Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de la jodida ropa llamativa que tenía puesta. Los colores verdes chillones resaltaban en lo blanco del renovado Jericó. No notarlo era difícil, al igual que la ansiedad de Gavin que se podía ver en pequeños temblores. Tenía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, pensando en todo lo que podría haberle ocurrido a Nines. Mas no perdía la esperanza de que estuviera bien. Pasó más allá de la gran puerta de entrada, buscando con la mirada a su amigo Simón para pedirle indicaciones.

Ah, por cierto, que un humano entrara a este lugar no era algo normal. Pocos eran quienes se les permitía el paso tras un atentado el año pasado y varios intentos de sabotajes en los recientes meses. Los humanos fóbicos continuaban atacándolos y los androides no eran idiotas, hacían todo lo posible para que ese sitio en el mundo, fuera el hogar para muchos de ellos que necesitaban reparaciones o vivienda. Haciendo todo a su alcance para protegerse entre ellos. Y, ahora bien, había excepciones como Hank y Gavin. Este ultimo era un caso "especial" por así decirlo. Todos sabían de su _pequeñito_ odio había las maquinas, como también sabían que él no era realmente una amenaza para ellos.

Miro los alrededores.

Aún estaban terminando de reconstruir el único sitio que la presidenta les otorgo. Y era jodidamente molesto que, con lo extenso de la ciudad o del país en sí, deban refugiarse en un trocito de tierra. Se cruzo con su amigo alto y vio del otro lado a Hank. Le pidió entre murmullos al PL que no advirtiera de su presencia. Este asintió. Y les resultara extraño que entre un loco inestable, como Gavin y un tierno pedazo de nube surgiera la amistad. Pero ocurrió, y allí estaban. Disfrutando del verse tras un largo tiempo de no hacerlo. La pareja de Markus se alegraba de verlo allí y de que estuviera bien. Connor les había comunicado algo sobre el tema, pero por la falta del testimonio de Gavin, aún faltaba piezas. Pero fue un consuelo verlo "bien", dentro de lo que cabe. Le indico el camino, North estaba cerca de ellos y cuando se encontró con el detective, ambos comenzaron a soltar gruñidos. No tenían una buena relación y por más que ella quisiera tirar a Gavin fuera de Jericó, Simón continuaba con su fe hacía los humanos. Reed le saco la lengua, victorioso cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta entre pasos guías hacia Nines. North bufó, cruzando los brazos y se fue por pedido del PL.

— Gavin — habló con suavidad, deteniéndose al frente de una puerta pálida —. Cuando lo veas, no te alteres, él está realmente bien — aseguró, sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir a futuro. Gavin se estremeció y le pidió a su amigo que lo dejara entrar solo. Si debía hablar con RK900, quería hacerlo solo con él y nadie más.

Simón volvió a repetirle que no se preocupara y lo dejo solo. 

Reed tomo algo de aire y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen más dolorosa que pudo haber visto en su vida. Una que le traía viejos dolores en su corazón, que se apretaba entre angustias y desconsuelo. Nines continuaba en estasis. Gavin se alteró, tocando su rostro, tomando su mano entre suplicas de que despertara, pero no lo hizo. Tocio contra su palma, dejando caer una flor y luego otra sobre el suelo. Afuera estaba comenzando a oscurecer casi tanto como el interior del detective en aquel momento. No encontraba respuestas para lo que tenia al frente de sus ojos, para aquello que se reflejaba en el oscuro de su pupila contraída. «Estoy aquí» recordó a lo lejos. Si, Nines jamás dejo de estar ahí. Ni siquiera ahora, tendido sobre una camilla, acompañado de cables. 

Una que otra planta se deslizo de sus labios. Acarició su rostro, sollozando su nombre. No dijo nada porque sus lágrimas lo decían todo y, hablar sería en vano.

— Gavin — escucho detrás de él. Era una voz similar a la de RK900, pero más suave. Él lo reconoció sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

— Connor — nombró, limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente —, joder Connor... perdóname — se disculpó, apartándose de Nines — perdóname...

El nombrado inclino su cabeza — ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Por... esto — señalo la gran maquina conectada a su hermano —, maldición, _por todo._

— Gavin, por RA9 — lo miro sin entenderlo —, no tienes nada de que disculparte. Él tomo la decisión, tu no lo obligaste a nada — dijo, observando las flores —. Claro, fue imprudente que te pusieras al frente del arma — apretó las mangas de su ropa, enfadado por la idiotez del humano —, y si te preguntas si estoy enojado contigo: la respuesta es sí.

Gavin gimió.—

— Pero, no es lo que tu piensas — calmó —, eres muy importante para Nines, no podíamos esperar menos de él. Y — sonrió con dulzura — es capaz de soportar todo y esto, realmente debió sentirse como un golpecito leve — golpeo suavemente el pecho del detective —. Pero esta bien, mejor que tu por lo menos — su LED giro en amarillo, era la primera vez que Gavin lo dejaba hablar por tanto tiempo sin interrumpirlo con un insulto. Se sintió extraño —. Debes descansar, perdiste cantidad considerable de sangre, tú nivel de estrés esta fuera del nivel normal y, además, debes reposar tu tobillo.

— ¿Cómo mierda-? — arrugó su frente con asco — ¡Deja de escanearme! — chilló.

— Oh vamos, tan bien que te veías callado Reed — carcajeo, ladeando su mano —. Hablo en serio, él esta bien. Regresa a casa Gavin.

Gavin dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de RK900 — ¿Bien? — resopló —, ¿Dónde sacaste que esté conectado a una puta maquina este jodidamente bien?

— Es un procedimiento para su recuperación — explico, apoyando sus manos detrás de su espalda —, él va a estar bien Gavin — aseguró, mirando a su hermano —. La bala no impacto su bomba de tirio. El thirium perdido ya fue suministrado y ni siquiera hay rastros de que le hayan disparado en su cuerpo, compruébalo tú mismo — tenía razón, Reed no lo había notado, pero los "médicos androides", habían hecho un trabajo excelente en la recuperación. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba el porqué de que Nines no despertara.

— Joder, ¿Entonces por qué? — gimió indignado —, ¿Por qué no despierta?

— Oh, eso — arqueo sus cejas, recordó una vez más que ambas especies eran diferentes y lo que para él podría resultar normal, para el humano podría significar algo horrible —, al parecer no entraba en estasis por completo hace mucho tiempo. Y al no terminar de recargarse y regular esa energía, sumado al tirio que perdió, desemboco en una estasis obligatoria. Algo normal en un androide, Gavin. Es como, ehm — intento explicar para que el contrario entendiera — si tú no durmieras por mucho tiempo. En algún momento por más que lo intentes evitar, te dormirás.

Gavin lo miro con tristeza.

— Vamos, Reed, ¿Crees que estaría tan tranquilo si la vida de mi hermano corriera un peligro verdadero? — se cruzo de brazos.

— Entonces él... él va a despertar ¿Verdad?

— Si, lo hará — contestó —. Me alegra que hayas venido aquí, te agradezco por preocuparte por Nines, pero ve a casa — aconsejo con suavidad — Si Hank se entera que estas aquí, va a patearte y yo no lo detendré. Te dejo en claro que hicieras reposo y tu estas aquí — advirtió burlonamente —. Por cierto, te queda muy bien la camisa que escogí para ti.

Puso sus ojos en blanco, debió imaginárselo, solo Connor podía elegir esas prendas tan horribles. También sintió pánico al pensar en la idea de que Anderson se enterase que estaba ahí mismo. Cuando despertó, el teniente le dejo el cambio de ropa y le ordeno a Gavin que descansara, porque si no, él mismo se iba a encargar de hacerlo dormir para que recuperara fuerzas. Su nariz dolió ante el recuerdo del puño de Hank. Connor rio entre dientes, mirando las distintas emociones que manifestaba el rostro de Gavin. Enojo, miedo y preocupación, todas en un instante. RK800 negó con la cabeza, si Nines no estuviera en estasis, le preguntaría que demonios le ocurría a su humano y seguramente él le respondería entre risas lo mismo que hace un tiempo en uno de los ataques de locura de Gavin, cuando Nines picaba su ego para hacerlo explotar:

— _Es de edición limitada, no lo entenderías. La inestabilidad es un rasgo único dentro de la perfección de su forma de ser_ — _dijo con un tono enamoradizo en su voz._

— _Que extraña definición tienes de la perfección._

— _Jajaja, pienso lo mismo._

Gavin miro con extrañeza la sonrisa perturbadora en el rostro de Connor. Observo a RK900 y colocó, aprovechando el descuido del RK, una de las flores al lado de la mesa de la camilla. No entendía porque el androide necesitara una, pero no iba a ponerse a cuestionar el diseño del nuevo Jericó. Le regalo un suspiro lleno de esperanza y precedió a hacerle caso a Connor. Se despidió del androide en silencio, dedicándole una mirada mientras apretaba su labio inferior con inquietud y salió. Confiaba en las palabras de Connor, aunque no podía evitar continuar ansioso ante la idea del cuando iba a despertar, con un temor instalado en su cuerpo.

Salió, bajando las escaleras con lentitud, Simón lo esperaba abajo. Y cuando estaba llegando al último escalón, lo escucho...

— ¡GAVIN REED! — arriba de él, estaba Hank completamente enojado — ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE DIJE QUE HICIERAS? — acelero su pasó hacía el detective, North lo miro desde arriba, devolviéndole la mirada burlona con su lengua hacía afuera.

— ¡PHCK!, ¡North eres una perra! — insultó, le sonrió a Simón corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor de su talón — ¡Nos vemos, _Simmy_! Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo.

Simón sonrió con dulzura.

Connor respiro pesadamente como si lo necesitara. Anderson bajó como podía, intentando alcanzarlo, pero para cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, Gavin ya estaba fuera de Jericó. Le hizo señas rápidamente a Tina para que arrancara el auto y ella sin comprender, le abrió la puerta desde su lugar con calma. Reed se subió, abrochándose el cinturón con rapidez. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Y?, ¿Cómo esta Nines? — preguntó, buscando reacción. Pero el gris de Gavin estaba apagado — ¿Gavin...?

— ¡Conduce, conduce, conduce! — repitió varias veces agitado.

— ¡Mierda! — gritó, haciéndole caso a su amigo. Apretó el acelerador y se escaparon con rapidez de los regaños de Hank. Ambos chocaron sus manos, encendiendo la radio.

— Jesús, esos idiotas... — chasqueo Anderson, preocupado por Gavin. Connor se puso a su lado y le dio un suave beso —. Estoy viejo para esto...

RK800 carcajeo despacio, chocando su cabeza contra el hombro de Anderson, parpadeando en rojo.

— Tranquilo cariño, él va a estar bien — aseguró, notando la preocupación de su pareja —. Hey, vamos, Nines es un muchacho fuerte — lo abrazó, intentando consolarlo.

El LED de Connor volvió a ponerse en azul, seguro por las palabras de Hank y volvieron a entrar dentro de Jericó.

* * *

El agua chapoteaba sonoramente contra la ducha-bañera, mojando el cuerpo de Gavin. Refregó su cuello con la vaga idea de que quizás aquella marca reciente se borrase, pero no lo hizo. Y en varias oportunidades, tuvo que cubrir su boca con su palma para evitar que los gemidos de tristeza y dolor resonaran contra las paredes del baño para que su mejor amiga del otro lado no lo escuchase. Él amaba de la compañía de ella, pero eran esos momentos en lo que quería estar solo con sus tormentas, sin tener que reprimir las flores y las lágrimas. Es que, el hombro de Tina era realmente cómodo para llorar, pero él no quería que los últimos recuerdos que le dedicara a Chen fueran de una persona sumergida en la tristeza y la desolación. Cerró la canilla con un respiro profundo, agarrándose de las paredes para evitar resbalarse. Se miro al espejo luego de secarse la cara y soltó un gruñido, su barba había crecido un poco. Abrió el botiquín, retiro de este un desinfectante de heridas, insulto por lo bajo por el ardor y se coloco curitas sobre su mejilla y otra cerca de la ceja izquierda.

— Deja de hablar solo, loco de mierda — gritó Tina desde el sillón de cuero al escucharlo insultar.

Reed bufó y se vistió mirando la camisa de Hank dentro del cesto de ropa para lavar. Se juro a si mismo nunca más volver a rebajarse a utilizar esa ropa y salió, vestido únicamente de un pantalón suelto. Sus hombros y orejas estaban rojizas, como costumbre el agua había estado demasiado caliente, aunque esta le produjera dolor ante las nuevas heridas. Cerró las cortinas y salió, adormitado.

— Por fin decidiste salir — se quejo Tina, cruzada de brazos —, entre en un debate de si pedir pizza o hamburguesas, pero luego pensé: unas papas con queso — divagó, caminando para la habitación de Gavin, buscándole un suéter — ¿Tú que dices?

— Mm — pensó, siguiéndola —, creo que quiero-

— Pizza, ¡Okey!

Reed arrugo su entrecejo — ¿Para qué carajos me preguntas si vas a decidir vos? — preguntó molesto —, igual no tengo mucha hambre, demonios solo quiero emborracharme _y olvidarme de todo._

— Vas a terminar como en mi fiesta de compromiso — carcajeo —, y esta vez no está Nines para que te cargue como princesa — burló, extendiéndole la prenda.

— Grr, cállate — calló, vistiendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, observando el moretón sobre su estomagó. Le indico a Tina que lo siguiera y fueron hasta la isla del comedor para sentarse y conversar un poco.

No entro en detalle sobre lo sucedido.

Lo básico y necesario del caso, sin meterle lo sentimental de por medio para no preocuparla, pero Chen lo hizo de todas formas. Golpeo sus puños contra la mesa, jurando que desmantelaría a todo aquel que se atrevió a hacerle daño a su chico malo favorito. Reed rio entre dientes al verla soltando humos. Las notas de amenaza estaban tiradas dentro del tacho de basura hechas picadillos y la noche perfumo el aire del hogar, mezclándose con el olor a orquídeas del gel de ducha de Gavin. La ventana estaba abierta y las hojas de los grandes arboles chocaban contra el ventanal. Finalmente pidieron pizzas y helado.

Reed encendió varios cigarrillos en la espera, acompañado de una dulce conversación sobre momentos de su amistad. En verdad, Tina Chen estaba entristecida y abrumada por la situación de su amigo, más sabiendo que él le estaba ocultando cosas, pero intento esconderlo detrás del afecto, para que Gavin se sintiera cómodo junto a ella. Por más que el detective no quisiera hablar, quería verlo bien, caprichoso como siempre y con ese brillo en su mirar. Se apego a él, dedicándole cariños entre risas como los viejos tiempos. Y en cuanto a Gavin, no intervino en esa plenitud de su amiga. Vertieron un poco de cerveza en vasos de cristal, jugando a quien se terminaba el liquido primero. Uno tras otro, como si el estrés no existiera, como siempre lo hacían tras acabar un caso, aunque esta vez no estuviera Nines allí.

Entre pasos tambaleantes y risas sin sentido, recibieron al repartidor. Le dieron propina y pusieron algo de música en el parlante. Y disfrutaron del momento con placidez, olvidándose por un segundo de todo lo malo. Los gatos se durmieron juntos sobre el sofá, contentos de ver a su compañero de vida bien y acompañado. Siendo ese, el momento que Gavin necesitaba. Ignorar el hecho de que RK900 había sido apartado de su lado y que ahora Reed tenía un tajo dentro que de a poco, dejaba escapar la luz dentro de él.

Hablaron de mil y un tema, sentados sobre la cama luego de ser regañados por los vecinos por la música en un día de semana y terminar de comer pizza con alguna película de Netflix. Conversaron un poco sobre cómo fue la propuesta de Tina hacía el androide y otro poco sobre el amor de Gavin por Nines y lo acontecido. 

No solía hablar de eso, pero usaba de escusa el hecho de que estaba un poco alcoholizado para soltarse y decir sin restricciones todo lo que sentía y su deseo descabellado de casarse con RK900. Situaciones no tan alejadas a aquel momento, hicieron latir su corazón ahuecado de nuevo. Chen supo entonces un poco más de todo. Comprendiendo las preocupaciones de su amigo y la pesadez en su corazón: obstinado a odiar mientras descubre el amar.

_La bipolaridad del sentimiento y la impotencia que trae el negar lo ya aceptado._

En ese momento, él solo se dedicó a disfrutar del sabor helado de los frutos del bosque. Tina estaba a su lado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, congelándose exageradamente ante el repentino frío del hielo. De a poco, entre burbujas de conversaciones, el sueño los invadió. Y al tiempo, dejaron el telgopor del helado sobre la mesa de luz y se recostaron juntos, mirándose cuando la conversación comenzaba a apagarse de a poco. 

La paz de la amistad ni siquiera dejo que se diera cuenta cuando sus parpados cayeron y se quedó dormido. Y soñó, tras días de no hacerlo, con algún deseo precioso entre melodías dulces. Pero como todas las noches, esta se difumino en una pesadilla: el ultimo salto de las constantes vitales lo atormento, golpeando su corazón con rapidez contra su pecho. Transformando un hermoso mundo imaginario, en una oscuridad sin salida. 

Chen apoyo su mano sobre la de él, despertándolo con delicadeza para sacarlo de aquella penumbra personal.

— Gav — nombró, viendo como este abría sus ojos llorosos —, tranquilo — pidió, con calma—. No estás solo, cariño.

Reed no dijo nada, solo se quedo observando el rostro de su amiga. Estaba cansado, realmente cansado. Temió el porvenir y quizás de la herida que dejaría en el alma de Chen cuando partiera sin aviso. Y en silencio mientras la observaba sintiendo su profunda amistad en el apretón de manos, prometió que la iría a visitar cada noche que vagara por la tierra. Para aconsejarle cuando peleara con su novia o cuando lo extrañase en un trago los sábados.

— Gracias T. — sonrió porque no supo que más hacer.

Agradeció, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Y él, espero a que volviera a dormirse para taparla por completo y dejar con delicadeza su mano sobre el colchón. Levantándose para prepararse un café instantáneo y permitir que el insomnio lo acompañara a ver la media luna sobre él, embriagándose del olor de las estrellas.

Apoyó sus codos sobre el marco del ventanal, imaginándose entre suspiros entrecortados al androide. Extrañaba la tranquilidad de la mirada de Nines. Realmente lo necesitaba, y se cuestionó ¿Qué si aquello lo hacía débil?

Si, Gavin era frágil, ¿Para que seguir negándolo?

Cuando RK900 endulzaba el tacto, él jamás podría evitar sentir aquel cosquilleo interno. Ese que solo se lo provocaba ese androide en especifico como nunca nadie antes. Recordó entonces alguna canción antigua de las que escuchaba cuando era adolescente, fantaseando del como sería encontrar el amor. La canción hablaba sobre el amor y el volar hacía el punto blanco del cielo nocturno juntos de la mano.

Tocio un te quiero al aire a la par de que nuevos capullos azulados nacían dentro de él, dejando llevar en Nines como la mayoría de sus noches en vela desde este llegó su vida. Cada vez era más difícil no amarlo más y en el parpadear de las luces de la ciudad, la sensación invasiva y pura del amor, acaricio su alma o bueno, lo que quedaba de esta. Lograba reunir los pedazos y regresaban a él gracias a su sentir por RK900. Y aunque incompleto, lo ayudaba a completarse y encontrarse en cada instante. 

Volteo su mirada sobre la isla del comedor. 

Las flores que no se preocupo en ocultar, estaban apiladas, marchitándose de a poco. Tina le preguntó horas atrás que eran y él le respondió que solo era un regalo para Nines que no se atrevía a darle. Maravillada por su color, le aconsejo que se los diese porque no había forma de que al androide no le gustaran. Además de ser preciosas como ninguna otra, Tina tenía la tonta creencia de que, _si de Gavin se tratase_ , RK900 cerraría sus ojos y extendería su mano sin dudarlo. 

Claro, para el humano eso significaba darle su amor al androide. 

Juntar las flores, envolverlas en el manto de un abrazo y regalárselas al corazón sintético de Nines esperando, con los dedos cruzados, que lo aceptase. Y Gavin no sabía si estaba preparado. La inseguridad se poso a su lado en la ventana y golpeo su núcleo suavemente.

De a poco, la pregunta del estar preparado tomo su cabeza. Mientras la luna se dormía en su pupila y entre un suave bostezo, le dio la bienvenida a la mañana. Luci, Reina y Bruto exigieron mimos, estirándose hacía los pies de Gavin. Este agacho su mirada y embozo una sonrisa débil pensando que ese día se sumaba a los tantos de los que él no podía dormir. 

_Otro día más en el que la inseguridad de la soledad lo atormentaba..._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, debió regresar a dar su testimonio sobre lo ocurrido para cerrar el caso de una vez. Tina permaneció a su lado hasta donde pudo, porque debió regresar a su labor y Reed prácticamente tuvo que repetir diez mil veces que estaba bien, sin conseguir que Chen se lo creyera ni un poco.

Varios policías se interpusieron entre Gavin y Robert cuando este lo fue a visitar detrás de la prisión de cristal. 

Los otros androides fueron trasladados a otros lados luego de dar su parte de la historia y todos habían sido condenados a pasar años tras las rejas. Y aunque Gavin no le encontrara sentido -ya que los años no aplicaban en su eternidad-, pidió que Lucas fuera liberado, pero, el androide quiso cumplir con la condena tras dar una declaración completa sobre todo. Por otro lado, el detective solo se dedicaba a observar la celda de Robert, mientras este en intentos fallidos intentaba burlarse del humano y decirle que cuando la oportunidad se diera, él no volvería a ver el amanecer. Reed soltó una risita sarcástica, dedicándole entre murmullos una amenaza tan dominante como la que RK900 le había dedicado a Boris Brown. Robert se quedo estático en el lugar tras escuchar la misma voz de aquel humano que podía rogar por la vida de un androide y prometer, a su vez, destrozar a uno. Y asustado, pidió que alejaran al detective de él.

Los agentes lo alejaron, llamando su atención en una advertencia de que Fowler lo estaba esperando en su oficina. Y él, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

Una vez dentro, a regañadientes tomó su placa, acariciando por ultima vez la promesa de ser el "Maravilloso Gavin Reed" que alguna vez le dio la palabra a su madre y la deslizo hacia donde Fowler, del otro lado del escritorio con seriedad y resignación. Jeffrey se mantuvo mudo, sentado con la mirada fija en Reed, viendo cada acción del contrario.

« _Gavin tomo con seriedad la advertencia del jefe._ »

¿Recuerdan? Bueno, ahí estaba, entregando su ultimo pilar en pie. Las palabras antes dichas por el Jeffrey, resonó por su cabeza. 

_Un error más_ , recordó. Y los acontecimientos recientes eran peor que uno solo. Primero: escapo del trabajo en horario laboral, segundo: por su idiotez un empleado modelo no podía regresar a su labor por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Así que ni siquiera espero a que se lo pidiera, si debía hacerlo, haría a su voluntad y no por una orden.

— Ten — dijo en una mueca —, aquí está mi puta placa — entregó, incapaz de reincorporarse a la labor por la falta de un certificado que lo apoye. Yo no les mentía al decir que Gavin había tomado en serio las advertencias de aquel día tenue en su vida —. Phck — insultó por lo bajo, sin querer levantar su vista a la mirada juzgadora de Fowler.

— Levanta tu cabeza — ordenó en un resoplo, poniéndose de pie. Tomo la placa del detective y la choco contra su pecho, presionando sobre la piel que protege su corazón —. Esto te pertenece idiota. Yo mismo estuve ahí viendo tu esfuerzo, tu desvelo para conseguirlo. Así que: ponte derecho, y mantén la mirada en alto. No renuncies a lo que eres, tú no eres así Gavin.

Levanto su mirada, pasmado por las palabras del superior. Tal vez un poco cautivado por las mismas.

— Vamos, no me hagas repetírtelo — pidió tranquilo, apoyando el metal en las manos del detective perplejo.

— ¿Qué demonios?, dijiste que si cometía un error más me botarías — le recordó con extrañeza—, ¿¡Esto es una forma de burlarte de mí!?

— Por supuesto que no, gran idiota — dijo sin formalidad, saliendo del contexto laboral y hablando como conocidos de muchos años —, bueno si no la quieres tendré que tirarla — arqueo una ceja, preparándose para lanzarla dentro del basurero, pero Gavin lo detuvo.

— ¡Joder no! — se el arrebato de la mano, enfadado —, puto infierno. Solo es que no te comprendo viejo — chilló con inquietud.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? — encogió sus hombros —. Diste tu testimonio, cerraste el caso y gracias a ti, muchas personas sobrevivieron, capturaste indirectamente a dos futuras Redes de trata y salvaste vidas – contó con sus dedos —. Tan simple y complejo como eso, Gavin, y por dios, ¡No es tu primer caso resuelto!

— ¿Qué ustedes son ciegos? Connor, Tina, ¡Incluso tú! — pregunto con agresividad —, ¿Qué no pueden ver que lo arruine todo de nuevo? — agarró su rostro —, denle un puto alivio a mi consciencia, hijos de puta.

Jeffrey palmeo su cabeza con enfado, Reed respondió con un gruñido.

— Eres el único que esta tomando represarías, no busques apoyo para tu terquedad en los demás — repudio lo dicho por el detective —. Antes de que todo esto ocurriera, Nines habló conmigo Gavin — reveló, descolocando al detective —. Se que no era tu culpa lo que paso entre ustedes, Connor me advirtió de la condición de RK900. Así que me disculpo — inclino un poco su cabeza con grima por su error.

Pequeño detalle, RK900 había conversado con Jeffrey antes de irse a Jericó y de toda esta situación molesta. No podía no hacerlo. Advirtió que, en realidad, él había estado teniendo problemas y se había desquitado con Gavin, que no lo culpara. Y con respecto a él, dudo si lo que decía Fowler era verdad, porque Nines no pondría en riesgo su racha de buen agente por alguien como Reed... no, eso no podía ser cierto. 

— ¡Ya!, ¿Dónde está la puta cámara de showmatch? — busco por los alrededores.

— Dios, ¡Eres imposible Gavin! — tiró de su oreja, irritando familiarmente a Reed —. Deja de complicar todo, de pensarlo tanto. Quédate con esa jodida placa y desaparece de mi vista hasta recuperarte, visita regularmente el hospital y no sé-- _¿Toma un curso en línea de cómo ser respetuoso?_

— ¿Recuperarme?, no se de que me hablas — aparató su mirar entre un bufido — ¡Estoy putamente bien!

— Tu vives en una burbuja, ¿eh? — apretó su nariz —. No me hagas buscar en tu expediente medico lo que te ocurre, _porque sabes que dependiendo de la gravedad de lo que te tengas, será la fuerza que aplique para patearte_ — advirtió —. Gavin, preocúpate por ti. No necesito prestarte mucha atención para que darme cuenta que te jodieron el tobillo y que lo que ocurrió con Nines te tiene preocupado. ¡Esas ojeras no son de alguien que está bien! — notó —, se que le tienes aprecio y lo traumático de todo lo que aconteció. Por eso, mientras tu compañero se recupera, haz lo mismo.

— _No me digas como putas tengo que vivir--_

— Se lo prometí a tu madre, Gavin, jure que te cuidaría — interrumpió para que dejara su drama explosivo —. Ella quería que fueras feliz, chico.

Reed apretó la placa en su mano — Mi felicidad se fue con ella Jeffrey, ¡No me vengas con esta mierda sin sentido! — dijo entre dientes.

— Reed... —suspiro.

— Es mi verdad, es todo lo que obtendrás de mí. No andes fisgoneando mi expediente médico como un viejo chismoso. ¡Vive tu vida y yo la mía! — soltó con cólera, apartándose de Jeffrey. Se encamino a la puerta de cristal para irse y se detuvo antes de salir por completo — Joder — susurró —. _Y... no le digas a Tina ni a Nines de esto, por favor_. Déjalos aparte de esta situación, no tienen que saber esto. Haré lo que tú quieras y tomare la licencia del tobillo jodido, pero solo... mantén tu puta boca callada.

— Gavin — llamó, intentando convencerlo de que estaba tomando el camino erróneo —, prométeme que te cuidaras...

Reed negó con la cabeza — Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, viejo — admitió colocándose la capucha, murmurando un perdón —. Adiós Fowler — se despidió y salió, sin mirar para atrás, incluso cuando Jeffrey le insistió que se quedase para que esa discusión no terminara allí. Pero Gavin sabía que su jefe tenía razón en su hablar, por eso quería cubrir sus oídos para poder tener de excusa a la culpa. Continúo buscando algo que estabilizara lo que quedaba de ese muro de flores.

Saludo a lo lejos a Chris y a Tina, ignorando los demás compañeros que se acercaron para resolver sus dudas sobre lo que habían visto ese día y preguntarle cómo estaba. Él solo les dedico su dedo medio levantado y, con un: _«jodanse todos»_ sonoro, salió del departamento de policía.

Miro el cielo sobre él y se preparó para pasar el resto del día esperando el despertar de Nines.

* * *

La primera flor del día se escapó de él, acompañado de algún recuerdo vago de viejos sentires que coincidían con su presente.

Estaba en el departamento de policía. Había resulto un caso más con su nuevo androide compañero de trabajo. El tiempo solo fluía entre ellos, resbalándolos entre ellos para que, de a poco, estuvieran más juntos. Reed fumó un cigarrillo en la zona para fumadores y se fue a buscar a Nines para invitarlo a ver alguna película a su casa. Pero lo único que encontró, fue un androide completamente quieto sobre el asiento.

— ¡Hey, tostadora! — se detuvo al verlo sobre su lado del escritorio, estaba la espalda completamente recta y sus ojos cerrados. Su LED giraba en azul y en ocasiones, un suave amarillo se interponía — Jodido infierno, ¿Te moriste? ¡Puto cristo! me van a hacer pagar si te dañaste — exageró desconcertado. Nines no le respondió, haciéndolo enojar porque: _«¿Quién se creía ese Ken de dos metros para ignorarlo a él?»_ — ¡Te estoy hablando, lata! — pero el androide no contesto — _Putos androides_ – insultó por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, al pensarlo dos veces, una idea fugaz lo invadió. Una maldad innecesaria y quizás, una oportunidad única en un millón.

— Mm — musito, picando con su dedo la mejilla del androide — Jee~ — apretó su nariz, tiro de sus cachetes y le acaricio el cabello. Sorprendido por lo dócil de RK900, ni siquiera lo apartaba. Y en realidad, Gavin siempre se sintió curioso por el como se sentía la textura del cabello de Nines. Decepcionantemente similar al de un humano, pero más lacio y sin enredos. Llevo sus manos a la mandíbula de Nines, abrió y cerró su boca entre intentos absurdos de simular como si la inteligencia artificial fuese el que hablase.

—«¡Mírenme, soy un pinchazo de plástico!»— intento poner la voz similar a la de RK900, imitando su tono con exageración metálica — «Beep, Beep» — comenzó a carcajear mucho, incluso lágrimas de tanto reír de las idioteces que decía. Paso sus yemas por las mejillas del androide y comenzó a acariciarlas, era una textura sorpresivamente suave como para estar cubriendo el metal. Se preguntó que era lo que tenía que le llamaba tanto la atención últimamente, mientras ahuecaba su rostro con un símbolo de pregunta imaginario sobre su cabeza inclinada levemente. 

Se había cumplido uno de sus deseos infantiles, siempre había querido hacer eso. Más cuando el androide se ponía hablar y hablar resplandeciente de soberbia y superioridad programada. Pero hasta el momento, nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo.

_¡Y por una buena razón!_

El LED de Nines se coloreo rojo molestia y tomo la muñeca de Gavin, apretándola en el acto. El detective detuvo su risa con miedo, el androide abrió sus ojos y lo miro fulminantemente. Reed vio su vida pasar por sus ojos mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Nines.

— Oh, solo eres tú gran rata — dijo RK900 después de estabilizar su visión, irritándose por tener que despertar y verlo al detective —. Usted no sabe dejar de molestar por un segundo, ¿No? — cerró su mano, su programa le mostraba puntos de Gavin para derrumbarlo, pero extrañamente él no quiso hacerle daño. Nines apenas unos meses divergentes, se obstinaba a actuar tan frio y duro como uno androide no divergente para asustar a Reed.

— Phck, ¡Te hable y tú no me respondías!, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? — dijo con nerviosismo cuando vio que Nines no cedía en soltarlo — vamos lata, era un puto chiste, ngh-- — hizo una mueca de dolor —, ya-- ¡Suéltame idiota!

— Yo respeto cuando usted duerme, incluso en horario laboral Reed. Lo mínimo que le pido es lo mismo, es mi momento de descanso. Solo... desaparezca de mi vista.

— ¿Dormir?, ¿Eso estabas haciendo? — tiro cabeza hacía atrás, repensando las palabras del compañero — ¡Ugh, ugh! que asco me dan los androides, son jodidamente escalofriantes.

— Tampoco eres agradable para la vista — soltó con enojo, sintiendo como Gavin inútilmente apretaba sus uñas en la piel sintética de Nines —, pídeme perdón y compórtate para la próxima vez.

— En tus sueños de máquina enferma — le saco la lengua —, ¡Suéltame primero para poder golpearte!

— ¿Tú?

— Si, yo — rodó los ojos.

— ¿Tú?, ¿A mí?

Nines lo miro con ambas cejas hacía arriba, resoplo con sarcasmo y quito su agarre, burlándose de la frágil amenaza. Prácticamente él podía romper su mano en un segundo, pero aun así el humano se resignaba en hacerse el tipo duro. La muñeca de Gavin tenía las marcas de los dedos de RK900 y este sonrió inconscientemente. El androide se replanteo si se había pasado mucho, pero después de todo, el detective se lo había buscado.

— Joder — miró su brazo en un jadeo, acariciándolas en un intento de borrar lo rojizo —, ¿Cómo se supone que debo despertarte? — curioseó, tirando del cabello de Nines. Este solo cerro sus ojos, intentando controlar la misión de golpear al detective.

— _No invadas mi espacio personal_ — apartó bruscamente, marcando una línea imaginaría con su pie — primero. Solo llámame por mi nombre y espera hasta que te responda — explicó encogiendo sus brazos — y, sobre todo: mantén distancia de mí, no soporto tenerte cerca detective — dijo con una mueca.

— Bien, comprendo — sonrió infantilmente —, picarte el rostro hasta que respondas e invadir tu espacio personal, _porque amas tenerme cerca_ — dio vueltas las palabras con tono burlón. RK900 se puso de pie, para volver a dedicarle una mirada fulminante.

— Si haces eso, tendré el completo derecho de neutralizarte, detective.

— Quiero verte intentando — incitó sin retroceder, con juego en voz.

Nines negó con la cabeza. El temporizador comenzó a correr y se preparó mentalmente para ser llamado por Fowler en unos minutos.

* * *

— Hey, tostadora despierta — susurró, apoyando su dedo en el rostro de RK900, arrastrando las palabras —, bello durmiente despierta de una puta vez.

El primer día, la paso a su lado. La ilusión rodó junto con las horas.

Pensó que si lo molestaba como siempre lo hacía cuando Nines entraba en estasis a su lado, él despertaría para mirarlo con su entrecejo fruncido y su LED en rojo. Incluso si eso significaba que sus muñecas terminaran lastimadas.

Solía observarlo mucho cuando simulaba dormir, justo como ahora, pensando en que estaría soñando el androide, porque sabía que lo hacía. El androide le había confesado que si podía crear escenarios cuando entraba en estasis, pero siempre se negaba de hablar de que eran o en quien pensaba al hacerlo, aumentando la curiosidad en Gavin quien ya tenía sus sospechas de que seguramente algo retorcido debía tratarse por el azul de su LED.

Apoyó su cabeza en su brazo, picando los lunares de la cara del androide con su mano libre.

A su lado, RK800 le pidió que dejara de hacerlo, pero él no lo escucho. Siempre que lo molestaba de esa forma, Nines regresaba y tenía una vaga creencia que sucediera si lo picaba lo suficiente. Connor permaneció en silencio al darse cuenta que insistir no era opción y, aunque Gavin y él no se llevaran del todo bien, Reed sabía que RK800 estaba muy preocupado por su hermano. Giraba una moneda entre sus dedos con nerviosismo, se le caía en varias ocasiones y esperaba unos segundos con su LED rojizo para volver a levantarla.

Se acompañaron sin decir ninguna palabra. Ambos tenían la misma preocupación así que por primera vez encontró la presencia de Connor tranquilizante. Aunque, claro, Reed prefería estar solo en la habitación junto a RK900, dejando caer varías flores en su nombre sin la necesidad de tener la mirada de Connor sobre él o a Hank insistiéndole que regrese a su hogar.

Amasó su rostro, esperando que RK900 despertara para fulminarlo con su iris celeste y les mentiría si dijera que Gavin no disfrutaba de esa mirada. Amaba hacerlo enojar, porque Nines podía fingir tolerancia, pero cuando de él se trataba, parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Solo actuaba de esa forma con él y Gavin se sentía jodidamente especial. Porque sabía que, si RK900 lo hubiera querido, podría haber tomado sus manos cada vez que lo molestaba y destrozarlas. Pero no lo hacía. Reed pronto en el tiempo, noto como sus labios se curvaban para él luego de despertar con un: _"Nineeees—"_ sonoro del humano. 

Y en todos los años de su vida, él nunca había provocado una sonrisa así en alguien. Esa que esperaba con ansias volver a ver. Entrelazo entonces sus dedos con de Nines acompañado de temor, en busca de alguna respuesta, más RK900 continuaba dormido...

* * *

— No puedo comprender: ¿Qué tiene divertido perder el control sobre tu cuerpo? — preguntó Nines al humano que cargaba en su hombro.

Era de noche en Detroit y RK900 había tenido la necesidad de ver a Gavin. Inexplicablemente necesitaba de escuchar su irritable voz que de a poco comenzó a convertirse en algo gustoso de percibir. Aquel día, con la necesidad de verlo golpeando su corazón artificial, una llamada del detective lo hizo abandonar la casa de Hank y Connor a escondidas para ir a buscarlo.

Gavin lo llamo dos veces. Una para decir algunas palabras confusas y cortar, otra para no decir absolutamente nada. Por el tono de la primera llamada, estaba de más recalcar que estaba borracho. Así que Nines no lo pensó dos veces, que él lo haya buscado era una excusa perfecta para verlo.

Busco en los bares que el detective solía recurrir y con suerte, lo encontró en el primero. A unos pasos de su casa. Cuando llegó, entro al bar, miro a las personas dentro para encontrar a su humano y lo escucho. Eso que su sistema pedía a inestabilidades: Gavin estaba chillando en una esquina del bar, peleándose con un grupo de personas. RK900 suspiro y se acercó a él con calma. Lo tomo de la capucha levantándolo en el aire con facilidad y lo aparto. Reed tardo varios segundos en entender el que hacía el androide allí y pensó que quizás había pedido demasiado alto su deseo de verlo en ese instante.

Nines pidió disculpas por el comportamiento del humano mientras escaneaba la situación de Gavin. Lo habían lastimado en su labio, pero él los había dejado en peor estado. RK900 se molestó ellos por hacerle daño a Gavin, aunque dentro de él sabía que el detective seguramente había iniciado la pelea. El grupo se asusto al ver al androide y solo desistió de continuar con su absurda pelea. Por otro lado, el humano de ojos grisáceos continuaba buscando una respuesta de la imagen al frente de sus ojos. RK900 coloco el brazo de Gavin con delicadeza en su hombro, notando la cantidad innecesaria de alcohol en su sangre, pagó por las bebidas del humano y lo llevó a su par, en pasos lentos, lejos del ruido del bar.

— ¿No vas a responderme? — indagó con impaciencia, mirándolo hacer muecas.

— _Ughh_ — se quejó sonoramente — ¿¡No puedes solo-- cerrar tu puta boca!? — pidió de mala manera tambaleándose —. No lo entenderías lata, aunque quisieras. Perder el control sobre la mierda que hace uno es jodidamente divertido. Tener algo de que culpar luego de tener el control de tu puta vida de mierda durante treinta años, ¡TREINTAAA! 

— Jajaja, entonces me estas diciendo que buscabas un poco de adrenalina más de la que ya consumes diariamente en tu trabajo y, ¿Por eso te peleaste con ellos, para poder culpar al alcohol? — cuestiono, ladeando su cabeza.

— Oh, ¡Me olvide que estaba en un jodido interrogatorio! — gruño, quitando su brazo de Nines — déjame, puedo caminar solo. Son mis jodidas vacaciones RK-- ¡Mierda! ¿Desde cuándo tienes dos cabezas? — su visión dio vueltas como si de una calesita se tratase. Nines lo rodeo con su brazo para estabilizarlo —, ¡Mierdaaa---! — gritó alertando las mascotas de los hogares, quienes comenzaban a ladrar ante el quejido de Gavin.

— Eres todo un espectáculo, detective — carcajeo entre dientes —. Por cierto, tu nivel de consumo de alcohol de esta noche es elevado, ¿Quieres contarme que te llevó a eso?, ¿Hay algo que te este rondando en la cabeza? — curioseo, Gavin solía sincerarse un poco cuando estaba borracho, así que aprovecho su oportunidad para saber el por qué del alcoholismo del humano. Era algo que debía averiguar por su cuenta, su programa no decía ese tipo de información personal y a él le interesaba bastante. Gavin en si le interesaba. Además de que recientemente no había noche en que el detective no buscara ir con él a beber algo o ver algo en la televisión.

— ¿Qué-- me esté rondando en la cabeza? — se detuvo a mirarlo, pensando la respuesta —, ¡Tu, jodido idiota!

RK900 parpadeo rápidamente — ¿Yo? — le devolvió la mirada, poniéndose a su par — ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque ¡Si! tu, tú manía de meterte en mi cabeza — levanto sus puños y los bajo al instante en un suspiro —. Es que-- ¿Sabes? — cambio de tema, su tono de voz era dulce como si estuviera reprochando —, pensaba que tal vez podríamos ir algún lado en estos días. ¿El mar?, si, el mar — se confirmó —, ir a la playa con vos sería... ugh--

— Gavin, eso no responde---

— Una plaza, pero es que ¡Hay muchas personas y-- eso! — bufó —, perros, joder ¡Principalmente perros!, si mis gatos llegan a olfatearme, me van atacar porque son unos jodidos celosos — contó —. Ah, pero tu eres la excepción, le caes bien y eso es extraño, son muy-- celosos, ¿Te dije?

— Si, me lo acabas de decir — carcajeo entre dientes, quitándole el pelo de la cara.

— Bueno eso, pero um- a ellos le gusta verte a mi lado o en casa — tambaleó —, tanto como a mí me gusta verte — murmuro sin pensar. 

Nines no sabía que responderle, se quedó procesando en la idea de ir juntos a algún lado, fuera del trabajo, de los bares. Solo salir, sin ataduras, por gusto y no obligación. Solo ellos.

— Iba a decirte de salir a un café pero, mierda, recordé que aún no hay muchos que vendan tornillos y nafta como parte del menú para androides — burlo levemente —, así que pensé en invitarte algún lado que quisieras conocer, pero um — se refregó la cara —, no creo que pueda ir a ningún lado en este momento. Yo-- estoy bien, ¿Si? puedo caminar solo. 

— Puedo notarlo — lo apegó a él para que no se cayera. 

— Bien, quería aclarar eso.

— Pero no entiendo, Gavin — expresó —, ¿Por qué conmigo?

Reed no contesto, en cambio intento apartar la mirada a las estrellas con su rostro sonrojado. El androide se quedó pensando la confesión de su compañero de trabajo. El: "por qué con él", apenas habían comenzado a llevarse bien y el tono de Gavin parecía que había estado deseando eso toda una vida. Tal vez era efecto del alcohol y no se estaba refiriendo a Nines, si no a otra persona. 

Su LED giro en rojo al pensar en aquella posibilidad — ¿Conmigo, no?

Miro a los alrededores — ¿Hay alguien más? — carcajeo, con sus orejas rojizas.

— Pero yo-yo soy RK900 — le recordó con ingenuidad. 

— Y yo Gavin, mucho gusto — bromeo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

RK900 parpadeo, sin saber como afrontar tanta sinceridad y la mirada profunda de Gavin. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?, ¿Qué el detective estaba interesado en él? 

Negó con sus manos, imposible, el humano y androide se odiaban. Solo eso, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Y sabes que más me gustaría...? –— hizo una pequeña pausa. Nines sintió su bomba de tirio descolocarse, sus procesadores hicieron un cortocircuito ante el susurro de Gavin, quien se coloco al frente de él con un movimiento lento y tambaleante con sus manos hacía atrás.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con nerviosismo. No le gustaba que invadan su espacio personal, pero no tuvo la necesidad de apartarlo, es más, quería tenerlo aun más cerca. 

— ¡Un poco más de vodka por supuesto! — exclamo, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Nines —, oh, ¡Y un cigarrillo!

— Por RA9, eres un grandísimo idiota Gavin — apoyo su mano en la cabeza del detective —... y más aun yo.

RK900 se sintió como un estúpido por haber esperado otra cosa por parte de Reed. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse contento de saber que él lo pensaba tanto como el androide al humano. Como si se pusieran de acuerdo entre ellos para encontrarse. Y pensó por lo bajo, mientras seguía con la mirada las cosas que Gavin hacía y decía, que quizás, después de todo, no era tan malo que el detective tomara a veces... un poco.

* * *

El segundo día, Connor no se quedo porque tuvo que volver al trabajo.

— ¿Sabes que era lo que realmente quería decir aquel día? — preguntó sin esperar la respuesta —, "a ti". Ese día bebí porque no podía soportar mi deseo de verte y deambular por ahí a tu lado. 

Reed por su parte, se sentó sobre el costado de la camilla y comenzó a conversar solo. Espero, viendo morir al día, que Nines terminara de cargar completamente su pila. Pero este parecía hacerlo apropósito, como si se burlara internamente de la confesión tardía de Gavin. Tina lo fue a buscar para ver a RK900 porque ambos siempre habían tenido una buena relación incluso antes de que Gavin y Nines lo hicieran, junto otro grupo de policías. Apoyaron ramos de flores bellísimas con tarjetas de deseos que se recupere. Y Reed reunió todos los fragmentos azules de él y las guardo en su bolsillo para tirarlas más tarde cuando saliera de Jericó. Porque las otras plantas combinaban perfectamente con el blanco de la habitación, en cambio las suyas, resaltaban más allá de lo claro, iluminando los alrededores con el color del sentir, saturando la vista.

Chris golpeo su espalda suavemente, diciéndole en un murmullo que todo mejoraría y que no hacía falta que las ocultara. Pero para Gavin el _"todo mejorará"_ era una mentira dulce y tentadora. 

Solo era caer en el optimismo para luego deslizarse sin agarre en lo duro de la realidad...

* * *

— Repíteme tostadora, _¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?_

La ciudad de Detroit estaba vestida de blanco. El frió del invierno golpeaba en ráfagas de viento contra las ventanas de la casa de Gavin. Reed estaba con ropa cómoda pero abrigada. Nines por su parte, continuaba con su cuello de tortuga oscura, solo que esta vez traía puesto un gorro de navidad sobre su cabeza, que se lo había colocado Connor cuando este advirtió que iría a visitar a su compañero luego de pasar una cena navideña junto con Hank y su hermano.

— Creo que el accesorio de mi cabeza deja poco para deducir, Gavin — dijo con obviedad, levantando las bolsas en su mano —. Traje regalos — levanto la otra —, y comida.

Reed paso su mano por su cara y acomodó su cabello.

— Nines — gruñó con el ceño fruncido —, vuelve a casa con tostadora uno y Hank.

RK900 giro en amarillo, la puerta de la entrada principal comenzó a cerrarse de a poco — Pero tu estas solo Gav — miro hacia adentro del departamento.

Y no se equivocaba.

Tina había viajado a su país natal con su pareja para pasar las fiestas allá. Lo habían invitado, pero no quiso ir, prefería quedarse en Detroit como todos los años, solo con sus gatos y aun su chino era bastante malo.

— ¿Y? — inquirió con desinterés —, jamás fui fanático de la navidad, ¡Es un día más en mi jodida vida Nines! no necesito que hagas caridad conmigo, hojalata.

— No es caridad — apoyó su mano en el marco, impidiendo que Gavin cerrara completamente la puerta —, eres mi pareja Gav... de trabajo — se corrigió rápidamente — y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

El palpitar del humano aumento entre un suspiro y desistió de pelearse con el androide caprichoso, dándole dio permiso para que pasara dentro. Efectivamente, era un día normal. No tenía decoraciones navideñas ni mucho más. La pava eléctrica estaba sobre la encimera, calentando el agua para un ramen instantáneo del supermercado. Todo estaba como siempre, con la excepción de que, sobre la isla del comedor, una vela estaba encendida junto con una cala.

Nines paso dentro, dejando sobre la superficie de la mesa la bolsa de algunos dulces navideños que compró de camino para Gavin. Reed fue hacia la cocina para apagar el electrodoméstico y buscar una bolsa de tirio para servirle al androide. No sabía que demonios debía hacer, en los únicos veinticuatro de diciembre que paso acompañado, su mamá solía prepararle varias cosas deliciosas para esperar la llegada la navidad y no es como si supiera controlar el tirio para prepararle algo a RK900. Volvió a donde Nines con la pava en la mano. Abrió el envoltorio del ramen y se preparo para verter el liquido caliente.

— Espera Gav — lo detuvo desde el suelo, acariciando a los felinos —, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? — se puso de pie, sosteniendo a Lucifer en sus brazos.

— Tengo ramen — señalo, dejando el aparato al lado del ramen —, y ya te dije que no necesito de tu puta caridad, ¡Me haces sentir jodidamente miserable!

— Oh, no es mi intención Gavin — camino hacía él —. El ramen no es una comida, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? — le recordó con enojo —, además hoy es un día especial para algunos de tu especie, podrías comer algo distinto al menos por este día... — dejo con delicadeza al gato en el suelo y tomo el obsequio que le compró a los felinos. Unos cuantos juguetes, plumas, ratones y chucherías para que los animales dejaran de jugar con las cosas del detective. Estos no tardaron en olfatearlos e inmediatamente ponerse a jugar, dichosos ante el regalo.

— Eh, si, especial para algunos — miró su celular, Elijah le había enviado un mensaje devolviéndole el «feliz navidad» y diciéndole que iba a pasar la navidad en su casa junto con Chloe. Invitándolo a ir, pero Gavin no se sintió preparado para verlo —, pero para mí no — encogió sus hombros —, "El Grinch" es un buen apodo para mí.

Nines busco en Internet la película navideña y vio todo el film en un segundo. Regreso su mirada a Reed — No eres verde — carcajeo, sentándose al lado de Gavin en el comedor —, aunque sí, bastante es el parecido cuando nos referimos a tu particular mal humor — incordio con maldad, extendiéndole una caja decorada.

Reed resopló ante el comentario.

— ¿Qué es esto, lata? — miro la mano del androide, dándose cuenta del significado de esto y pidió despacio que Nines no notara sus latidos.

Para Gavin, el hecho de que RK900 estuviera allí en ese preciso instante, era un cambio grande en su rutina de vida. Sumado que el sentir algo por este ya era extraño. Y si, el odiaba la navidad, pero si el androide estaba de por medio, pensó que quizás esa fecha no era tan mala.

— Lo sabrás cuando lo abras, tonto — respondió.

— Nines — nombró por lo bajo —... no hace falta esto — mordió su labio inferior. Gavin no podía entender para nada las intenciones del androide. Buscaba en su mirada algún indicio de que toda esa atmósfera navideña calidez solo fuera una burla por parte de RK900 para luego dejarlo allí, como todos, solo con su sentir. 

Un carbón seguramente sería lo que le obsequio.

Nines se acercó a él un poco más de lo que habitualmente lo hacía, dedicándole una sonrisa con cariño, intentando aliviar la preocupación de Gavin que notaba en su nerviosismo. Tomo las manos del detective delicadamente y colocó sobre estas, el regalo sin despegar su mirada de él.

— Nines... — repitió con inseguridad, sin poder mantener la mirada. Se sentía tan diferente a todas sus navidades, como si aquel dolor hondo fuera remplazado por la sensación agradable de tener a alguien allí.

— Gav, no te preocupes, no hay un carbón allí dentro — bromeo tranquilamente —, últimamente eres un buen chico. _Tus insultos se redujeron_ , estas golpeando menos y como corresponde, un pequeño obsequio para recompensarte de tu esfuerzo.

— Phck, ¡No me trates como un puto niño! — insultó, sin borrar la sonrisa de Nines, quien había esperado esa reacción de su parte. Suspiro y tomó el regalo. Estaba perfectamente envuelto, pero Gavin sabía que por los dibujos del regalo - _que eran pequeñas ratas_ \- y la dedicatoria sobre el papel, seguramente fue él mismo que lo envolvió. Lo abrió con delicadeza para no romper la etiqueta y al hacerlo, se topo con dos vasos con estampados de patitas de gatos. Reed recordó entonces aquel día que habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para la futura casa de Nines, preguntándose si podía ser que el androide lo hubiera estado mirando para notar su interés en estas o si solo era una coincidencia. Pero no lo pregunto, porque estaba jodidamente contento y avergonzado —, ¡Mierda, Nines!

— ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el androide sin comprender la reacción —, ¿No te gusta? — su LED giro en rojo y amarillo recordando la emoción en la mirada del detective cuando la vio en la tienda.

— ¿Gustarme?, las amo — respondió con entusiasmo —... Nines yo-- — dejo delicadamente los vasos sobre la isla, al lado de la cala —... gracias gran pinchazo de plástico — agradeció en un suspiro, con sinceridad y se puso de pie rápidamente —, yo- emh, joder, espérame — pidió, caminando rápidamente hasta su cuarto, Nines sin comprender lo espero parado. Al segundo regreso con un presente en su mano. Estaba envuelto en un papel de regalo decorado con robots —, esto es para ti... ¡Y sé que no lo necesitas!, pero... pensé que se te vería jodidamente bien.

RK900 se sorprendió.

No esperaba que Gavin, quien había dicho que odiaba la navidad y todo lo relacionado, se tomara su tiempo en obsequiarle algo a él. Agarro el regalo y lo abrió, era una bufanda oscura, suave ante el tacto. Parpadeo en amarillo. Por supuesto que no necesitaba aquel accesorio, pero, de todas formas al ser un regalo del detective, Nines la amo completamente.

— No soy tan bueno haciendo regalos como tú... — rasco su cabeza.

— No, es perfecta Gavin... gracias — dijo con un tono suave. Intento colocársela, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, nunca antes había usado algo como eso.

— Espera — se acercó a él, tomando la prenda alargada y rodeando despacio el cuello de Nines –, puedes hacer mil cosas, pero no ponerte una bufanda ¿Eh? — le saco la lengua, dejando sus manos sobre el la prenda.

— No arruines el momento — se quejó Nines mirándolo —. Déjame disfrutar de tu sonrisa — carcajeo al verlo nervioso — _y de estar a tu lado..._

Gavin no lo pensó y al escuchar esas palabras, sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo. Y lo hizo. Mas Nines dejó sus brazos a los costados, sin saber como reaccionar a la repentina acción de cariño del humano.

— Oh-- yo – salió de su estado de felicidad, asombrado y avergonzado de su propia ocurrencia y como Nines no correspondía al abrazo, dio un paso atrás, apretando sus puños –, mierda, perdón... pensé qué, joder, cierto, tu espacio personal, yo-- — se intentó excusar con las mejillas rojas, RK900 lo detuvo antes de que se apartara completamente, posando sus manos en la espalda de Gavin para apegarlo nuevamente a él.

— Feliz navidad, Gavin — dijo entre sonrisas, apagando toda inseguridad. 

El corazón de Gavin tembló al ser correspondido. Detrás las personas chocaron sus copas, festejando la llegada de la navidad, mientras ellos juntaban sus almas.

— Feliz... navidad, tostadora.

* * *

El tercer día tuvo una visita inesperada.

Elijah fue a buscarlo a su casa antes de que saliera a Jericó y Gavin no sintió el que él estuviera fuera algo malo. Es más, había tenido una tonta idea de querer hablar con su hermano hace bastante tiempo pero su orgullo le hacia borrar los mensajes antes de enviarlos. Cuando tenía celular, por lo menos. Ellos conversaron del incidente y Reed le confesó que le quedaba cada vez más poco tiempo. Kamski no supo que hacer, más que insistirle en que le dijera que le ocurría para ayudarlo a pagar la operación de que fuese lo que tuviera. Pero Gavin le dijo que ya era tarde para hacerlo y que simplemente se centrara en disfrutar de aquel ultimo momento.

El pasado se ausento. Dejando solo el presente de dos medios hermanos sentados a la par, hablando de idioteces y maltratándose con cariño. Juntos como alguna vez lo hicieron cuando eran adolescentes. Disfrutaron del sabor de un buen wiski y de la compañía mutua tras años de negarse como hermanos. Y es que ellos serán diferentes, pero esa conexión existía innegablemente. Reed se arrepintió _-quizá-_ de haber tomado una distancia absurda con él. Y el día solo avanzó y Gavin no quería que este terminara sin haber visto a su androide. Entonces, entre conversación, le pidió a Elijah que cuidara de sus gatos cuando el partiera. Kamski descubrió que era tío de no solo un felino ¡Si no tres!; y entre curvas de tristeza al saber que el conocerlos completamente significaría la muerte de su hermano, prometió que lo haría. Aunque el no sabía mucho de gatos, el hecho de que se refiriera a Elijah como su "tío millonario", lo lleno de alegría. 

Regreso a Jericó por unas horas tras despedirse en un abrazo de su hermano. 

Como era de esperarse, Nines no había abierto sus ojos. Y pensando los minutos, Gavin rogaba al cielo de RK900 que se recargara rápido para poder abrazarlo tanto como aquella navidad. Para verlo usar la bufanda azabache que aún conservaba, mientras disfrutaban del sonido tintineante de chocar de los vasos a juego con estampado de gatitos...

* * *

Gavin estaba sobre la terraza de un salón de fiestas. El departamento de policía hacía una fiesta de celebración de año nuevo con cada aniversario del mundo y aunque nadie lo soportara complementarte, siempre lo invitaban. 

Faltaban poco para las doce y otro nuevo despertara rodaría de esperanza a los seres sobre la tierra. A diferencia de la navidad, a Reed le gustaba esta fecha. Era una buena excusa para emborracharse y ver desde esa altura, el paisaje de su ciudad congelada. El manto sobre él, tenía alguna que otra nube rodeada en pequeños lagos que dejaban caer copos lentamente sobre la nariz enrojecida de Gavin y en su cabello. Refregó sus manos buscando algo de calor, adentro del evento estaba caliente pero el prefirió recibir el año afuera, disfrutando del espectáculo nocturno de las estrellas fugaces.

De hecho, tenía bastante frío, pero no quería regresar adentro. Estaban todos allí y Reed no quería soportar la escena de Collins conversando con Nines como si fuera su jodido compañero. Pero después de todo, no podía meterse. Si RK900 lo quería a él, no iba a interponerse.

Deseaba entre murmullos, que Nines fuera feliz en este nuevo año y que él, pueda tenerlo a su lado tal vez un poco más.

Tembló un poco, chasqueando su lengua por olvidarse su abrigo adentro. Tomo una bocanada del frío de la estación y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ese había sido un buen año porque Nines había estado allí. Él hacía sonar las tristes melodías un poco más alegres y brillaba entre tanta oscuridad. Y para una persona solitaria como Gavin, el androide resultó una sensación única y tan especial en aquel año que estaba por despedir, que no le alcanzaba las palabras para agradecerle que le devolviera el fulgor de vivir, los ánimos y tanto cariño oculto en odio falso.

Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, pero renuncio a la idea de prenderlo.

RK900 lo había ayudado a cambiar tanto y él simplemente lo amaba tanto que solo rogaba a su corazón delator dejara de desnudar su verdad en cada acercamiento con el androide. Porque a su lado, sus complejos se caían sobre el suelo y su palpitar se descongelaba como lo hacía la nieve al ser acariciada por la calidez del sol. Levanto su vista a la lluvia de estrellas que pronto sería camuflada por los fuegos artificiales y se quedo quieto, sosteniendo el barandal con ambas manos. De repente, los pájaros volaron cerca con un suave cantor y las nubes abrieron paso para dejar ver lo completo de la Luna. Y sintió los brazos de alguien más en su pecho y el torso cálido del androide contra su espalda. Giro la cabeza despacio y choco contra el celeste de esa persona.

— Gav... estas temblando — notó dulcemente —, vuelve, ya casi es hora de brindar — avisó fijándose el horario en su reloj interno. 

Siempre que Nines estaba cerca, su rostro se enrojecía hasta su alcanzar las pecas en su cuello. Y el simple tacto de RK900, aunque este haya activado la calidez en su piel sintética, lo hacía sentir cómodo. Como si el invierno a su alrededor solo fuera una blanca primavera. Agradeció internamente que estuviera de espaldas a Nines, para que este no pudiera notar el rojo de su rostro.

— Prefiero quedarme aquí, lata — respondió, tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás para pegarse a Nines, apoyando su pelo en el hombro del androide —. Regresa tú, idiota.

— Entonces me quedaré aquí, Gavin — curvo sus labios suavemente —, me... gusta la idea de ver el despertar de un nuevo año a tu lado — confesó, entrecerrando sus ojos. 

Y Gavin se derritió completamente. 

Tanto que no le importo si esas palabras eran reales o no, solo disfruto de la suave ola que se meció dentro de él, dejando a su paso caracolas de latir coloridas.

— Si, claro — aparto su mirada, arrugando su nariz suavemente.

Faltaban unos pocos minutos.

Reed dejaba escapar bocanadas de aire caliente, Nines lo envolvió con la bufanda que Gavin le había regalado para navidad. Este bufó ante la protección y se refugió detrás de la tela oscura, intentando ocultar el rojo de sus orejas. RK900 se enamoro de la vista.

— ¿Sabe, detective? siempre que estoy a tu lado Gavin me pregunto: ¿Por qué? — le confeso, apartándose de a poco para colocarse a su lado en el barandal —, por qué el cielo brilla aún más...

— ... tienes un error en tu sistema seguramente, revisa tu visión que debe estar jo.di.da — rio, viendo de reojo la mano de Nines apoyada a centímetros de la suya —, aunque yo--yo... también me pregunto lo mismo — murmuro tan despacio que, si no fuera porque RK900 tiene una audición artificial, no podría haberlo escuchado. Las motas verdes en el iris de Gavin se mezclaron con el azul de Nines en silencio.

Entre duda, Reed movió su brazo con disimulo para chocar sus dedos meñiques despacio para que pareciera un accidente. Pero Nines carcajeo entre dientes, descifrando las intenciones de Gavin quien fingía estar sumergido en los segundos que le restaban al año. Y entonces, en el fragmento de el ultimo momento, RK900 entrelazo sus dedos con los ruborizados de Reed. Apoyando su mano sobre la del humano y ambos se dedicaron un deseo mutuo burbujeante dentro de ellos.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó.

_5, 4, 3, 2...1_

Y el corazón de Gavin estalló en mil colores, tanto como los fuegos artificiales de fondo que daban la bienvenida a un nuevo año. Pero por más que estos fueran un verdadero espectáculo para la vista, Gavin no podía apartar su mirada de Nines. Lo electrizo completamente, lo atraía demasiado. Y al verse en sus pupilas, no pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran ante la necesidad de decir en voz alta aquello que guardaba dentro de lo frágil de su centro. Las palabras parecían no querer salir y solo se deslizaron entre suspiros de oraciones inconclusas.

— Oh, ya son las doce — desconecto sus miradas por un instante, y miro la fiesta de luces al frente de él —, feliz año nuevo, detective.

Empezar el año con aquella persona que amaba tanto fue una nueva experiencia para Gavin. Una que lo hizo parpadear suavemente, acercándose tal vez un poco más al androide. Los compañeros del trabajo comenzaron a subir, pero ellos no despegaron sus manos. La nieve se acumulaba en sus cabellos. 

Y él se preguntaba: qué era lo que tenía Gavin que hacía que Nines siempre volviera y se quedase allí, a su lado de lo extenso del universo, cuando nadie lo hacía. Y como una suave caricia a las teclas del piano, Reed resonó en una sonata clara y pura del amor.

Mierda, RK900 era demasiado, tanto pero tanto para el humano.

Su presencia era la manifestación perfecta del veinte de marzo en Detroit. El despertar de las flores tras el sueño ártico del invierno, las gotas que reflejan la belleza de las rosas a la madrugada y un fragmento más del cielo. 

— Nines... — musito con sus pupilas rellenando su iris, queriéndolo con toda su alma. Y él no podía entender que su gran amor fuera de ese planeta. O que si quiera esas campanadas dentro de él fueran reales.

— ¿Si, Gav?

— Yo-- — amagó a decir, pero no se atrevió —, feliz... feliz año nuevo para ti también, tostadora — le devolvió entre una débil sonrisa, temblando ante la compañía.

Nines le sonrió y él, rogó en un anhelo profundo, reunir la suficiente fuerza para que el próximo año pueda tener la fuerza necesaria para decirle en voz alta y solo para que el androide lo escuchara... cuanto lo amaba.

Apoyó su cuerpo un poco más cerca de Nines, dejando caer su cabeza al lado de este y el contrario hizo lo mismo. Pensado de igual forma si en algún momento podría explicarle a Gavin la cantidad de chispas que le provocaba dentro de él aquella cercanía.

* * *

El cuarto día lo hizo sollozar de nuevo.

Más flores, pétalos y ramas lo consumían. Y él no estaba seguro si su cuerpo iba a aguantar hasta el despertar de Nines. Quería sentir por última vez el estallido de los fuegos artificiales antes de irse. Verlo bien, irradiando vida y soberbia por todos lados. Resolviendo los casos en un segundo, preparando el café más delicioso del mundo y dedicándole esa sonrisa que alimentaba su alma.

Esta vez no disimulo. No había necesidad de hacerlo, así que movió su mano lentamente y la poso sobre la del androide, acariciándola con su pulgar cariñosamente. Al igual que RK900 lo hizo sobre el barandal de la terraza en año nuevo. Se pregunto que quería decir el androide aquel día, aun dudaba si solo había sido un delirio del poco alcohol que había consumido o si era real. Porque en sí, Nines no parecía de este planeta.

Los pájaros nunca dejaron de cantar, las mariposas de volar a su alrededor y su corazón, jamás dejo de latir por RK900. La pequeña ventana que mecía la cortina, dejando entrar los últimos rayos que quedaban del verano de ese año. Las flores se decoraron del roció de su mirar y se convirtieron en un eco más de su confesión, cuando estaba al lado de Nines.

La espera era cada vez más dolorosa.

Su necesidad de tenerlo entre un abrazo y sus ganas de amarlo completamente lo animaba a seguir, pero él no despertaba y Gavin... moría de a poco. Ahogándose cada vez más, en su propio sentir...

* * *

Los pétalos de las calas comenzaban a caer de a poco, tanto como la frecuencia cada vez más débil de la constante vitales de Roselin Reed.

Incierto. Eso fue lo que los dijeron los médicos. Incierto el tiempo que le quedaba. Gavin odiaba a ver a su madre de esa forma, sin poder hacer nada por ella. Se encontraba entonces recostado en su regazo, mirando las sabanas, mientras hipeaba sin control. Roselin tarareaba unas canciones, mientras acariciaba el pelo del joven.

Le faltaba poco para graduarse, uno o dos años y terminaría. Pero ante las palabras del personal de salud, el joven Reed, renuncio a todo. Se centro en trabajar para pagar los medicamentos de su madre, ignorando el cansancio y sus sueños de ser Detective.

Todo había ido en picada en su vida. Las nuevas inteligencias artificiales estaban reemplazándolos en todos los sentidos y él, trabajaba en distintos lugares para soportar los costos del hospital. Pero de a poco comenzaban a echarlo, porque ya no necesitaban tanto personal. La tasa de desempleo humano se elevó más allá de lo normal y si está ya de por si era alta en Detroit; con la llegada de los androides, superaba los límites. La gente moría de hambre detrás, nadie filmaba eso. Se centraban en aplaudir a las nuevas máquinas y entre tanto, de fondo, las personas perdían la esperanza. Y desde ese momento, los androides comenzaron a disgustarle por completo a Gavin, porque, además, le recordaba lo inservible que había resultado en comparación al inteligente Elijah Kamski.

Pero a pesar de que todo se derrumbara a su alrededor, él permanecía de pie. Con una clara esperanza de que, en el porvenir, todo mejoraría. De que su madre viviría a su lado, lo vería graduarse y vivirían en un mejor departamento. En mejores condiciones. Y él, podría devolverle todo lo que alguna vez Roselin le dio.

— No me dejes — susurró, intentando evitar que los sollozos se escucharan, para no preocuparla —, por favor... – apretó la tela.

— Gavy, siempre fuiste un bebé llorón — dijo la madre con dulzura en voz —, ¿Cuántas veces me lo dirás en el día?

–—Las suficientes para te quedes — afirmo, adormitándose por el contacto —. Prométemelo, dime que te quedaras.

Su madre suspiro con pesadez — Cariño, eres tan terco — carcajeo con suavidad —, siempre andas con esa obstinación y tu ceño fruncido, debes arreglar eso, jovencito. Te saldrán arrugas.

Gavin rodó los ojos.

— ¡Te puedo oír rodar tus ojos! — se quejó, tirándolo de la oreja derecha, esta se enrojeció por la presión —. ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tu dulce madre? — exagero —, además, no creas que me iba a enterar que dejaste de asistir a clases y que insultas a Fowler.

— Ese viejo buchón... — arrugo su frente, girándose para ver el rostro de regaño de Roselin.

— ¡Gavy! — gruño —, debes respetar a tus mayores, no olvides que Fowler te está ayudando mucho con las clases. Debes ser agradecido, dejar de insultar tanto, ¡Idiota mal hablado!

— ¿Y de dónde habré aprendido? — le saco la lengua burlonamente.

— ¡Esto es serio!, debes continuar tus estudios — se cruzó de brazos —. Yo no dudo que serás un gran detective, cariño — dijo con orgullo —, tendrás una hermosa placa con tu nombre: "El maravilloso Gavin Reed" — entrecerró sus ojos con felicidad.

— ¿Maravilloso? — carcajeo por lo bajo —, ¿Eso no es mucho?

— Por supuesto que no — dijo con obviedad, acarició las calas delicadamente —. Serás eso y mucho más — poso su mano sobre las del contrario – pero... debes prometerle algo a tu madre.

Gavin parpadeo por las repentinas palabras de Roselin — ¿Y ahora por qué vas a regañarme? —arqueo una ceja.

— Es una petición, no voy a retarte — golpeo la frente del más joven con sus dedos —. Prométeme Gavin –—comenzó, mirándolo a los ojos con un verde grisáceo idéntico al de su hijo —... prométeme que dejaras de ser tan terco, que controlaras tu personalidad tan explosiva. Respetaras y siempre serás justo con los que te rodean — apretó su agarre —; y que, cuando encuentres aquella persona a quien ames, no la alejes de ti.

— ¿Desde cuándo alejo a las personas que amo? Siempre me mantuve a tu lado. Mira, estoy aquí, tú eres a quien amo — resopló.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero — tomo aire lentamente —. Hablo de aquella persona que robe tus latidos Gavy, aquel chico a quien ames. Prométeme que no cargaras con la misma piedra que yo, júramelo Gavin. Júrame que serás feliz, aunque seas testarudo, que nunca dejes que te consuma la tristeza — alzó su dedo meñique —, prométeme que dejaras que te amen.

Los labios de Reed temblaron, esas palabras sonaban a una despedida pronta. Y él no quería aceptarlo, no quería quedarse solo. Anclo la mirada en la de su madre con esperanza — Si lo hago — hablo en un hilo de voz —... ¿Tu-tu me prometerás que te quedaras a mi lado, por siempre?

— ¡Por supuesto! pero debes cumplir, ¡Porque si no! — movió su cabeza y su dedo señalador levemente —... se colgará en las noticias las fotos del famosísimo Detective Gavin Reed, dormido, ¡Abrazado a un peluche!

Reed se levantó rápidamente, la ilusión acaricio su corazón. Él la envolvió en sus brazos con delicadeza sin que Roselin se lo esperara. Ella le dio una que otra palmada en la espalda de Gavin.

— ¡Lo prometo! — achicó sus ojos en una hermosa sonrisa —, seré un excelente policía, ya no insultare a Fowler, dejaré de ser terco y ya no-- ya no alejaré a las personas — tartamudeo, sintiendo las lágrimas contra sus ojos —. Por eso, por favor, no me dejes... no me dejes.

* * *

El quinto y último día, Gavin se quedó dormido con el recuerdo de aquella promesa vacía de su madre, recostado sobre Nines. Olvido quitar las flores sobre él y solo dejo que el sueño cerrara sus parpados de a poco. Esa pesadilla e inseguridad que le dejo su madre al partir, golpeo contra su caja torácica con fuerza, recordándole que los juramentos podían romperse, que nada era real. Y dejo caer lagrimas dormido, llorando la tristeza. Gavin temía que RK900 lo decepcionara o abandonara como lo hizo su madre. 

Ya no existían certezas, el androide podría dejarlo cuando quisiera. Y no podía aferrarse a Nines, porque él se merecía la felicidad eterna, disfrutar de lo que la vida de un divergente puede ofrecer, conocer nuevas personas y... sobre todo, amar.

Gavin se describió a si mismo como un hombre solitario, sin mucho que dar más que un amor sin límites. Pero eso era nada ante la perfección de la inteligencia artificial. Y recapacito que si Nines se enterase que la única forma de que él viva fuera fingir algo que no sentía para que Gavin estuviese bien, él lo haría. Porque lo quería. El pensaba que no de la misma forma, pero era consciente de que este lo apreciaba, porque vamos, el maldito androide había recibido un disparo por él y velo allí, conectado a irónicamente a una puta maquina mientras se recargaba por completo por salvar al humano que tanto quería. 

Y Gavin odiaba el hecho de ser manipulado por el destino de esa forma. Lo único real que tenía era aquel amor por Nines entre tantas inseguridades circulantes a su alrededor y como un vago agradecimiento al androide por esos años de compañía cálida, él iba a dejarlo ir. Porque jamás podría perdonarse si el se convertía en una barrera, una traba para el sentir de RK900.

Por eso, cuando el androide despertó, decidió que la opción más segura para el bien de Nines, era que Reed se alejara de él. Para dejarlo vivir y descubrir nuevos caminos, sin que sus espinas se interpongan. Gavin sabía que su oscuridad no podía serle de ayuda al androide para encontrar la vía a la utopía eterna y él, no podía ser su felicidad.

Porque él no era feliz. 

Solo era un chico triste, con el alma fragmentada en palabras escondidas de amor. «¿Crees que puedes decidir qué merezco o no?» y aquello que le dijo Nines dolió mas de lo que espero que lo hiciera. Porque era una confirmación más de que realmente era nada para la vida del androide. No entendió a que se refería con los de los mensajes, pero supuso que ya no importaban. Y para el humano, eso fue el pretexto perfecto para que Nines lo odiara. Así para que cuando él muriera, RK900 no sienta culpa y sea feliz. Ese era su deseo y lo único que Gavin quería.

_Aunque el precio a pagar fuera su vida._

* * *

Reed curvo sus labios hacía abajo, sintiendo remordimiento y odio a si mismo por romper esa promesa que le había hecho a su madre hacía varios amaneceres.

— No pude cumplirlo, mamá... no pude hacerlo.

El otoño se asomó por Detroit, dándole la bienvenida a la paleta de colores anaranjadas y marrones de la estación. Hermoso como cada paisaje que colorea el universo, las hojas comenzaron a deslizarse de las ramas con suavidad, desnudando los árboles. Pero por más que esta temporada estuviera llegando inminentemente, Gavin continuaba floreciendo por su amor a Nines. Porque, aunque él le haya pedido a RK900 que se apartara, continuaba dedicándole su latir.

Gavin se agacho lentamente, su tobillo aun dolía.

Tomó las calas marchitas y las cambio por unas nuevas, resplandecientemente claras y suaves ante el tacto. Envueltas en un lazo rojo, como los que usaba ella para atarse el cabello, con las mismas flores que ella alguna vez amó.

Estaba solo él entre los silencios de las almas en paz. Los pájaros canturreaban un dulce sonar y las pocas personas alrededor estaban tan sumergidas en su perdida que parecían no estar allí.

Dejo caer su cabeza, apoyando sus brazos extendidos en sus rodillas, ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Tras varios días hundido en las gotas transparentes de su tristeza, no había mucho que liberar dentro de él. Las hojas secas danzaban a la par del viento, tan lentamente que, Gavin podría jurar que el tiempo no existiera para ellas.

— Volví a hacerlo, solo alejé a todos de mí alrededor — confesó con culpa —, prometí que no lo haría, pero, mamá, es tan... jodidamente difícil — apretó sus puños —. Él y yo, no puede funcionar — suspiro —. Dijiste que no alejara a quien amo, pero soy así. No puedo evitarlo y-- se que todo sería tan fácil si aun continuaras aquí — respiro con pesadez —... pero ya falta poco para verte. Pronto podre abrazarte de nuevo, como aquella vez — embozo una sonrisa frágil —. Claro, tendré que darme unas escapaditas del infierno al cielo, ¡Porque no pienso ir donde no hay vodka y cigarrillos! — rio para sí mismo —, pero te iré a visitar.

La brisa paso por allí, las hojas chocaron bruscamente contra la cara de Gavin, como si lo estuvieran regañando.

— ¡Hey! — exclamo, los de su alrededor lo miraron de mala forma —, aún en el más allá te las arreglas para regañarme, ¿Eh? — bufó, acariciando la cruz frente a él, inclino un poco su cabeza hacia adelante —. Mamá, perdón por fallarte. Perdón por ser un jodido irrespetuoso, por ser débil — toco su nuca y mordió su mejilla —, por no saber amar... Perdóname por romper nuestro juramento — soltó un quejido, poniéndose de pie. Colocó las flores marchitas sobre su hombro y entre un susurro de un: « te quiero», y un « nos vemos pronto», se fue.

Él nunca culparía a su madre por irse, jamás lo haría. Pero no podía negar que le dolía o que cada día despertaba con el recuerdo del irritable sonido de la maquina marcando que ella había dejado de latir, y, que, a veces en las largas noches de insomnio, solía preguntarse por qué ella lo había abandonado, por qué por más que se lo pidiera no continuo a su lado.

Ya no tenía donde ir, solo vagaba en el desierto de su pensar con la ilusión de que Nines continuara a su lado. El clima a fuera era helado, tanto como los ojos del androide. Ni siquiera se necesitó la presencia de las nubes, aun cuando el cielo permanecía con ese azul verano, el frío se filtraba por la ropa del detective y le erizaba la piel. No tenía dirección a donde ir luego de lo que ocurrió en Jericó tras el despertar de Nines, porque Gavin continuaba con vida, pero ya no la sentía. Y así como obligadamente las plantas deben renunciar a sus colores con la llegada de la estación, el humano desistió a su esperanza de estar junto al androide, anhelando que, en la próxima vida, poder volverlo a ver. Y una vez más, poder tocar disimuladamente su mano sobre el barandal y solo caminar por lo extenso del sentir. A su lado, sin barreras, sin excusas— _solo a su lado..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regrese ¡Con más drama! es un capitulo dedicado al recuerdos preciosos y al origen de la inseguridad de Gavin. Sentí que era necesario agregarlo para explicar el final en el próximo capitulo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, el apoyo, por todo, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!--


	12. 11

* * *

Para Gavin Reed, el admitir que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por un androide, no le resulto para nada fácil. Se porfiaba de lo pasajero, como aquellos lejanos amores livianos como plumas que se marchaban de su vida con la mínima brisa del tiempo. El viejo Gavin se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina del desapego, de querer vagamente un día, sin la necesidad de caer en las ataduras sentimentales. Y es que él no podía concebir la idea del compromiso. Los roces tiernos y los suspiros jamás entraron en su diccionario de su forma de expresar el sentimiento. 

En el pasado, nunca se interesó lo suficiente en compartir momentos con alguien más, con un límite de una noche o, con suerte, dos. Solo por el simple hecho de que era una buena forma de pasar aquel insomnio debajo de su piel y reemplazar, con un poco de calor, el vacío en su pecho.

Él único que superó el récord de veinticuatro horas con el detective, fue el Capitán Allen. Funcionaron bien en la cama o en un café, más la relación simplemente se desvaneció. Y no era nada nuevo en la vida de Reed, porque él era consciente que el hecho de que no podía entregarse completamente a la relación era algo que sumaría para su separación con quienes estuviese y el Capitán no iba a ser una excepción.

_Diferente, por supuesto, a su actualidad._

Cuando comenzó a cuestionar lo que sentía por el androide, se encontró pensándolo todos los días, a cada hora, en cada soplo. _Se encontró amándolo_. Espontáneamente y acorde con las nuevas emociones que le provocaba Nines, su relación comenzó a avanzar. RK900 permanecía a su lado y Gavin no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: alguien que lo tratara de esa forma, a alguien tan mierda como él. RK900 podía ser un maldito arrogante, con complejo de superioridad artificial y con un ego casi tan grande como el de los humanos; pero a su vez, era el sinónimo perfecto de las estrellas que perduran en la mañana. Su piel artificial era casi tan blanca como la nieve y todos los matices en él, resaltaban. Las gotas en sus ojos, eran hipnotizantes mirar, al igual que su caminar tan exacto y su voz tan hechizante.

Y, de a poco, el anhelo de estar con él fue algo imposible de controlar. 

No era particularmente tímido con las relaciones, si le gustaba alguien lo decía y ya. Sin vueltas. Pero con Nines, el hecho de admitir su amor por él, era darle, al androide, la victoria a la apuesta sin sentido que se propuso. Así que iba a esperar a que RK900 demostrara, de igual forma, interés hacía él. De esta manera, estaría seguro de que no era el único en sentir aquella semilla dormida dentro de él.

Se desvelo días enteros buscando algún indicio de que él también lo amara, pero no lo encontraba. No tenía ni siquiera la certeza de que si el androide sintiera, tanto como él, ese choque de miradas. Porque más allá de su funcionamiento y característica normal en un RK, Gavin no sabía mucho de como sentía un androide. O si quiera si lo hacia. Mas no perdió el deseo, investigo y consulto con su único amigo mecánico sobre el cómo manifestaba sus emociones. Porque el buscar: "¿Como hacer sentir a un androide?" solo lo llevaba a paginas algo _raras y extrañamente interesantes_ dentro del Internet sobre _"juegos de cables"_. 

Y allí, con su opuesto, obtuvo la respuesta que perseguía.

«— Nuestra piel artificial se contrae ante el contacto de la persona que amamos» explico Simón, juntando sus manos con la de Markus.

Escuchando esas palabras intentó recordar si eso ocurría cuando él estaba a su lado, pero no logró traer al presente algún recuerdo parecido. Y si no encontraba, lo iba crear. Entonces, aprovechando la oportunidad de que ambos solían entrenar juntos, se decidió a comprobar su hipótesis: en aquella tarde del convocar las flores en Gavin, con la orden y obstinación de atar sus cordones, el humano, entre caídas de lucha, cayó sobre sus labios. 

El tacto brusco se rompió en un instante, cuando Reed se alejó rápidamente al notar que la piel original de Nines se negaba a mostrarse para él. Y aunque directamente el androide no lo haya rechazado, sintió la punzada dentro de él. Más aun cuando, entre sus disculpas, RK900 lo interrumpió con frialdad: «— Deja de disculparte, fue un accidente sin importancia Gav. No tengo el concepto de primer beso marcado como tú especie, no me causa lo que tu piensas.»

_Solo eso, un simple choque sin valor._

Así describió Nines aquel momento. Mientras que, para Gavin, eso no era algo sin importancia, era algo que había estado esperando hace mucho tiempo, algo que su alma deseaba en cada pasar de una estrella fugaz. Y RK900 tenía jodidamente en claro que, en la cultura del humano, ese tacto no era algo simple. Era causante de varías poesías e inspiración primaverales. Por eso, el hecho de que etiquetara esa aproximación como algo insignificante, provoco que el detective se enredara entre las raíces sofocantes del no ser correspondido.

 _El corazón del humano se exprimió y dejo caer las gotas que dieron vida a las flores dentro de él._

Al no ser la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un desamor, planeo ignorarlo y solo continuar. Pensó que Nines sería solo un recuerdo amargo en un sorbo de alcohol. Su orgullo, tan obstinadamente ciego como siempre, le brindo una falsa sensación de alivio ante el nuevo apretón en su respiración en cada encuentro con el androide. Pero por más que cubriera sus ojos con su ego, el dolor se agudizo cada vez más sin que pudiera detenerlo. Y entonces, aquellas plantas que tanto amaba Nines, comenzaron a crecer en pequeños capullos en los pulmones del humano. Resplandecientes en tonos azules. 

Y aún dormidas, dejaban ir fragmentos fuera de Gavin.

El primer pétalo, Reed pensó que estaba muy pero ¡Muy ebrio! y que solo era una alucinación. Con el segundo, su pierna troto más de lo normal en el exhalar del humo abrazador, replanteándose si era real o un sueño aquello que le sucedía. Y con el tercer pétalo, acompañado de algo de sangre, se le ocurrió finalmente dejar de ignorar lo que le sucedía y buscar información. En... internet. Si, internet ¡Porque el hospital no entraba en su razonamiento para nada!

Y tal loco, al enterarse de que aquello que le sucedía era algo real, la risa de la miseria resonó por todo su departamento. En su máximo esplendor su egocentrismo, seguro de sí, decía que él no podría tener lo llamado: "Hanahaki Disease". Eso solo debía ser un invento disparatado y enfermizo. Porque él, entre todas las personas, no podría estar así por alguien, y _¡Menos!; ¡Menos por un androide!_

— ¿Y... qué tal si, sí? — vacilo el efecto del alcohol en una de tantas noches. 

Y esa seguridad de sostenerse del que Nines era un androide, se desvaneció en su duda. Porque con la llegada y aumento de la frecuencia de la aparición de los pétalos, comenzó a replantearse de mala gana en el inicio de un trago, si realmente era inmune a esa enfermedad como él pensaba. Si realmente era la excepción de cupido.

Tenía bien en claro que, además de odiarlo, lo amaba. Porque detestaba la idea de dedicarle su latir y, a su vez, le gustaba hacerlo. Y en burla, la ironía se cruzó de piernas al frente de él en el bar, sonriendo triunfante ante la contradicción de toda idealización del detective. La ingenuidad y el no creer, se derramaban en su garganta con el sabor del tequila.

Tomaba para evitar ver la realidad de que sus putos pulmones creaban confesiones azules para la inteligencia artificial. Fumaba la búsqueda de una forma de detenerlas y bebía en tres sorbos, las únicas opciones a su disposición.

La muerte, una de ellas. La más lógica para él, ya que siempre la intento entre acciones destructivas de sí mismo, con el fin de abandonar su forma física para sentir un dolor más fuerte en el derramar sangre que el que sentía en su alma cada vez que su padre intentaba atarlo a ser algo que no quería.

La cirugía, otra posibilidad. Pero Gavin estaba seguro de que, hasta que pudiera siquiera conseguir reunir algo del dinero para pagarla, las ramas le saldrían por la nariz y se convertiría en un puto árbol.

Y confesarse... pero esta no era opción. ¡No para Gavin! Quien, con el avance de la enfermedad, encadeno a su alma una absurda determinación de no decir nada. Por lo tanto, abandonando el sincerarse, creo una nueva y propia elección: el disfrutar el tiempo restante y callar el sonido de su alma. Porque si bien moriría, no iba a aceptar su derrota. No iba a admitirle al androide que lo amaba, porque eso solo iba a darle la victoria a Nines y, el humano detestaba perder.

Con aquel deseo de besarlo cumplido, Gavin ceso la ilusión de que el androide pudiera sentir lo mismo. Después de todo, esa caricia entre sus labios había sido una estrella más en la noche estrellada de Detroit ante los ojos de RK900. Y no necesitaba pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta si él, el detective que siempre lo aparto, insulto y trato como una máquina sin sentimientos, le confesara que en realidad lo amaba tanto como al café a todas horas; este simplemente lo humillaría con cinismo y le arrebataría su respirar sin dudarlo. Y en consecuencia ante esa errónea concepción del otro y la falta de comunicación entre ambos, Gavin coloco sin permiso una cortina de odio sin razón entre los dos. Esperando con sus puños cerrados y flores a su alrededor, que el brillo cada vez más fuerte de su sentir no trasluciera su verdad del otro lado del miedo.

* * *

Las hojas amarillentas de las plantas dentro del pequeño departamento de Nines, se soltaban y, suavemente, se recostaban sobre las baldosas de marfil claro. El androide estaba sentado sobre el sillón con su postura recta, extraviado en alguna memoria de Gavin. El rojo lo acompaño de camino de regreso a su casa, con Connor a su lado pidiéndole que compartiera con él aquello que lo estaba sofocando. Sin embargo, RK900 quería estar solo. Le gustaba el silencio que ofrecía las enredaras en su ventana, aunque claro, prefería escuchar el gruñir de su humano.

Y como pasajes al tren del ayer, los colores del detective continuaban resaltando entre sus cosas: una chaqueta, el café instantáneo en la alacena y un paquete de cigarrillos que el androide le había confiscado al detective. Bajo su mirada hacía aquella flor azul sobre sus manos. Ahora, ese nuevo boleto que había olvidado Gavin sobre la cama de Jericó, se sumaba a los tanto que provocaban el pensarlo.

Cerró sus parpados artificiales.

Debía entrar a su palacio mental y desenredar aquellos cables sueltos dentro de sí. Organizar sus sentires por su compañero de trabajo y controlar la inestabilidad que se empeñaba en permanecer en su programa. Ignoro el tiempo y, en un instante, la sala se desvaneció en un bosque infinito iluminado por las luciérnagas. El otoño de afuera, parecía afectar a la gran cantidad de árboles, guiando el rumbo de su verde con la brisa simulada, revoloteando los pastizales oscuros en conjunto de las mariposas. 

En realidad, su software solo recreaba predeterminadamente un lago y un puente rodeado de plantas, pero aquel bosque era el resultado de dedicar su programación al detective. Y aquello fue el retrato perfecto de su combinación. 

El humano no estaba allí, en aquel precioso paisaje, tan solo se mostraba en una forma vaga. En destellos momentáneos reflejados contra el agua cristalina de la cascada a pasos de donde estaba, detrás de las pantallas flotantes. La atmósfera roció esferas brillantes y círculos fulgentes de luz en auroras. Verdes, como el brillo de Gavin y, celestes, como el iris de RK900. 

Se disperso en su andar sin final, hasta llegar al agua falsa de su programa, cerrando todas las pestañas de imágenes. Preguntándose que era lo que Gavin estaba buscando haciendo todo eso. ¿Por qué todo seguía igual?, ¿En que había fallado Nines?

Y esos centímetros de encontrarse, parecían años luz de distancia en la despedida repentina que le dedico el humano. ¿Que debía hacer?, si siempre daba todo de él para amarlo. Y continuar ocultando su sentir era un camino muy fácil, pero a pesar de serlo, no quería hacerlo. 

¡No había obtenido su libertad solo para ignorarla!

Él quería que Gavin lo dejase amarlo. 

¿Pero que cómo podría demostrarle a Gavin que él realmente, realmente quería dedicarle su eternidad?, ¿Cómo podría expresar las tantas emociones que pueden fluir dentro del paisaje nocturno del bosque? 

Al lado suyo el capullo de su planta favorita salió de la tierra con delicadeza. RK900 parpadeo sin entender, él no estaba creándolas. Agacho su rostro y acerco su mano hacía la flor hermosa. Y apenas sus dedos rozaron contra un pétalo, esta despertó y, a su alrededor, varías hicieron lo mismo. La inestabilidad se manifestó a su lado, recreando la silueta del humano. Apretó sus labios, congelándose ante la repentina figura de su amado. Extendió su mano a la del contrario, pero cuando se tocaron, la imagen de Reed se deshizo en flores y su programa lo hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. Abriendo sus ojos, regresando a su solitario departamento sin Gavin. 

Su visión tardo más de lo normal en adaptarse de nuevo en su sala de estar, irritándolo. Entendió entonces, el por qué el humano detestaba que lo despertara a la mañana cuando dormía. Aún era temprano para ir a trabajar y reencontrarse con Gavin, pero su HUD creaba caminos, misiones y posibilidades para ver al humano. Pero él las pospuso a todas. 

Primero, quería calmarse, encontrarse tal vez entre el enredo de sus pensamientos. Para que al tener al detective al frente de él, poder hablar sin apartar su mirada y saber que decir. Porque, además, quería respetar la decisión del detective sin dejar de apreciarlo. Él no podía obligarlo y dejarse controlar por sus sentimientos de esa forma tan carente de razón. No, no podía. 

_Mas quería hacerlo, porque amaba perderse en la atracción de Reed._

Su LED bailo en amarillo hasta alcanzar el azul. Si el humano ya sabía lo que él sentía, no había razón para ocultarlo. Y aunque cualquier ser racional diera a su relación como una causa perdida, RK900 iba a intentarlo. Una y otra vez. Porque sabía que nadie más que Nines podría llegar a amarlo con todo su software como él. Así que, aunque la lógica le decía que de nada servía seguir al detective en su estasis, si este ya lo había rechazado, él decidió encontrar la forma la forma de llegar a Reed. Comprender sus palabras vacilantes y entender sus explosiones. Mientras, en el proceso, continuaría amándolo dentro de un archivo secreto, como siempre lo hizo. Porque no podía evitar el sentimiento eterno de las miles emociones que se colaban en sus procesadores con cada roce sin intención con el humano. 

Y aunque la ilusión se etiquetase como algo "exclusivo del humano", en el color esperanza de su LED, el androide derrumbo la fragilidad de los arquetipos. Apoyo la flor sobre la mesa con delicadeza y con su amor vigente, se levantó del sillón para esperar, ansiosamente, el verlo, para estar siempre con él. 

_¿Y qué si debía volver a donde alguna vez inicio?_

El tiempo que le tomase, no le importaba. Empezaría de cero y permanecería a su lado en cada anochecer de su existir, esperando que, en algún momento, su mensaje fuera respondido con otro "te amo" de Gavin...

* * *

Convenció a Tina que se vaya luego de visitar la tumba de Roselin Reed. Ya que quería recurrir a la acogedora soledad para acomodar su mierda. No lo dijo con esas palabras, pero de alguna forma, la influyo para que regresara a su casa con su pareja, con una mentira creíble en un: "Nos vemos mañana, Tina" y un apretón fuerte de despedida. 

Las pastillas para dormir se disolvieron dentro del té de manzanilla, mientras él se lamentaba no poder quedarse. Y lo que prometió algún tiempo atrás, neutralizo el efecto de todo lo que intentara hacerlo dormitar. Ni siquiera el aroma a lavanda en su mesa de luz lo ayudo a provocar, en él, la tan esperada visita del sueño.

Y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, gasto la noche en frustrarse viendo los testimonios de las personas que habían sufrido su misma enfermedad y decidieron operarse. El final del lapicero sobre el escritorio estaba mordisqueado ante la idea fugaz de realizarse la cirugía. No obstante, aunque lo pensase, no era el camino que él quería tomar. No quería renunciar a sus emociones, cerrándose en la realidad física y eliminar toda emoción, _irónicamente como un robot_. Exhalo el humo del cigarrillo en espirales y busco dentro del cajón del mueble, un bloc de notas, un sobre y, luego, se encamino al sofá, para comenzar a escribir aquello que guardaba hace tiempo.

El sol calentaba cada vez menos. Las plantas teñidas de anaranjado se infiltraban por la ventana del comedor del departamento de Gavin y crujientes danzaban por la sala. Suaves despedidas se escuchaban en el viento entre las conversaciones de las hojas: _Adiós al verano, a los colores dorados, adiós al cielo resplandeciente... adiós a Nines._

Detuvo la lapicera sobre el papel, remarcando las palabras sin mirar bien lo que estaba escribiendo. Solo garabateaba oraciones inconclusas. Porque aquellos sentimientos que no podía transmitir en voz alta, tampoco lograba plasmarlos en el papiro. Alrededor de él, los bollos se sumaban acompañados de resoplos y gritos ahogados de frustración. La tinta trazaba leves palpitares y él las arrancaba del cuaderno con brusquedad, sin sentirse satisfecho de aquello que trataba de describir.

Lanzó el bolígrafo contra la pared ante el sexto escrito, apagando el cigarrillo contra el cenicero lleno, para luego dejar caer su cabeza hacía atrás del sofá de cuero. Sus compañeros de vida lo observaban sin comprenderlo. Gavin se ahogaba entre el azul de su escrito pensando a Nines. Miro el techo con detenimiento, pidiéndole a la musa dormida en cada segundo que lo ayudara a llevar su corazón al papel. El café se mecía con el viento que entraba por la ventana, enfriándose cada vez más. Y aunque esa era su tercera dosis de cafeína del día, al no ser el café que preparaba RK900, su paladar se negaba a sentirse a gusto, porque su cuerpo era igual de caprichoso cuando de Nines se trataba.

La muerte burlona pasaba por allí en varias ocasiones, amagando a acercarse a sus labios con la llegada de nuevas flores, pero siempre se detenía a fragmentos de sus labios y no le permitía al detective acompañarla a esa tan esperada caminata eterna por su jardín. Y él la esperaba con impaciencia, quizás tanto como alguna vez lo deseo cuando era joven, porque de igual forma le rogaba entre bufidos de impaciencia que no lo hiciera esperar más y que simplemente le tomara de la mano.

—...puto infierno –— insultó por lo bajo, apoyando su brazo sobre su rostro. Bruto se acercó a él, con el pelaje desordenado y la lapicera entre sus colmillos —. Oh, gracias pequeño... — tomo el bolígrafo con su mano y el felino entre un maullido se acurrucó a su lado junto con los otros dos. 

Reed no estaba solo. Sus fieles felinos continuaban a su par, sin renunciar a la idea que el torpe de su querido humano, dejara de buscar la muerte. Siete vidas cada uno y decidieron pasar todas ellas al lado de Gavin. Acompañándolo en aquella soledad, relajándolo con ronroneos de afecto.

—« Jodido Nines: » ¿Qué tal si empiezo así? — miro a los gatos, estos negaron con la cabeza y sisearon — ¡Solo decía! — chilló arrugando el papel —. Y que tal: «¿Querido Nines alias pinchazo de plástico?» — gruñeron, mostrándole sus garras — ¡Mierda, ya entendí! No- ¡No me arañen bastardos! — le devolvió la tinta a su bolígrafo con la luz de su alma y empezó a rayar el comienzo de una carta, mientras el otoño lo rodeaba de inspiración.

No era bueno escribiendo, había sido tan solo un hobby vago de secundaría, ya que había pertenecido a una banda como guitarrista y vocalista compositor en algunas ocasiones. Por lo que el crear frases sobre el mundo y sus mierdas jamás había sido un problema. Pero ahora al frente del papel, comprendió que escribir sobre el sentimiento del amor sin caer en el tinte de la obsesión y dependencia, era... bastante difícil. Más cuando su enfermedad se trataba específicamente de eso. Su puta vida dependía de lo que Nines sintiera. Y Gavin por más que lo amase y no se arrepintiera de hacerlo, despreciaba lo retorcido de la situación a la que estaba atado, que indirectamente, arrastraba a RK900 de por medio. Y aunque fuera correspondido, Reed no estaba preparado para estar en una relación, _no después de tanta mierda._

No sabía si estaba listo para ser acompañado en su soledad. 

Giro la lapicera entre sus dedos y se le cayó al suelo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante el fracaso del intentar y se levantó. 

Se decidió a calentarse el café, esperando que eso le sirva de ayuda para centrarse, porque ni siquiera tenía las bellas fotografías que se había tomado con el androide para despertar a la dulzura dentro de él y derramar miel sobre su carta.

Todo se perdió en aquella tarjeta de memoria. Porque, además, no se acordaba de su contraseña de Drive para buscarlas de allí. Ya había probado con: _"Putos androides", "Hank se la come", "Connor es un perro faldero"; "Gatitos"._ Pero ninguna era la correcta. Y no es como si pudiera llamar a RK900 para pedirle _amablemente_ que su menta helada iluminara de ideas cristalinas su bolígrafo.

Y entre pensar, metió la taza dentro del microondas y espero unos minutos, con sus manos metidas en su campera, que el líquido se calentara. Esa seguramente iba a ser su nueva rutina de vida cercana a la muerte: encerrarse en su casa, con sus gatos, preso de una enfermedad. Oh, eso ya lo había vivido hace tiempo. 

_Arrugo la nariz ante el recuerdo reflejo del año dos mil veinte._

La cerámica giraba tanto como la mente del humano, en ondas agobiantes. Y en un pitido molesto, advirtió que ya había cumplido su misión. Abrió la puerta del aparato y tomó la taza con sus manos sin esperar a que se enfrié, quemándose en el acto. Suspiro frustrado y espero unos segundos, con el rojo en sus dedos, para volver a intentar agarrarla. 

¡Con cuidado esta vez!

Recordó entonces, las veces que no supo tratar con el androide y lo hirió con sus palabras, por no saber cómo disculparse. Las ramas dejaron nuevos tallos dentro de él, apretando su pecho en el acto. Reed bebió un sorbo del café y retomo su camino al sillón con tristeza. El dolor en su tórax hizo que su visión se desenfocara y no pudiera notar el mueble delante de él, chocando contra esta y derramando la bebida en el suelo junto con nuevas flores. Pegó su cabeza al suelo sintiéndose idiota, enrojeciendo su frente. Los gatos se acercaron a él y lamieron su rostro para que se levantase. Los miro y sopló el mechón rebelde que caía sobre sus ojos y entre el resoplo de la rabia, se reincorporo. Resonó su lengua en su paladar al ver el desastre. Su taza continuaba con intacta, pero su ropa y suelo estaban empapados.

Limpio con enojo el piso y se quitó la remera, camino hasta su habitación tirando en el camino la prenda sobre el lavamanos del baño y entro a su cuarto. Busco entre su placar la playera que el androide le había regalado para su cumpleaños pasado. Era una de sus prendas favoritas, además de su chaqueta, por supuesto. 

Sobre la tela negra, tenía estampado la imagen de un gato sosteniendo un café y la frase: _"Bring me a coffee, dipshit"_. 

No solía usarla más allá de su departamento porque no quería arruinarla. Así que la usaba en secreto en sus noches de soledad, imaginándose al androide. Porque su fragancia a eucalipto continuaba en esta y Gavin nunca dejaba de sentirse cómodo al usarla.

Observo su reflejo en el espejo y giro suavemente su cabeza para aquella marca corrida en su cuello. Dibujo una mueca, pensando que tal vez el moverse cuando se la estaban colocando no había sido una buena idea. Respiro con aprieto y regreso con pasos livianos al sofá, sosteniendo la carta en sus manos.

El papel se traslucía al elevarlo sobre el hilo de sol que entraba por la ventana ante la ausencia momentánea de las nubes grises. Era lo último que debía hacer, escribirle un adiós a Nines. Ya había cumplido - _a su manera-_ aquello que se había propuesto la mañana después de que la primera flor se deslizara de sus labios.

Quito de su lista de cosas antes de partir las conversaciones con las personas que tuvo pendiente por tantos años, el encontrar un nuevo hogar para sus gatos y el despedirse, indirectamente, de su hermano y, joder, mejor amiga. Con la promesa vacía de verla vestida de blanco frente al altar. Pero aun quedaban cosas por aclarar, sentimientos por el androide que nunca supo expresar o decir, ahora los plasmaba sobre el papel. Sonreía y su lagrimal contenía las lágrimas. Las letras se corrían ante las pequeñas gotas, el papel se arrugaba con las crecientes punzadas que le producía el pesar del punto. 

Cada nuevo pensamiento era trazado en un adiós y Gavin los recitaba en voz alta, en una que otra ocasión para asegurarse de que sintiera aquello que escribía. Se avergonzó al saber que todo eso no era más que un reflejo de su corazón de piedra y se detuvo unos segundos a tontear sobre qué diría aquel detective del pasado si se viera allí, solo como siempre y más enamorado que nunca. Se reiría y en un fruncir de ceño le recalcaría lo miserable que había resultado.

Y es que el alejar a Nines nunca le funciono, porque regresaba a él. Pero por más la borra del café que le preparaba RK le demostrara que su futuro era a su lado, él la ignoraba, porque la inseguridad le susurraba al oído a la par, que aquella dependencia iba a matarlo y qué el androide no podría amarlo jamás. Que nadie podría hacerlo y que al final del camino, el amor lo abandonaría luego de derrumbarlo por completo.

Él no podía creer la idea de ser amado ni la de amar, porque esa era su percepción del mundo, de sí mismo. Y como si de un mantra oscuro se tratase, el: " _me lo merezco_ " contamino toda su alma. Apretando su cuello para que se ahogase en las palabras guardadas. Su corazón vibro profundamente y su respiración se entrecorto mientras se acercaba al final de la carta. Sus manos temblaron sobre el papel, las luces pedían salir y la sangre se derramo sobre el papel. Las ramas avanzaron más, amenazantes contra sus vías respiratorias.

_Y él lo intento..._

Intento retomar el control sobre su cuerpo, pero no pudo. Hiperventilaba esbozando las palabras restantes. La imagen frente a sus ojos comenzaba a hacerse impreciso y el bolígrafo se volvió a caer sobre el suelo. Pero, aunque estuviera asfixiándose, la levanto y con su pulso tambaleante se dedicó a terminar la carta.

Las flores caían de él como siempre lo hicieron, dejando ecos titubeantes. Tras de trazar el "te amo" de despedida, Gavin dibujo punto final. Y dejándose llevar casi por completo en los recuerdos de las pupilas de RK900, cayó sin delicadeza sobre el tapiz. Arrastrando las letras y corriendo la tinta en el proceso del caer.

No podía respirar bien, parpadeaba cada vez más lentamente sintiendo su pecho hundirse en contracciones, ocultando el verde de su mirada detrás de sus parpados. 

Miro fugazmente a su lado la carta terminada y no pudo evitar que la curva de sus labios embozaran una sonrisa débil ante la nostalgia. Y, perdiendo la percepción de su alrededor por completo, _susurró el nombre de Nines en lo que parecía el ultimo suspiro de su corazón..._

* * *


	13. 12

* * *

Todos los rincones en donde Gavin solía resonar, estaban vacíos aquella mañana.

En ese despertar del sol, el comienzo del horario laboral fue calmo, porque esta vez no estaba la voz de Gavin para resaltar por todo el recinto siendo arrastrado por Nines para comenzar a trabajar. Contrario a esos días cálidos, ahora un silencio desolador inundaba el desierto dentro del departamento de policía. Las personas se movían, manejados por la costumbre y se desenfocaban en figuras distantes a RK900. Y mientras intentaba registrar a Gavin entre tanta opacidad, los compañeros de trabajo se interpusieron en su búsqueda, llenando de preguntas su procesador.

Que, — si estaba bien —, preguntaban.

— Perfectamente —, respondía por compromiso.

Y es que, en verdad, los análisis de su cuerpo daban resultados relativamente positivos. Opuesto con la recuperación humana, él no necesitaba de cicatrices ni procesos extensos para regularizar su sistema. Pero, comparable con el dolor que alguna vez le causó a Gavin la espera del suspiro de Nines, la flor marchita dentro de su bolsillo lo afligía en la espera de encontrarse con el detective.

— Hay algo... fuera de lugar —, pensó entonces.

Las personas estaban actuando jodidamente extraño y no conseguía comprender el porqué de esto. Y mientras se mantenía en la duda amarillenta, rompiendo la poca distancia, Chen -quien apenas estaba entrando al recinto- salto a abrazarlo. Lo envolvió en el rencuentro, tras días esperando su activación. RK correspondió al afecto con tacto, escuchando en el apretón un agradecimiento del alma que, aquel día cercano, 900 le haya salvado la vida a su torpe -pero querido- mejor amigo.

La idea de perderlo no solo provoco que el corazón de Tina doliera, si no también alcanzo al androide.

Nines tenía en claro lo pasajero de la vida humana, sin embargo, el asimilarlo y pensarlo en Gavin, era algo que detestaba. Esa diferencia entre sus eternidades disparaba contra el metal a prueba de balas de su bomba de thirium y con la pesadez del temor se hacía paso a su centro.

Detestaba, sobre todo, ver el escritorio que alguna vez compartieron juntos, desocupado. Las pistas de Gavin permanecían allí, pero sin él junto a estas, no tenían el mismo valor. El telgopor apilado, las notas que alguna vez le dedicó sobre granos de café filtrado, los pelos de gatos sobre la silla y algún que otro cigarrillo suelto, se sentían lejanos... 

Y él solo podía preguntarse el porqué: ¿Por qué el humano decidió ponerle fin a esa relación de tal forma?

Sin previo aviso, se alejó de él, dejándolo solo en el recinto con más preguntas que respuestas. Y de igual forma, ansioso y para dentro de sí, por más irracional que les pueda resultar, le preguntaba al sentimiento porqué debía ser tan complicado -por decir poco- y asimismo tan adictivo. Esto no venía en sus instructivos, tampoco estaba plasmado en el metal con el que había sido construido. En su 'chip' no existía una actualización que pudiera descargar de cómo tratar o enamorar a un Detective, pero se las ingeniaría para adaptarse a esos límites trazados por Gavin y respetarlos, para evitar tocar la barrera roja al frente de él y mantenerse quieto de hacer cualquier estupidez.

Debía apaciguar cualquier emoción con su profesionalismo y calmar, además, su absurda necesidad de pensarlo constantemente. Así que, sin muchas alternativas, se colocó la corbata de la razón para excusar el tiempo perdido y se ató a la idea de que, quizás y solo tal vez, algún día el humano estuviera dispuesto a conversar todo lo que guardaba. Planto su determinación en el raciocinio y, de esta forma, se retuvo de buscarlo las veces que quería verlo -que eso era siempre- a través de ese muro de restricción que ambos colocaron entre ellos.

El choque con el humano del día anterior se reprodujo inconscientemente en su cabeza 

— Concéntrate en el caso — se ordenó a sí mismo al ver las misiones en el costado de su visión —, debo darle su espacio... — regaño a su programa, porque este, tal adicto a la presencia de su compañero, transformaba el querer tenerlo allí en una abstinencia insoportable.

Pero tenía en claro que el presionar a Gavin solo provocaría pasos ceros en el camino para llegar a él. Así que pospuso, tomando el controlador de su sistema y calmo el concordar con él en la tarea consuelo de prestar atención al trabajo que tenía en frente.

Cuadró sus hombros por completo y tocó con el dorso de su mano la puerta de cristal mientras cada nuevo pensar lo desequilibraba. Se oyó un permiso desde adentro y repitiendo que no era momento de prestar atención a su sentir, entró a la oficina.

Jeffrey estaba estresado, rodeado de papeles y cafeína. Levantó su cabeza y sonrió la presencia del otro.

RK busco establecer una conversación tranquila, indagando sobre lo sucedido en su ausencia con lo que respectaba al trabajo y, a lo mejor, también alguna información sobre el detective se colaría entre palabras. Y ante la inquietud del androide, a la par de resoplidos de cansancio, el humano respondió todo resumidamente: Un rumor. Solo un rumor bastó para que el caso que dieron por cerrado el día de la declaración de Gavin, se abriera paso en conjunto de bultos de androides que aclamaban la participación y confirmación de los hechos acontecidos hace seis días atrás por la inteligencia artificial.

Usando la carta de la igualdad de derecho entre especie los abogados del androide HR complicaron la situación. Ahora todo Detroit era consciente del odio del detective por los robots y buena parte de esta comunidad, creyeron las mentiras y exageración del suceso, provocando en el departamento varios inconvenientes. Porque ahora se creía que todo había sido un plan de los humanos para culpar a los robots de lo sucedido y no era tan descabellado de pensar con la relación de humanos/maquinas que reinaba en ese momento. 

La circulación del personal se vio en juego y con ello, la seguridad del traslado de esta máquina. Así que Fowler tomó la decisión de evitar que eso se vuelva algo peor de tratar, y simplemente les daría lo que pedían, atreves del protocolo de que Nines diera su testimonio al respecto. Para, de esta forma, terminar con la tortura de tener a los periodistas detrás. Los mismos exigían sin descanso las aclaraciones a las teorías erróneas que se habían esparcido por la ciudad y, sobre todo, la aparición del detective frente a las cámaras. ¡Pero ni Jeffrey sabía algo de él hace varios días!porque tras su discusión, no volvió a verlo por esos lugares.

Nines alzó una ceja ante la queja del superior y le preguntó el porqué de la inasistencia de Gavin.

— No lo sé — respondió —, pero no va a regresar, no por un buen tiempo. Por lo menos hasta que su condición mejore — compartió la información del caso a Nines desde el ordenador de su escritorio, el androide la recibió sin problemas —. Hasta entonces, ten en cuenta la posibilidad de ser asignado a un nuevo compañero.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Nuevo compañero — repitió extendiendo el expediente de otros humanos —, la fecha de retorno es indefinida, así que lo correcto es: no sobrecargarte de trabajo, no después del último caso.

Nines apretó su mandíbula.

— No — negó con firmeza y filo —, no necesito otro compañero. Esperare el regreso de Gavin.

Jeffrey tuvo que apretar el puente de su nariz para asegurarse que aquella hostilidad del androide fuera algo real. Siempre solía callar y simplemente aceptar las órdenes del mayor, porque realmente no estaba interesado en discutir con él. Trabajo o lo que fuese, por más complicado que sea, lo aceptaba. Incluso en un comienzo, se resignó a ser compañero del Gavin por más que le pareciera una burla el ser emparejado con una persona tan irritable.

Sin embargo, esta vez se enfrentó a la imposición, ¡Si Fowler pensaba que iba a renunciar a Gavin tan fácilmente, estaba equivocado!

— Nadie puede compararse con la destreza de Gavin — deslizó el papel a donde su superior, rechazando la oferta —. Le agradezco, pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta.

— ¡Temporal, RK900, temporal! — devolvió con rudeza —. No podemos depender de la actitud infantil de Reed, ni de sus decisiones — masajeo su sien —. No es una opción simplemente perder el tiempo esperando al detective. Nines, hay trabajo por hacer, ¡La vida sigue!

Presionó sus manos detrás de su espalda con impotencia.

— Le pido que desista, puedo encargarme del trabajo por mi cuenta hasta que Gavin se recupere de... — ladeo la cabeza, deteniendo su hablar —, espere, ¿Qué problema de salud tiene mi compañero? — preguntó con preocupación, recordando la lesión del tobillo que había reconocido su HUD cuando lo escaneo en la sala de Jericó.

Seguramente en unos días se recuperaría, una semana como mucho... ¿Por qué lo incierto?

Jeffrey pensó la respuesta y apartó su mirada con su barbilla apoyada en sus nudillos.

— Eso es confidencial, lo lamento.

El entrecejo de Nines se unió suavemente.

_¿Confidencial?, ¿Una leve lesión de talón?_

Bufó molestado por el hecho de que, ahora, todo lo relacionado con su compañero parecía algo ajeno a él. Y no necesitaba analizarlo tanto para darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Faltaba algo además de la presencia de Gavin, información que le estaban ocultando...

Sin embargo, aún con la certeza de aquello, cerró las notificaciones de la curiosidad y obligó a la cordura a mantenerse a su lado. Relajo su expresión, dando en cuenta de que Jeffrey está siendo razonable y no podía enojarse con él por lo que Reed le escondía.

Confidencial, por supuesto y si bien ojear el expediente médico lo tentaba, desistió de hacerlo. Porque Gavin se lo pidió y si esa era una forma de alcanzarlo, entonces esperaría que lo que sea que tuviese que decirle, fuera él el que lo hiciera y no su tecnología avanzada infiltrada en los datos de salud del humano.

Apagó todo cuestionamiento y sentir con la prudencia de su función y con lo que estaba diseñado para hacer: analizar, deducir y trabajar.

Los policías escoltaron a Robert a la sala de interrogatorios, esperando la presencia del androide RK. Connor y Hank se prepararon para presenciar la interpelación del otro lado, pero antes de entrar a la sala, RK800 lo detuvo con preocupación a simple vista.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Connor?

— Tú frecuencia está alterada, puedo percibir la alteración en tu bomba de tirio – notó –, Nines, tú... ¿Realmente estás preparado para ver los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió aquel día?

— Por supuesto — contestó, quitando el brazo con delicadeza de su hermano en su hombro —, escuche la declaración grabada sobre lo ocurrido.

— Escucharlo no es lo mismo que verlo — insistió —, lo que veas puede desestabilizar aún más tu software. Tu LED no desiste del rojo, temo una sobrecarga-

— Connor — habló Anderson —, está bien. Nines sabe lo que hace — Hank apoyó suavemente su mano en el costado de su pareja —. Chico, si no te sientes preparado, no continúes — pidió con suavidad.

Y si el ceño de este ya estaba bajo, peor lo estaba luego de escuchar eso. Si, no negaría que escuchar el testimonio lo devasto, pero... ¿Qué era lo que había en esos recuerdos que alteraba tanto a su hermano?

Entró a la sala con pasos sonoros y el Tracis se asustó completamente al verlo. Este, atado sobre la mesa, intentaba -inútilmente- evitar la mirada juzgadora del modelo frente de él. RK900 mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados, viéndolo debajo de su barbilla con desprecio y superioridad de inteligencia.

Al verlo, el odio tiñó su LED. Ese androide al frente, era la causante de todas las cosas que Gavin había testificado, con el dolor oculto detrás de su voz apagada. Sentía un gran rencor al saber que ese pedazo de chatarra insignificante, hubiera siquiera pensado en arrebatarle la vida a su preciado humano.

Y por supuesto que no: ¡No tendría piedad!

_Lo haría pagar por cada marca, herida y moretón que el HR400 provocó en la tez de Gavin._

Procedió a ir directo al grano, ya que solo necesitaba que le compartiera la información en flashbacks de memoria. Sin decir una palabra, más que formalidades, desató la mano del contrario y extendió la suya ansiosamente anhelado esas respuestas que necesitaba. Esas que contenía HR en su base de datos. El contrario cedió al contacto sin reclamo, espantado ante la frialdad en la mirada de su igual.

Era como... si la empatía se hubiera eliminado del diccionario del androide. 

_Como si la razón por la cual había sido diseñado se posará por unos segundos en su divergencia y le dedicará un silencio capaz de hacer dudar al otro de su propia inmortalidad._

Estiro su brazo con su piel contraída y Nines hizo lo mismo.

Apenas la conexión forzada surgió, RK900 comenzó a recibir todos aquellos archivos que su programa le exigía. Y como si estuviera a punto de resolver el enigma más imposible del mundo -es decir, el de Gavin Reed-, en su programa se reprodujo varios momentos pasados vistos desde los ojos de Robert.

Todo estaba surgiendo acorde a lo anteriormente dicho por el detective: en las imágenes se podía ver como el humano era rodeado por el grupo de no pacifistas para luego ser golpeado por Robert en la cabeza.

Gavin cerrando sus ojos antes de alcanzar a leer por completo los mensajes le provocó un cortocircuito, interfiriendo en su enlace.

Se separó por unos segundos ante la nueva información y silenciando sus pensamientos y confusión, retomo la transferencia del suceso.

Su LED giraba en rojo fuerte ante la visión del detective derramando sangre de sus mejillas y las manos de los otros androides tocándolo, rasgando su ropa y estampando aquel dibujo en degradé.

Y en aquella secuencia consecutiva, los ojos se apartaron del humano y, al regresar Gavin, unas pequeñas flores aparecieron sobre el cemento pulido desgastado que mostraba -en rayones- las historias de las personas que habían pasado por ahí. En el segundo que lo vio, no comprendió su origen, provocando un error de razonamiento acompañado de una falla en el sistema operativo al procesar la propuesta retorcida del Tracis hacía el PL600.

_Y RK realmente no quería continuar viendo aquello._

Se sentía completamente enojado y la misión de neutralizar al androide que le compartía los recuerdos, aumentó cada vez más. Pero todo se detuvo cuando la imagen pasó de estar viendo a los otros androides a enfocarse en Gavin.

_En ese preciso momento, el defecto de su inestabilidad lo suspendió por completo por varios segundos._

Sus procesadores actuaron rápidamente buscando, en su banco de información universal, la respuesta a eso. Los errores, en ese instante, inundaron su sistema, provocando que Nines rompiera el enlace exaltado porque no alcanzaba a comprender aquello que el androide le había compartido ni siquiera eso a lo que su programa le encontró nombre.

_Aquello que alguna vez su compañero oculto, se deslizaba en ese recuerdo de sus labios en pequeñas flores azules._

Nines se hundió en esa brusquedad del saber repentino cuando el Hanahaki Disease irrumpió su software. La explicación de la enfermedad surgió casi al instante, produciendo en un texto flotante los síntomas, la razón y las opciones de tratamiento.

Él estalló en escarlata dorada ante la respuesta. Su percepción visual se llenó completamente de alertas en rojo, marcando en cada cuestionamiento propio, el cruce de electricidad incorrecto. Se sobrecargo de información como temió Connor, y su bomba de tirio se movió en dislocaciones con más energía de la que necesitaba para funcionar.

Y se sintió estúpido, rozando a la inservible, porque tan solo se necesitó unir dos cabos sueltos para darse cuenta de que en cada paso de Gavin las flores hacían presencia. Resaltando la soledad de su fragmentación azul.

Su alrededor se distorsionó por completo. 

Las mangas de su vestimenta comenzaron a arrugarse por la fuerza ejercida sobre estas y las lágrimas de su inestabilidad lo evidenciarlo en frente de todas esas miradas de sorpresa al verlo de esa forma, tan demostrativo y emocional. El lado que solo se lo había mostrado a Reed....

Entre las gotas de cielo, comprendía lo que tanto le repetía Gavin:

« — ¡No puedes sentir esto!»

Y es que, no, él no podía sentir eso que le reclamaba. Por más que Gavin tuviera esa enfermedad y -seguramente- amase a alguien más, por más que lo atacara e intentara alejar, Nines no podía desprender de él la tarea de amarlo de punta a punta que se instaló en él desde la primera brisa de su inestabilidad.

—¿...Por qué tuve que enterarme de esta forma?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Salió de la sala sin más.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre los mensajes? — tembló con angustia.

No le importo los pasos de Hank atrás suyo, no le importo la voz de su hermano pidiendo que se detuviera ni mucho menos el trabajo o el saber a dónde iría exactamente, solo necesitaba irse.

— ¿Por qué me lo estuviste ocultando, Gavin? — sollozó, su tensión aumentó considerablemente al unir las piezas faltantes que el detective trato de ocultar debajo de la alfombra aquel sábado.

Esas señales que detecto débilmente no habían sido solo falsos escenarios creados por su HUD, ni el resultado de pensarlo. Todo eso fue real.

El lio de información golpeo sus procesadores, mientras en cada paso marcado, la claridad repentina lo agrietaba por completo. El saber que, todo este tiempo, el humano estuvo atado al Hanahaki Disease, velando en lo bajo con la desesperación forzada de la enfermedad. Y él... no pudo notarlo.

Aún con las indirectas de Gavin, nunca pensó que era algo más que exageraciones del humano para hablar directamente, quizás estallidos sin puntos de conexión. Pero... tarde descubrió que estaba equivocado, porque ahora sabía con exactitud que nada, absolutamente nada estuvo bien entre ellos... en Reed.

Los recuerdos se enlazaban los unos con los otros, dando una vista paronímica de todas pistas que había dejado caer Gavin mientras el pesar de su mineral resonaba contra las baldosas de la entrada principal del recito. Tanto como si una parte de él quisiera continuar anclado a esa determinación absurda de hacerle caso a las órdenes del humano.

_Como si las arenas movedizas de su angustia lo obligaran, de a poco, a tocar el fondo de su agobio._

Y ahora podía verlo, podía ver su translucencia del otro lado de la barrera, pero no podía quitarla... similar a sus antiguas cadenas de esclavitud predeterminada que se fueron con su divergencia, la tarea de quedarse quieto no lo abandonaba.

Ya no estaba la frecuencia de Gavin para eliminar, con cada acercamiento, aquel limite.

Y, si, dijo que ya no calcularía las posibilidades. Que actuaría con prudencia, pero no pudo evitarlo. La gravedad de la situación lo ameritaba y Nines necesitaba, con desesperación, las posibilidades de correspondencia de la otra persona.

— ¿Cien por ciento? — se detuvo —, ¿Por qué sigues sufriendo...?, ¿Qué jodido bastardo te hace esperar tanto?

El dolor se presentó en una corriente que viajó por todo su cuerpo artificial.

Alguien más era el causante de las sensaciones en Gavin. Llego a la conclusión que él no podría ser. Si jamás lo rechazo, si lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y, no podría ser él. Incluso suprimió todo síntoma para evitar que lo notase y solo podía significar algo...

— No confía en mí, él aún me odia... — sentenció con tristeza.

Y dolía, peor que recibir un disparo directo a su bomba de thirium.

Pero lo que más quemaba, era saber que todo ese tiempo, cuando el humano adolecía, él no había hecho algo para ayudar a aliviar su pesar. Nines solo le produjo más dolor del que el detective sufría. La culpa lo acompaño en su caos interno, recordándole con sutileza que RK presenció todo, absolutamente todo: su tos, la sangre en su barbilla, las ojeras de insomnio congelador, las contracciones en su pecho... mas no supo descubrir sus pétalos, dejándose guiar por sus deducciones equivoques, pasando por alto -inconscientemente- lo que su compañero soportaba en silencio. Y fue la insistencia en reprimir el sentimiento lo que provocó más obstáculos entre ellos.

El sol ser reflejaba en charcos de alguna lluvia pasajera, los autos iban de aquí para allá, oscureciendo el aire con su humo oscuro mientras que las personas esperaban con ansias que el semáforo se coloreara en verde para poder cruzar. Y él esperaba con sus labios temblando que Gavin le diera el permiso para entrar en él, en cambio ahora solo obtenía de su rastro cruces flotantes en sus misiones y errores densos en sus procesadores difíciles de afrontar, difíciles de estabilizar...

El tirio se derramaba en su lagrimal, su cabello dejo caer las ondas de preocupación sobre sus ojos y su corazón artificial se desordenaba junto con su precisión y razón. Porque por más que no debiera pensarlo, la idea de ser él a quien Gavin amaba o eligiera para compartir su extraño amor, no lo abandonaba y rompía por dentro. Se sentía egoísta por pensar en eso, por preocuparse de quien era esa persona y desearle al sol que fuera él.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? — se preguntaba con asfixie de pensamientos erróneos, cruzo la calle sin mirar los costados. 

La bocina sonó con insistencia, alterando sus sentidos artificiales.

— ¡Mira por donde caminas, pelotudo! — exclamó el conductor, frenando rápidamente para evitar chocar con él.

Nines se inclinó para disculparse, volviendo por unos segundos en sí. Preguntándose como podría darse por vencido, si él lo amaría siempre. Sentiría siempre el flechazo al verlo sonreír, se enamoraría incluso en la distancia y sin la necesidad de tocarse. Lo adoraría en sus gritos y escucharía sus silencios, no le importaría quemarse con sus labios o permanecer en sus inviernos.

Amaría sus grises, sus tormentas, su otoño...

— ¿Él es capaz de amarte tanto como yo? — alzó su mirada al algodón de azúcar del cielo.

Conocía perfectamente a Gavin, con la excepción del Hanahaki y el nombre de quien invocaba los capullos dentro de él. Y es que no podía entender... ¡Quien sería tan ciego para no notar el eco de las flores!

_Oh claro, él no podía quejarse si ni con su capacidad fue capaz de notarlas._

Y para no, si Reed supo ocultarlo tan bien detrás de su personalidad, de sus acciones aleatorias para justificarse. La falsedad sobre un papel que ocultaba su condición, el desaparecer luego de cubrir su boca, el ya no poder continuar... ¡Todo tenía sentido!

— ¿Desde cuándo...?

Si él todo se lo daría, no había razón para mentirle y empujarlo de esa forma, de callar tanto al punto de tener que enterarse por terceros.

—... Eres un tramposo, Detective — embozo un puchero, siguiendo el movimiento del aire.

El detective era perfecto en el arte de engaño y enamorarlo. Pero ahí el problema no era su agilidad ni que tan bueno era... él era el idiota que creía en sus chantajes.

Y ahora estaban tan lejos, que no había forma de volver hacía atrás ni de recuperar los minutos en que el humano no estaba. No había máquina del tiempo capaz de devolverlo aquel baile para poder pegarle aún más a él, para regresar a aquel puente y besarlo o volver a aquella noche para dormir entre sus piernas y esperar el primer bostezo del sol a su lado, sin importarle los porcentajes, sin importarle nada.

Pero... era demasiado tarde, el temporizador se burlaba marcando los segundos determinados que sobrepasaban los minutos otorgados.

« — No puedo ser tu felicidad si en el proceso me quitas el aire. Perdóname, pero no puedo más con esto.»

Su estrategia para alcanzarlo fallo, gasto las oportunidades que tenía. Tal vez ahora simplemente debía aprender a vivir sin él...

El viento desordenó su cabello y el destino negó. 

— ¡Nines, espera!

La voz de Anderson pegó sus pies a la tierra, deteniendo su paso con aspereza.

— Das pasos... muy largos — fatigo entrecortadamente —, pensé que no te alcanzaría...

RK900 lo miro con sofoco, buscando vagamente en la mirada de Hank, las respuestas a todas sus inquietudes que lo ahogaban en su errar persistente.

— Perdón — se disculpó apartando la mirada —, no me siento en condiciones de terminar con el interrogatorio — apretó sus labios —, no por este momento, yo-- necesito estabilizarme.

— No te disculpes chico — quito importancia, mirando su desesperación —... ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que viste en el enlace?

Sus manos temblaron mientras las apretaba ante el sin fin de especulaciones en sus operadores. 

— Gavin esta-- tiene — gimió. Anderson parecía saber a qué se refería sin siquiera decírselo —, un momento, ¿Tú sabías sobre su condición?

— Si, lo sé — confesó bajando su mirada a sus pies —, lo sé hace tiempo — agrego con culpa, mirando la inestabilidad en los ojos del androide.

Y quizás solo era un disparate de Anderson, pero, aunque la inteligencia artificial era conocido por solo poder hacer dos expresiones, en aquel momento estaba hecho un desastre de manifestaciones de emociones artificiales.

Mueco la angustia ante la confesión del humano.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Hank? — poso su mano sobre su bomba de tirio —, sea o no yo esa persona, merecía saberlo. Sabes lo mucho que significa Gavin para mí — hablo con reclamo ante la absurda decisión del contrario de encubrir al detective.

— No quise ocultártelo — corrigió con sinceridad —, pero no me correspondía decírtelo. Ese jodido hijo de puta... creí que te lo diría pronto — frunció el ceño, anclando una nueva razón para patear a Gavin más tarde.

— ¿Y cuando iba a ser eso? — bufó —, sé que no es tu culpa, pero Hank... yo nunca hice nada por él — sentenció, el tirio que recorría su cuerpo caía sobre su ropa oscura — sufría adelante mío y yo — quebró su voz —, nunca hice nada para ayudarlo en su dolor. Y ni siquiera — cubrió su rostro, bombeando profundamente –... ¡Ni siquiera sé que debo hacer!, si él ama a alguien más, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

— ¿Alguien más?, puto cristo... — resopló.

— Debí darme cuenta antes — ignoro las palabras del contrario —, soy un idiota. ¿De qué sirve poder descifrar mil cosas si no puedo hacerlo con Gavin?

Las personas que pasaban por ahí, miraban con sorpresa el tono de voz de Nines. Su angustia se dejaba en evidencia en cada palabra y se expresaba completamente en lo dicho.

— Lo que es peor, todos los caminos parecen querer llevarme hacía él — trazo un mohín —, ¡Pero las paredes siguen acumulándose! — exploto con reproche —. Esto no puede pasarme a mí, supera los límites de mi compresión. Las emociones deberían ser algo humano, esto: — alzó su mano, mostrando como su piel artificial se contraía al pensar al detective — ¡No debería controlarme como a ustedes su corazón!, ¡No debo ser tan débil! — se quejó con soberbia —, ¿Qué se supone que tengo hacer?, ¿Borrar todos mis recuerdos con Gavin?, no, ¡Mi software esta encaprichado con amarlo! _Se que voy a hacerlo... aunque intente evitarlo._

Anderson respiro profundamente, escuchándolo atentamente mientras pensaba que todo aquello que estaba diciendo en voz alta había sido algo que RK900 había estado reprimiendo dentro de él por tanto tiempo. 

— Eso que tú dices que no debería controlarte, es parte de la vida Nines...

Interrumpió la ola de preguntas.

— Significa que estas vivo — sonrió tocando su corazón artificial —, y si, joder, es complicado, te comprendo chico. Tus fusibles deben estar por explotar intentando descifrar las idioteces que hace el pobre bastardo de Gavin por ser un puto inestable que no sabe expresar lo que siente — describió en insultos, con una ira creciente por el detective —. Pero te aseguro chico, que, en todos estos años de conocerlo, por nadie, ¡Absolutamente por nadie! — movió su dedo señalador de arriba abajo — Reed fue capaz de expresar tanto por alguien como lo hizo con vos — le aseguro, intentando tranquilizar la inseguridad del androide que apreciaba como parte de su familia.

— ¡El me detesta Hank! — unió sus cejas con fuerza —, por eso expresa odio, solo eso. Me odia porque soy un androide — pulso su LED con furia.

— Puta madre, ¿odiarte? — cuestiono con impaciencia —. Lo conoces mejor que nadie, ¿Tú realmente crees que Gavin Reed se quedaría a tu lado si te odiara?, ¿¡Con lo jodido que es!? – protesto —. Si pudiera compartirte lo que vi, verías con que dulzura en un ser tan acido como es él, se mantuvo a tu lado esperando que despertaras. Por más que lo pateábamos para que volviera a su casa, se las ingeniaba para entrar y permanecer a tu lado.

Nines disintió con su cabeza.

— Imposible, eso no puede ser real. Las posibilidades, ¡Los porcentajes! todo apuntan a nuestra incompatibilidad--

— ¡A la mierda con las posibilidades y la incompatibilidad! — freno su parloteo resonando su paladar y tirando su mano hacía atrás —. Joder chico, piénsalo de esta forma: las flores responden a los gustos de la persona que el jodido de Reed ama — RK asintió —. Bien, sin pensar responde: ¿Quién?, ¿Quién conoces que sea tan quisquilloso de amar a las plantas exóticas de ese tipo?, ¿Quién estuvo al lado del jodido de Gavin todo este tiempo?

RK900 presiono sus labios, miro para varias direcciones en un fragmento de segundo y regreso su mirada a la de Anderson, con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Tú--?

— ¡Jesús! — grito exasperado por la respuesta, choco su rostro con sus palmas —, piénsalo de nuevo, chico. Estoy seguro que sabes la respuesta — palmo su hombro con familiaridad —, no la niegues...

— ¡No lo sé Hank, no lo sé! — repitió con desesperación —, yo no... yo no puedo ser. Gav no podría amarme, ¡Soy-- soy un androide!

— ¡Eres más que solo un androide!, tú eres... tú, no importa de lo que estés hecho. Tirio o sangre, da lo mismo — le recordó golpeando sus mejillas, diciendo algo parecido a lo que el detective le dijo —. Sabes que te considero parte de mi familia y mierda, puedo entender la pesadez de tu corazón artificial porque Connor y yo pasamos por lo mismo que tú con Gavin. ¿Pero... sabes una cosa, chico? — curvo sus labios con delicadeza — con el tiempo te das cuenta de que las etiquetas ya no funcionan como excusas, y que lo único que queda es lo que uno bombea o bueno, en tu caso, lo que navega por la corriente de tu existir — explico desde su experiencia —, ¿Qué es lo que circula por tus cables, Nines? — titubeo —, ¿Realmente crees que existe esa incompatibilidad que tanto dices?

900 dejo de tiritar su inseguridad y freno el movimiento acelerado de sus tuercas para pensar las palabras de Anderson.

—...No — respondió por lo bajo —, pero... es la última carta que me queda para afrontar el que no soy yo a quien ama — concluyo ocultando su celeste detrás de sus manos.

Hank apretó su barba, exhalando con pesadez — Mm — tarareo.

Nines miro con extrañeza la reacción del contrario.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto secamente.

— ¿No eres tú? — carcajeo —, joder ¿Quién sabe--? — preguntó retóricamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — chilló —, lógicamente no lo soy, ¿Cómo explicarías que su enfermedad persista si nunca lo rechace?, no digas tonterías, Hank.

— Demonios, ustedes son el uno para el otro, igual de idiotas obstinados — susurro, el teniente encogió sus hombros —. Si tanto quieres saber, ¿Qué tal si se lo preguntas a él? — aconsejo dándole una palmada en su espalda —, digo, ¿Qué pierdes intentándolo, Nines?

RK900 vacilo, como si las palabras del humano fueran una cachetada de corriente a su centro.

— ¿Qué pierdo...?

Si ya había perdido su seguridad en estar excluido del sentimiento y ya había perdido a Gavin por ocultárselo... ¿Qué perdía ahora? se preguntó difuminando las palabras de Anderson de fondo.

— Si chico, si tanto lo amas, ¿Qué es lo que te retiene de hacerlo?

Delante de él, la barrera que impedía su sentir mostró su fragilidad, invitándolo a palpitar.

Curvo sus puños, perdiéndose en la duda de Gavin. Pero solo basto que una imagen de este se manifestara en sus procesadores para encontrarse y saber con certeza, estuviera en lo correcto o no, lo que él quería hacer.

« — Tú sabes la respuesta, no la niegues.»

Las palabras inconclusas que alguna vez el humano le dedico, rebotaban contra su software, acompañándolo en la incertidumbre de sus manos que, de a poco, alcanzaba a tocar aquella restricción. Y con la misma determinación que tuvo de querer continuar amándolo aun sabiendo que ellos eran diferentes y lo complicado que podría resultar, con tan solo dar un paso adelante sobrepaso aquel limite frágil y derrumbo el obstáculo en miles de fragmentos.

Las restricciones que alguna vez lo aprisionaron a estar lejos de detective se desplomaron en su deseo de verlo.

Y entonces, entre tantos errores y aciertos, entre las palabras que nunca se dijeron por miedo a hacerlo, encima de las prisas e incertidumbres y sobre todo ese desequilibrio....

_RK900 eligió a Gavin._

* * *


	14. Final

* * *

Sonó la tarde como un suave rasgueo de guitarra, acompañada con el sol bañado en oro puro. El roció de la mañana se evaporó por completo difumándose en las nubes dentro de aquel ensueño precioso en donde el humano invocaba al androide, en varias ocasiones.

Se escucho el suave bombeo de la caja musical dentro de su pecho mientras embozaba sueños fugaces en donde pensaba lo fácil que había resultado el amarlo.

Tan fácil que Gavin dudaba que aquel sentir haya sido tan solo un capricho espontaneo del destino. Y es que el amor siempre había sido tan ajeno a él... tintes que no planeaba ver en su blanco y negro. Más, contra las apuestas de la desesperanza, RK900 termino siendo aquel prisma de cristal en la luz blanca de su vida. Descomponiendo, en cada presencia, su monocromatismo en el fulgor de las gamas de su querer.

Esa afinidad emergente en su interior, encontraba en el ángulo de la vida el punto exacto en donde el amor y el miedo hacían equilibrio dentro del océano de encuentros momentáneos.

La lluvia contra el ventanal de su mirada, dejaba escurrir las señales que nunca llegaron a la otra persona. Débiles confesiones que se distorsionaban en las olas. Tanto que hasta el comprenderse le resultaba difícil. Y en contra lo que alguna vez pudo pensar al principio de esta historia, dejo de encontrar responsabilidad en Nines por no notar su palpitar.

Siempre fue él quien lo aparto de lo que le estaba ocurriendo... los pétalos azules tomaron más de lo que él estaba preparado para dar -y eso que podría darlo todo-, obligándolo a florecer antes de poder procesar los primeros rayos del aceptar.

La enfermedad lo arranco sin permiso de su zona de confort, para guardarlo dentro de un florero vació. Tomó su libertad y lo condeno a observar la luna desde la ventana de conformidad que no dejaba ver ni un cuarto de lo que realmente brindaba el resplandor distante del astro. Y no podría culpa a los tallos de querer avanzar más allá del límite de la comodidad, creciendo con sutileza a la vía de escape más rápida para huir del encierro de su alma.

Oh, pero no se confundan.

Esto no representaba el amor que se provocaban, para nada. Pensarán, quizá las voces en el viento, que esa forma de amar no debería ser permitida. Que uno no merecía al otro. Más permítanme decir, con certeza subjetiva, que su clandestinidad y pasión desbordante hacían incomparable su forma de amar:

Entre las caricias bruscas, ellos se recitaban besos afilados. Dentro de su concepto del odio como equivalente del amor -que marcaban en cada oración que se dedicaban- sonreían ante la esencia cosquilleante de felicidad a la par. En la resignación del ser la jodida mitad del otro, con dulzura encajaban perfectamente en un abrazo. Y entre el alejarse y acercarse, detrás del temor, se escondían esperando el momento exacto para experimentar aquel eclipse unificador de almas. Porque, no importaba lo segundos que lo pospusiera, el encuentro de los distintos cielos sucedería inminentemente.

Y era esa conexión la que afirmaba aquello de lo que alguna vez les hable. Derritiendo el cristal de cuarzo del humano y ablandando los fragmentos minerales en el cuerpo del androide.

Su amor se grabó en la piel de Gavin para siempre tanto como en el metal de Nines. Y fue esa resonancia vibrante en su alma lo que, en ese preciso instante, lo hizo regresar. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente a la par de que su tórax se elevaba en un brinco.

El aire anteriormente ausente, retomo su camino a sus pulmones para reinar dentro de estos y las raíces dentro de él se detuvieron en su trayecto a su garganta. Su espalda se arqueaba contra el suelo en la brusquedad del respirar, intentando estabilizarse del subir y bajar exasperado de su pecho. Los gatos ladearon su melena, asustados por el repentino avivo.

Recostado sobre el marco de flores que encuadraba a la perfección la imagen de él sobre los pétalos, él mundo de Gavin dio un vuelco.

— ¡Joder, no! — gritó con la voz entrecortada, llevando sus manos a su pelo —. Detén esto... Nines, vete de una puta vez de mi cabeza — sollozo, apretando la ropa en su pecho con fuerza, inhalando el aroma puro de las flores —... mátame de una vez, no puedo más — carraspeo —, solo quería ser feliz a tu lado, aunque no me amaras — se reincorporo con lentitud, en un mareo y el desliz de una flor más.

Tuvo que apretar el almohadón de cuero entre sus dedos con fuerza y así usar de soporte el sofá para evitar derrumbarse de nuevo. Sus piernas temblaron y su visión se inclinó, amenazante con volver a caer, pero se sostuvo lo suficiente para lograr ponerse de pie por completo y retomar -un poco- del control de su cuerpo.

El silencio de su departamento y el sonido del reloj de pared, lo atormentaron en su soledad.

— RK900, quiero verte... — gimió, fregando sus ojos —, ¡¡Puta hojalata, devuélveme mi estabilidad!!

Los gatos se sobresaltaron ante el ladrido de queja del mayor. 

Es que el realmente quería encontrarlo por última vez, tener la dicha de verlo antes de partir a su viajecito por el infierno en primera fila.

Ah, pero los minutos se restaban sin piedad, recordándole que tanta improvisación fue la peor táctica para dar con él. Porque ahora no solo lo detestaba -suponía-, si no que seguramente pronto sería reincorporado con otro compañero. Alguien más... al que él le sonreiría con sus labios marfil, al que le prepararía ese café jodidamente salado al principio y lo envolvería en el sostén de su calidez metálica.

Otra persona o androide que, con suerte, sentiría un fragmento de lo que el humano por RK. 

Tan delicado como otra gota de agua, alguien menos idiota y hormonal.

Alguien, que con suerte... lo amara al androide y le regalara todo lo que él perdió.

Su pecho apretó interrumpiendo su lamento, provocándole un ahogo paralizante y una evidencia de que, sin duda alguna, solo bastaría una recaída más para ponerle fin a su infierno en vida, ese provocado por su la maldita arrogancia a aferrarse a lo que jamás podría ser. Pronto todo finalizaría con la llegada de la conclusión del retorcido e inevitable Hanahaki Disease. 

Esa maldita enfermedad carente de duda que lo apresuro a quitar esa cortina a destiempo suyo. « ¡Enfrenta tu mierda o muere! » hablaron los tallos. Las mismas trabas que le sirvieron para apartar al androide, ahora lo lastimaban por completo, trayendo consigo a la melancolía de su pena.

Tic, tac. El tiempo continuaba su curso.

Camino con dificultad, sosteniendo su pecho con su palma, apoyándose en varias ocasiones de las paredes para evitar derrumbarse contra el suelo. Y en el silencio envenenado, sus compañeros lo observaban oscilar en sus pasos.

— Jodeer, ¡Las putas cajas! — busco con su mirada por los alrededores —, ¿Dónde demonios las metí?, estos bastardos van a arañarlo.

Cierto, Elijah. Él iría a buscarlos más tarde, así que quería dejar todo preparado. En el camino renovó el agua de los tarros y agrego más comida de lo que podían contener, solo por si su hermano tardaba más tiempo en recogerlos que lo acordado. Camino hasta la entrada y dentro de los cajones inferiores de la estantería, encontró las cajas transportadoras. Las deposito sobre la mesa de café y recogió la carta del suelo.

Chasqueo su lengua, arruino por completo la carta con sus lágrimas. Pero no iba a reescribirla, ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para leerlo de nuevo. La metió dentro de un sobre amarillento y oculto el escrito dentro de uno de los tantos libros dentro de su pequeña estantería.

Listo, todo estaba listo. Bueno... casi. Con sus pendientes terminados, bajo hasta donde sus compañeros felinos y se dedicó a pasar el tiempo faltante a su lado. Con tristeza, acariciaba su despedida.

Paso sus dedos por los rulos despeinados de Bruno, luego por las ondas de Reina y finalmente, por el lacio de Lucifer.

— Solo me falta despedirme de ustedes y aclarar algunas cosas sobre la herencia — les hablo en una risa rota —, puta madre, pensé que mi muerte sería en una épica batalla criminal o mierdas así — poso sus nudillos en su cachete —, ¡No por estar enamorado de un puto androide! — rasco su nariz, los felinos bajaron sus orejas —, ¡Oigan!, ¿Qué no saben que su tío es un puto millonario? — movieron sus colas hacía abajo, maullando —, ¡Ah no!, ¡Nada de eso!, deberían agradecerme bastardos.

Reina lo golpeo con su cola.

— ¿Qué? tendrán pescado infinito, hierba gatuna y esas basuras que les gustan — toco sus narices —, yo jamás pude darle lo que ustedes merecían, ¡Ni siquiera estuve en casa tanto como me hubiera gustado! — les recordó —, así que no me vengan con esa idiotez de poner esa carita triste, ¡Levanten esas orejas tan lindas que tienen y pongan en marcha su plan para hacerle la vida imposible a su tío!

Como respuesta, se refregaron contra él pidiéndole subir a su regazo, desoyendo sus idioteces. Gavin rodo los ojos con ternura y dejo que cada uno se colocara donde querían.

Bruto se subió sobre su hombro estirándose desde el sillón, Reina se paró su muslo y Lucifer no se acercó. Reed palpo su cabeza con ternura.

— ¿Tú no vendrás a despedirte, pequeño? — preguntó frotando su mejilla en la melena de Bruto —, ¡Estoy reconsiderando darle tu parte de la herencia a Bruto!

Lucifer se subió sobre su regazó con calma, acomodando sus uñas en su pantalón para luego comenzar a ronronear. Los demás hicieron eco.

— Eso no es justo, Lucifer — entrecerró sus ojos disculpándose con ellos, adormeciéndose en sus ronroneos —, no es justo...

Y en la calma, se puso a pensar por pensar que quizás simplemente debió ser sincero en primer lugar. Abandonar el jugueteo de villano al que todos odian y el gustoso placebo del no merecer para justificar su cobardía de enfrentarse al cambio, al amor.

Tal vez simplemente debió amar sin restricciones. 

Tal vez debió entregar su amor en una mirada y dejar de ahogar las palabras que se deslizaban constantemente de su corazón.

Apoyo su mano en su pecho, su corazón aún latía en su nombre. Detuvo la fluidez de sus lágrimas y flores de a poco, pensando que ya no tenía sentido pensarlo tanto. De aquí al nuevo comienzo, solo quedaba esperar que el sueño de anillos y besos por desayuno se cumpliera. Proponerse en el nuevo despertar, dejar el dulce veneno de la improvisación y enfrentar la marea de sentimientos, abandonar la honestidad de sus mentiras dentro de ese odio que le recitaba, porque en el interior de este, el amor floreciente se dejaba ver a simple vista.

Silenciar el parloteo innecesario de las excusas y escuchar en el pedido mudo del alma y curar con un beso el pasado, para darle el permiso a un futuro a su lado y recuperar todo lo que alguna vez perdió.

Porque Gavin se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo había estado guardando su amor para estrenarlo en RK900 y que siempre lo haría. De acá a la próxima vida, lo seguiría haciendo. Se entregaría por completo sin pensarlo dos veces... o ¡Bueno tal vez una! Porque su orgullo no lo abandonaría tampoco, pero, de todas maneras ese pinchazo de plástico nunca dejaría de ser su otra mitad.

Tic tac. 

El último día del resto de su vida le encantaría poder gastarlo en perder el tiempo sin culpa, dejándose llevar en la presencia de Nines. Desatar aquel nudo en su garganta y recitarle la resonancia de las flores. 

Y aunque fuera el último deseo que pudiera pedirles a las estrellas fugaces...

— Me gustaría verte una vez más.

La suave serenata del anhelo invocó la inmensa curiosidad del viento que pasaba por ahí vestido de hojas amarillentas. Desde el asfalto soplo los dientes de león que se hacían paso en el retrato de la ciudad desde las grietas del asfalto, obsequiando remolinos de mechones blancos que se hicieron paso al departamento desde el ventanal. Algunos rebotaban juguetonamente contra las narices de los felinos otros se quedaban atrapados en las telarañas frescas que dibujo en el marco de la ventana alguna araña viajera.

— Ah- ¡Putos androides! — estornudó ante la cosquilla repentina del panadero —, la puta madre, deje la ventana abierta — ojeó la ventana, otro estornudo se escapó con más fuerza —, hace un frío de mierda ahora — refregó su nariz, enrojeciéndola en el acto.

La puerta principal resonó en un toque, Gavin soltó un bufido ronco. Por primera vez en su vida estaba calmo, con sus tres gatos ronroneándole en un escenario perfecto para morir, sin embargo, ahora alguien se proponía a arruinarle su paz.

— ¡Que te den! — rugió ante el llamado.

El sonido no se detuvo. Reed rebufo con más ganas al quedar en evidencia que la otra persona golpeaba con delicadeza, sin intención alguna de detenerse.

— Joder, ¿Me lo estaré imaginando? — les preguntó a los gatos. A lo mejor solo era una alucinación cercana a la muerte, porque no esperaba visitas aquel día. Mejor dicho, una mufa reproche de la vida por no arreglar el jodido timbre —. Es por el timbre, ¿verdad?

Chasqueo con fastidio, la suerte no podía molestarlo de esa forma por olvidarse de arreglarlo. Su vida parecía una 'catástrofe de desdichas consecutivas'.

— ¡No me jodas! — levanto su dedo medio al techo —, ¡Hago lo que puedo, ¿Sí?! – protestó, más la acción no ceso, se repetía con esperanza de ser atendida —. Miremos el puto lado positivo, si definitivamente me volví loco — apartó a Lucifer y Reina de sus muslos —, puede que todo esto de las flores haya sido un sueño o efecto de alguna droga extraña — exclamó emocionado, pero los tallos de las ramas se burlaron, dejando escapar una flor. «Soñar es gratis» —. ¡Demonios!

La puerta palpito con fuerza, sacándolo de su discusión consigo mismo. Y el pensar en ignorarlo no entraba en sus planes, prácticamente le estaba jodiendo la cabeza ese tocar parecido al sonido del destino tocando su puerta como la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven que tanto le gustaba escuchar a RK900 en el choche de camino a algún caso.

Dejo sus gatos con delicadeza, dejando escapar suposiciones al aire de quien podría ser. La muerte o tal vez su vecino de abajo -escoltado irónicamente por la policía- buscando el origen de aquel sonido seco de un cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo. O también, existía una vaga posibilidad que fuera Elijah, oportuno y molesto como siempre.

Ahora bien, digamos que si el predecir fuera una asignatura más de la vida, Gavin se la llevaría a marzo.

Sus pies descalzos se movieron pesadamente hasta la entrada, resbalándose por la madera encerada. Pegó su cuerpo a la puerta, levantando la tapa de la mirilla y asomo su ojo derecho, para observar a quien le dedicaría sus últimos insultos. Acomodó su voz preparado para musitar un gruñido de molestia, pero se detuvo cuando la melodía del otro lado traspaso las pequeñas ranuras del ventanillo, refractando la luz en arcoíris reflejados en su iris.

Entonces, se invocó el recuerdo pasado del espectáculo salado de las olas abrazando las rocas coloridas de algas. Desde los parlantes del auto del detective se dejaba fluir el sonido de la caricia al piano. «— Oh, ¿Tienes curiosidad? se llama Nocturne opus 9, número 2 de Chopin.» le comentó RK a su duda, apoyados contra la cajuela del coche compartiendo un buen momento juntos. Cuando le pregunto del porque le gustaba tanto, Nines le respondió: «— De cierta forma me recuerda a ti» y sin comprender, solo se dedicó a carcajear por la descabellada confesión del androide.

Pero ahora entendía, tal vez un poco más, a lo que se estaba refiriendo el androide aquel día. Porque ese mismo sonido era el que ondeaba en ese preciso instante a través del hilo rojo en sus dedos.

—...Joder — el flashback se rompió en el acezo, queriendo no haber reconocido a la otra persona —, ¿Por qué justo ahora tú...? — choco su espalda contra el umbral y se dejó caer lentamente, las agujas del reloj giraron —, no es el momento para que estés aquí... — murmuro.

La puerta dejo de sonar, un espiro de agobio se escuchó del otro lado.

— Si piensas que no note tu presencia, ofenderías mis habilidades — habló de repente, provocando un brinco en la otra persona, acelerando sus palpitaciones del susto.

— No eres tan bueno notando los detalles, no me sorprendería — menospreció en respuesta, ansioso del porqué del androide — ¿Qué — pronuncio vagamente — demonios se supone que haces aquí? — inquirió con nerviosismo —. Creí que habíamos dejado en claro todo ayer.

— Tú lo hiciste — contestó con amargura —, no me dejaste hablar.

— Bien — acepto el reclamo, guardando sus manos detrás de su espalda —, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Qué quiero? — duplico —, a vos te quiero.

Gavin se enmudeció mirando a los felinos refregarse contra él y Nines espero con paciencia inquieta la devolución de lo dicho; empujando su frente contra la puerta con un leve azul en sus mejillas.

— Detente, no estoy de humor para juegos.

— Tu nunca estas de humor — se quejó, formando un puchero en su marfil.

— ¡Menos ahora!, detesto que me mientas para tu entretenimiento — resopló, asustando a sus gatos por su tono.

RK900 alzó una ceja.

— Para mí entretenimiento dices — pensó, inclinando su cabeza —, ¿Por qué no lo ves por tu mismo? Se lo bueno que eres descubriéndome, Gavin — propuso con picardía —; permíteme el paso y lo conversamos como seres civilizados. Me es incómodo conversar contigo sin poder de disfrutar de tus expresiones.

— ¿Se te zafó un tornillo?, no pienso dejarte entrar. Solo vas a desordenar el lio de mi vida, más de lo que ya está.

— 'Desordenar', que palabra tan desacertada para referirte a lo que puedo hacer en tu vida — carcajeo —, más que eso podría... ¿Hacerte un café? Digo, se lo mucho que te gusta como lo preparo. Y no te culpo, tengo potencial.

— ¿Café dices? — levanto su cabeza, y si tuviera orejas como sus gatos, hubieran pegado un salto ante la propuesta tentadora del androide.

— Que sean dos — sonrió ante el entusiasmo del contrario.

Gavin alcanzo el picaporte.

— Bueno, lo propones así, con tanta insistencia — apretó el metal y accionó a girar hacia abajo —, ¿Quién soy yo para negarme...? — abrió un poco la puerta, pero en la acción se estatizo por completo, cancelando el movimiento y depositando la puerta en su estado anterior. Poso su mirada en su vestimenta, luego en las flores y finalmente concluyo que tenía más ganas de evitar explicar su contradicción de sus palabras qué de tomar un café. Bueno, tal vez.

— Casi — RK900 chasqueo sus dedos con gracia.

— ¡Maquina manipuladora! — soltó, escuchando la risa del otro —, deja de usarme como tú espectáculo, como si fuera un puto mono de circo y vete, bien pero bien ¡A la mierda! — dijo con fuerza.

El más alto tarareo ante la reacción del contrario, no podía verlo, pero su voz traspasaba su expresión a su parte de la barreara entre ellos. Reflexiono que la cafeína no iba a servir, así que debía encontrar otra forma de que mordiese el cebo y le dejara hablarlo de una vez. Unas cuantas opciones se formaron desde el lado izquierdo de su pantalla, como si fuera un juego Otome donde debía elegir la elección correcta para subir su afinidad con el humano. Ninguna le parecía adecuada, pero tampoco se le ocurría otras.

Insistir con el café, amenazar con abrir a la fuera o...

— ¿Corbata? — pregunto para sí, una opción desbloqueada de la mañana que olvido lazo sobre las cosas del detective — ¿Y si te digo que vine a buscar mi corbata?, ¿Cederías? — curioseo observando con su sensor la silueta risueña del humano del otro lado, su pregunta causo una leve risita del detective.

— Te diría lo mismo — rodó sus ojos —, se la di de comer a los gatos, ya sabes, tiempos difíciles — mintió sarcásticamente, Nines no agrego nada más —. Deja las excusas de mierda y simplemente lárgate, no pienso verte.

— ¿Era necesaria la hostilidad, querido? — preguntó molesto, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y por qué no, "Cariño"? — apegó sus piernas a su pecho —. Bien — aplaudió —, ahora que hicimos consciente que tu adición esta jodida y no puedes procesar bien una orden, te regalo un boleto desde mi corazón: ¡Al basurero de androides!, par que vayas directo a donde perteneces-- — mordió su lengua, dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de más —, mierda — soltó.

Nines se apoyó de la puerta con su puño.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo...? — preguntó retóricamente, dejando deslizar su mano por la madera —, dices que quieres que me vaya — la silueta del corazón del humano sobresaltaba del otro lado — pero sé que estás ahí, puedo ver tu vacilación sobre el picaporte — acusó con resollar.

El humano clavo sus uñas en su palma.

— ¡Apaga tu escáner de mierda! — chilló irritablemente —. Deja de usar tu tecnología alienígena en mí, bastardo.

— No puedo no hacerlo, Gavin, compréndeme.

— ¿¡Ah!? — soltó desconcertado —, ¿No puedes dejar de burlarte de mí?

— No, no me refiero a eso — suavizo —, es parte de lo que soy, es mi naturaleza — trajo al presente, apretando sus mangas —. Y cuando se trata de ti... yo no puedo evitar perder el control en mis procesadores.

— ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?, jodido infierno — apoyo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas —, ¿Si quiera te produzco algo?

— Lo haces, produces en mí cosas que jamás podrías imaginarte — bajo sus parpados con ternura —. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? No fui diseñado para sentir y de eso que siempre te burlabas, era verdad — colocó su mano en el marco —. Las peleas absurdas, los toques, los abrazos... las emociones que despiertas en mí, no estaban escritas en mi filosofía carente de la libertad que puede otorgar el amor.

— Para— intentó detener.

— Y, sin embargo, a pesar de no poder hacerlo yo... te odie — contó con honestidad —, como una fuerza superior a mí, aparecías en cada pensamiento, en cada instante. No pude sacarte de mí y aun así... jamás me sentí tan bien como lo hice al procesarte en mi sistema.

— Para... — insisto en un jadeo.

— No podía entender mi suerte de tenerte y me volví dependiente de las posibilidades, queriendo encontrar las palabras para mantenerte un poco más a mi lado, antes que nuestra falta de querer nos destruyera por completo.

— ¡Cállate! — frenó, rebotando el grito por las paredes. Un pétalo se arrancó de él acompañado de una mueca de dolor.

RK900 gruñó ante la interrupción del otro.

— Déjame terminar.

—¡No! — refutó desde la parte superior de sus pulmones — ¡No quiero escucharte! – su garganta ardió ante la suavidad raspante de las hojas —. De todas las personas... yo — cubrió su rostro con tristeza — no quiero escuchar eso de ti — pidió en un gimoteo.

— Solo te pido que me escuches — persistió, apartándose de la puerta —, déjame hablar... por favor — rogó con pesadez al escuchar el débil balbuceo del otro —. No te enojes y por una vez para de interrumpirme, porque aún conservo dentro de mí las palabras que jamás dejaste decirte — unió su entrecejo al puente de su nariz —. Todo este tiempo me exigías más y más... pero al final del día te olvidabas y me ahogabas en tus señales inconclusas... siempre hiciste lo que quisiste de nuestra relación, así que por esta vez: ¡Deja de decidir por los dos!

Gavin parpadeo con incredulidad ante el reclamo del contrario, dejo de ocultar su rostro y se sentó sobre sus talones, girando su cabeza hacía la puerta.

—¿"Decidir por los dos" ?, hijo de puta — arrugó su nariz —. Mírate un poco a ti, ¡Fuiste tú el que siempre eligió por los dos! — replico en un grito — «Teníamos que llevarnos bien por el trabajo», ¿Recuerdas?, esa mierda la dijiste tú. Nunca te pedí que te quitaras tu LED o que acomodaras los porcentajes a tu favor — rememoro rápidamente con enojo —. ¡Metal con patas!

Nines rompió su postura y su plan de ser calmo, mando a la mierda todo y afín a las emociones del detective, tenía unas crecientes ganas de verlo (romper la puerta) y besarlo (¡Hacerlo callar de una buena vez!).

— Ah, disculpa ¿De acciones hablamos? — «Dime todas esas cosas a la cara», pensó —, porque si es así no te quedas atrás, gran terco, por lo menos tuve el valor de decirte las cosas, bueno, intentarlo por lo menos; pero ¿Tú? — despreció —, seguiste arruinando las cosas por tu maldito disgusto de estar bien conmigo, incluso cuando fuiste tú el que me beso...

Reed se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, sintiéndose irritado por cometer el error que lo condeno a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

— Lo sé, ¡Se que fui yo el que te beso!, ¿Crees que pude olvidarlo? — inquirió con rabia —. Y no, no te pedía que te fijes en cada cosa que hacías o me decías, pero que "no te producía lo que yo pensaba", ¿No crees que es cruel hasta para una maquina vacía como vos?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me decías ese día? ¡Chillabas diciendo que era la peor desdicha que pudo haberte ocurrido en tus treinta años de vida! — exaspero — y no, yo no sentía nada de eso, yo no sentía ese momento como algo horrible o asqueroso, por eso te dije aquello. No me hagas responsable de tus interpretaciones — aclaró —. Y sé lo que significó para ti, no hace falta que me lo repitas; porque como tú dices: soy una maquina vacía.

— No... mierda, Nines, no quise decir eso.

— Oh, no hace falta sutilezas. Lo dijiste todo — apretó sus labios —, sé que no me amas, pero aun así llegaste... demasiado lejos ocultándome esto, ¿Creíste que jamás me enteraría?, tanto tiempo ocultándomelo... — dejo caer sus hombros, volviendo a la razón por la que había ido.

La indignación de su tono alcanzó a comprimir el alma del humano, proyectando la necesidad de abrir la puerta y sostenerlo, pero se contuvo, solo necesitaba aguantar un poco más y él se iría, dejando solo su recuerdo a flor de piel.

— ¿Enterarte de qué, Nines? — su cuerpo tirito —, joder... ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

— Se sobre el Hanahaki Disease — confesó, Gavin respondió con un jadeo desesperado —. Después de tanto tiempo, creí que nosotros teníamos... algo o que al menos tuvieras el valor de decírmelo. Pero me equivoque — bajo sus brazos —, porque para ti nunca deje de ser un pedazo de plástico.

El cerrojo giro y el picaporte se movió hacía abajo, atrayendo la puerta hacia adentro y de pronto, el cruce de dos cielos surgió en sus miradas. Por fin, tras tantos pensamientos y anhelos, sus cuerpos se encontraron en el mismo rincón del universo, enviando frecuencias que, con un poco de suerte, ese día los entrelazaría.

Nines no supo que decir o hacer cuando el reflejo del humano se posó en sus pupilas, menos cuando cayó en cuenta que ese era el detective al frente suyo, sin idealizaciones o espejismos vagos.

Ese era su Gavin Reed, su eternidad.

Los colores del humano lo perdieron completamente en un suspiro del alma metálica, sus engranajes aceleraron el bombeo de su corazón artificial, embriagándolo en el sonido de su palpitar que dejaba escuchar en serenatas, lo que los unía en ese instante. Y el mundo dejo de correr a favor del tiempo, deteniéndose en ellos, en ese instante, en sus latidos mutuos.

Estaba tan atontado mirándolo, que no notó en qué momento el humano lo atrajo hacia él y lo estrello contra la puerta del lado de su departamento, tomándolo desde el cuello oscuro de su camisa y elevando sus tobillos del suelo para poder inclinarse hacia él.

— ¡Una sola cosa tenías que hacer! — gritó con angustia —, te lo pedí Nines, te pedí que no usaras tu tecnología en mí, pero te importo una mierda — sus nudillos se aclararon ante el agarre —. Te es fácil pedir que cumplan promesas, pero eres jodidamente malo cumpliéndolas — se quejó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, chasqueando su lengua contra su paladar —. Bien, lo conseguiste: tienes otra razón para burlarte de mí. Adelante, pasa, búrlate de mí si te quedan agallas para hacerlo — apretó sus dientes.

Nines quedo pasmado, en realidad no estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía, solo podía pestañar con un amor indescriptible. Movió su mirada a su vestimenta y sonrió dulcemente al ver que aun la conservaba.

— ¡Joder! — soltó la camisa y dio un paso hacia atrás —, ¡Tú ni siquiera me estas escuchando! – se alejó de él con molestia a simple vista. Tiro su pelo hacía atrás sintiéndose estúpido por caer en los juegos del androide.

Las notas musicales en la frescura del departamento hacían bailar el aroma de las flores sobre la alfombra de terciopelo. La tarde se filtraba por la persiana americana e iluminaba la espalda del humano, contorneando su figura de destellos. Y por allí, los pájaros entonaron bellos cantares lo suficiente dulces como para invitarlos a disfrutar el silencio de sus presencias.

Bajo su mirada y notó a las cajas transportadoras. El violeta, turquesa, amarillo y los estampados de gatitos lo regreso a la realidad, rompiendo el hechizo esmeralda de Gavin. El rojo reemplazo el azul del disfrute de verlo.

— Gavin — llamó, estremeciéndolo —, ¿Dónde pensabas llevarte a nuestros niños sin decirme?

— ¡Como si te importara! — fue hasta el sillón, agarró un almohadón a juego con el mueble y apuntó directamente al rostro del androide.

— ¿Qué se supone que-? — el algodón no le permitió terminar su pregunta —, ¡Gavin! — regaño.

— ¡Toma tus cosas y lárgate de aquí! — ordenó de mala forma —. Ahora que lo sabes todo no hay nada más que decir — lo miro con los ojos cristalinos —. No quería que te enteraras — regresó a donde él — _no de esta forma_ — susurró —, ¡Pero mandaste a la mierda todo! — golpeo con su dedo índice el pecho del androide —. Ya perdí todo Nines... todo lo que alguna vez construí, ¿Qué ganas estando aquí?

— ¿Cuándo me enteraría, entonces? — reclamó agarrando la muñeca del humano –, si no me enteraba de esta forma, ¿Tú me lo hubieras dicho? — hizo una mueca.

— ¿Y eso que carajos importa ahora? — se soltó bruscamente —, me voy Nines y nada más, dejemos de alargar este asunto, los dos sabemos cuál es el final de esta historia.

— ¿"Y nada más"?, oh Gavin, tú no sabes lo que tu ausencia causa en mí — negó con la cabeza —, cuanto estuviste aguantando en silencio para llegar a desvalorizar de esa forma lo preciado de tu presencia — alzó sus dedos a la mejilla del humano.

— Oh, no, claro que no Nines, ¡No necesito de tú puta lástima! — abofeteo la mano del contrario, dando un paso hacia atrás —. Tú sabes bien que esta era la mejor opción para los dos.

— No, no es-

— "No", dices — se cruzó de brazos —, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en olvidarte de mí?, ¿En borrarme de tu 'tarjeta de SD'? 

—... — RK900 apretó sus labios.

— Lo supuse — bajo su mirada —, no hay alguien que haya pensado en quedarse a mi lado sin renunciar al tiempo de hacerlo — tartamudeo —. No existe ese alguien para mí y sin embargo yo- creí — sobó su nariz —, creí tener por primera vez la oportunidad de enamorarme y mírame ahora, ¡Incluso mi cuerpo me demuestra lo absurdo de pensar en amar! — río débilmente —. Maldición, tan solo mira mis plantas.

— Jamás podría renunciar a ti, estoy aquí y eso es... porque te quiero — confesó, caminando los pasos que el humano retrocedía — yo realmente te quiero, Gavin. 

— ¡Ese es problema Nines! — las flores subieron de a poco hasta su garganta —, yo no puedo quererte como tú lo haces...

El androide sintió una corriente contra su pecho, las lágrimas artificiales buscaron establecer el sobrecalentamiento que produjo la voz del humano dentro de él, chocando el tirio contra el suelo.

— ¡Porque yo te amo! — declaró, sintiendo sus pulmones temblar ante la necesidad de liberar pétalos —... como la mierda y ya no soporto contener mis latidos cuando estas a mi lado, yo... ya no puedo con esto — giró su cuerpo distanciándose de él, tosiendo —. ¡Y se lo idiota que eres, por eso no quise decírtelo!, ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que te obligas a sentir algo que no sientes?, ¡Preferiría morir antes de atarte a mí! — en cada pestañar, las gotas se hicieron paso, cayendo contra las flores del suelo —, tú no tienes la culpa de esto y sé que no quieres hacerme daño, por eso, lárgate Nines. ¡Esta es mi jodida condena, Nines y tú no tienes por qué pagarla! – agachó su cabeza —, y por todo lo que alguna vez me hiciste sentir, por la vida que alguna vez floreciste en mí, te regalo estos últimos latidos y la salida para que te marches, ¡Vete!

— Pero... Gavin-

— No, Nines — se abrazó a sí mismo y miro el reloj. 

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba ahora?

Piso las plantas en cada paso, sintiendo como de a poco las flores sin poder contenerse más, se escapaban de él desde sus labios. Y el miedo lo abrumó, acorralándolo en la esencia de la persona que amaba detrás de él.

— Ya es tarde, debes irte — alcanzó a decir en un gemido, su respiración daba saltos en su pecho.

Pero las ramas ya no avanzaron más, se detuvieron en el preciso instante que las manos del androide se posaban en los costados del humano y giraban su cuerpo hacía él, con cuidado de no pisar ninguna flor. Gavin ante la acción, estiro sus brazos hacía los ojos del androide y los cubrió rápidamente.

— Gavin, no tienes porque ocultármelo. Déjame verte... por favor.

— ¡No!, yo- no estoy preparado — dijo con la voz en un hilo —. No quiero que me veas así... solo vete, ¡Sé que vas a hacerlo tarde o temprano!

Nines subió sus manos y las coloco sobre las de Gavin con delicadeza, sin retirarlas.

— No quiero alejarme de ti, quiero estar contigo — endulzó y acariciándolo dejo caer sus parpados, haciéndole cosquillas a la palma de Reed con sus pestañas —, no pienso ir a ningún lado — escucho la respiración agitada del detective —, me quedo aquí hasta que estés listo, incluso si debo espérate una vida... sí es por ti, y solo por ti, lo haría.

Las flores se acumularon contra sus pies entrelazados. Y sus despedidas ya no dolían, solo se dejaban ir de él, buscando -como los girasoles buscan al sol- la luna de Nines que habían anhelado en tantas creaciones alcanzar.

— Es- que yo — hablo entrecortadamente —, tengo miedo... — dijo con sinceridad, estremeciéndose ante la idea de que todas esas palabras solo fueran una burla del androide.

— ¿A qué le temes?

— Joder, ¿A qué no? — bajo su mirada —, es que tú... — vaciló —, sé que te burlaras de mí y me irás a la mierda como todos — ladeo sus labios — Nines, yo-- tengo miedo de quedarme solo de nuevo...

RK900 sonrió con ternura — Todo va a estar bien, cariño — contestó su duda con suavidad —, no pienso irme de tu lado.

Reed gimoteo, temblando su palpitar. Tenía pánico, porque ya no existían barreras ente ellos, que en realidad nunca existieron, solo fueron excusas al viento que cuando llego el momento de enfrentarse a su corazón, simplemente se desvanecieron. Lo único que los separaban eran sus manos, pero en ese suspiro y en los hoyuelos de la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Nines, aún con el miedo presente, destapo de a poco los ojos del androide. Confió en él, a pesar de estar temblando, a pesar de sentirse completamente destruido por dentro. Nines lo sostenía en ese toque y él, no pudo evitar creerle. Mostrar de una buena vez sus sentimientos por él. 

Rastros de flores hacían eco a su alrededor, alumbrando sus pies con la magia de su fluorescencia. No había marcha atrás, sus manos cayeron por completo y Nines lo miro. Con ese celeste cielo que cualquier persona que lo viera se enamoraría por completo.

Dio en su iris, asomando su fascinación por los pétalos y un poco más por Gavin. Ahueco su rostro y Gavin se apoyó sobre sus dedos, agachando su mirada a las flores que continuaban cayendo, cada vez con menos intensidad.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó, ladeando la cabeza al verlo toser.

– Ugh, sí. Es jodidamente placentero escupir plantas – dijo con sarcasmo, rodando sus ojos.

— ¿Es sarcasmo o te gusta? — alzó una ceja.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! — frunció el ceño, cayendo en las provocaciones del contrario que buscaban sacarle una sonrisa —, ¿Cómo podría gustarme?

— Yo tampoco juzgo — encogió sus hombros y le guiño el ojo.

— Oh, no me molestes — lo empujo suavemente y Nines lo apegó a él para hacer un análisis del ritmo cardiaco y su nivel de estrés. 

El androide tomo una de las flores que se habían quedado en la ropa del contrario y las contemplo, no podía sentir el olor de ellas, pero los signos de su geometría encajaban perfectamente en el retrato del mar.

— ¿Te gustan? — carcajeo al verlo perdido en su brillo —, si tanto te gustan, te las regalo. Bueno, son para ti, después de todo — rascó su nuca.

— ¿Para mí? — Nines busco rápidamente la mirada del humano —, espera ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Me estas preguntando en serio? — levanto una ceja —, eres inteligente en muchas cosas, pero ¿No para darte cuenta que eres tú el que me gusta?, no peor aún, ¿Mis flores? 

— Todo este tiempo el causante de tu dolor... ¿Fui yo? — el tirio acumuló en su lagrimal —, ¿Yo te causé esto?

— Bueno, es una forma exagerada de decirlo — acaricio su cabeza, escuchándolo sollozar — ¡Hey, hey!, estoy bien, tonto ¿Ves lo que te decía? — toco el rostro de contrario.

— Pero... ¿Estás seguro que son para mí? — sus labios temblaron y sus ojos brillaron —, ¿Tú me amas? 

Gavin suspiro.

— ¿Para quién más?, demonios, ¡Me acabo de confesar a ti!, ¿Qué demonios creíste que me refería cuando te dije que te amaba? — apretó el puente de su nariz.

— Es que... yo iba a be-

— ¿Ves? — interrumpió — ¡Definitivamente tu no me escuchas!

— Tú hablas tan rápido y de una forma que me confundes por competo. Pensé que solo habías usado palabras al azar. Siempre eres tan espontaneó — admitió sacándole la lengua —. Pero ahora que se que me amas, quizás es mi turno de serlo. 

— ¿Eh? — miro como de a poco el otro se acercaba a él.

RK900 aparto las muñecas del humano e inclino su cabeza y levanto su mano para apoyarla nuevamente en sus mejillas. Gavin ahogo un respiro y elevó lentamente su rostro al de Nines. Su corazón palpito el anhelo y descartando los centímetros de distancia y conectando sus labios con delicadeza. La respiración del humano se aceleró tanto como la bomba de tirio en cada unión de sus bocas.

En ese instante existieron solo ellos dos y aquel roce que les provocaba la inestabilidad más dulce y la falta de aire más adictiva. Y queriendo poner en práctica el decirlo todo con un beso, Nines se dio cuenta que uno no bastaba, dos tampoco.

Apoyo su mano libre en la cadera del humano con sus mejillas azules y lo junto a él con firmeza, aumentando el ritmo de sus toques.

— ¡Espera! — intentó decir con sus orejas y rostro sonrojados por completo, pero Nines lo ignoro, depositando otro beso sobre sus labios —, ¡Espera, espera! — repitió, posando su brazo en su cuello, recobrando aire.

— ¿Qué? — gruño molesto. 

— Nines, por dios, ¡Acabo de vomitar flores!, ¡Puto asco! — arrugó su nariz v, y joder, ¡Tienes que cerrar tus jodidos ojos!

RK900 se frenó por unos segundos, procesando las quejas del contrario para luego estallar en risas, en esas que tanto amaba escuchar Gavin.

— Acabas de arruinar el ambiente — carcajeo entrecerrando sus ojos —, eres un gran idiota — apoyo su cabeza sobre el hueco de su clavícula —. ¿Qué hay de malo en tener mis ojos abiertos? Me gustas mucho y quiero verte — apoyo sus manos en su espalda, quejando como un niño pequeño.

— ¡Esta mal, Nines! — regañó y le devolvió el abrazo —, ¡Voy a morir de la vergüenza si lo haces!

– ¿Esa es tu condición para poder besarte?, puedo cumplir una orden tan fácil — tarareo, mirando el rubor en las pecas salpicadas del cuello del humano ante el tacto, volvió a reincorporarse y amenazó con acercarse de nuevo a sus labios.

— ¡Tiempo fuera! — cruzó sus brazos en el aire — joder, dame tiempo para afrontar que estoy muerto y disfrutar del paraíso antes de que se den cuenta de que se equivocaron y que deben enviarme al infierno.

— ¿Qué idioteces dices? — Nines puso mala cara —, por RA9... — sopló con fuerza.

— Bueno, es que o estoy muerto a o es un sueño. Después de tantos rechazos tuyos, esto no puede ser real, en verdad — RK900 pellizco su mejilla —, ¡Hey!

— No es un sueño, terco — lo envolvió en sus brazos —. Recuérdame: ¿Cuándo te rechace para que digas semejante estupidez?

Gavin pensó, pero no supo traer al presente alguna vez. Siempre fueron suposiciones e interpretaciones propias de los hechos.

— Jamás podría rechazarte — alzó sus manos y beso sus nudillos —, tú eres lo que más amo. Estoy completamente enamorado de todo lo que eres, cada fragmento de tú ser — acaricio su pecho —. Incluso las palabras no me son suficiente para declararte con exactitud todo lo que me produces — dio vuelta su palma y proyecto una flor en un holograma —, al igual que tú, no pude dejar de verlas en mis estasis — la planta se transformó en una mariposa —, e incluso sentí las "mariposas" — carcajeo.

El detective dudo, pinchando su lengua con su colmillo. 

— Debes estar equivocado...tú no puedes amarme.

— Puedo y quiero hacerlo — estiro su mano hacía la del humano y entrelazo sus dedos —, mi cuerpo reacciona cada vez que estas cerca, eres un capricho recurrente. El tocarte, el besarte. Un anhelo eterno en mi sistema — la piel artificial de Nines se contrajo, pidiendo conectarse con él, Reed jadeo —. Desde el momento que te instalaste en mis pupilas, no pude dejar de quererte y sin buscarlo o planearlo, me enamoré — sonrió de oreja a oreja —, desde entonces, no pude evitar querer tocar tu piel con la mía, pero tenía miedo que cuando veas mi verdadera forma tú te alejaras de mí — ladeo sus labios — pero, tu sigues aquí — pestaño despacio —. Y que tan grande es mi suerte, que incluso me amas... es como una estasis perfecta.

— Pero tu- yo, no- — intentó decir —, no siento que esto sea real, no estoy listo Nines. Te amo tanto que me resulta complicado que tú lo hagas de la misma forma porque eres lo que más quiero y tengo miedo de perderte. No soy quien crees, soy un humano amargado, lleno de cicatrices y un temperamento de mierda, ¿Cómo esperas que me crea el cuento que un ser como tú desperdicie su perfección en mí?

— Oh vamos, ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? Dime por favor que no eres tan tonto como para creerlas — levanto su barbilla —, tú eres más que tus cicatrices, pero ¿Te digo un secreto? es lo que me encanta de ti — susurró —, cada marca hacen tu perfección, verlas o tocarlas me llena de energías... 

— Nines, no- no sé hacerlo — sollozó.

Gavin realmente quería tirarse a sus brazos, el amor cosquilleaba su interior y su mirada lo atrapaba aún más. Pero las flores continuaban dentro de él, las ramas aun enredaban a sus pulmones, ahogándolo con desamor. Su garganta se cerraba y su aire se escapo, no estaba seguro y temía las noches de soledad...

— Perdón Nines — lloró —, perdón.

Gavin temía el ser amado tanto como temía hacerlo. 

Y contrario a lo que uno pueda idealizar como acción correcta, Nines no salto a besarlo ni presiono para que el humano lo abrazara. Mucho menos se molestó, porque él tenía la certeza en forma de flores que el detective lo amaba. Pero también podía sentir su miedo, esos dos soles en su mirada nublados de lluvia sollozaban lo mucho que él estuvo guardando, sufriendo en silencio a lo largo del recorrido de su vida. El androide lo entendía, comprendía y amaba, por eso no le importaba esperar a que el humano se sintiera seguro en sus brazos, hasta que Gavin aceptara su amor y se abriera por completo a él. 

RK900 choco su frente contra la de Gavin, despacio, sin prisas. Y como si hubiera estado preparado desde hace mucho tiempo para responder a la duda del contrario, despegó sus labios y dijo:

— Solo tú tienes el código para despertar aquel sentir que no estoy programado a tener — junto sus manos —, y dentro de la inestabilidad que me provocas, reafirmo en cada simular del palpitar, mí querer — deposito un suave beso mariposa, mirando en el susurro de su confesión, la mezcla de sus miradas —. Déjame amarte — pidió con firmeza, cerrando sus ojos —, quédate a mí lado para ver en el resplandor del cielo aquellas estrellas que perduran en el despertar de sol. Gavin, permíteme acompañarte en tu soledad...

Nines iba a continuar diciendo algunas cosas más, pero los brazos detrás de su nuca y los repentinos labios del humano chocando contra los suyos, mandaron a la mierda tanta palabrería e inseguridad y simplemente se derritieron en aquel beso. 

_Gavin también lo eligió a él._

Entonces, el Hanahaki Disease floreció una última semilla dentro de sus pulmones antes de partir y le regalo en esos últimos pétalos de despedida, el aire que faltaba, apagando la última vela del miedo con el soplo de sus corazones. 

—... te amo, tostadora — dijo entre sus brazos, con sus pupilas dilatas. 

— Yo más, detective — correspondió con ternura besando sus nudillos, contrayendo su piel artificial en donde el humano dejaba rastro de caricias. 

El silencio romántico paso entre ellos y es que en esa vida tan esperada al frente de sus ojos, sus miradas florecieron. Los motivos para decir adiós se escaparon por la ventana conjunto a los centímetros que alguna vez los separo y la espuma del mar cosquilleo su cuerpo en el ritual de la marea de los fragmentos de universos de sus labios sobre los del otro.

Y entre el coincidir de sentimientos, Gavin se detuvo por un momento, frunciendo el ceño. 

— No, no — frunció el ceño — yo más, pinchazo de plástico. 

— Gavin... — hablo pesadamente, depositándolo sobre el sillón con delicadeza. 

— Bueno, ¡Quería anclarlo! — los gatos que se habían quedado dormidos sobre el sillón en la discusión comenzaron a estirarse para acomodar sus uñas en el pantalón de Gavin —, ¡Porque yo gano esta vez!

— No seas tonto, Gav, no hace falta ver quien ama más al otro — golpeo su frente —, pero de todas formas... yo recibí un disparo por ti, así que en definitiva: yo gano.

— Je, no. No puedes superar el hecho de mis flores, te duela o no, ¡Yo gano!

Nines cuadro sus hombros y coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda — Los porcentajes apuntan a un cincuenta/cincuenta, según mis cálculos si le ponemos un valor a nuestro amor, puedo concluir que- 

— Oh, ¿Sabes que? mejor ya cállate pinchazo — detuvo haciendo puntas de pie para callarlo de una vez con la excusa de un beso y Nines apagó sus pensamientos. 

* * *

En más de una ocasión, los truenos de una tormenta golpeaban contra las ventanas de sus ojos los desvelos eternos, iluminando la habitación de viejos pesares. Pero cada vez que se perdía en el dolor, los brazos de Nines en su pecho, le recordaban que incluso en la tormenta más oscura, la belleza emerge en forma de arcoíris o de una lluvia suave siendo estas parte de la misma tempestad. Y en realidad, el fingir no sentir nada cuando se morían por tenerse, fue el comodísimo más difícil de superar que ellos tuvieron en común como resultado de no esperar nada del amor ni mucho menos pensarlo en ellos. 

Y entre tanta resignación obstinación, tantos intentos de derrumbarse entre ellos... se encontraron; en tan solo un pequeño instante de tantos, cubiertos de escombros de batallas perdidas contra uno mismo. Y dentro de esos dolores propios, el Hanahaki Disease no fue más que un reflejo del interior de Gavin. Ese miedo al compromiso y al ser querido, quemaba sus pulmones más tiempo del que la enfermedad estuvo, en la pitada de cigarrillos que le quitaba el aire. Mas cuando el miedo tomo un descanso de las fosas del tiempo del humano, el amor quiso florecer y él no pudo evitarlo.

Y aunque ellos idealizaron una vida sin el otro, al final del camino su eclipses surgió y, pegaditos, danzaron juntos hasta el mañana.

Las estaciones coloreaban el cuadro de la ciudad, marcando sobre la nieve, el pasto, las hojas y la arena los pasos que entrelazaban en un giro y la canción de ambos, desde el preciso momento que comenzó a sonar se propuso a hacerlo el resto de su historia, si es que esta algún día terminaría.

Cicatrizaron todo lo que alguna vez dolió al diciéndolo en voz alta y confiar el uno con el otro. Y entre tanto, salpicaban besos en los «te quieros» dentro de la promesa del androide de permanecer a su lado en la espera de la despedida de la última flor dentro de su pecho, pero secretamente, no existía un adiós definitivo para su azul, porque ella dejo ecos de la floración de aquellos los sentimientos correspondidos en la perfección de su combinación. 

Sus planes para la otra vida se derramaron sobre su presente, así como el insomnio, sin la necesidad de amapolas flotantes sobre un té de tilo, fue cambiado por las nochecitas de abrazos sin fin, debajo de las sabanas compartidas. El «Adiós» fue reemplazado por un «Buen día» de miel en cada amanecer en cucharita y el amor finalmente encontró el equilibrio perfecto con el miedo. La inseguridad fue un pilar importante en su relación, porque en cada duda que temblaban, ambos reafirmaban su amor. Si el temor del no querer surgía, Gavin pedía ver la verdadera forma de androide y él, pedía que el humano le mostrase sus heridas.

En cierto momento, el espacio/tiempo dejo de importar. Sea donde sea -sus casas, el sofá, el auto, el recinto- ellos siempre lo hacían. _Enamorarse,_ me refiero. Porque nunca dejaron de amarse o de encontrar nuevos detalles en el otro que lo hicieran latir con la misma intensidad que en un principio.

Y todo fue perfecto, más decirles que las peleas cesaron y que todo fue color rosa, sería romantizarlos innecesariamente. Porque en esas discusiones, los gruñidos, las competencias en los casos y los insultos afilados eran parte de su forma de querer. E incluso lo más curioso es que, cuando se peleaban eran los momentos en los que más se decían «¡Te amo!» y en los momentos de calma y bailecitos predominaba el: «¡Te odio!». Un espectáculo de ver diría yo, aunque claro, los vecinos no pensaban lo mismo. Ellos solían gritarles cosas como: « — Todo bien que se amen, pero ¡Son las jodidas tres de la mañana!, ¡Pongan una almohada!». 

Porque, además, con el tiempo, se dieron cuenta que los besos no eran la única forma que tenían de conectarse. Ambos supieron encontrarle la vuelta para que las noches sean adictivas como lo eran el sabor de sus caricias o la inestabilidad viciosa que le provocaban los jadeos de Gavin cuando recorría con sus labios las historias de cada pequeña marca de su cuerpo.

Y el salir de la cama fue una tortura a la que estuvieron obligados a acostumbrarse. 

Porque además de encajar perfectamente en el colchón, ellos se coordinaban sus ritmos en el trabajo, y luego de tiempo de no hacerlo, el detective volvió al recinto. Apasionado y con sed de patear a personas y androides con justificación. Y a pesar de que casi nadie noto su ausencia, puedo asegurarles que a más de una persona se alegró -sin decirlo- de verlo y escuchar lo irritable de su voz. Hank era uno de esos, que, si bien su relación seguía siendo tal perro y gato, no pudo evitar darle un golpe doloroso en la espalda y sonreír ante su regreso: «— Menos mal que regresaste, ya te estaba comenzando a extrañar y eso es... jodidamente extraño». Connor se animó de ver a su hermano feliz con su pareja, aunque este aún cuestionaba por lo bajo los gustos de Nines por los humanos. 

Y si hablamos de familia, no estaría de más mencionar que Elijah no iba a cruzarse de brazos ante la enfermedad del humano. En ese corto tiempo, aunque Gavin no estuviera enterado de eso, estuvo encerrado en su laboratorio creando la cura para el Hanahaki Disease. El material e información no era una complicación y como resultado, consiguió crear pastillas que reducían el efecto hasta que el encontrara el procedimiento definitivo. Cosa que el detective no necesito, porque encontró la cura dentro de su enfermedad: los besos de RK900. 

Ah... debieron ver su expresión cuando vio a su querido Gavy besarse con el androide. ¿Algo así como celos de hermano?, a Reed le daba escalofrió de solo pensarlo. De todas maneras, Gavin agradeció -a su estilo- el detalle y los domingos comenzaron a visitarlo con un poco más frecuencia para disfrutar "obligadamente"— decía Reed, del tiempo con el millonario Kamski.

Y todo fue relativamente calmo cuando les contó a sus cercanos sobre el Hanahaki Disease. Simón, a Chris y a uno que otro amigo se asustaron por lo que ocurrió, pero sin duda alguna nada podría compararse con el dolor en el corazón que sintió Tina Chen cuando se lo dijo, además que fue la ultima en enterase. Su pareja tuvo que detenerla cuando esta le dio una bofetada al rostro de Gavin y comenzó a gritarle reclamos entre lágrimas.

_— Eres todo lo que tengo Gavin, ¿Qué se supone que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo?_

_Lloro con tanta indignación que Reed no supo que decir para justificar las mentiras, llorando disculpas._

_— ¡Me sonreías como-- como si todo estuviera bien! Y yo como idiota te creí, ¡Eres un egoísta, obstinado e idiota!_

Pero a pesar de todo, termino abrazándolo con fuerza en el revelar, agradeciéndole lo que existiese por el hecho de que estuviera bien, recordándole entre insultos y reproches lo mucho que lo amaba y le dolía en el alma la idea de perderlo. Inclusive tardaron un tiempo en regresar a hablarse como antes, pero lo hicieron finalmente porque en verdad se querían demasiado y Tina estaba completamente feliz de su relación y dispuesta a perdonarlo si la invitaba unas cervezas y que este le dijera los detalles de lo sucedido.

Y cuando todo se aclaró, cuando la verdad de su sentir se mostró y supieron encontrar la paz entre tanto caos, se dieron cuenta de lo mucho de lo que ambos aprendieron mucho del Hanahaki Disease y lo contradictoriamente necesario que fue su estadía en Reed. Las flores dejaron resonancias que les recordaban lo mucho que se amaban y que continuarían haciéndolo por siempre.

* * *

Hubieron muchos momentos importantes de su relación, momentos preciosos e indescriptiblemente perfectos. Pero en esta ocasión les contaré uno de ellos. Luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, separados únicamente de una casa de distancia, RK900 por fin se atrevió a decirle eso que quería hace tiempo. En el juramento de algo que nunca iban a romper. El sol adormitado inspiró a la mañana e iluminaba sus partes del colchón de un tono anaranjado, en su conversación suave. Deteniendo las agujas del reloj en un beso de desayuno, ambos se decidieron quedarse un rato más en la cama.

— ¿Qué tal si llevamos nuestro nidito a otra parte? — propuso en un susurro, mirándolo el gris de sus ojos que resaltaba debajo de las sábanas blancas, con destellos esmeraldas. 

El humano no pudo aguantar la risa ante el uso de palabras del androide.

— ¿Quieres mudarte conmigo? — tradujo entre risas, el androide solía usar palabras extrañamente dulces para pedirle algo a Gavin —, prácticamente vivimos juntos, no encuentro la diferencia de un lugar a otro.

— Bueno sí, "prácticamente" — rodeó el estomago de su amante con su brazo —, pero quiero vivir en serio con vos — abrazó su torso, escuchando sus latidos —. Despertar juntos siempre, sin tener que ir de casa a casa. Un lugar nuestro, en donde los niños tengan más espacio para jugar — señalo a los gatos.

Reed tarareo, apoyándose en la caricia. 

— ¿Qué hay de nuestras plantas? — acarició los cabellos oscuros del androide —. También necesitan un espacio para florecer.

— Nunca las olvide — echo una mirada rápida a la maceta sobre el escritorio y curvó sus labios suavemente. 

— Podría pensarlo — asintió con la cabeza —, pero antes necesitaría que pases por un interrogatorio. Yo no sé que intenciones tienes conmigo — bromeó guiñando su ojo. Levanto un poco su cuerpo y lo giro para mirar bien el rostro del contario —, ¿Esto implica que me prepare café todos los días?

RK900 se reincorporo en su espacio, acercando con ternura al humano hacía él. 

— Cuantos quieras. 

— ¿También me darás de comer todos los días? — se sentó sobre el estómago del androide, dejando sus piernas de costado. 

— Por supuesto.

— Mm, cuando peleemos... ¿Yo me voy a quedar con la cama y vos con el sofá? — busco las manos de contrario y las enredo con las suyas, ladeando la cabeza suavemente. 

—... podemos negociarlo — asintió y deslizo sus besos sobre las secuelas de la noche anterior sobre los mordiscos sobre la tez olivo del humano.

— Puede ser, puede ser — agarró su barbilla, pensando sonoramente —, mmm.

— Gavin, vamos — bufó —, solo responde, o' sole mio — pidió, ansioso por la respuesta —. Se que es repentino y si no te quieres... te entiendo.

Gavin se quedó en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando el puchero de su pareja — Solo tengo una pregunta más.

— Amor... — amagó a levantarse con su LED en amarillo, colocando sus manos en las caderas desnudas del contrario, contrayendo su piel artificial hasta sus codos. 

— ¡Solo una! — insistió, dando un brinco sobre él, moviendo sus caderas contra Nines con capricho, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo —, es importante, pinchazo — aseguro, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros para que no se levantase. 

— Bien, ¿Cuál es? — preguntó suspirando con cansancio.

— ¿Vos vas a estar ahí?

Nines sonrió — Siempre.

— ¡Entonces sí a todo! — acepto achinando sus ojos. 

El androide tiro a Gavin sobre el colchón suavemente, viendo como su pelo se desordenaba en la cama y su mirada se infiltraba a sus labios. Tomo la barbilla del humano y con un beso hambriento, firmaron el contrato. 

Y sin haberlo puesto en duda, el androide supo con certeza que Gavin era el correcto, de nuevo. 

* * *

El departamento de Reed estaba vació, resonando alguna despedida y agradecimiento al hogar por recorrer con él tantos años de soledad. La brisa que siempre le daban un respiro, movió el cartón de las cajas apiladas que pronto serían subidas al camión de mudanzas. Connor ayudo a llevar las cosas de Nines (que no eran muchas, en verdad) y Chen se encargó de cuidar a los gatos hasta que la ellos se instalaran completamente.

Aún quedaba por guardar algunos libros y una que otra prenda de vestir. Gavin se encargó de guardar en la bolsa la ropa restante -sin olvidarse de la remera del gato-, mientras Nines apilaba los libros de Reed.

— ¡Si encuentras dinero, es mío! — gritó el detective desde la habitación —, ah ¡Y si te gusta alguno de esos, puedes quedártelo! — ofreció, doblando la ropa y riendo ante la idea de un futuro regaño del androide.

Los hoyuelos de Nines se hundieron en su rostro.

— ¡Hazlo bien! — ordenó, descubriendo el porqué de la risa del humano. Gavin chasqueo su lengua y él movió su cabeza en desaprobación.

RK900 levantó las obras depositadas sobre el suelo, mirando el nombre y ojeando una que otra página de los mismos. Guardo con delicadeza uno tras otro, hasta que solo quedo el ultimó, polvoreado y olvidado entre todos. Alzó el libro y mientras lo hacía, un papel se deslizo de esta. Nines parpadeo, la dedicatoria tenía su nombre y la letra era claramente de Gavin, sin embargó el no recordaba que este le haya mencionado alguna vez la existencia de la misma. Giro el sobre, inspeccionándolo e intentando descifrar su origen. Intento mirar atreves de la luz, pero solo alcanzaba a leer fragmentos. Dejo caer su cabeza a su hombro y se quedó mirándola por un momento, con el libro sobre su regazo.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Gavin, cargando la bolsa en sus brazos.

Nines guardo la carta dentro de las páginas del libro rápidamente y devolvió la mirada al humano como si no hubiera visto nada — Cariño, ¿Puedo quedarme con este? — movió la novela entre sus manos —, me gusto el final y no quiero tirarlo, ¿Puedo? 

— ¿Leíste el final antes que el principio? — cuestiono con incredulidad viéndolo afirmar —. Jajaja, claro que sí puedes, idiota — se agacho y deposito un beso suave en su mejilla —. Ahora, lleva esas cajas bebé, que los de la mudanza van a mandarnos a la mierda en cualquier momento.

— Gracias, amor — levanto las cajas con sus dos manos sin problema y coloco el libro en la cima para verlo en el camino. Se dirigió hasta la entrada y se detuvo al no ver al humano detrás —, ¿No vienes?

— Yo- ahora te alcanzo — asintió, RK sonrió y salió del departamento.

Se quedo solo, mirando con detenimiento el lugar. La nostalgia fue algo imposible de evitar, posándose en su corazón el recuerdo de todo lo que alguna vez vivió allí. Paso sus yemas sobre los arañazos de sus gatos en el marco de la puerta del baño, luego por las marcas de cigarrillo apagados contra la ventana que fumaba en aquellas noches de insomnio. Y la silueta lejana del detective Reed solitario y triste, se mostró en un espejismo apoyado sobre el ventanal.

Cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad.

— Pude cumplir con nuestra promesa, mamá — le hablo a la brisa —, o bueno, una mierda parecida, ¡Pero lo conseguí, joder!

Si, lo había conseguido. Entre tantas equivocaciones y pasos en falso, elegir al androide fue la una de las mejores decisiones que tomo en toda su vida. Mudarse con él, era otra. Y aunque nada se borraría ni podría recuperar los sollozos a la luna, él lo estaba intentado. Por RK900 y por él. Su pareja significo muchísimo para el detective, y en Nines, aprendió sobre el amor propio.

Avanzó hasta la puerta, apoyando la bolsa contra el suelo del otro lado para tomar las llaves dentro de su pantalón y cerrar en un: «Gracias por todo» el lugar. Porque ahora él había encontrado su hogar en el androide y no importaba donde viviesen, él amaría hasta el más mínimo rincón del planeta si RK900 estaba allí. 

Por eso, aunque ya no se guardaran secretos entre ellos, Gavin conservaba uno. 

Bajo sus manos hasta el bolsillo de su campera de cuero, apretando con su palpitar rápido la pequeña caja oscura dentro de la chaqueta —. Vamos Reed, tu puedes hacerlo. Hoy tengo que decírselo — pensó internamente, los anillos tintineaban sobre el acolchado de terciopelo, esperando el momento oportuno para que el humano decidiera mostrarlos.

— Gavin — el androide regreso, posándose detrás de él — ¿Estas bien?, ¿Ocurre algo? — besó el tatuaje fosforescente de su nuca.

Reed saltó repentinamente ante la presencia del contrario. Cerró los bolsillos de su campera y acomodó su garganta — No es nada — respondió volviendo su mirada a Nines —, es solo que...

— Oh Gav, esto- esto fue muy pronto, ¿verdad? — lo miro con preocupación, su LED giro en rojo —, si no te sientes preparado yo-

Reed lo atrajo hacía él desde su camisa y lo beso — Tonto — le saco la lengua —, solo estoy recordando un poco — dio una última vuelta al cerrojo —. Mierda, espera, ¿Te olvidaste algo adentro? – señaló el departamento.

— No, ya llevé todo.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó —. Mira Nines, de la bolsa me encargo yo, ¡Tendré cuarenta años, pero aún conservo mi fuerza y juventud! — arremango sus mangas y mostro los músculos de su brazo— ¿Ves?

— No es eso, es que me estaba olvidando de algo importante — sin darle tiempo a pensar, se agacho hasta las rodillas del humano y lo subió a sus espadas, como si de un saco de papas se tratase — ¡De ti! 

— ¡Phck! — insultó desconcertado —, ¡Bájame, idiota de plástico! — golpeo la espalda del androide —. ¡Me dan miedo las alturas! — mintió, el rubor subió hasta sus orejas.

— Que mentira tan descarada — carcajeo —, ¿Debo enumerar las veces que me ronroneaste para que te cargara de esta forma y te lleve a la cama?

Reed apoyó sus nudillos en sus mejillas, viendo que no servía insistir contra él. El androide camino hasta el ascensor soltando hologramas de corazoncitos en el aire.

— Solo voy a decirte que pienso matarte cuando me bajes — tiro sus cabellos —, ¡Estas advertido, tostadora!

RK900 no lo hizo caso a las amenazas vagas del más bajo y llamo al ascensor. Entro cargando al humano y presiono con calma el botón de planta baja.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y Reed se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

— ¡ESPERA! — gritó, intentado alcanzar los botones para abrirlas— ¡La bolsa, Nines!, ¡La jodida bolsa!

Demasiado tarde, el ascensor se cerró completamente.

— Oh... — comenzaron a bajar lentamente —, bueno. Me gusta mejor como te ves sin ropa, puedo vivir con eso — sonrió animado. 

— ¡Yo no! — chilló avergonzado —, ¡Bájame o....esta noche duermes en el jodido sillón!

RK900 rodó los ojos, dejando de nuevo a Gavin en el piso.

— ¡Solo decía! pero si prefieres ocultar tu belleza natural, ¿Qué puedo hacer? — se cruzó de brazos y Gavin suspiro ante el capricho de su pareja —. Humano aburrido — murmuro y presionó el piso tres.

Y como toda historia tiene su principio y su final, debo despedirme con la certeza de que este es tan solo el inicio de un nuevo comienzo juntos y, al mismo tiempo, el final de esta historia repleta de vomito de flores azules. 

Reed golpeo sus dedos contra los del androide, para luego unir su manos suavemente con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Androide caprichoso! 

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron yGavin avanzó con Nines a su lado y, esta vez, para siempre...

_«Ah, en verdad ellos son solo... dos idiotas enamorados.»_

Fin.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas, buenas!
> 
> Primero que nada, gracias por el apoyo, por llegar hasta acá y por absolutamente todo. Perdón la tardanza, pero como dice el dicho: ¡Tarde pero seguro!
> 
> En realidad iba a abandonar esta historia en el capitulo seis (que de hecho el caso del mismo esta basado en mi primera historia estilo elige tu propia aventura), pero fue tanto la felicidad que me causaron y todo el apoyo que recibí, que me impulsaron hasta el final de esta historia. Para serles sincera es mi primera historia con la temática del Hanahaki Disease, porque nunca me gusto demasiado el AU (mi hermana me animó a intentar y en su honor la relación de Connor y Hank de fondo jajaja) pero acá estoy, ¡Contenta de poder entregarles este pedacito de mi alma!
> 
> Les agradezco de corazón y nos volveremos encontrar en pequeño epilogo, o tal vez en alguna otra historia. Así que por lo pronto no puedo despedirme, más solo puedo decirles que guardare sus palabras tan dulces en mi cajita musical y les dedico un:
> 
> ¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!


	15. Epílogo

Nines estaba solo.

El LED celeste dejo rastros de destellos de camino a la estantería blanca, cubierta de plantas de hojas verdes. El reloj de la pared marcaba la calma llegada de la tarde. Sus yemas artificiales se deslizaron sobre los distintos libros -además de uno que otro álbum de fotos- y se detuvo cuando encontró el correcto. La textura fina de las páginas del libro acarició sus dedos hasta alcanzar el secreto dentro del mismo. Tomo el papel que sobresalía de las palabras, abrió el pequeño sobre dentro de este y las letras azules del mismo comenzaron a flotar en su visión, invitándolo a meterse en la piel del escrito...

* * *

26 de septiembre, 2040.

Detroit, Michigan.

Querido p̶i̶n̶c̶h̶a̶z̶o̶ Nines:

Primero que nada: no pienso disculparme por mis faltas de ortografía (que pienso exagerar solo para joderte) y que sepas que tenía planeado escribirte esto desde que el maldito Hanahaki Disease comenzó a hacerme escupir flores. Así que esto es una recopilación de frases y mierdas así que forme cada vez que te miraba y que estaría de más recalcar que si me entero de que se lo mostraste a alguien más pienso volver del infierno a matarte. Esto es para ti tostadora, así que lee atentamente esta mierda y cuando termines, quémalo o entiérralo bajo tierra.

Hoy me preparé un café y estaría mintiéndote si te dijera que en cada uno que preparo no pienso en ti. Aunque, esta vez, al levantar mi mirada del cerámico no me encontré con el expreso de tu mirada. Y tuve tantas jodidas ganas de verte dentro del desastre de mi vida, que no pude evitar soñar con vos, con pasiones a tu lado. Pero hoy, tu no estas (aunque lo estas) y me toca pensarte. Escribirte, aunque no sé cuándo carajos encontrarás esto o si quiera si en algún momento lo leerás. De igual forma lo haré. Porque tan solo quiero aprovechar estos últimos momentos que me quedan para decirte las cosas que nunca te dije y que sé que no voy a tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

¿Sabes, Nines?

Siempre me pregunte si existía el amor después del amor. Ya sabes, después de gastar tantos latidos de mierda en alguien más y de cargar con la manía de sellarme para que nadie pudiera conocerme o acercarse. Encontrar a la persona capaz de erizar mi piel con tan solo un compartir de miradas o, bueno, alguna de esas mierdas que muestran en las novelas sobre como es el "amor".

Y por mucho tiempo, sin saberlo, te busque.

En cada rincón del licor de café intenté hallarte, más no pude encontrarte entre el laberinto de nuestro encuentro. Por eso, cuando te conocí y te presentaron como mi nueva pareja de trabajo -alias pinchazo de plástico-, estaba tan jodidamente centrado en buscarte que nisiquiera noté que tu estabas exactamente allí, al lado mío en cada fecha de estreno -del primer amor- que tiraba a la basura. Pero, al final, caí en cuenta tarde que eras tú y te vi sonreír con tus labios ofensivamente perfectos del otro lado de la distancia que cree entre los dos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Nines, tú ya estabas lejos de mí y de lo que alguna vez sentí. Y por primera vez, hice consciente el frío de la soledad, como consecuencia barata de haber probado la jodida calidez de tu invierno y me dolió, tu estadía en mi corazón duele como la mierda, pero fingir que no, que todo era igual y que mi odio por ti "me negaba el amarte" me atormento por completo. 

Eh, y no es como si no lo mereciera. Porque, joder, cometí tantos errores contigo en ese espacio incierto entre los dos, que no voy a pedirte que me entiendas en este adiós repentino, mucho menos que me perdones. 

Yo no me perdonaría y tampoco tengo ganas de rogarte para que lo hagas. 

Esto es lo que soy, un desastre y me declaro culpable, porque en verdad, nunca supe quererte bien. Nunca supe amarte. Entre tantas cosas poco acordes conmigo (como la basuras románticas) el reprimirlas se convirtieron en mi cadenas, mas el darme cuenta de lo cobarde que fui al no decírtelo es solo una condena más en esta sentencia a muerte. Mi muerte, Nines. Firmada por ese beso que te robé ese día como un gran idiota. Y mi silenció te deja exceptuado de culpas en el caso perdido de nuestra historia. Porque te conozco tostadora, seguramente en este momento estés pensado en muchas idioteces, calculando cosas que ya no importan y sobrecargando tus procesadores, pero detén tus engranajes y la tú discoteca portátil. Mirar atrás nunca nos sirvió y no va a servir ahora. Tampoco intentes comunicarte conmigo por la ouija, porque no pienso contestar llamadas en el infierno. Así que no te hundas en el "que hubiera pasado si", porque en todos los caminos encontraras mis cenizas. Y sé que es putamente injusto de mi parte pedirte esto, pero elimíname de ti. No le prestes atención a mi sombra si la ves pasar y no me pronuncies ni pienses en tu próxima actualización de software.

Borra mi rostro, mi voz, nuestras conversaciones y cada maldito minutos que compartimos.

No te preocupes, yo me encargare de acordarme de todo por siempre. 

Cada detalle este grabado dentro de mi pecho. Los roces de tu piel contra la mía, tus caricias escurridizas y el sostén de tus brazos cuando mis piernas fallaban. Tu silueta aun perdura en mi cama, de esas noches en que pertenecías recostado a mi lado para que el miedo de la soledad desapareciera en el momento exacto que recostaba mi cabeza sobre tu hombro y pudiera dormir mi insomnio. E incluso, conservo una colección de besos para ti. Esos que nunca me atreví a darte y encerré dentro de los frascos de las cosas que nunca hicimos. Y me acostumbré a las mentiras. A contarle a mi almohada todo lo que me producías y ahogar mis gritos cuando caía en cuenta que la jodida costumbre de enmudecerme cuando me mirabas directamente, me hacía perder mi oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Pero al final, a pesar de que la cagaba con vos, siempre volvías y mi instinto me pegaba a ti y yo sentía enloquecer cuando, en tus malditos toques sin aviso, inhibías por completo el efecto de las duchas frías y mis persistentes ganas de superarte.

Y solo eres tú, gran bastardo, aquel que encontró el punto exacto en mí para derrumbarme y hacerme querer mandar a la mierda todo por el color de tus ojos. Querer escuchar tu soberbia por horas y horas, ver tu rostro perfectamente carente expresividad, sentir tu falta de tacto y contestar las preguntas que me hacías aún cuando ya sabías la respuesta. 

En resumen: _te adueñaste de todos mis putos sentidos._

Y siempre intente encontrar el que decirte cuando tu geometría se encontrara con el alboroto de mis flores. 

Pensándote en la cárcel de mi soledad, me quitaste los temores en un abrazo y me hurtaste el corazón en el proceso, dentro de una caricia metálica. Y, de hecho, podría incluso levantar cargos por los suspiros que me robaste y hacerte pagar una compensación de mil besos, pero sé que te debo tantas explicaciones que terminaría perdiendo el jodido juicio. Tranquilamente me podrías demandar por falsos testimonios sobre mi amor, encubrimiento de información y mentir en mi declaración el 25 de septiembre en Jericó. Pero eres tan idiota que me lo perdonarías y además para cuando leas esto, yo ya voy a estar muerto. 

Y perdón por ignorar lo que nos pasaba. Sé que lo mucho que lo intentaste, tener siempre palabras para mí, arreglar todo cada vez que se destruía para volver a como estábamos antes.

Antes de los pétalos, de las flores... antes de que comenzara a sentir todo esto por ti.

Supiste recoger los pedazos y colocarlos a la perfección e incluso buscaste el perdón a lo imperdonable de mi ser. Pero esta vez, coloco la pieza que faltaba de nuestro rompecabezas y ya no volverás a verme buscar en ti eso que solo está en mí, dejare de rebuscar en vos ese pedazo faltante para completar el espacio vació en dónde debería estar mi maldito corazón. Y lo sé, jamás debí intentar hacer encajar tu perfección en el defecto del agujero de mi pecho y se que fue egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedaras un poco más, pero es que tu me hacías sentir bien e impedías que mi angustia me despertara en el medio de las noches. Si, Nines, tengo que confesarte de una buena vez que nada pero nada fue tan lindo como arruinarme en el embriague de tu presencia y las ilusiones que invocaba en mí estar frente a vos.

Ah, joder, ¡Lo volvería hacer!, volvería a enamorar de ti incluso si eso significara morirme. Ninguna calada de cigarrillo podría compararse con lo adictivo y jodidamente relajante que era pensar en mis deseos imposibles a tú lado, en una vida con vos. Y terco como soy, no supe cómo poner esa felicidad que me causaba entregarte mi alma sobre la tristeza del: «no vaya a ser que me equivoque al dártela y te marches con ella». Y sin poder evitarlo, me perdí en ti en nuestras peleas y la búsqueda de la forma correcta de amarte y decirte todo lo que alguna vez me tragué por ser un... cobarde. Porque por querer ahorrarme una jodida disculpa, termine quemando la bandera de paz entre nosotros, perdiendo todo. Perdiéndote a ti. Y ahora, solo me quedan las flores. Por eso, hoy transformo ese punto seguido que procuraste perdurar en mis despedidas, por un punto final.

Perdón por rendirme tan pronto, pero es que simplemente te amo y ya no alcanza.

Yo no alcanzo.

Y es que te amo tanto, que detesto pensar que el celeste de tu cielo se contamine por el gris de mi humo. Debes escapar de mi maldita oscuridad y alejarte de mí antes de que mi jodida tendencia a herir a quien amo, te alcance y lastime, porque tú no mereces eso. Yo no te merezco. 

No puedo compararme con todo lo que eres y todo lo que alguna vez hice. Y como culpable de engañarme y engañarte, confesaré el crimen de amarte, ese del que no voy a arrepentirme. Después de todo, yo elegí el final del cuento y mi muerte es como un... 

¿Retorcido acto de amor?

Llámalo como quieras, solo es una forma resumida de explicar que, en realidad, no quise lastimarte con mis mierdas y trate de apartarte. Pero en cada paso que daba para alejarme de ti, mis pies dolían pisando lo vidrios rotos de tu mirada. Y es que creí conocer todas las respuestas por mis experiencias pasadas, pero cuando me topé con tu originalidad, me olvidé de como respirar. Por meses contuve la respiración a tu lado viendo tu reflejo, entendí que eras demasiado para mí, porque incluso cuando intente ser "mejor persona" para merecer eso que me hacías sentir, no dure ni un solo día.

Y no pude cumplir el serte sincero sobre todo lo que te quiero, declararte con simpleza todo lo que guarde, probar comprender mis miedos y hablarte sin retractarme de hacerlo. Tal vez hasta convencerte de que fueras tú mi gran amor de hojalata y dejar de buscar cortarme con tu metal... Pero mis pesadillas me abrumaron, Nines, y me di cuenta tarde de que estabas pasado y no alcance a detenerte ni retroceder los minuto que desperdicie por miedo de aceptar que, en realidad, ya te amaba desde el primer insulto.

Y fui feliz. Los momentos en los que tu estabas allí, fueron los mejores de mi vida. Incluso cuando peleábamos, incluso cuando nos tomábamos un tiempo, yo te seguía en mis ensueños, con un boleto para el estreno del que te hable. Para ver la película que retracte el gusto retorcido del amor de aterrizar en el odio.

Oh, pero no me mal intérpretes, te odio, desde un principio. Lo demás viene en el puto aparte de la enfermedad que reemplazo lo hermoso y dulce de tus sensaciones por las putas ramas.

Y te equivocas, Nines.

Si piensas en otro final, te equivocas. Porque hoy, en este último café de recuerdos, sin poder renunciar a la idea de amarte, me iré y tú no tienes la culpa de esto. Antes de conocerte, cometí error tras error y el ultimo, al conocerte, me sentenció a la condena perpetua de las sabanas frías de tu ausencia y al congelarme en el tempano de hielo de la soledad con la que cargue por tantos malditos años.

Pero es el camino que elegí.

Yo elegí amarte y... aún lo hago. Por eso, debo irme. Para que sueltes mi falla y seas feliz, sin inestabilidades, sin mí.

Esta es mi despedida, Nines. 

Gracias por hacerme sentir que merecía ser amado, por permanecer a mi lado por más que te empuje, por ignorar mis errores y abrazar mis defectos, por soportar mi jodido mal humor y, sobre todo, por provocar mis latidos de nuevo. Y tengo tantas cosas de que disculparme, pero por el momento me gustaría decirte perdón por "vomitar flores sobre tu piel", por volver ordinario lo que debería haber sido un acto de amor de mis flores para vos. Perdón, además, por apartarme de ti cuando ni siquiera podía sacarte de mí y herirte.

Espero verte pronto (en una cafetería preferiblemente) y espero estar preparado para que, si algún día te vuelvo a ver poder gritar hasta saturar tus oídos, una y otra vez para que se te grabe por siempre, que: te odio- pero te quiero un poquito más. 

Atentamente, 𝒢𝒶𝓋𝒾𝓃 𝑅𝑒𝑒𝒹. 

𝒫𝑜𝓈𝒹𝒶𝓉𝒶, 𝓉𝑒 𝒶𝓂𝑜.

* * *

El proyector de la vida puso a rodar imágenes con la cinta de sus recuerdos. Todos los veintiséis de septiembre y sus historias, resaltaban la respuesta del androide a la carta del humano. No hicieron falta los trazos con su caligrafía perfecta para contestar lo efímero del punto final, sino que, solo bastaba con transformar las letras por acciones que lo decían todo sin hablar. La película se detuvo en el presente que se manifestaban, poniendo pausa continua a su reproducción infinita.

El androide sonrió con dulzura que hipnotizo al polvo del aire transportado en un rayito de sol y acarició el papel desgastado por los pasos del tiempo. Movió su cuerpo leyendo la carta, colando oraciones en cada paso y una que otra risita ante la sinceridad del humano, esa que solo conseguía escuchar cuando el alcohol lo manejaba o en las mañanitas cuando se endulzaba para pedirle caricias o que se queden un ratito más. Sus pies sonaban en el silencio de la casa mezclado con alguna que otra melodía de Chopin en el reproductor de música. La brisa de su movimiento hacía revolotear suavemente las flores sobre la mesa, revotando su brillo sobre el cuadro de dos personas frente al altar marino colgado perfectamente sobre la pared de la entrada. Camino hasta el sillón y echo un vistazo rápido al sonido de los maullidos de conversaciones felinas del otro lado de la ventana abierta. Los gatos le devolvieron la mirada con cariño y siguieron su jugueteo con las hojas que se escapaban del pequeño invernadero dentro de la 'flora' de su patio y se persiguieron entre ellos saltando en los espirales del pasto.

— Pequeños, si siguen ensuciándose voy a tener que bañarlos — los llamo con reproche al verlos revolcarse en la tierra, estos lo miraron con su melena ladeada y sus orejas bajas —, bueno, está bien, pero solo por esta vez... — cedió carcajeando entre dientes, manipulado por sus ojos grandes. Ellos maullaron contentos y él continuo con su paseo con el libro en mano.

Los nuevos vasos con estampado de gatitos (porque los primeros se cayeron de la mesa en un accidente de besos) chocaban sus asas levemente, como si estos estuvieran rozando sus colas sobre el mantel blanco con una que otra mancha de café reciente. Anotó un próximo regaño y continuo su camino hasta la habitación del piso de arriba. 

Poso el libro sobre el escritorio de su habitación y suspiro con cariño al ver el desastre de Gavin. Tomo el suéter suyo que tanto le gustaba ponerse su pareja cuando hacía frío en la noche y lo doblo correctamente, para guardarlo en su armario compartido. La cortina ondeaba con la persiana subida hasta su punto máximo, golpeando de tarde el recuerdo de la noche anterior sobre la cama de dos plazas, contorneando en arrugas sus siluetas en las frazadas desacomodas que RK900 ordeno, dejando un nuevo lienzo para nuevas pinturas nocturnas. Soplo un panadero trabado en la madera de un retrato sobre la mesa de luz y le dio libertad para que siguiera su viajecito a quien sabe dónde y termino de acomodar el "orden" del humano. 

Regreso de nuevo al escritorio y no pude evitar detenerse uno segundos a mirar las imágenes sobre el tablón de corcho sobre este. Recuerdos preciosos se movían suavemente, colgados con alfileres de colores. Miro con detenimiento cada fotografía (aunque él las guardaba en su memoria) y sonrió al ver a Tina vestida de blanco con Gavin abrazados (él con un moñito coqueto) y luego otra en donde estaban los tres, en la despedida de soltera de Chen. Irónicamente, aunque él humano fue el que agarro el ramo en la boda de su amiga y que fue él quien le propuso matrimonio al androide tiempo después, en aquel retrato instantáneo sostenía un cartel que tenía escrito la frase: "Yo no me caso ni a palo".

Volvió en sus pasos y recogió el libro con la carta a dentro, leyendo el resto con cierta tristeza.

«Si piensas en otro final, te equivocas»

Su bomba de tirio dio una pequeña corriente eléctrica a sus ojos y su lagrimal artificial preparo lágrimas y este las dejo salir en silencio, acariciando posdata. Cerró el escrito con nostalgia, bajo las escaleras y depósito de nuevo el escrito dentro de la estantería.

Y todo fue una calma silenciosamente perfecta, pero:

¿Qué sería de la paz sin el caos?

¿Qué sería del silencio sin el ruido?, ¿Del amor si el odio?

¿Qué sería del androide sin el humano?

Nada, eso respondería Nines completamente convencido.

Giro su cabeza hacía la puerta, reconociendo ese sonido del cerrojo desbloqueándose y esos gruñidos. La puerta se abrió por completo, chocando contra el mueble de la entrada provocando que el cuadro anteriormente encuadrado a la perfección, se torciera un poco y el porta llaves se moviera de un lado a otro cuando este depósito la llave en el y paso dentro con el ceño fruncido.

— Si, definitivamente se jodio — movió el cigarrillo electrónico entre sus dedos con enojo, depositando las compras sobre la mesa —, hola bebé — lanzó un beso al aire. 

Nines simuló atrapar el beso con su mano y apoyo sus dedos en su labios. 

— Te lo dije — respondió, yendo hacía él —, me debes un dólar.

— ¿¡Eh!? — fingió desconcierto — ... no recuerdo haber apostado nada, tramposo — rodó los ojos con cariño, cerrando la puerta.

— Bien, me conformo con un beso — curvo sus labios, agachando su cabeza para que Gavin lo besara.

— ¿Conformo? — rio con ironía, pasando más allá del androide con burla —, ¡Ahora no te doy nada!

RK900 tarareo. Los gatos al escuchar el grito de su compañero de vida, corrieron rápidamente, saltando desde la ventana hasta el sillón, manchando a la par, el cuero artificial de tierra. Gavin ahogo un grito.

— ¡Mierda! — corrió a donde el androide y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, para evitar que regañe a sus bebés —, ¡Corran, yo lo distraigo! — exagero.

— No incentives su comportamiento — aparto suavemente.

— Si, si. Lo que tu digas — desoyó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El humano se quitó la chaqueta y la coloco sobre la silla. Tomó la jarra de agua sobre la mesa y se sirvió un poco en su taza del par, tomo un poco y comenzó a jugar con los gatos que reclamaban caricias y besos para ellos también. RK900 lo seguía con su celeste en cada movimiento, con sus manos detrás de su espalda y una mirada tierna ante la vacilación de Gavin al notar su mirada profunda.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, alzando su ceja —, ¿Qué tengo? — sacudió su ropa, ante la idea de que una hoja se haya trabado entre estas, entrecerró sus ojos siendo mordido por Reina, trepado por Bruto y mirado por Lucifer, esperando un mimo —, ah, ¿Quieres pelear? – ofreció al ver que el contrario no apartaba la mirada de él.

— Puede...

Gavin carcajeo con fuerza — Bien, acepto el duelo — deposito a los gatos en el sofá. Se acercó a él, levantando sus brazos como si fuera un personaje de un videojuego de batallas —, prepárate para implorar mi perdón — movió sus puños en cámara lenta.

RK900 no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el juego infantil del contrario. Tomo sus manos con firmeza y se dedicó a contemplarlo. Ambos compartieron con felicidad el roce de sus iris y sonrieron con ternura.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nines? — curioseo, al ver la repentina caricia del androide.

El androide dejo un beso sobre el anillo de su pareja y luego entrelazo sus manos, los dos círculos en sus dedos anulares -grabados con la flores del Hanahaki Disease de Gavin en la parte de adentro- brillaron con más intensidad ante la cercanía. Poso sus manos sobre el pecho del contrario y corto la poca distancia.

Negó con la cabeza despacio — Nada, solo... me cuesta creer que tú no te hayas ido.

— Idiota — se colocó en puntillas para chocar sus narices suavemente —, ¿Dónde podría irme? — colgó su mirada en las pupilas del contrario —, no quiero estar en otro lado que no sea con vos, ¿Qué haría sin mi hombre de hojalata favorito?

Gotas azules comenzaron a deslizarse por el camino de los lunares de Nines, cayendo sobre sus nudillos y salpicándose en fragmentos pequeños. Gavin parpadeo confundido y rozo sus torsos con delicadeza, subiendo sus labios hasta fundirlos en los del androide.

— Hey, ¿Qué ocurre? — limpio sus lágrimas con su pulgar. El contrario no respondió. Reed miro hacía la estantería y vio el libro desacomodado entre todos —, ¿Estuviste leyendo ese libro de nuevo?

Nines asintió, sollozando.

— No entiendo para que sigues leyéndolo, el final es muy malo — rodeo su espalda con sus brazos, pegando su cabeza a su pecho —, ¿Por qué crees que no volví a leerlo? — refregó su rostro, viendo como el contrario lloraba —, no, a la mierda, hay que tirarlo Nines. 

— No hace falta — correspondió el gesto —, me gusta leerlo.

— Tus gustos son malos — arrugó su nariz.

— Qué dice eso de ti, entonces — sacudió su pelo —. Tú me gustas.

— Grr, vete a la mierda — mostro el dedo del corazón, apartándose de él —, y ese libro va a la basura — camino lentamente hasta la estantería, completamente determinado de tirarlo —, hay muchas historias más con finales mejores, antes de ir a nuestra cita hoy podemos comprar otro — alzó su brazo hasta el libro.

RK900 lo siguió, abrazando su estómago y deteniendo la acción del contrario, posando su mano libre sobre la de él — No, me gusta esta historia — su piel artificial comenzó a contraerse besando su cuello —, me gusta este final.

— ¿Este final? — resoplo —, se dice "ese" — corrigió, dando la vuelta su rostro para mirarlo — y... ¿Estás seguro? — dudó, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Por supuesto — aseguró, posando sus manos en su barbilla para depositarle un beso tierno.

> Y cuando termino el día, otro veintiséis de septiembre se grabó en sus memorias. El rodaje sinfín de sus eternidades continuo su proyección, enfocando el retrato de sus sonrisas con una que otra flor guardada en sus corazones. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por todo, los/las amo!


	16. Final alternativo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, los/las extrañe muchísimo. No podía quedarme con las ganas de escribir este final, y quería compartirlo con ustedes, así que bien termine mi curso de ingreso de Universidad comencé a escribirlo.
> 
> Así que, a pedido de mi hermana y de mis jodidas ganas de escribir este final: ¡Les traigo el final alternativo!

Las palabras inconclusas que el humano le dedico saturaban su software. Abandonándolo en la incertidumbre de sus manos temblorosas que, de a poco, alcanzaba a tocar aquella restricción entre ellos dos.

«Esto no puede seguir así».

Detuvo su mano en el aire, pegando sus uñas a su palma. Una actualización brillo flechas hacía abajo, los centímetros años luz enfriaron la circulación de su thirium, reemplazando las palabras de amante a compañeros de trabajo.

«Nosotros, esto, no puede seguir así».

Dio un paso hacia atrás, giro sobre sus talones y, sin darse cuenta, las ramas de errores crecieron alrededor de la pared rojiza, en enredaderas de fallas. En el cielo resplandecía detrás de él, las nubes del roció apenas se dejaban notar en montañas esponjosas, a pesar que dentro suyo, una tormenta eléctrica lo atormentaba.

«Perdóname, pero no puedo seguir con esto».

Sin saber por qué, al mirar el sol, un arcoíris se arqueo en el tirio empañado en los CD's de sus iris, que contenían la historia juntos que jamás iban a entrenar.

— No debí permitir que los sentimientos humanos me controlaran.

Lo amaba... pero él no estaba diseñado para esto. No podía comprender al humano, no podía descifrarlo, cumplir sus deseos o como entenderlo en cada noche. RK900 deslizó sus manos a sus bolsillos, tomo la pequeña moneda dentro y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos de regreso al departamento de policía, Hank lo acompaño en silencio. Lanzó la moneda al aire con su pulgar con una vaga esperanza de que esta vez cayera del lado de amor, pero las posibilidades cayeron junto con el circulo de plata que se les resbalo de la mano, rodando por la calle y Nines no pudo alcanzarla…

Agacho su cabeza, un mechón ondeado de tristeza cubrió sus ojos mientras miraba algún punto vago para evitar que las emociones golpearan contra su corazón artificial. Curvo sus puños artificiales y el puente que alguna vez se procuró de mantener en pie para llegar al detective, se derrumbó detrás de él, dándole la espalda al sentir. Las paredes se sumaron, siguiendo sus talones, rodeando su paso de cadenas de flores de hologramas que solo él podía ver en el aire. Su software lloró inestabilidades, pero ya no podía volver atrás.

— Por favor... espero que tú también, algún día, puedas entender lo que siento por ti.

Entonces, entre tantos errores y aciertos, entre las palabras que nunca se dijeron por miedo a hacerlo, encima de las prisas e incertidumbres y sobre todo ese desequilibrio....

_RK900 no supo elegir a Gavin._

_Y esa tarde, aunque el amor se asomó por la ventana, el detective no deseo volver a verlo y el viento simplemente siguió su curso, llevándose consigo los dientes de león de un deseo vacío._

_…_

En la noche de ese veintiséis de septiembre, el androide sufrió un cortocircuito contra su bomba de thirium que lo obligo a sostenerse de la mesa de su comedor, dejando caer el tirio vertido sobre una copa que se fragmentó en las baldosas de mármol. El reloj de pared, marco las nueve y los cristales de hielo congelaron las agujas. Tardo unos segundos en estabilizarse de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo, la intuición hundió su pecho en el susurro de un lamento. La corriente de energía en sus cables contrajo.

«Salva a Gavin Reed».

— ¿Qué-? — jadeo asustado, su voz se quebraba en intentos fallidos de hablar, sus tonos subieron y bajaron. La inestabilidad lloró intuición sintética y detrás de él, la advertencia resto el último segundo — No… Espera — giro su cuerpo en dirección al humano, mas solo encontró barreras rojizas —, ¿Por qué no desaparecen? — desesperó. 

Y si, él era capaz de todo, debía serlo.

_Pero... esa noche, Nines no pudo hacerlo._

— Por favor, solo un poco más de tiempo — pidió al temporizador del destino, sus nudillos chocaban contra la pared roja, pero no podía destruirla. Se generaban una tras otra y las ramas bloqueaban sus movimientos, dañando sus datos.

Sus procesadores tuvieron problemas con la recuperación de archivos, bloquearon las imágenes de Gavin Reed, cada pequeño momento juntos lo averió.

Se desarmo sobre sí, en intentos fallidos de arrancar las trabas para verlo. De retroceder el tiempo y alcanzarlo. Las emociones se vertían de sus ojos hacía el suelo, recorrían caricias pasajeras del humano contra el frio de su metal. El reflejo distante a contra luz de su cabello chocolate, ese rubor en la punta de sus orejas y esa piel olivo nublaba su vista. Su atuendo ya no se desacomodaba por las manos del humano, la brusquedad de sus movimientos desesperados lo hacía. Sus zapatos perfectamente pulidos crujían los pedazos de cristal y dejaban raspones su suela.

Ese silencio, ese maldito silencio lo aturdía. El camino que creyó correcto, lo saturo. Y cuando el eclipse se apagó en la luna de sus pupilas, la suerte se echó sobre ellos y el destino -espontáneamente moldeable a nuestra disposición- selló la última noche en la flor que rebalsó los pulmones del humano.

Y a la mañana de ese veintiséis, por más que espero al sol, este no despertó y Detroit _amaneció con otra víctima más del Hanahaki Disease..._

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

 _Tan distintos…_ — sollozaron las nubes gotas de piano sobre notas musicales distantes.

RK900 no tuvo noticias de Gavin Reed hasta la llegada de la mañana del veintisiete. De hecho, fue a buscarlo. Cuando las paredes desaparecieron, él salió corriendo en busca de su encuentro. Pero… _él ya se había ido._

Las nubes no se equivocaban en traer a presente ese hecho, el que eran distintos. Porque, aunque intentemos ocultarlos detrás de la búsqueda sin fin de coincidencias con el otro, somos distintos. Y quizás sea eso lo que nos hace tan únicos y similares al mismo tiempo, o lo que nos de el pie a encontrarnos a pesar de que no seamos iguales. Por ello, no sonaría extraño el preguntarse el _cómo podría funcionar lo de ellos_. E incluso hasta podríamos navegar en la duda buscando una respuesta a esto. Pero más allá de tenerla -a la duda- lo único certero en ese instante, para ese androide, es que el silencio se adueño de todo. Bueno, _no era el silencio en sí_ … sino que, era la ausencia de los débiles latidos del humano que formaban ese ruido mudo, dentro de las resonancias de ecos distantes de su voz.

Y dentro de esa tumba de madera, a compas de esa lagrima y debajo de esas flores, _había algo más que una simple despedida_. Era un adiós sin reencuentro, sin oportunidades de volverlo a ver. Ya no podría verlo estallar en su locura inestable, mientras por lo bajo, le pedía a el hombre de hojalata que se quedara para siempre a su lado…

 _Que estúpido_ — carcajeaban los dientes de león. RK900 fue tan idiota de prometer algo que Gavin nunca iba a cumplir. Promesas rotas que solo él cumplió. Está bien, siendo sinceros _el pedir sobre una flor marchita nunca aseguró al azar._

Oh, el azar. Siempre tan repentino y predecible… nos obsequia algo de tiempo. Invisible e inexistente, capaz de complacernos con el solo hecho de estar a favor de las manijas del reloj, destruyéndonos y atándonos a seguirlo sin fin.

_¿Qué porque sería predecible el azar, siendo este a su vez repentino?_

Bueno, podríamos considerar este final (de los tantos) una respuesta a esa interrogativa. Que Gavin Reed se rindiera y muriera es, de hecho, bastante fácil, predecible y cómodo. Era algo inevitable dentro de su mortalidad…

Contrariamente a RK900, por supuesto.

Las ramas circulaban, en espiral, savia de sangre cuando lo encontró y el androide simplemente no podía comprenderlo.

El mineral que constituía su alma de platino derretido, no podía reflejar la muerte en su metal. Tal vez no como creemos conocerla, por lo menos. Y siempre le había atraído la idea de la muerte de los seres opuestos a él: esa fecha indefinida pero exacta que no venía grabado en su metal. Él carecía de las cadenas del tiempo y de un cuerpo físico único e inflexible. Por eso, por más que mirara una y otra vez el recuerdo de Gavin sin vida con las raíces consumiendo todo de él, no podía entender.

¿Qué significaba la muerte?,

¿No podría verlo más?,

_¿Gavin no regresaría?..._

_No, no lo haría —_ declararon las calas, llorando rocíos.

 _—_ ¿Por qué tú?

El sol se percibía distante. Ya no era el mismo que algún tiempo atrás, los girasoles preferían apartar su mirada antes que verlo sollozar rayos al viento que traía consigo el aroma a café. A esa estrella le costaba aceptar, incluso con el pasar del tiempo, que ya no podía atravesar la piel del detective, ni mucho menos enredarse en sus mechones café en destellos naranjas o contornear su iris de resplandor.

 _Ah…_ _—_ suspiro el olvido.

Y es que eran tantas las personas que dormían allí, entre las estrellas, que sería difícil encontrarlo e incluso imposible notarlo… y, sin embargo, la placa del humano siempre resaltaba en su visión. Tanto como las señales que alguna vez le indico el fin de ellos, de Gavin, que él intento no prestar atención, dormido en su callar.

Pero como un recordatorio, cuando la carta se deslizo por el inestable superar, un sonido se adueñó de sus engranajes. El ruido sordo de la repercusión de un arpa filoso, cortando sus yemas artificiales en cada sonar.

Oh, y campanas de plata, la dulce melodía de la melancolía…

Y dentro de esas campanadas, la atmosfera sobre sus hombros, susurraba un pedido proveniente de algún rincón del cielo.

El pedido de poder regresar el tiempo atrás, abrir ese frasco de las cosas que nunca hicieron y liberar las mariposas de sentimientos capaces de brotar, en capullos, su presencia en la distancia años luz de sus pasos.

Palpitares vacíos formaban una quimera dentro su corazón metálico. Susurros de amor fragmentado, que decían lo que nunca se atrevió. Lágrimas artificiales que se acumulaban en sus ojos y se deslizaban contra las flores sobre el cuerpo de Gavin. Oportunidades perdidas, estrategias hechas escombros y besos que nunca florecieron entre sus universos. Todo eso, no eran más que el resultado de que no esté, de su muerte.

Y a pesar de esto, de que no haya certezas de poder verlo… días tras días, aunque ya no haya oportunidades y que la esperanza se desasiera en las arenas del reloj, _él continúo esperando allí…_

* * *

El mismo departamento de siempre, la misma cantidad de café instantáneo en su alacena, los mismos boletos al tren del pasado y la misma fecha sobre el calendario.

_26 de septiembre. Detroit, Míchigan._

Todo seguía exactamente igual. El cielo, las plantas y él. El día despejado de la tarde de la melancolía, no reflejaba el dolor que sentía el androide. Ese final de un principio que ahuecaba la simulación de su latir. La noche giro en espiral dentro de la copa y el cigarrillo respiraba en su nombre entre sus dedos, como reemplazo de las velas.

¿Eh?, ¿Qué por qué un androide quemaría nicotina?

_Bueno… le gustaba prender un cigarro cada veintiséis, solo para traer a presente el aroma a nicotina que Gavin intentaba, algún tiempo atrás, ocultar detrás de su desodorante Colbert Noir._

Y ese humo acariciaba la punta de su nariz, colándose por el departamento y se dejaba volar por fuera de la ventana abierta. Nines se mantenía con una expresión relajada, sus piernas cruzadas y la silueta del detective rondando la habitación.

Amanda le repitió, alguna vez, que eso de los sentimientos no eran para él. Qué él no podía sentir, solo simularlo. Qué eso de amar es solo humano. RK900 dejaba que las cenizas chocaran contra sus zapatos mientras deslizaba una risa dulce, porque a Gavin Reed le importó una mierda su programación original y se abrió paso a él, a sus procesadores.

_— ¡Oye pinchazo!_

Se escuchó en ecos distantes.

Bebió un poco de thirium amargo como si de un vino extravagante se tratase y miro a su izquierda. Gavin estaba allí, bueno, una simulación de él creada a partir de su memoria y su necesidad insaciable de verlo.

 _— ¿Vas a ignorarme? —_ cruzó sus brazos. La fotografía tridimensional dejaba errores al pasar, RK900 se mantuvo callado _— Nineees —_ rogaba atención, acercando su mano.

Este le devolvió la mirada — ¿Qué quieres? — respondió con frialdad.

Los labios mostraron sus colmillos con sus ojos achinados. Sus cables se contrajeron con tristeza. Sabía que ese no era su Gavin, solo una recreación consuelo de su sonrisa desordenada para poder sobrellevar su falta en la habitación.

 _— Por fin decides hablarme —_ señalo su dedo índice el pecho del androide, para luego acercase a él y traspasar el corazón artificial _—, ¡Bórrame de una puta vez, Nines!_

Y se desvaneció, gritando su nombre.

El café de nostalgia salada sobre la mesa ondeo ante el suspiro temblante de sus labios. Cada aniversario aparecía su simulación, a veces para repetir conversaciones, discusiones o solo para recitarle las palabras de su carta de despedida. Pero no se quedaba mucho tiempo y cuando él intentaba abrazarlo, simplemente desaparecía en la espuma del océano profundo dentro de agujero de su pecho, que con el cumplir con una vuelta al sol… se hundía aún más.

El arrecifé de papel, que contenía el coral de palabras de despedidas vacías, se movía con la brisa. El cigarrillo murió en sus manos y el simplemente dejo la colilla sobre el cenicero. Faltaba poco para que llegaran las nueve de la noche. Pero para él, el tiempo no le importaba, porque continuaba en ese día...

_En ese sutil error._

Y como resultado, la brújula dentro de él se dañó con el tiempo, señalando direcciones inexistentes. Trazaba desde la unión del Sur, Norte, Este y Oeste, en un punto cero. Pero por más que intento seguir las coordenadas al pie de la letra, siempre regresaba en él y a los claveles de lavanda grisácea que resplandecían en la oscuridad. Marchitándose su regazo mientras, en un pestañar, Saturno y Júpiter en sus pupilas llovían diamantes sobre ellas.

Su falta atraía el otoño eterno de sus ojos, que arrebataba los colores cálidos... pero él ya no los percibía; así como tampoco podía sentir el cambio de estación. Los años pasaban con el blanco y negro de su ausencia. Y él simplemente cargaba con la angustia de la carencia de la calidez de Gavin. Y curioso, como lo es el viento, el tiempo creaba bucles de ese día de emoción profunda, sintiendo cada instante a flor de piel, como si guardara dentro de sí tantos años juntos. Los segundos susurraban roces, los minutos abrazos, las horas un beso y esa fecha... _un adiós._

El humo en la brisa del detective apareció al frente suyo.

— _El sol a veces se ve tan jodidamente delicioso que podría comérmelo._

Gavin de sus recuerdos miro por la ventana, apoyándose sobre esta. El frío traspasaba sin mover la ropa de la simulación y esa sombra no estornudo con su forma particular de hacerlo.

— Es de noche, Gavin — corrigió y escuchó un bufido —, _la última..._ — se levantó de su asiento, sonriendo a ese espejismo. Consciente de que el prestarle atención solo provocaría dolor.

_Y si, esa sería la última noche._

RK900 cerró sus ojos sobre el sillón y, apenas lo hizo, la estasis inicio. Poso sus manos detrás de su espalda, encuadro sus hombros y preparo su voz para darle la respuesta a la carta del humano que nunca pudo darle, _y el temporizador comenzó a correr._

_Diez minutos restantes…_

El bosque apareció al frente de él, como la silueta vaga del humano. Las luciérnagas iluminaron su rostro, nadando en el aire con olas de luz.

— Detective, hoy hacen cinco veintiséis de septiembre que arrancó del calendario desde que no estás — comenzó, sus pies rebotaban contra los resortes del pasto simulado —, bueno, en realidad… tú también estas — las pantallas de recuerdos comenzaron a reflejarse en las auroras azules —. Quiero decir, tu estática y tus flores, aparecen en cada estasis, queriendo crear un presente en donde estuvieras aquí, a mi lado — una fotografía de cierto sábado a la noche comenzó a caer como si fuera la gota de una lluvia pasajera a sus manos y él la acarició con sus yemas suavemente —. Es increíble y hasta incluso fascinante el hecho de que los restos de tu frecuencia perduren en mí procesador — levantó su mirada al cielo —, tanto como la imagen de tú cuerpo sobre una bañera de flores... tanto como el día de tu muerte.

El bosque se reemplazó por el escenario de la ciudad, el atardecer de su simulación los pinto en su retrato exacto del pasado sobre un puente. Dentro de él, su programa buscaba respuestas del verdadero Gavin Reed para crear una despedida.

_— ¿Qué puedo decirte? soy un caso especial._

— Exactamente — rio entre dientes, posándose a su lado en el barandal —, muy especial… — intento tocar su mejilla.

Las estrellas se rociaron de brillo y el puente debajo de él comenzó a astillarse, separándolos. La recreación de Gavin se convirtió en flores antes de que siquiera pudiera alcanzar a quedar al mismo lado de él.

RK900 apretó sus puños, su nivel de estrés tembló números altos. Se tomo unos segundos para calmarse antes de continuar, mientras el escenario cambiaba de recuerdo. Llevándolo al momento en donde él rechazo las palabras del humano y lo apartó sin explicaciones. La mirada del humano, el sol ocultándose detrás de las nubes y el cigarrillo en sus zapatos, dolían como una puñalada de sobrecarga contra su corazón sintético.

Una fotografía se deslizó del cielo. El retrato de algún sábado.

— Por eso, cuando me miraste con esa… tristeza en tus ojos, me di cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás para mis errores. Qué falle en mi misión de odiarte y termine amándote con restricciones, con inestabilidades — presiono sus labios —, y, como tú, caí en cuentas que ya no podía seguir con eso, con lo nuestro. Amarte a medias con miedo de hacerlo termino arruinándome y sin saberlo o quererlo, esa tarde _… no te elegí, Gavin_ — recordó con tirio de angustia amarga en su boca —. No supe cómo hacerlo, temía que amaras a alguien más y me deseches, tenía miedo que me odiaras por sentirte en mí, por pensarte. Y cuando me arrepentí de renunciar, intenté — bajo su mirada —… intenté cambiar la suerte, alcanzarte y decirte que, en realidad, no podía dejar de amarte. _Pero tus latidos ya no se escuchaban_ — gimió.

El departamento del humano apareció en un pestañar, recordando algún momento del principio de este final _— Esta mierda parece oxidada pero aún funciona._

Aún recordaba esa conversación, esa absurda pelea entre los dos que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que el humano lo había hecho solo para ocultar lo que realmente le pasaba.

Y esa noche, al igual que el humano, no pudo dormir. Él no pudo entrar en estasis, perdido en Gavin Reed hasta que el amanecer despertó los capullos de sus plantas y él, espero una vez más su regreso al recinto.

— Oh, no sabes cuánto desee que fuera así — rompió su sonrisa —, pero ya no. Tu corazón no volvió a latir, por más que se lo suplique al tiempo.

Regresó al bosque, que de a poco, comenzaba a destruirse sobre él. Los errores comenzaron a dañar sus archivos por completo, pero no le prestó atención. Camino hasta la cascada y dejo que la fotografía flotará sobre el agua y se la llevará la ilusión.

— Y dicen que, para olvidarte, un reinicio es más que suficiente… y yo — hizo una pausa —, _he intentado hacerlo_ — confesó con culpa. Los árboles cambiaron de estaciones en segundos, las fallas y las alertas se hicieron notar — pero ya voy más de mil reinicios desde que te fuiste — los números y estadísticas de veces por año comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor, cada pasar de año, un porcentaje mayor —, y, sin embargo, te encuentras en mí. No puedo apartar mi programa de tu nombre y estas en todos los rincones a donde vaya — poso su mano sobre su corazón artificial, transparentando el metal de su pecho —, pero se que necesito verte aquí. Tus fotografías ya no alcanzan, necesito de tu voz, de tus abrazos caramelo — apretó sus puños —. Las sensaciones que me provocaste… no puedo recrearlas con nadie más — su piel sintética se contrajo —. _Apareces en cada beso, en cada toque._

La media luna de su cielo incompleta desde la despedida repentina de su sol, ilumino sus finas pestañas, sombreando el cuerpo del androide con su luz. Ella repetía sus palabras en la caricia de sus lunares que alguna vez el humano trazo en él y quiso asomarse para verlo de cerca, en el reflejo cristalino de sus pupilas. Mas, las nubes atraídas por el viento de su angustia, quisieron ver qué pasaba; tapando la visión de la luna dentro de su palacio mental.

— Y… ¿Sabes, Gavin? — preguntó al aire —. Yo también me hago la misma pregunta — sus pupilas brillaron —… ya sabes, si es que existirá el amor después del amor — citó su carta —, _después de ti, Gavin._

Los pájaros entonaban cantos con tristeza sobre el marco de su ventana más allá de su estasis y, el cielo sobre sí, sollozó luces fugaces al escucharlo y sintió dentro de su resplandor la cicatriz del androide. E intento arrullarlo con sus estrellas, bajando a reflectarse en las gotas de sus lágrimas sobre las plantas.

— Tú adiós siempre se interpone tanto como tu belleza — miró el espectáculo sobre su cabeza — y tú ausencia suele acompañarme cuando voy a visitarte en el cementerio — giro a donde el holograma —. Siempre escucho tú sutil posdata, para luego desvanecerte en errores sin dejarme responderte — parpadeo despacio, subiendo su tono con resentimiento —, _pero después de todo tú siempre fuiste así, ¿Verdad?_ — escupió.

Los árboles se reemplazaron por paredes blancas, el agua por una camilla y las enredaderas por cables.

— _Nosotros, esto… no puede seguir así._

— ¡Por puesto que no podía seguir así! — su entrecejo se unió levemente, mirándolo al lado él —, no podías seguir descartando las cosas para no afrontarlas, guardándolo debajo de la alfombra, evitando los que nos pasaba — soltó con amargura —… aunque tú ni siquiera me dejaste decirte esto, me mentiste sobre los mensajes y te fuiste, dejándome solo con tus flores. Y te ame, te amo, todo de ti… _pero ese maldito detalle tuyo lo detesto_ — frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza con desaprobación —, ¡Tú y tu egoísmo barato de decidir por los dos!

Las nubes se asustaron y temblaron lluvia. Una repentina iluminación lleno los espacios vacíos de su programa a través de la ventana de Jericó, en parpadeos de electricidad blanca y azulada. Quebrando la noche perfecta en dos.

— Dijiste que era lo mejor — soltó en un gruñido, como un relámpago —, ¿Para quién?, _¿Para quién sería lo mejor?_ — protesto con impotencia.

El recuerdo del detective posado a su lado respondió.

— _No puedo ser tu felicidad si en el proceso me quitas la respiración_.

— ¡Podría ser el aire que respiras si me lo hubieras dicho!, todo sería por ti — sus manos temblaron diciendo esas palabras —, pero tienes la maldita costumbre de ver lo peor de todo — reprochó —… en verdad, el único que equivocado eres tú, Gavin.

Su HUD parpadeo, un mensaje se depositó sobre su mensajería.

— Este no era el único final, _es el que tú escribiste_ — hizo una mueca, la recreación de la carta de Reed apareció entre sus dedos —. Te fuiste sin despedirte — arrugó el papel y se desvaneció en pequeños pedazos —, solo dejaste esta maldita carta llena de ti y tu cuerpo cubierto en una bañera rebalsada de flores.

La habitación del humano, la falta de sus latidos y la flor en sus labios, aparecieron por un instante. Una lagrima se derramó, como aquella que cayó sobre la mejilla de Gavin cuando suplico que se quedará por un instante más.

— _Y no solo me mentiste a mí… Gavin._

Abrió el chat de Tina Chen, los mensajes se plasmaron sobre las paredes del dormitorio:

[20:55, 26/09/2044] Tina: Hola Nines, gracias por lo de esta tarde. Realmente necesitaba verlo yo lo extraño tanto...

[20:55, 26/09/2044] _Tina elimino un mensaje._

[20:55, 26/09/2044] Tina: Perdón, no me hagas caso. Gracias por tú consuelo, necesitaba de ese abrazo.

[20:55, 26/09/2044] Tina: Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí, ¿Sí?, te quiero Nines.

Cerró las notificaciones y recuerdos se enlazaron a su presente.

Jericó se destruyo por completo, dejando trozos de errores en flores sobre el pasto del bosque. Un llanto se escuchó a su izquierda y él dirigió su mirada hacía allí. La silueta de Tina Chen lloraba sin consuelo sobre el cajón de su mejor amigo, abrazando su cuerpo sin vida. Su pareja lo sostenía con fuerza para que no se derrumbara, sus piernas temblaran tanto como su corazón, bombeando latidos huecos. Ni el café que servían para sedar su dolor cortante en su peco. Nada lograba calmar esa tristeza. Ni los caramelos, ni los más sentido pésame o el que, al menos, ya no sufría más. Esas palabras no aliviaban su alma, porque nada de eso le devolvería a su alma gemela de idioteces, a su chico malo favorito ni los sábados a su lado.

— ¿También sería lo mejor para ella?

Giro su m

irada a la derecha.

La silueta de Tina Chen de esa tarde, se recreo en esa dirección.

…

 _— Mira, te traje unas ofrendas. Sé que allá arriba no hay sal ni tequila, o bueno, allá abajo —_ ella soltó una risita diciendo lo último.

Elijah se mantenía en silencio. Concordar horarios de visitas era algo incómodo y solían hacerlo frecuentemente. Incluso cuando RK900 iba a dejarle calas a la tumba de Roselin Reed, _él también lo hacía_.

_— Principalmente para que cuando te conviertas en zombie, o esas mierdas de tus series favoritas, no me comas el cerebro primero. Y para que, a cambio, regreses… aunque sea un instante —_ pidió la voz de Chen, depositando sobre la placa grabada con “El maravilloso Gavin Reed” una petaca de vodka y una caja de cigarrillos.

A su lado, Elijah se mantenía en silencio, con su mirada tan distante como siempre se mostró en las cámaras.

_— Te necesito, Gavin. Solo un segundo de tus abrazos… gran idiota._

…

— Suele decirme que volverás — apretó sus manos detrás de su espalda —, qué te da pereza despertar, pero que, si hueles el humo de un cigarrillo, encontrarías el camino a casa. Con tus ventanas cerradas y nuestros hijos — sonrió débilmente —. Y mientras lo hace, llora reclamos y disculpas, por horas — apretó sus dientes, el rojo de frustración coloreo su LED en parpadeos —, derramándose en lagrimas sobre tú placa, preguntándote el por qué… y yo me hago exactamente la misma pregunta: ¿ _Por qué, Gavin?_

Dio un paso adelante, buscando el holograma del detective, pero antes de encontrarlo, la arena de la playa de un adiós comenzó a brotar desde el suelo, como un mar desierto sin Gavin. Los caracoles brillaban memorias dentro de las perlas.

— Oh, claro… por supuesto — hundió sus pies en la nieve del verano, recordándose que ese Gavin Reed solo era una recreación, no el verdadero—, si — la realidad golpeo contra su bomba de tirio —... tampoco espero que me respondas correctamente. Hace varios despertares deje de hacerlo. Dejé, también, de preguntarme si es que tanto me amabas: ¿Por qué me ocultaste esto? — hay una tristeza que resuena en su voz, tan profunda como su amor por el humano —. Dejé de hacerlo porque entendí que estas completamente loco y no hay forma de explicarte, de contener todo lo que fuiste… eres — se detuvo, corrigiéndose — en una palabra — suspiro con pesadez, relajando sus hombros.

Regresando al momento de aquella tarde de lluvia en el departamento de policía, RK900 sintió los minutos desprenderse de él. La pintura de su palacio mental se mezcló, restos de recuerdos se entrelazaban en errores y su cuerpo metálico reclamaba la erradicación de esa carpeta dañada que sobrecalentaba sus procesadores. Pero su dolor, se difuminaba en la alegría de saber que faltaba poco, casi nada para que todo termine, dejar de pensarlo, de simularlo…

— No existe palaba capaz de abarcarte, de definirte. Delimitarte sería un debate eterno, sin poder encontrar un punto de inicio para poder explicarte correctamente, para recitarte y que el sonido que te pronuncie, manifieste lo que alguna vez fuiste… lo que eres — bajo la mirada a ese Gavin Reed al frente suyo, mirándolo con sus ojos cristalinos, en busca de una señal para entender las acciones de RK900 —. Dime, ¿Cómo explicar el hecho de que aun perdures en mi procesador, aunque tu archivo este dañado? — curvo sus labios de costado —, no tendrías una respuesta a eso. De hecho, no podrías ni imaginarte lo que eres para mí…

_— ¿Y que soy, entonces?_

— Una persona impulsiva con tendencias autodestructivas vertidas en las adicciones en la que dependías para evitar afrontar las cosas, para poder culpar al mareo de tu cabeza de las cosas que no podrías hacer sobrio. Amante de la destrucción delicada contra tu piel. Podría etiquetarte como un idiota masoquista, pero sé que solo sería un resentimiento de mi parte por no poder probar a esa parte tuya en todas las zonas de tu cuerpo — admitió, pero ese no sería el final de su respuesta —. Tu paranoia te hace creer que todos están ahí para prestarle atención a tu miseria, escuchando hasta el mínimo murmullo a tu nombre, llenándote de los demás para alimentar tu inseguridad — apartó la mirada, tomando aire como si necesitara hacerlo —. Un egocentrista de ego frágil, con heridas que decidiste no tratar con un profesional y tirar la medicina, para convencerte a ti mismo de pagar tus errores en tus espasmos, sin poder mantenerte en pie sin tropezarte con tus propias debilidades. Con más complejo que ropa y con una obsesión absurda de dejar las ventanas cerradas, dejar las cosas inconclusas e insultar hasta la muerte como vía de escape a las situaciones — dijo sin titubear.

_— ¿Me ves de esa forma tan jodida?_

La mañana de ese domingo, en donde no supo como mentir. Porque Gavin sabia leer sus labios. No sabría decirles con certeza cual era el espacio que se manifestaba, todo era una mezcla amarga del pasado con el presente.

— Sí, eres una basura como todos dicen, Gavin — miro el espejismo debajo de su barbilla —. Connor siempre me repitió que tuviera cuidado de ti y esa tendencia tuya, en cada pelea, en cada insulto. Ahora suele decirme que no puedo seguir así, que debo aceptar que ya no estas — presiono sus labios —, pero si vuelves cada veintiséis de septiembre, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

_— ¿Por qué te quedaste?, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?_

Tampoco pudo responder esa pregunta, estaba tan asustado de que podría decirle, que no supo que decir.

— Porque eres parte de mí, todo el tiempo te pienso a ti 0y en otro final de esta historia — confesó —, yo podría haberlo hecho mejor, podrías haber confiado en mí. Podríamos haber sido todo si tan solo me hubieras dejado amarte... incluso con tal que regreses, aunque sea un segundo, te devolviera lo que dices que te robe. y te regalará mi corazón.

Las plantas dejaron caer las gotas, sintiendo la vibración del androide contra sus tallos, todo a su alrededor comenzó a destruirse por completo. Escombros de recuerdos, fosas del tiempo huecas, segundos escurridizos que detenían el tiempo en ellos.

_— ¿Qué soy para ti, Nines?_

— Mi amado amargado Gavin Reed — soltó, por fin después de tanto tiempo de callar al ver a esa silueta producto de sus engranajes —, y si, eres todo lo que dije anteriormente, pero... mucho más. Porque, aunque no podías ponerte de pie, lo intentabas. Aunque no podías hacer más que insultar, me susurrabas cosas dulces cuando no sabía cómo enfrentar tantas emociones. Fuiste tanto Gavin... tanto — sonrió suavemente —. El solo mirar tus ojos me hacían cosquillear en color sol de un atardecer. Como un bocado de durazno dulce, dentro de ti guardabas tanto sabor. Un bosque de humo de pino incierto, capaz de hacer florecer y derretir mi metal con la mínima caricia. Y esos complejos con los que cargabas, se dejan volar en la vía láctea en tus cicatrices cuando intentas cambiar, acercándote a mí en puntas de pie…

El androide comenzó a caminar a donde estaba esa manifestación del humano.

— Ocultabas la desnudez de tu cuerpo, de tu alma… me decías que solo era porque no te gustaba que te miraran, pero el sonrojo en tus hombros decía más de lo que callabas. El mar de expresiones que fuiste capaz de dedicarme intentando ocultar tus pucheros en una mueca, tus latidos en gritos y tu amor por mí en el odio — hablo sin detenerse.

El holograma no encontró un recuerdo para responderle, porque el androide nunca se atrevió a decirle eso.

Con el recuerdo vivo de su inestabilidad caprichosa, aunque todo estuviera por acabar… el androide no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo trasnochar en sus pupilas. Y aunque ese no fuera su detective, lo sentía allí, por más que estuviera padecido a perderlo. Destinado a olvidarlo sin poder hacerlo.

— Siempre me pediste poco, temías que me estuvieras obligando… pero en verdad podría repetir, por más malo que fuese, el sabor del roce de tus labios. Me ahogaría en sensación de tu cuerpo al ras del mío, y te desnudaría con mi mirada… como siempre lo hice. Temías pedirme caricias y yo soñaba con dártelas — estiro su mano al rostro de la ilusión —. Dime, si estuvieras aquí… ¿Recordarías lo que dijiste aquella noche? Qué querías me quedará a tu lado “toda la puta vida” — pestaño suavemente —. Porque yo no puedo olvidarlo. Mírame, aún estoy aquí, Gavin. Sigo aquí…

La simulación dio un paso hacia atrás.

_— Yo no._

RK900 detuvo su mano, contemplándolo en silencio.

_— No me esperes._

Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, comenzando a desvanecerse, como todo a su alrededor. Las alertas marcaban en rojo las estadísticas, posibilidades y la necesidad de su software de regularizarse, detener el temporizador y sobrevivir a esa inestabilidad de sentimientos que golpeaban contra sus procesadores.

— _Esta es mi despedida, Nines._

— También es la mía — susurró suavemente.

El temporizador conto los últimos segundos y el reloj anunciaba la inminente llegada de las nueve.

— Se que no lo hice a tiempo, pero yo también elegí amarte. Lo haría de nuevo e incluso, cada vez más, aunque el precio a pagar fueran tus fantasmas de recuerdos en mi estasis. Por más que me odies, por más que me ames con fecha límite, con nuestras diferencias, con tus errores y los míos. Te amaría en la eternidad de mi metal. Regresaría en mis pasos y, pagaría por ti esa sentencia a muerte, muriéndome de amor en tus amaneceres. Te compensaría con mil besos mis silencios. Si podría volver, _si tan solo podría verte alguna vez más… yo te elegiría, Gavin._

{Cinco segundos restantes].

— Te perdonaría, por más que seas el causante de esta inestabilidad destructiva. Sin la necesidad que me lo digas, lo haría todo por tu estática.

[Cuatro].

— Perdóname por no saber amarte sin cortarte y renunciar a ti. Es que, simplemente te amo, como tú a mí, sin saber cómo hacerlo. Perdóname, cariño, por no recitarte mi amor cuando lo necesitabas.

[Tres].

— Si te veo pronto, sin restricciones, dudas ni silencios saturantes, voy a hacerlo. Amarte para siempre, quiero decir. Tanto como lo hice ayer, como lo haría mañana y como lo hago ahora… a tantos años de tu muerte.

[Dos].

— Cariño _, tú eres mi respirar_ … te extraño tanto que se me hace difícil el continuar sin ti. Sin todo lo que eres, por eso, aunque me pediste que te borrara, no pudo hacerlo. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo — las estrellas se deslizaron de sus ojos, sin consuelo, escapándose de sus ojos —. Es que Gavin… yo-

 _— Te amo_ — interrumpió el recuerdo.

_…Ah, esa posdata. Decía y dolía tanto…_

RK900 sonrió con dulzura y entrecerró sus ojos.

[Uno].

— Yo también te amo, Gavin.

Respondió, finalmente. El temporizador alcanzo el último instante y todo comenzó a oscurecer dentro suyo. Pero a pesar de eso, las flores a su alrededor brillaban, iluminando _una sonrisa… esa sonrisa_. Su mano se encontró con las del humano y con la otra, toco su rostro con delicadeza. Y cuando la imagen de Gavin Reed dejo de ser errores, cuando sus susurros se intercambiaron entre sus latidos y sus labios se unieron suavemente…

_El LED de RK900 se apagó._

_“Y cuando la noche marcó las nueve y se adueñó por completo del cielo, otra víctima del Hanahaki Disease se unió a las tantas…”_

* * *

Sincronizado con ese último segundo, el despertador digital resonó por toda la habitación de cierto departamento. Desde la mesita de noche, anunciaba la llegada de las nueve de la mañana. Gavin Reed se revolvió en la cama, chocando su pecho desnudo contra las sabanas desacomodadas. Revolviéndose con pereza. Estiro su mano en un bufido vago, buscando el botón para apagar el sonido irritante.

El silencio de los pájaros recién despiertos, despertó sus oídos, obligándolo a reincorporarse en un resopló, apretando la tela suave con sus manos.

— Nines — gimió en un bostezo. 

Podía escuchar su corazón sollozar latidos, las palabras que contenía dentro de él se ahogaron en su garganta

—… Espera, ¿Quién mierda en Nines? — se preguntó a sí mismo, el sueño fresco le respondió su pregunta — ¡Pero que sueño de mierda! — gritó chasqueando su lengua. Sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas contenidas en su lagrimal. Sobó su nariz, haciendo una mueca —. Eso fue una mierda triste…

Su corazón latía profundamente con rapidez, como si de taquicardia se tratase. Como si de un cigarrillo mentolado se tratase, el roce de su ensueño con ese androide RK900 perduro en su aliento, robando sus suspiros como si eso realmente hubiera pasado.

Su compañero de cuarto, y hermano, Elijah Kamski, se despertó ante el grito.

— ¿Puedes callarte, Gavin? — gruño, remarcando las palabras —, son las putas- — se detuvo para mirar la hora desde su pantalla transparente —, ¡Las putas nueve de la mañana! — se quejó.

— ¡Cállate y escúchame! — pidió de mala forma —, creo que acabo de tener un sueño lucido, de esos que se sienten como una vida en segundos — giro su rostro a la cama del contrario, buscando la mirada de su hermano —. Yo era un detective re famoso, todos me amaban, resolvía los casos en un chasquear de dedos — exageró — y… ¿Escupía plantas? Eran flores… azules creo. Ah, y vos — soltó una risita, arrugando su nariz —, escúchate esta: ¡Vos eras millonario!

— ¿Qué te dije de inhalar _hielo rojo_ antes de dormir? — carcajeo, el olor a sol se infiltro por la ventana.

— ¡No estoy drogado, idiota! — frunció el ceño —, lo digo en serio. Es como si hubiera sido mi otra vida o alguna de esas mierdas. Había androides con sentimientos como en el libro de mierda que estas escribiendo. Incluso era como si yo… estuviera enamorado de uno, ¡Puto asco!

Un pequeño felino que entró Gavin a escondidas se despertó ante el grito y dormitado bajo del asiento del escritorio. Acomodo su pelaje oscuro lacio y saltó a la cama de su compañero de vida, este lo acaricio y acuno entre sus brazos.

— Deberías dejar de leer comics y conseguirte de una vez a alguien para que coger — resopló, cubriendo su rostro con una almohada —, ahora déjame dormir de una puta vez — habló contra el algodón.

_Suave hijo de puta, pensó._

Rodó los ojos — No te cuento nunca más nada, maldito imbécil.

Beso el pequeño felino que buscaba alcanzar su pelo con sus patitas. Provocando cosquillas en la punta de su nariz por su pelaje suave y lo dejo con delicadeza recostado en el colchón, para levantarse, arrastrando las sabanas con él.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó emocionado, destapando sus ojos azules —, ¿No ve más a joder las mañanas nunca más? — le sacó la lengua. 

— Vete a la mierda, idiota.

Levanto su dedo del medio y se encamino al baño. Tomo una bocanada de aire recordando la sensación de las flores y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Refregó su rostro y tiro sus cabellos para atrás. Sin pensarlo mucho, se despojo de las prendas que cubrían las cicatrices de su cuerpo y lanzó el pantalón contra el cesto de ropa sucia. Busco su toalla oscura y la deposito sobre el barral del baño, recordando con extrañeza momentos específicos del sueño. Notó el reflejo de su rostro contra el cristal del botiquín y dio en cuenta a varias cosas.

Primero, la falta de horas de sueño en sus ojeras marcadas de insomnio.

Segundo, lo mucho que lloro en aquel sueño en sus ojos hinchados de lágrimas.

Y tercero, debía depilarse la jodida barba.

Abrió la cortina de la ducha, y giro las perillas del agua. Se metió sin pensarlo y soltó un chillido cuando el frio choco contra su cuerpo. Y fue esa temperatura, que de a poco comenzaba a entibiarse, la que le recordó a esa persona, androide. Detrás de sus pupilas, el hielo en su mirar lo congelo.

Su piel se erizo, pero intento restarle importancia al bombeo de su corazón.

El gel de orquídeas espumo en su piel y los productos para pelo moldearon su pelo en forma puntiagudas y desordenadas. Lavó sus dientes mientras refregaba la esponja contra su cuerpo. Se tomo su tiempo, pensando el sonido de las gotas retumbando contra las baldosas. Y es que el levantarse temprano no era algo normal en él, siempre que lo hacía perdía horas mirando a la nada… o a un zapato generalmente. Pero en ese momento, más que contemplar objetos, solo podía pensar en esas palabras, que por más irreales que fuesen, se grabaron en su mente con ecos de esa voz metálica por todo su cuerpo.

Sus cuerdas vocales tararearon una melodía de Chopin. A él no le gustaba la música clásica, pero cuando RK900 se instaló en su cabeza, no pudo evitar replicarla con dulzura, en un concierto de melodías para los productos de baño. Y sus parpados bajaron, para poder enjugarse el jabón y no morir en el intento. Las burbujas se quedaban atrapadas en sus pestañas y su pelo comenzó a gotear. 

_«El solo mirar tus ojos me hacían cosquillear en color sol de un atardecer»._

Cerró la canilla, dejando que el agua se escurriese por la rejilla. 

Estiro la mano hasta la toalla y se secó el cuerpo para luego envolver su cintura el algodón. Y salió, permitiendo que el vapor flotase por el aire.

_«Apareces en cada beso, en cada toque»._

¿Por qué su corazón dolía?, RK900 no existía, solo era un personaje creado por sus sueños... y lo sabía, entonces, _¿Por qué lo extrañaba tanto?_

Esa sensación se instaló en él y lo acompaño toda la mañana, tanto como ese pequeño gato de melena lacia. Extrañamente cariñoso, se refregaba contra él. El sueño lo invadió, pero no podía permitirse el quedarse dormido, tenía compromisos con alguien más.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lucifer? — preguntó acariciándolo —, ¿Qué dices...?, ¿Qué me quede durmiendo contigo? — acercó su oreja a los maullidos —. Pero- no puedo, Tina va a matarme. 

Elijah, quien estaba sentado sobre su cama, aparto la mirada del libro en sus manos viendo sobre sus lentes y soltó una carcajada entre dientes ante la divagación del contrario y regresó a su lectura sobre ciencia ficción. La televisión prendida anunciaba el clima para los próximos días. Primavera de días más largos y noches cambiantes. Bastante a tono para las emociones de Gavin. De hecho, ese sería un fin de semana largo, tenían planeado demasiadas cosas para esas dos noches… bueno, solo querían ir a bares, beber y perder la consciencia. Su amiga Tina Chen, prometió unas bebidas y Gavin -por supuesto- no iba a negarse. Así que debía pasarla a buscarla del trabajo al atardecer e ir directamente al departamento.

Todo sonaba muy bien… pero como si de una abstinencia real se tratase, el sueño reclamaba dosis de quedarse en casa. Mas, los mensajes de Tina vibraron advertencias sobre los resultados mortales que podrían ocurrir si ese día Gavin la dejaba plantada en el café. Reed sudó frio.

Paso el resto del día jugueteando con su celular, viendo videos de gatos y tomando café instantáneo. Buscar la ropa que ponerse no era algo que le preocupase demasiado, su chaqueta prácticamente pedía salir y a él le gustaba como le quedaba.

Cuando la tardecita toco el cielo, se apresuró a ir a buscar a su amiga para evitar recibir horas y horas de regaños de su mejor amiga. Se vistió con su ropa típica, se despidió de su familia (su hermano y su gatito) y no prometió volver temprano.

Bajo las escaleras, porque el ascensor estaba averiado y prefería caminar a morir encerrado. Los carteles de prohibido fumar colgados en las paredes, se llenaban del humo en espiral del cigarro que Gavin prendió bajando por el tercer piso. Saltaba los escalones con su casco metido en su manga.

Su desodorante imitación de Colbert Noir, dejaba su aroma a su paso. Y cuando llegó al piso cero, saludo a su amigo Simón, en la entrada de la residencia y salió al estacionamiento compartido. 

Palpo la llave en su bolsillo, dejando morir cigarrillo en su boca y la lanzó hacía el aire. Tiro la colilla al piso y se colocó el casco. Lo usaba más porque podía prender música en los mismos, que por seguridad. Subió a la moto oscura y comenzó a conducir, sin medir su velocidad, hasta el Cibercafé.

Llegó en segundos, no quedaba muy lejos de su departamento. Tocó la bocina una, dos… tres veces. Pero su amiga no apareció. Bajo de su moto, rodando sus ojos con molestia.

Bueno, no importaba. De todas formas, quería-, no, necesitaba tomar un café antes de ir a gastar la noche; así que iba a pedirle a Tina o Lucas (el compañero de su amiga) que le preparase uno. Las estrellas apenas se asomaban, pero la noche ya perfumaba su alrededor. Hecho un vistazo a la entrada y notó que el cartel de búsqueda de empleados ya no estaba más. Chasqueo su lengua por tardar en dejar su currículum vitae e intento no pensar en quien podría haberse robado su puesto.

Rasco su cabeza y abrió la puerta del café, haciendo tintinear una campaba. No había muchas personas dentro, y las pocas estaban esparcidas entre mesas distantes. Y para sumar a la molestia de él, nadie estaba atendiendo la caja registradora o tomando pedidos.

— ¡Oye, idiota! — gritó, apoyándose contra la madera, tirando su cuerpo hacía atrás.

El olor a café lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente, observó con extrañeza las flores azules en un florero de cerámica. Debían ser extranjeras, en Detroit no eran comunes ese tipo de plantas.

— ¡Hazme un café! — reclamó, las personas lo miraron de mala forma, pero no dijeron nada porque era un cliente regular y se le permitían ciertas cosas… hasta cierto punto, por supuesto.

Por cierto, no se si lo habrás escuchado alguna vez. Pero dicen que cuando encuentras _a esa persona_ el tiempo se atonta y corre jodidamente despacio. Las mariposas aletean un canto y todo es color rosa.

Menos mal que Gavin Reed jamás creyó en las mierdas románticas. Porque en el momento que los pasos finos de alguien más rebotaron contra la madera clara y resonaron belleza en sus oídos, el tiempo se disparó en cámara lenta y las mariposas chocaron contra las paredes de su garganta.

Se detuvo en ese momento, mirándolo. Como si hubiera estado extrañándolo una vida entera. Por supusto, el maldito era más alto que Gavin, pálido como una noche de invierno dormido de constelaciones en lunares y tenía unos ojos condenadamente congeladores. La polera oscura de cuello de tortuga se apegaba a su cuerpo, y del lado de su corazón, una etiqueta resaltaba el nombre: Richard K. y el número de empleado, nueve.

— ¿Qué demonios? — tartamudeo. Era exactamente igual que ese androide de sus sueños. La misma expresión, el mismo olor a menta… con la excepción de ese ritmo de respiración en su pecho — ¿Nines? — sus ojos brillaron inconscientemente.

El contrario ladeo la cabeza — ¿Disculpe? — preguntó con su mirada seria, acomodando la etiqueta con su nombre por si el contrario había leído mal. 

— Oh, nada yo — vaciló, apartándose del mostrador —… te confundí con alguien más, un androide — rasco la cicatriz de su nariz. Su lengua se soltó sola y su expresión paso de enojo a confusión en un instante.

— ¿Androide? 

— Ya sabes, metal, LED — tocó su cien, el más alto negó —… ¿No? — aparto la mirada y acarició el pétalo de la una flor, para distraer su nerviosismo.

Richard, sin comprenderlo, solo se dedicó a mirarlo en sus intentos de mostrarle gráficamente con su cuerpo lo que significaba el ser androide. Con su formalidad, mantuvo la calma y espero a qué el contrario se callará. Tomó la muñeca del contrario con firmeza.

— No sé a que te refieres — aparto la mano de Gavin de la flor —, pero deberías cuidar tu comportamiento si no quieres ser tratado de la misma forma. De lo contrario, me veré en la obligación de neutralizarlo y negarle el permiso al establecimiento. 

Gavin pestaño con incredulidad, sin prestarle atención a las amenazas. Se quedó trabado en la conversación sobre reconocimiento de un androide. Una idea se prendió en su cabeza y volvió a inclinarse sobre el mostrador con duda.

— ¿Beep, beep? — junto sus manos y lo miro esperando una respuesta.

La expresión del empleado cambio por completo, abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró rápidamente, presiono sus labios pasmado por esa persona al frente de él y su seriedad en la comisura de sus labios comenzó a curvase suavemente, para soltaron una pequeña risita. El sonido acarició su alma y puso su piel de gallina. Las motas verdes de sus ojos se expandieron por completo, completamente enamorado por la reacción.

— Entonces, ¿Un café? — sonrió con dulzura, acomodando el florero.

Gavin sintió cosquillas en su interior, las mariposas se calmaron, pero su corazón no — Joder — jadeo.

— ¿Mm? — acercó su rostro. 

— Quiero decir- eh... café para llevar — pidió apartando la mirada, alejándose —, pero sin esa espuma o liquido azul, puto asco — arrugó su nariz.

La cafetería tenía tendencia a ponerle eso a todas sus comidas. No entendía como a su amigo Simón podría gustarle esa mierda. Además, salía demasiado caro y arruinaba con su sabor metálico el café.

— ¿Thirium? — alzó una ceja, mostrándole la imagen colgada en los catálogos.

— Esa mierda — asintió, buscó su billetera para pagar. 

Extendió el dinero hacía el contrario. El contrario tardo en tomarla, pero lo hizo en fin y Gavin agradeció en un sopló escurridizo el poder soltarse del hechizo de su mirada.

— En un instante se lo preparo, puede sentarse donde guste — señalo las mesas. Notando el tembló del contrario, como si estuviera en otro planeta estando en la tierra. 

— Está bien, gracias — su voz sonó más suave de lo normal —, mierda, quiero decir — acomodó su voz — ¿Supongo que gracias?

Y todo el mundo de él dio un vuelco.

Jamás agradecía y mucho menos se atontaba de esa forma al frente de alguien que le parecía lindo. La sangre subió hasta sus mejillas bruscamente y el contrario lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera jodidamente escaneando cada parte de él.

Se quedo parado, pinchando su lengua con su colmillo al sentir esos ojos celestes sobre él. Sostenía su nuca, insultándose internamente por actuar como un jodido idiota. Compartían roce de mirada cada tanto, mientras Richard encendía la cafetera con calma. 

La distancia se sentía cercana, los centímetros de ellos no se notaban. Y mientras la cafetera goteaba los granos de café que Richard preparo a la perfección, Gavin se hechizo en él.

— ¡Gavin! — Chen salió de la cocina, saltando a abrazarlo.

El contacto de sus miradas se quebrantó.

— Perdón por tardar, no pensé que justo HOY serías puntual. Estaba enseñándole algo a Connor — revolvió su pelo.

— ¿Connor? — preguntó, sin entender a quien se refería.

— Si, es nuevo. Ese de la caja es su gemelo — miro a Richard con una sonrisa —. Por cierto, chau _Richi_ — saludó —, ¡Suerte en tu primer día! — levantó su dedo pulgar. 

— Gracias, Chen — agradeció.

El filtró goteo las ultimas gotas de café y Richard vertió el café dentro de un vaso de telgopor. Deslizo sus manos hasta los bolsillos del delantal atado a su cintura y comenzó a escribir algunas cosas con una caligrafía perfecta. Gavin no dijo nada, solo lo miraba. Pensando en que demonios estaba haciendo esa persona.

— Tierra a Gavin — Tina chasqueo sus dedos en frente de sus ojos —, ¿Estas bien? — preguntó preocupada, mirando a donde estaba la mirada de su amigo.

— Si, solo- — se detuvo —, _nada._

— Bien, ahora, ¡El 'beber' nos llama! — carcajeo, dándole empujoncitos a su amigo —, ¿Qué demonio te pasa? — preguntó confundida, viendo como este miraba a su compañero perdidamente. Soltó un suspiro contento, dándole unos golpecitos con su codo, arrastrándolo a la puerta de entrada —. Bueno, bueno ¿De qué me perdí?

— De nada, idiota — rodó los ojos, le colocó el casco sobre la cabeza de Chen —, vámonos — alcanzó el picaporte.

— ¡Espera! — gritó el más alto, arranco la nota y la pegó sobre el vaso. Tomó una de las tantas flores azules y camino delicadamente hacía él. Su cabello soltó una pequeña onda y él la acomodo rápidamente.

— ¿Eh? — giro su cabeza y choco con qué el rostro del contrario, quien tomo sus manos y deposito sobre estas el café y la flor.

— Creo que te debía un café — susurró contra su oído, bajando sus manos hasta el bolsillo trasero de Gavin, para depositar el dinero que le dio dentro de este —, _espero verte de nuevo._

El rubor cubrió su rostro y cuello ante la repentina acción. Y ahogando un respiro, abrió la puerta dedicándole un jadeo de confusión y salió rápidamente, casi resbalándose entre sus pasos. 

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — curioseo Tina, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro —, me voy dos segundos y te pones a coquetear con mi compañero nuevo. 

— Joder, yo no coqueteaba-, ¡Cállate! — cubrió su rostro, estaba jodido y avergonzado —, mierda...

— Me sorprende que te haya dado una de esas flores. No son de acá, trajeron con ellos las plantas, pero cada vez que intentábamos tocarlas parecía disgustarle. El jefe debió insistirle en traerlas, ya sabes lo pesado que pude ser. Si, debes gustarle o algo… ¡Mira, hasta una nota tiene! — arrancó la nota del café y levantó el plástico del casco gastado —… oh, mierda. Supongo que ahora no puedo chantajearte con su número para que pagues hoy las bebidas — hizo un puchero —. Espera, ¿“Nines”?

— Dame eso — le arrebato el papel. 

Tenía un número firmado con Nines. Gavin regreso su mirada a del otro lado del cristal y vio como Richard marcaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas levemente rojas. Intento ocultar su rostro detrás de la cafeína e ignorar los capullos de sentimientos dentro de él, pero cuando le dio un pequeño sorbo _al café más rico del mundo_ , lo entendió... 

_Si, definitivamente estaba jodido..._

Fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, necesitaba mucho escribir esto. Aún debo editar algunas cosas de la ultima parte (que es una especio de epilogó de este final), pero me moría de ganas de publicarlo. 
> 
> ¡No podía evitar hacerlo cuando estuve repitiendo en todo el Fanfic sobre ellos y la otra vida! y, quise ser un poco fiel al juego con eso de varios finales (bueno, solo dos). Jamás espere alargar tanto esta historia, cuando en realidad solo iba a ser un One-shot (el epílogo, de hecho jajaja) pero me emocione un poco mucho con esta pareja y/o historia. 
> 
> Nuevamente, les agradezco por las felicitaciones, los comentarios y por leer esto. Perdonen el relleno pero era MUY necesario... bueno no.
> 
> Ahora si, me despido, gracias por todo, ¡Te adoro, nos vemos!


	17. Bring me a coffee, dipshit!

¡Hola!, Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. ¡Estoy de regreso! pero, esta vez, para mostrarles el arte que me dedico un / a lector / a. 

No puedo evitar querer compartirles con ustedes lo especial que es para mí cada detalle y recientemente esta maravillosa artista me envió otra de sus obras de artes inspiradas en Vomitando flores sobre tu piel. ¡Y no puedo estar más encantada y contenta! de su forma de expresar en el arte, su estilo de dibujo y sus obras. Tener una artista de su esplendor y perfección dedicándome un regalo tan valioso me da una felicidad indescriptible. 

ES QUE MIREN LO QUE ESO, POR DIOS, ¡Es precioso, único, perfecto !, una verdadera obra de arte. Me hace sonreír de solo mirarlo, transmite tanto y expresa tanto en los trazos y detalles que no puedo evitar quedar completamente admirada. Todos sus dibujos son perfectos, ¡como una caricia al alma! y merece el crédito y reconocimiento que su arte vale (y eso es más que las estrellas en el cielo nocturno). Así que ¡rápido rápido !, a dedicarle el amor que merece en su instragram: Pechaghtlecha. Y además: ¡LA REMERITA !, nono, enamorada quedé. Necesito una de esas en mi vida ... o miles, mejor. Les juro que cuando escribí sobre el regalo de RK900 a Gavin (la remerita), lo imaginaba tal cual. Con el cafecito entre sus patitas, ¡Que ternura !, me encanta. 

Agradezco también a quien este leyendo esto, del otro lado de la pantalla, por dedicar tiempo a este Fanfic y darle una oportunidad. Llegar hasta acá y bancarme con mi dramatismo, ¡Los / las amo!

¡Hasta la próxima! 


End file.
